Rendez-vous en Enfer
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Les folies sont les seules choses que l'on ne regrette jamais. Oscar Wilde." Luffy va rencontrer celui qui va bouleverser le rythme conformiste de sa vie. Il va lui faire goûter l'enfer et toucher le paradis, mais il va surtout l'entraîner dans un jeu mortellement dangereux, où Luffy peut tout perdre, comme il peut tout gagner. /!AU, OOC, Yaoi/!Fiction à thèmes violents, Darkfic!/
1. Prologue

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Comme promis, me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! un AceLu, donc, qui est en réalité une... adaptation améliorée mais vraiment différente de mon OS «Disparaître». L'idée m'est venue il y a quelques temps et ça me trottait tellement dans la tête que je me suis sentie obligée ["… genre t'as fait ça à contrecœur -_-"] (oh, toi, tu vas pas faire long feu, ma vieille…) de la coucher sur papier, et… voilà ce que ça donne !**_

_**Vous pouvez lire l'OS, donc, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas (ça n'est absolument pas obligatoire), mais ne vous attendez pas du tout à la même fin, ni la même trame, sinon ça n'aurait aucun intérêt d'écrire cette histoire ! Je repars sur le même rythme de publication, à savoir un chapitre hebdomadaire**_ **a minima,**_** voire plus si le temps est avec moi.**_

**_En espérant vous avoir nombreux dans cette épopée… j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai une pression énorme vis-à-vis de celles qui ont suivi "A, E-CQTMS?".  
Cette fiction est sombre, violente par certains aspects, étrange, aussi... elle touche certains sujets/opinions/valeurs qui ne plairont peut-être pas... j'ai envie de dire : tant pis, j'suis lancée x) et c'est qu'une fiction ! j'fais c'que j'veux. Na. _****_Et elle sera racontée directement en "points de vue"._**_**  
**_

_**Mais d'avance, merci à toutes et à tous ! Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue.  
**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_**Baci !  
*Harlem, votre dévouée***_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

**« Hasard »**

"Évènement dont on ne peut expliquer l'apparition, et que l'on ne peut prévoir."

**.  
****.  
.**

**_POV Luffy :_**

Le hasard, c'est quand ma mère apprend qu'elle est enceinte alors qu'elle n'est pas censée pouvoir avoir un enfant. Ma vie.

Le hasard, c'est quand mon père prend sa voiture pour partir gagner sa vie d'avocat, et qu'un policier, béret en berne, vient frapper à notre porte pour annoncer à ma mère qu'il ne rentrera pas. Mon entrée dans le monde adulte.

Le hasard, c'est ce qui a poussé ma mère à m'inscrire dans ce lycée huppé et coincé du nord-ouest de la ville. Ma crise d'adolescence.

Le hasard, c'est la bouche d'une femme sur la mienne qui me laisse indifférent, et celle d'un homme qui m'enflamme et fait battre mon cœur plus vite. L'éveil de mes sens.

Le hasard, c'est une soirée révisions, seul avec mon petit-ami, qui se termine en séance de sexe maladroite et douloureuse, mais drôle et attentionnée. Ma première fois.

Le hasard, c'est ce qui m'a fait prendre le centre-ville plutôt que le périphérique pour rentrer plus tôt chez moi, ce soir. Ma flemmardise légendaire.

Le hasard, c'est la vie qui fait cadeau, à un autre, d'une existence qui va croiser la mienne et qui va y laisser sa marque, irréversible et indélébile. La vie d'Ace.

Le hasard...  
... c'est ce qui a changé ma vie du tout au tout.

Le hasard, c'est Dieu qui se promène incognito.

Est-ce que c'est Dieu qui a mis tout ceci sur ma route ? le destin, ou une autre force, plus aléatoire, moins tangible… ?  
Je n'en sais rien.

Il faut que j'apprenne à composer avec les cartes que j'ai en main et là, tout de suite, j'ai le choix entre une mort simple, rapide et libératrice, et une vie de culpabilité et de remords.

J'ai toujours eu une bonne main au jeu, mais…  
celui auquel je joue en ce moment est indéniablement un jeu de hasard.

Je peux tout perdre, comme je peux tout gagner.

* * *

_**Si vous avez aimé, je vous donne rendez-vous non pas en Enfer, mais pour le prochain chapitre, très rapidement !  
**_


	2. Rencontre fortuite

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**J'ai essuyé des critiques très positives, merci à toutes et à tous ! ça fait super plaisir de voir les habituées, et de nouvelles têtes :) je suis toujours sous pression, alors je vais relâcher la vapeur en vous offrant enfin ce premier chapitre... puisse-t-il vous plaire autant que le prologue ! Prologue qui était d'ailleurs une manière de tâter un peu le terrain, alors du coup, je peux vous envoyer le chapitre 1.  
Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me rassure et me motive à la fois... ouais, j'suis une grande craintive x) le AceLu est un exercice difficile.  
**_

_**Sans plus de palabres, ...  
**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_**J-237 avant l'impact.**_

_**.**_

_**POV Luffy :**_

Je traverse la cour de l'école au pas de course, mon sac sous le bras, portable dans l'autre main. Je manque m'étaler une ou deux fois, parce que je ne regarde pas où je vais, comme d'habitude... mais j'arrive quand même à la voiture de ma mère, garée au milieu des autres alignées en rangs d'oignons. Je roule en BM sport et pourtant, elle fait presque tâche dans le paysage, à côté de toutes celles qui stationnent dans le parking.  
Je m'engouffre dans l'habitacle et je claque la portière, boucle ma ceinture et démarre en savourant le bruit du moteur. L'allée est dégagée et je recule à fond avant de partir en faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume.  
Ostentatoire.

Je sors de la cour et remonte l'avenue qui mène aux boulevards extérieurs, qui font le tour de la ville, histoire d'éviter le centre des affaires en contrebas, où le monde est affolant à cette heure-ci de la journée. En ruminant mes pensées sombres sur l'école – j'ai vraiment envie de décoller la tête d'Aokiji, ce connard de pion qui m'a fait suer deux heures entières en étude – je rejoins bientôt les abords extérieurs de la ville, qui vont me mener dans les hauteurs où je réside. Je m'engage sur la voie rapide et je prends la sortie pour le périphérique, complètement plongé dans mes pensées ; la circulation ralentit quelques minutes plus tard, avant de finalement totalement s'immobiliser en quelques kilomètres.

Je m'étire et je bâille en balayant le périphérique bouché du regard.  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, encore… ? il se passe toujours des trucs improbables dans cette ville de dingues. Los Angeles... tu parles d'un nom.

Quelle idée ma mère a eu de poser ses valises ici… et puis m'inscrire dans ce lycée de coincés…

Je supporte pas cet endroit. J'ai réussi à me faire quelques vrais amis – Zoro, Sanji, Nami – mais l'existence des autres m'est... oui, insupportable. La barre est haute, les examens d'une difficulté affolante, les places des meilleurs écoles s'arrachent à quelques centièmes de points près, la compétition pousse les élèves à se haïr entre eux et le niveau d'exigence des profs est à l'égal de leur salaire : mirobolant. Je me plaisais carrément mieux dans le collège public où j'étais ; mes notes étaient correctes, je portais les bermudas et les chemisiers que je voulais – et tout le monde se foutait bien qu'ils soient ouverts ou pas – et personne ne me faisait chier pour le chapeau de paille que j'avais l'habitude de trimballer dans mon dos.  
Ici... j'ai l'impression de m'engluer, de m'enterrer dans une vie qui n'est pas la mienne, tout ça pour plaire à ma mère.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon uniforme et je râle. J'ai envie de bouffer cette putain de cravate. Ça fait quatre ans que je la porte et je ne m'y fais toujours pas, c'est hallucinant. Je la desserre, dégrafe les trois premiers boutons de ma chemise et je me laisse retomber contre le siège de la voiture en grognant. J'ai l'air d'un clown dans l'uniforme de l'école. Je crois qu'à cause de ça, je ne serai plus jamais capable de porter un costume de toute ma vie. Je vais devenir allergique au tergal et aux chemises blanches, si ça continue.  
Ça me rappelle le jour où ma mère m'a vu pour la première fois dans ma tenue. Elle était émue, vu les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, et cette vision m'avait fait vraiment oublier la rancœur que j'avais. Ça la rendait heureuse, apparemment. Elle m'a caressé la joue et m'a fait promettre d'être « sage »… j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, cette honte…

Et résultat des courses, je me suis fait épingler dès la première journée pour mes cheveux en épis, ma cravate desserrée, ma chemise débraillée et mes tongs. Et puis, j'avais roulé le tergal sur mes genoux, pour avoir les jambes un minimum à l'air... j'ai horreur de leurs pantalons pourris, y'a même pas de poches pour y foutre un truc à grignoter. Et j'ai pris le savon de ma vie dans le bureau du dirlo. Ouais... ils déconnent pas, là-bas, avec _l'Establishment.  
_Et la cicatrice que j'ai au visage fait mauvais genre, comme les cheveux verts de Zoro, la mèche _bishie_ de Sanji et le tatouage de Nami. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on s'entend bien, tous les quatre : monstres parmi les monstres.

Mon regard dérive vers la pendule et je pousse un long soupir désespéré en voyant que je vais _encore_ être en retard pour le dîner. Je vais me faire sermonner et Dieu seul sait que j'ai horreur de ça, me faire servir une leçon, alors que j'ai presque triplé mon âge de raison. Je me sens comme un gosse, et ridicule qui plus est. Ma mère va me faire la morale, me dire que mon père n'aurait jamais admis ça, qu'il était à cheval sur le respect et que je ferais mieux de m'en inspirer, blablabla…

… sauf que mon père est mort et que malheureusement, personne n'y changera rien. Il ne reviendra jamais.

OK, mon père était un type plutôt strict et sinistre, à première vue, mais il m'aimait énormément et ses rares sourires, il ne les accordait qu'à ma mère ou moi. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, peu importe la raison, parce qu'il n'en a jamais eu besoin. Il savait se faire respecter sans avoir besoin de me mettre une avoinée au passage. Et comme j'étais son fils unique, je devais même reconnaître que j'étais presque gâté. Je collectionnais les modèles de bateaux et il m'en ramenait chaque semaine. On en a même construit un, une fois : c'est moi qui ai fait la tête. Une tête de lion avec une crinière comme un tournesol... on l'avait appelé _Thousand Sunny_, mais je ne parviens pas à me rappeler pourquoi.

Et puis bon, question respect, hein... je l'appelais "Papa", je me tordais de rire quand il m'embrassait et je lui grimpais sur le dos, alors que les gens de ma classe n'ont que le droit de vouvoyer leurs géniteurs, de les appeler Père et de leur serrer la main. Et je ne suis pas persuadé qu'ils aient plus de respect pour eux que j'en avais pour mon père, ça non.

Des coups de klaxon me ramènent à la réalité ; les esprits s'échauffent et tout le monde se demande ce qui bloque la circulation à ce point. Les gens s'impatientent, et le périphérique de la ville promet d'être bouché pour l'heure à suivre… oh, et puis, fait chier, tiens.  
Je passe une marche arrière, remonte la sortie en sens inverse et je me réinsère dans la circulation de la fin de journée, direction le centre-ville : je perdrai peut-être quinze minutes dans les petites rues mais au moins, j'évite de me retrouver bloqué au milieu d'une file interminable.  
Je lance la radio, qui crachote ses informations – inintéressant. Le tuner se stabilise sur une radio moderne et _If today was your last day _de Nickelback résonne à fond dans la voiture.

Bonheur.

- _My best friend gave me the best advice, he said each day is a gift and not a given right__... _fredonné-je pour moi-même en frappant la mesure de mes mains sur le volant.

Ma vie est devenue conformiste depuis que j'ai déballé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à ma mère, quand j'ai eu 15 ans. Elle l'a vraiment mal pris et huit jours plus tard, je me retrouvais en costard au milieu d'une troupe d'étudiants cartésiens et vieux-jeu. Aussi guindés que leurs parents. Je les aurais bien envoyés tous se faire voir, mais j'en ai assez fait baver à ma mère pour comprendre au final qu'elle ne veut que mon bien. Sa manie de tout prévoir à l'avance m'agace, toutefois, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire du rentre-dedans à chaque fois, même si je finis par plier.

J'aime ma mère, je l'adore, vraiment ; sa vie a toujours été compliquée et je suis le seul repère qu'il lui reste, la seule chose sur laquelle elle peut encore avoir une prise.

Alors je lui cède. Toujours. Je m'efface pour qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux.  
J'ai systématiquement fait passer les autres avant moi, et aujourd'hui encore, ça ne fera pas exception.

Et merde, tiens, j'avais aussi oublié la dissertation à terminer et les dernières révisions pour l'examen blanc du lendemain.

- _If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late : could you say goodbye to yesterday ?... _chantonné-je toujours en m'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Je n'ai jamais été très bon à l'école, je suis plutôt manuel. J'ai environ deux ans de capacité mentale pour faire un dessin, et j'ai un sens de l'orientation relativement approximatif, mais j'explosais tout le monde en matières techniques, alors que je suis toujours incapable de faire une phrase sans semer des fautes à tire-larigot, ou compter dans ma tête – ouais, j'ai besoin de mes doigts. C'est tout sauf glorieux, mais ma tête est rarement coopérative quand il s'agit de fournir un effort pour étudier.

Mais ma mère s'est mise bille en tête que j'allais devenir avocat, comme mon père. Elle est dingue. Je suis loin d'être un idiot, pourtant, mais bosser me demande beaucoup d'efforts et décrocher une bonne note se fait dans la sueur et le sang, après des heures de révisions.  
Alors j'attends d'avoir mon _High School Diploma_ et "_Aufwiedersehen"_, je me barre loin de cette ville et je vais vivre ailleurs. Peu importe où, peu importe comment. Livreur, commercial ou clochard, je m'en fous, mais je veux pouvoir faire ce que je veux de ma vie.

C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours cruellement manqué : la force totale des convictions. Je me suis dit, et plus de fois qu'à mon tour, qu'un jour j'aurais le courage de faire quelque chose de fou, dangereux et déraisonnable, juste pour prouver aux autres et à moi-même que je suis capable d'envoyer toute mon existence se faire foutre et voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

_- Every second counts 'cause there's no second try, so live like you'll never live it twice... _murmuré-je en rythme avec la chanson, en quittant l'artère principale pour un passage moins fréquenté.

Je bifurque dans les petites rues et les avenues, qui sont beaucoup plus modestes que le quartier où je vis, dans les hauteurs de la ville, et je prends le temps d'apprécier ce que mon regard touche. Et puis, finalement, mon chemin me mène dans les rues chics du cœur de la ville, grouillantes et noires de monde à cette heure-ci. Je décide de couper le grand boulevard et de faire le tour de la banque aux murs immaculés par la voie en sens unique, pour éviter le carrefour bondé, et je me faufile entre les voitures. Soudain, je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec un barrage de police, tous feux allumés et sirènes hurlantes.

Wow.

Interdiction d'aller plus loin, et je peux même plus faire marche-arrière. Des flics me barrent la route et je râle, encore.  
Non mais c'est pas vrai… c'est quoi cette poisse ?! j'ai marché dans une merde au bahut ou quoi ?!

Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça me soûle d'avance. Je coupe le moteur et je fouille dans mon sac pour sortir mon classeur, puisque je dois visiblement prendre mon mal en patience. Je mets le nez dans mes dernières révisions pour m'occuper l'esprit et je programme mon réveil à 6 heures sur mon téléphone – hors de question d'arriver en retard pour les examens, sinon c'est le zéro et la retenue assurée, histoire de montrer l'exemple.  
Nami va m'avoir la peau si je pointe mon nez avec une minute de retard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante, cette nana… j'ai rien contre elle, au contraire, en dehors des cours elle est sympa, mais c'est invivable de la fréquenter à longueur de journée. C'est mon binôme, et elle est assez sérieuse et moi j'en ai rien à carrer, alors même si on arrive à s'entendre sur le plan social, question boulot, ça, c'est tout une histoire…

Bon. De la science, OK. Chimie avancée.  
... la seule expérience chimique j'ai retenue dans ma vie, c'est de ne pas boire de vinaigre après s'être encombré la bouche de bicarbonate de soude. Oui, ça fait mal, et non, j'avais l'excuse de l'âge. Quatre ans. Ça ne sort pas de ma tête, mais de celle de mon cousin Eustass, qui a toujours eu de très bonnes idées pour me massacrer. Ce foutu albinos, avec sa touffe couleur sauce tomate... il se tapait un appareil dentaire de la mort et je m'étais vengé en lui faisant manger des caramels. Il était allé pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère et la mienne m'avait fait la leçon, et depuis on ne se supporte plus, lui et moi.  
... et pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ce naze alors que je suis censé être concentré sur mon cours ?  
Je me disperse vraiment trop, et ces dernières années ne m'auront vraiment pas aidé à être plus attentif. Au contraire.

- _Would you live each moment like your last...?_

Si aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de ma vie... je ferais quelque chose de fou. D'irréalisable en temps normal... quelque chose de complètement en désaccord avec ce qu'on m'a toujours enseigné. Et oui, je profiterais de chaque moment comme s'il était le dernier.

Des coups de feu résonnent soudain sur ma droite ; inquiet, je tourne la tête et les portes de service de la grande banque de la rue principale s'ouvrent, laissant passer une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir et cagoulée.

... _what the fuck ?_

_**.**_

_**POV Ace :**_

- Woooooooohhh !

L'adrénaline m'incendie les veines, j'ai le cœur à cent à l'heure et mes muscles hurlent leur douleur, mais nom de Dieu c'que c'est bon ! si j'étais pas à deux doigts de me prendre une balle dans la nuque, j'en jouirais, tiens… !

Et en parlant de ça… une balle siffle près de mon oreille. Je tends le bras et je tire, agacé par cet abruti qui ose encore me tenir tête – le vigile s'écroule avec une balle dans le front et l'accès à la porte de service est enfin dégagé. Je cours dans le hall, et le sac de billets et de bijoux est plutôt lourd. J'ai p't-être été un peu trop gourmand, en fin de compte. Boarf, j'suis plus à ça près...

Ils ont fait cramer la caisse que j'avais utilisée pour venir ici, ces enfoirés. Et j'fais comment, maintenant, hein ?!

Toujours à me foutre des bâtons dans les roues. Et c'est pourtant pas faute de les prévenir ! La plupart de mes braquages se passent sans accroc. Tout le monde reste calme, je fais razzia sur le fric et les objets de valeur et zou ! dehors, bon pied bon œil.  
Mais une fois sur dix, un con veut se la jouer patriote et me barre la route. Et je suis _tout_ sauf patient. Ouais, je sais, c'est un défaut, et j'ai un manque cruel de diplomatie. Alors après lui avoir demandé deux-trois fois, poliment, de me laisser passer, je perds mon calme et je fais en sorte que le type ne soit plus un gêneur. Je le bute. Simple et net.

Et je dois reconnaître que tuer… c'est encore plus jouissif que braquer. Oui, je suis dingue, et je l'assume.

Enfin, lors des braquages j'ai plus de mal à tuer les femmes, surtout quand elles sont jolies. Gros gâchis pour l'humanité. Et puis, y'a aussi des mecs plutôt mignons que je suis obligé de rayer de la carte, mais sur le coup ça m'ennuie tellement de les abîmer que je leur tire dans le ventre.  
J'ai des principes esthétiques, qu'est-ce que vous croyez…

J'arrive sur le perron, sous le soleil aveuglant de janvier. Flics, voitures, flics, armes, flics, barrages, flics…

Fait chier.

Bon, quitte à crever, autant tenter le tout pour le tout… ça m'ennuie un peu de clamser alors que je viens de fêter mon anniversaire, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de hurler de rire en dévalant les marches de pierres. La nana de la réception était vraiment marrante, dommage qu'elle ait servi de bouclier entre le premier vigile et moi… j'suis sûr qu'en me débrouillant bien, j'aurais pu avoir son numéro. Mais là, elle est un peu trop exsangue à mon goût.

Tant pis.

Toutes les voitures ont dégagé le périmètre… il n'y en a qu'une qui est toujours là, coincée derrière les barrières. Avec un conducteur, en plus… j'espère pour lui qu'il manie bien sa caisse, sinon il va aller bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.  
Les passants sont terrifiés et je les menace d'un geste équivoque – le premier qui bouge, je le plombe. J'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire la différence. Tuer, ça me botte, c'est presque devenu vital – oui, je sais, c'est paradoxal – mais les munitions coûtent la peau des fesses et je ne veux pas les gâcher. Sans compter que je dois toujours en avoir une sur moi ; je préfère me tirer une balle plutôt que d'aller à l'ombre.

J'y ai déjà passé six ans de ma vie et il est hors de question que j'y retourne. Autant crever.  
Je cours vers la voiture – jolie BM, merci papa-maman – et j'ouvre la portière dans un geste violent, qui fait sursauter le conducteur comme c'est pas permis. J'éclate de rire et je m'engouffre à coté de lui, en lui collant mon arme dans les côtes.

- Sors-moi de là, et j'te promets qu'il t'arrivera rien.

- Où… où je dois aller… ?

- Nulle part, va partout dans la ville, démerde-toi. Si t'as besoin d'essence, c'est moi qui régale !

Je ricane en plaquant un billet de cinquante dollars sur son compteur ; j'ouvre mon sac pour en sortir les bijoux et je sors ma lentille, que je coince contre mon œil pour admirer les facettes de plus près. Mazeeeeette… la bourgeoise portait du 24 carats ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait tiré une tronche de dix pieds de long quand j'lui ai arraché sa bricole du cou.

Je jette un regard en biais à mon conducteur, dont les mains tremblent un peu, mais qui s'efforce de garder son calme. Ça m'plaît. J'ai horreur des pleurnichards et des gens qui supplient, ça m'a toujours gonflé. Et il garde sa bouche fermée et ça, c'est le _must_. On roule depuis plus d'une heure, et toujours pas de poulets en vue, mais je préfère être sûr et je lui demande de poursuivre son chemin. Il fait exactement ce que je lui dis et ne joue pas au héros.

Tant mieux pour lui.

Et il est plutôt mignon, ça m'ennuierait de devoir abîmer sa jolie petite tête.

J'ai les reins en compote après avoir passé une heure accroupi à ramasser les liasses de billets et les bijoux des pigeons fortunés qui servent de clients à cette banque. Je m'étire et je croise mes pieds sur le tableau de bord – la voiture a l'air neuve mais le parfum qui règne à l'intérieur est doux, mélange de pommes fraîches et de sable chaud. Mon nez m'indique que c'est le gamin qui sent aussi bon.  
Miam.

Je repère un sac de cours usé par les bancs de l'école, des barres de céréales – j'en prends une, la déballe et croque dedans – et j'avise l'uniforme qu'il a sur le dos. Chemise immaculée, veste noire, pantalon gris souris et cravate rouge à rayures sombres. Blason de Harvard-Westlake, l'école de bourges du nord de la ville. Huit milles dollars à l'année…  
Pourtant, à voir sa tête, il n'a rien du fils à papa que j'ai l'habitude croiser dans les endroits que je dévalise. Il a une balafre assez impressionnante, sous l'œil, et il n'a pas les cheveux plaqués à la Don Corleone, bourrés de gomina, comme les autres peigne-culs de son campus.  
Il a cessé de trembler et son regard est déterminé. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il essaye de me balader et de m'emmener en douce dans un commissariat… J'appuie plus fort l'arme entre ses côtes et sa mâchoire se crispe.

Bien. Histoire de me rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Je fouille dans la boîte à gants et je déniche une pile de CD. Bon goût, avec ça. Je prends le disque du groupe Eels et je le glisse dans le mange-disques, avant de pousser le volume et de savourer la balade, croisant mes mains derrière ma tête.

J'ai envie de retirer ma cagoule, ça me gratte le nez et les joues, mais je me retiens – s'il voit ma tête, là, je serai obligé de l'envoyer en petits morceaux dans les égouts et j'ai une flemme monstre.  
Je repère une carte de L.A. et je la sors de la portière avant de la déplier et de balayer les rues du regard. Le conducteur la repousse doucement pour passer la vitesse, et je regarde ses mains. Pas très grandes, on dirait. Il doit pas dépasser le mètre soixante-dix, et c'est vraiment un poids plume. J'me demande combien de temps il me faudra pour le tuer, s'il me fait faux bond. Une balle dans le ventre, pour qu'il ait le temps de penser à sa connerie avant de calancher... ou est-ce que je vais prendre le temps de lui briser la nuque ?

- Hé. Tourne à gauche.

Il obéit et je le guide à travers les rues de la ville, parce qu'en janvier la nuit tombe vite et j'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir me trimballer la traversée de la ville en étant chargé de cette manière. Le trajet prend encore du temps, et je le sens complètement paumé – tant mieux. Et il aura qu'à se démerder pour repartir, c'est pas mon problème.  
... si j'le laisse en vie. J'y ai pas encore pensé.  
Je m'aperçois que les docks ne sont plus très loin ; je reconnais les entrepôts, les immeubles décrépits... et il est temps que mon chauffeur arrête la course.

- Stop.

Il s'arrête aussitôt, en plein milieu d'un carrefour totalement désert.  
Ça craint pas mal, par ici, et les mecs du coin ont tellement l'habitude des trucs délirants qu'une voiture bourgeoise arrêtée en travers du croisement de la route, ça ne leur fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Notre route s'arrête là… merci pour le coup d'pouce, j'te revaudrai ça dans une autre vie… ou en enfer…

Je lui adresse un léger clin d'œil et il rougit comme une tomate. Et timide, avec ça…

Ouais, vraiment mignon. Visage rond, nez en pointe, grands yeux noirs, et une bouche… je songe brièvement que j'y mettrais bien autre chose que ma langue, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de batailler. Mon cerveau ne peut pas s'empêcher d'évaluer le temps que ça me prendrait de faire tout ça. Pour peu qu'il se débatte, je vais mettre trois plombes à lui tirer le pantalon sur les chevilles, et trois autres plombes pour l'immobiliser assez, le temps de lui coller quelque chose de mémorable dans les fesses. Bref, au moins quatre minutes rien que pour le prendre, et ça m'fatigue d'avance.  
Tant pis, j'trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour me vider plus tard.

Je sors souplement de sa voiture, le sac énorme me suit et je claque la portière avant de m'éloigner au pas de course, mon arme sur la hanche. Je reste méfiant, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

C'est la vie qui m'a appris cet adage ; tout peut arriver, dans ce bas-monde, les bonnes choses, comme les pires.  
Tout, absolument tout.

Pour preuve… cette portière qui se referme dans le silence et cette voix, au timbre si particulier, presque aigu, qui s'élève dans mon dos.

- Emmène-moi avec toi !

.

* * *

**_À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
_**


	3. Le choix d'une vie

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Je vois que les personnalités de nos protagonistes vous ont plu, même si le démarrage est plutôt brusque. Je suis quand même rassurée de vous voir aussi enthousiastes, et c'est un peu plus confiante que je vous présente ce deuxième chapitre.  
Réponse aux guests en fin de chapitre, mais un mot pour Alician : désolée... *soupir* mais Pyrolouve a déjà mis une option sur ma petite personne, j'peux pas t'épouser, elle est arrivée d'abord... j'suis sûre que tu comprendras... ;)  
_**

**_Chapitre posté également pour quelqu'un qui va passer par là, je le sais, et avoir besoin de réconfort ! profite d'Ace et Lu' :)_**

**__****_Je rappelle que cette histoire est assez tordue sur certains aspects... (je vais le redire souvent, je crois ^^) et le rating M vaut aussi pour le langage ! _**Mais je vous laisse en juger par vous-même.  
Sur ce...

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

_**J-237 avant l'impact.**_

_**.**_

_**POV Luffy :**_

J'attends, tremblant, les doigts crispés sur l'arête de la portière. Je la serre tellement fort que le métal s'enfonce dans mes paumes. Je me rends à peine compte de l'énormité que je viens de proférer.

Non mais… où est-ce que je me crois ? dans une de ces séries qui passent à la télé et se ressemblent toutes ?  
C'est quoi ce putain de syndrome de Stockholm éclair ?! sérieusement ?

Je réalise ce que je viens de dire et zut, je baigne dans la honte, là. J'ai envie de disparaître sous terre. Ce type va se foutre de ma gueule et faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Si j'ai du bol, il va me laisser une chance de retirer ce que je viens de dire. Sinon, il va penser que je l'ai vraiment fait suer, et il va me dégommer. Il a l'air assez doué pour me canarder d'un seul tir, même à cette distance.  
Ce que je peux être con, parfois… !  
Ma réflexion ne semble pas déclencher les réactions que j'attendais chez mon inconnu. Il semble hésiter et penser de façon très sérieuse à ma demande. À moins – et c'est plus probable – qu'il se demande déjà comment se débarrasser de mon cadavre.

Glauque.

Il relève la tête et il a l'air vraiment surpris par ce que je lui propose. Et sa propre surprise semble le surprendre. Enfin… vous me suivez, non ? Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce revirement de ma part. Moi non plus, en fait, mais c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

C'est le précepte qui va me suivre les mois qui vont venir :  
« trop tard pour faire marche arrière ».

J'attends toujours, et la tension qui règle dans le carrefour est presque palpable. Il réfléchit, semble évaluer tout un tas de choses qui m'échappent totalement. Machinalement, il se gratte la nuque avec le canon de son revolver et quelque chose se crispe en moi.  
Merde, ce type est carrément sexy.

Ça aussi, c'est quelque chose qui a été compliqué à faire admettre à ma mère : mon homosexualité. Le drame, une vraie tragédie italienne, entre larmes, assiettes brisées, crises et sanglots éperdus. J'étais gêné, je ne savais pas où me mettre. Mon petit copain de l'époque non plus. On a préféré en rester là. De toute façon, elle était tellement hystérique qu'elle aurait pu nous tuer tous les deux. De rage et de désespoir.  
Elle était venue dans ma chambre, le soir, s'était assise sur le bord de mon lit et m'avait demandé ce qu'elle avait raté. Elle pensait que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que j'étais malade et que j'avais besoin d'elle et de son attention.

Cette idiote me demandait pardon…  
J'ai eu un mal fou à lui expliquer que je n'étais pas malade et qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle a fondu en larmes en disant qu'elle n'aurait pas de petits-enfants.  
… ouais, de ce côté-là, c'est un peu mort, c'est vrai.

Je reviens à mon cambrioleur, qui se mordille la lèvre, encore hésitant.

- … OK, mais grouille. Et tu laisses ta caisse ici. Trop jolie et trop voyante.

Je prends mes disques, mon sac de cours et je jette les clés sur le siège passager avant de contourner la voiture et de le rejoindre au pas de course.

Putain, qu'est-ce que je fais… ?

Il ne court plus, se contente de marcher vite. Je le suis dans un immeuble, jusqu'au premier étage, avant qu'on ne redescende pour se rendre dans la cave, pour en ressortir et rentrer dans l'HLM de l'autre côté de la rue. Encore une fois, des étages, la cave, sortie par la porte des éboueurs… on retourne dans le premier immeuble et on refait le même manège, avant de changer de logement.  
Je suis totalement paumé et je ne comprends rien. Je pensais qu'il avait un sérieux grain, mais là, c'est carrément un silo qu'il a dans la tête…  
Il croise mon regard confus et me sourit derrière sa cagoule.

- Pour brouiller les pistes. Les chiens en sont fous. Y'a pas beaucoup d'chance qu'ils nous aient suivis jusque-là, mais on sait jamais.

J'entends un crissement de pneus, derrière nous.

Ah.  
Quelqu'un vient de se barrer avec ma BM.

Le mec se marre et me donne une tape dans le dos.

- J'suppose que t'es assuré ?

- Ouais, ouais. Déjà… ?

- Oh, les jolies choses font pas long feu, ici.

Il me balaye du regard en disant ça, et une chaleur se répand dans mes veines. C'est mon esprit qui se déglingue un peu plus ou il y a un sous-entendu, dans sa phrase ?  
Notre escapade dans le quartier pauvre dure un temps qui me semble infini. Le soleil décline peu à peu derrière les collines qui bordent la ville.

Ça y est, je reconnais l'endroit : près de Long Beach, le port de Los Angeles. On est sur les quais, à l'opposé total de la ville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai poussé la voiture jusqu'ici, mais c'est apparemment son point de chute, sinon il ne prendrait pas autant de soin pour parasiter sa piste.  
Il finit par couper à travers les immeubles et ses pas nous mènent sur les vieux quais, ceux qui sont désaffectés et devenus inutilisables. Et surtout, beaucoup trop dangereux. Personne ne vient jamais ici, c'est pire qu'un coupe-gorge. Notre présence ici n'est peut-être pas anodine… il a sûrement l'intention de se débarrasser de moi.

Je dois vraiment arrêter la paranoïa.

De toute façon, au point où j'en suis… la mort n'est qu'une étape de plus. Je n'étais pas spécialement pressé de la vivre, mais… pourquoi pas. Je serai mort en faisant ce que je voulais, en m'échappant de la cage dorée où m'enferme ma mère.  
Ma mère… elle va croire que je suis parti me saouler chez Zoro ou Sanji, elle va passer la soirée pendue au téléphone pour demander à mes rares connaissances où est-ce que son petit trésor se trouve.  
J'imagine d'ici l'inquiétude qui va la ronger, mais je l'oublie bien vite quand le cambrioleur bifurque vers les containers rouillés.

- On est bientôt arrivés, tu vas pouvoir souffler, sourit sa voix basse et grave.

Il sort un trousseau de clés de sa poche et je me demande où est-ce qu'il a pu cacher, au milieu des quais, ce qui ressemble à une maison, tout du moins une caravane, ou un mobile-home. Une habitation, quoi. Quatre murs et un toit. Il sifflote et s'éloigne, de sa démarche tranquille, vers un container précis au milieu de tous les autres. Je le suis sans faire d'histoire et surtout, sans oser demander quoique ce soit.

Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de type qu'il faut emmerder et je sens que sa patience a certaines limites dont je ne préfère pas tester les lignes.

Ses _rangers_ noires claquent sur le bitume humide, alors qu'il sifflote un air totalement improvisé. Et très agréable à entendre. Le soleil a totalement disparu, et il fait nuit noire. Enfin, presque. Les lueurs orangées des rares lampadaires qui fonctionnent encore éclairent vaguement la scène. Le type s'arrête devant un container cadenassé, aux portes scellées par des chaines à l'épaisseur décourageante ; il donne quelques tours de clés, laisse glisser les chaines sur les côtés et actionne le levier qui débloque le système d'ouverture un peu rouillé du container, qui s'ouvre dans un lourd grincement.

Il actionne l'interrupteur d'un revers de la main ; les néons grésillent et il écarte les lamelles plastifiées qui font sûrement écran au froid, l'hiver, pour me laisser entrer.

- Bienvenu chez moi !

Je considère l'intérieur avec prudence – je pense qu'il ferait pareil, à ma place, ça n'a pas l'air de l'offusquer plus que ça. Il claque la porte derrière moi et la verrouille soigneusement, rabattant les lamelles avant de tourner les talons et de jeter son sac sur une chaise. Je le regarde poser un genou à terre et délacer ses bottines, avant de balayer les murs et le désert qu'est sa vie.

Il donne une tape à sa vieille chaine Hi-Fi, qui se met aussitôt en route et diffuse un vieux Baschung, qui m'attire un regard étonné.

- … Alain Baschung ?

- Tu connais ? j'aime bien, j'comprends pas un mot de c'qu'il dit, mais j'm'en fous un peu en fait.

Je reprends ma contemplation, pensif. Les murs sont totalement nus, à même la tôle du container. Il en a annexé un deuxième, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué dans la nuit qui règne à l'extérieur. Les parois ont été découpées et les raccords faits avec un certain soin. En face de moi, il y a un lit carré, défait et froissé, tendu de draps noirs et d'oreillers en vrac.  
Curieusement, il y a des étagères et des bibliothèques bourrées de livres. Je m'en approche et prends quelques volumes au hasard.

Une Bible… ? sérieusement ?

Je lui jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule et il sourit en voyant mon air interrogateur.

- Les feuillets sont super fins, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux comme papier à rouler pour mes joints. Et ça coûte carrément moins cher.

… la blague. Ce type se sert des feuilles d'une Bible pour se faire ses fixes. J'y crois pas.

Voir cette Bible me rappelle celle que ma mère lit tous les soirs. J'en ai une, dans ma table de chevet ; ma mère m'en faisait la lecture, quand j'étais plus jeune... avec le temps, elle a arrêté, mais il m'arrive de la ressortir en cas d'ennui mortel. Il y est fait mention de beaucoup de choses, très souvent contradictoires, mais certaines histoires me font sourire ; j'aimais beaucoup celle de Noé, quand j'avais cinq ans. Je pensais qu'on pouvait vraiment vivre 950 ans, et qu'il avait sauvé les animaux, et toutes ces choses. J'étais tellement crédule... je n'ai pas vraiment changé, je gobe à peu près tout ce qu'on me raconte et je tombe dans n'importe quel piège. Un vrai gosse.  
Alors quand ma mère me narrait l'histoire de l'Arche et du Déluge... elle m'a raconté que j'étais là, sous les couvertures, avec mes grands yeux curieux levés sur elle, ma peluche dans les bras.  
Un renne à nez bleu, que j'ai appelé Chopper. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était un raton-laveur, d'ailleurs.  
En bref, j'ai reçu une éducation stricte et religieuse, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé à la mort de mon père. Ma mère s'est enfermée dans ses prières et ses principes idéalisés, et j'ai suivi la marche qu'elle m'imposait.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Qui est ce type... ?

- _"La nuit je mens, effrontément, j'ai dans les bottes des montagnes de questions où subsiste encore ton écho..."  
_Je fredonne les paroles et j'entends presque le type sourire.

Je reporte mon attention sur les livres qui remplissent les étagères et mon regard accroche des noms comme Kant, Nietzsche, Locke, Twain… du Shakespeare, aussi, Kipling et Wharton... les pages, cette fois, sont lues, parcourues, carnées et maintes fois feuilletées.  
Décidément, je ne comprends rien à cet homme. Il aime la grande littérature et la philosophie... ?

Ce qui n'est pas occupé par des bibliothèques est blindé par les dizaines et des dizaines de casiers, les mêmes que ceux où je range mes affaires chaque jour depuis le début de ma scolarité à Westlake. À la différence près que ceux-ci ont connu des jours meilleurs et qu'ils sont remplis d'un foutoir indéfinissable. Je me tourne et observe la petite cuisine aménagée, plus loin, où il n'y a qu'une table haute et deux tabourets ; un évier, des placards, un néon et un frigo qui date du siècle dernier, je suppose.  
Je comprends que tout est une question de simplicité et que ce type se contente du minimum syndical. J'avise la douche, tout au fond du deuxième container ; une fixation au mur, un jet d'eau, et une plaque en verre pour la séparer du reste.

Spartiate.

Il a installé un baquet de céramique et visiblement bricolé lui-même l'évacuation et l'arrivée d'eau, mais tout me semble correct. Il a même carrelé une partie du mur pour éviter la rouille et les infiltrations. Un mec débrouillard, qui n'a besoin de personne pour vivre sa vie, voilà ce qu'il est.

- Au fait… comment tu t'appelles ?

Sa voix me fait sursauter ; je me tourne vers lui et le regarde vider son sac dans les casiers, en séparant l'argent et les bijoux avec soin.

- Je… Luffy.

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je prends conscience d'être dans la zone personnelle d'un criminel en puissance – dangereux, au vu du nombre de flics et d'ambulances présents au pied de la banque, et cambrioleur. Il a l'air un peu jeté, c'est vrai, mais tout en lui respire la lucidité. Ça me fascine.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Luffy. Appelle-moi Ace.

Il s'incline poliment, à la japonaise, avant de tirer sur sa cagoule pour me montrer son visage. Encore une fois, je ne peux plus reculer ; voir ses traits est aussi une garantie pour lui que je ne vais pas partir laver son linge sale en public.  
Putain de…

Il faut que je me frappe. Pitié, n'importe qui, giflez-moi, pincez-moi, envoyez-moi voler dans le fleuve. J'en sais rien, mais faites quelque chose, parce que là, je vais me sentir mal. Mal d'être trop bien.  
Ce mec est…

Son visage est parfait, à l'instar du grain de sa peau hâlée. Ses yeux en amande, noirs et brillants, sont rieurs, et on y lit toute l'espièglerie d'une vie passée à faire tourner les autres en bourrique. Ses cheveux sont un peu longs et retombent sur sa nuque et ses joues en mèches légèrement ondulées, et j'ai l'envie irrépressible d'y plonger mes doigts, juste pour voir s'ils ont l'air aussi doux que ce que je pense.

Sa bouche… mince, charmeuse, étirée dans un sourire renversant, diablement attirante… et ses taches de rousseur. Mmn. C'est adorable, ces pigmentations qui parsèment ses pommettes. Ça lui donne un air doux et joueur à la fois… un air canaille.  
Son sourire s'agrandit et il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de ses yeux. Son sourire… il est ravageur. Je pense que mes fantasmes débridés ont dû se lire sur mon visage, parce qu'il a l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce qu'il voit dans mes yeux.  
Ou alors, ça l'amuse.  
Le gamin qui s'entiche d'une situation excitante.

- Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi.

Je m'assois dans le petit canapé aux ressorts grinçants et le regarde se défaire de la petite combinaison noire qu'il porte sous sa veste, ne gardant qu'un jean et son tee-shirt. Non, en fait… je n'ai rien dit pour le tee-shirt. Il vole à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un panier de linge sale, près d'une machine à laver que je n'avais même pas remarquée.

Ace est beau. Je veux dire… son visage, ses traits, son sourire…  
Et son corps, c'est un bonus à part entière.  
Il est grand, et ses épaules sont larges et musclées ; ni trop, ni pas assez, juste comme il faut pour lui donner une stature respectable. Il s'entretient, ça se devine à ses muscles secs et aux barres de traction fixées au plafond des containers. Ses bras sont fermes, ses pectoraux lisses et ses abdominaux taillés à la serpe. Mon regard erre brièvement sur le V hypnotique de ses iliaques et une bouffée de chaleur m'embrase le visage.

La honte, quoi.

Tout son corps est sillonné de tatouages en tous genres ; tribaux, principalement, mais aussi des mots ou des pans de phrases, que je distingue mal vus d'ici. Mon regard glisse sur son corps et j'ai une furieuse envie de le goûter avec ma langue.

- Ça te dit de grignoter un truc ? on a pas mal bougé, aujourd'hui... enfin, surtout pour moi, je suppose que passer huit heures dans un amphi doit pas être très stimulant physiquement.

La musique passe et, dans le bref silence, mon ventre gargouille dans un grondement sonore. Ace éclate de rire et se détourne vers la cuisine pour fouiller dans ses placards et me lancer un paquet de gâteaux, que j'intercepte au vol. La musique résonne toujours et les paroles résonnent. Lourdes de sous-entendus, elles aussi...

_- "J'ai fait la saison dans cette boite crânienne, tes pensées, je les fais miennes, t'accaparer, seulement t'accaparer..." _chantonné-je.

- Bien rattrapé. Et jolie voix.

- Je laisse jamais tomber de la bouffe. Merci, c'est sympa.

- Pas d'quoi. C'est pas grand-chose, mais le repas de ce soir sera beaucoup mieux, t'en fais pas.

J'enfourne deux biscuits dans ma bouche et lui retourne le paquet ; il en avale un et jette l'emballage dans la poubelle, à l'autre bout de la pièce – il semble ne jamais rater sa cible, et je ne doute pas qu'il doit effectivement être terriblement bon au tir à balles réelles. Le repas de ce soir… je suppose qu'il sera volé, comme le reste. Quoique… l'argent ne nourrit pas et pour vivre dans un tel dénuement, il doit bien utiliser ce qu'il vole pour faire autre chose.  
Enfin, je crois… je n'en sais rien.

- Bon… tu fais quoi dans la vie, à part suivre des braqueurs de banque, Luffy ?

- J'suis en dernière année à Harvard-Westlake et je prépare mon examen de fin d'études. Et toi, à part braquer des banques ?

Il sourit et termine son biscuit, avant d'ouvrir son frigo et d'en sortir une bouteille d'eau, qu'il me lance avant d'ouvrir la sienne et d'en boire une longue gorgée. Je regarde, fasciné, les muscles de sa gorge monter et descendre au rythme de sa déglutition.

- Je braque des banques et puis, de temps en temps, je cambriole des banques. Et des banques, aussi.

On échange un regard et je laisse un léger sourire en coin étirer mes lèvres.

- Je vole tout ce qui peut me tomber sous la main. Pas seulement ce qui possède un coffre-fort.

Il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre prise de tête. De toute façon, il risquait de mourir en dévalant les marches du bâtiment, tout à l'heure, et ça n'avait pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça. Alors si un type se fiche de sa propre mort…

- Et… je peux savoir d'où te vient ce soudain intérêt pour la criminalité ? parce que, tu vois, sans être curieux, j'me demande quand même ce qui t'a pris de me demander à me suivre…

Ace met un peu d'ordre autour de lui, mais je devine que ma présence n'y est pour rien ; il a l'air d'aimer simplement que les choses soient ordonnées. Je remarque un écran d'ordinateur de taille plus qu'appréciable posé sur un bureau encombré de papiers, de plans et de croquis, près de mois. Je tends le bras et je donne une chiquenaude sur la souris - l'écran quitte sa mise en veille et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, stupéfait, en voyant l'interface qui s'affiche.  
Une caméra de surveillance sembler filmer les alentours et l'image est transmise à l'ordinateur. Pratique, puisque les containers n'ont pas de fenêtres.  
... je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il surveille tout de cette manière. Par expérience, je sais que les flics ne viennent jamais sur les docks. Ils patrouillent du côté du port de plaisance, là où les types comme Ace font main basse sur les yachts luxueux et les boutiques.  
En fait, je remarque plusieurs caméras ; les angles de vues se croisent et, à en juger par les images, je dirais qu'elles sont fixées aux entrepôts qui longent les quais, et aux belvédères qui sont hors d'usage. Discrètes et invisibles.  
... cinglé et paranoïaque. Je pense que je peux remercier le ciel d'être encore en vie.

- Je sais pas… une impulsion.

- Tes parents vont pas gueuler… ?

- Je m'en fiche un peu, tu vois. C'était l'occasion pour moi de voir autre chose et je l'ai saisie.

- C'est un jeu… un peu dangereux. Honnêtement, j't'ai dit de venir, mais j'sais vraiment pas quoi faire de toi, sourit-il en ouvrant un sachet où s'emmêlent des bâtonnets de résine de cannabis.

Je n'avais jamais vu de drogue avant ça. Pas que je sois contre, je m'en fous pas mal, j'ai pas besoin de ça, mais le seul produit dopant qui m'est passé sous le nez est un comprimé de Ritalin. Les mecs et les nanas de ma promo en prennent pour tenir le choc des révisions ultra-intensives, et ils peuvent rester parfaitement réveillés pendant 30 heures, sans même avoir envie de souffler cinq minutes.  
Bande de tarés.  
Alors, le cannabis... à part que ça ressemble à une barre de Carambar, j'en sais pas plus.

Ace choisit un des bâtonnets et se laisse tomber dans le canapé, près de moi, et le passe à flamme de son briquet pour l'émietter ; je le regarde faire – il a des doigts longs et fins. Pas efféminés, non… juste des grandes mains. Je me demande ce que ça ferait de les sentir sur moi.  
... faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, je vais m'attirer des ennuis.

_- "D'estrade en estrade, j'ai fait danser tant de malentendus, des kilomètres de vie en rose, un jour au cirque, un autre à chercher à te plaire..."_

Il dépose son papier à cigarette sur son genou, y renverse du tabac et y mélange les grains de résine, avec un sérieux inégalable. Concentré, les sourcils presque froncés.  
Je me lève après avoir laissé ma veste derrière moi et, les mains dans les poches, je contemple les pans de murs où les casiers sont fixés ; curieux, je m'en approche et je les détaille – aucun n'est verrouillé. Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur.

_**.**_

_**POV Ace :**_

Luffy parcourt les casiers du regard et je sens que ça l'intrigue. Il ôte sa veste d'uniforme et la délaisse dans le canapé avant de se lever et de les scruter avec plus d'attention. Je le regarde faire tout en terminant le joint que je suis en train de me préparer, en silence.

Je m'époussette les mains sur mon jean et je roule ma cigarette, pensif, en passant ma langue sur le papier ; qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ce môme ? et merde, sérieusement... quoi, je vais lui donner une couverture et lui proposer un café le matin... ? il va vivre ici ? il va se barrer avec le fric ? est-ce que je le tue ? je le laisse en vie...?  
... j'ai mal au crâne.  
Je frappe le joint sur le dos de ma main pour tasser le tabac au maximum, avant de le porter à mes lèvres et de l'allumer d'un claquement de briquet ; le grésillement du papier qui flambe résonne dans le silence alors que j'inspire profondément, laissant le nuage opaque s'infiltrer dans chacune des cellules de mes poumons.  
Le cannabis que j'expire, mêlé au tabac, produit une épaisse fumée blanche qui s'élève dans le container.

J'entends les portes des casiers s'ouvrir et je jette un coup d'œil à mon hôte par-dessus mon épaule, en profitant pour le reluquer sans me gêner.

Luffy est mignon dans son genre… même indéniablement beau. Pas très grand, il m'arrive à peine au menton, et il doit faire ses soixante kilos tout mouillé. Pourtant on devine un corps svelte mais un peu musclé sous sa chemise retroussée sur ses coudes, légèrement déboutonnée – assez pour voir l'ombre marquée de ses clavicules et du creux de sa gorge.

Mon regard s'attarde sur son tergal cintré et un léger sourire étire mes lèvres. Havard-Westlake est fière de dire que ses étudiants ont la classe, et cette école se goure pas tellement. Les fringues sont faites sur-mesure, à ce que je vois. Et c'est loin de m'déplaire, la coupe est... plutôt seyante.

Joli petit cul.

J'en ferais mon quatre-heures sans hésitation.

La fumée blanche s'élève toujours, au fur et à mesure que le joint se consume. J'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de Luffy.  
Je repense à l'envie qui m'avait traversée, dans la BM. À la flemme que j'avais de le retrousser entre deux sièges. Maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps... qu'est-ce que je fais...? j'essaye de voir s'il est partant pour une purge mutuelle des circuits, ou je passe directement aux choses sérieuses en le balançant dans mon pieu... ?

Il pourra toujours hurler autant qu'il le veut, ici... personne ne viendra l'aider. Le container est fermé, j'ai la clé des verrous intérieurs et il est pris au piège. Je ne sais même pas s'il se rend compte du merdier dans lequel il a foutu les pieds.

Il ouvre le casier à sa hauteur et j'évalue sa réaction avec soin  
quand l'éclat des néons se reflète sur le revolver qu'il tient dans sa main.

.

* * *

_**xLawffy : salut à toi ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait trèèès plaisir ;) tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu reviewes pas, du moment que tu aimes ça me va, c'est pour ça que j'écris ! mais ça sera avec plaisir que je te retrouverai peut-être aux prochains chapitres. Promis, on en saura plus sur Ace en temps voulu !**_

_**Alician : merci, merci ! ^^" mais tu sais, y'a énormément de trèès bons auteurs, et également ailleurs que sur le fandom OP ! mais si toutes mes histoires t'ont plu alors je vais me contenter de rougir comme une tomate et de te remercier encore ! peut-être à bientôt !**_

_**Je vous dis encore à très vite pour le chapitre 3 ! ;)  
**_


	4. Jeu dangereux

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews super encourageantes, et aux autres de suivre la fiction ! le chapitre 2 était un peu plus posé, c'est vrai, c'était histoire de planter un peu le décor, et de vous présenter l'endroit où une grande partie de l'histoire va avoir lieu... c'est important de situer tout ça. Bref.  
Beaucoup ont suivi l'histoire selon l'OS et vous l'avez deviné, vous l'avez vu venir, vous l'avez pressenti (OK, OK, j'arrête) *enfile les lunettes d'Usopp* : "lemon à midi ! je répète, lemon à midi ! droit devant !".  
Et puis, histoire de reprendre la routine... clin d'œil à Pyro :D aaah, les plumes... *toussote*  
**_

_**Je rappelle encore que cette fiction est un peu brutale sur bien des aspects, et que ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant. Ace est cru et Luffy se désinhibe à son contact... pensez-y.  
**__**Alors, je ne m'attarde pas plus, réponse aux guests en fin de chapitre, et...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

**_J-237 avant l'impact.  
_**

_**.**_

_**POV Luffy :**_

Le revolver est chargé, à en juger par son poids ; au moins un kilo, un kilo cinq. Je n'ai jamais tenu une arme, et le froid de la crosse me surprend. Les néons projettent leur lumière crue sur le chrome, et mes mains se mettent à trembler quand je vois le sang séché qui a éclaboussé le barillet et le canon.  
À qui est ce sang ? qui a payé de sa vie, ce jour-là… ?

- Fais attention avec ça…

Je sursaute quand la voix d'Ace résonne à mes oreilles. Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir, et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est là, à observer mes réactions. C'est à la fois flatteur et plutôt flippant. Voire même embarrassant.

Délicatement, des doigts tirent sur le tissu de ma chemise pour la sortir de mon tergal. Je déglutis difficilement et je baisse les yeux pour contempler les doigts d'Ace à l'œuvre ; ses lèvres se rapprochent de mon oreille, et son souffle m'électrise.  
... j'ai le choix entre deux options : faire ce qui est le plus raisonnable, c'est-à-dire le repousser et me barrer d'ici... ou céder et le laisser disposer de moi, et prendre mon pied en même temps.  
Je suis quasiment sûr qu'un refus sera automatiquement rejeté, mais je n'ai étrangement pas envie de résister à ses avances.

Deux mains chaudes décident pour moi en se glissant sur mes hanches, et une bouche caresse mon cou.

Ce serait mentir si je disais que je n'y ai pas pensé. Un mensonge éhonté, un blasphème, une trahison envers moi-même. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Mon cœur bat lourdement dans ma poitrine, et une érection naissante se plaque contre mes fesses.  
Aw.  
Je ferme les yeux et j'inspire le parfum que ses cheveux longs amènent à mon oreille. Cannabis, donc, douceâtre mais forte, odeur d'herbe et de corde brûlée. Et son parfum à lui… suave et braisé. Odeur de soufre et de flammes.

- Je pense qu'on… verra plus tard pour les cours de tir sur cible mouvante, sourit-il dans mon oreille.

Il me prend doucement le revolver des mains et le repose dans le casier, à sa place, loin de mes gestes hasardeux.  
Le hasard… encore et toujours.

Ses mains remontent le long de mes bras, descendent à mes flancs et me plaquent contre lui ; il se frotte contre moi et un long frisson hérisse ma peau.  
Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps, comme ça.  
Son souffle dans mon oreille, le sourire que je devine sur ses lèvres… je fais volte-face, agrippe sa nuque et le tire vers moi. Il sourit, tout près de mes lèvres, mais il résiste sans mal et moi, je n'ai pas la prétention d'être assez fort pour le contraindre à faire ce que je veux. Il donne un petit coup de langue sur mes lèvres et un long gémissement m'échappe, alors que ma bouche s'entrouvre, avide de plus. Il rit doucement et son sourire me laisse penser qu'il s'amuse à me narguer ; il sait ce que je veux, mais il n'a pas l'intention de céder aussi facilement.

- T'abandonnes déjà... ? murmure-t-il.

- Embrasse-moi, soufflé-je, implorant.

Son sourire s'élargit brièvement, avant qu'il ne noue mes lèvres aux siennes.  
Ses lèvres sont chaudes, impétueuses, elles jouent sur les miennes avec délice et sa langue explore ma bouche avec avidité, emmenant danser sa consœur avec fièvre – mon Dieu ce qu'il est doué... personne ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça. Je gémis de plaisir dans sa bouche. C'est fougueux, impatient, brutal et sensuel à la fois... il laisse ses mains glisser jusqu'à mes fesses et plaque brusquement ses hanches contre les miennes. Nos envies fermes se pressent, se caressent, et un autre long gémissement m'échappe. Il mord ma lèvre et tire dessus, joueur, avant de me libérer pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux... chuchote-t-il.

Sa voix est basse et caressante.

- Ouais... mais j'ai envie d'toi...

Je ne sais pas comment est-ce que j'arrive encore à parler. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, me soulève brusquement du sol et se détourne vers le lit, où il me plaque sur le dos, avant de virer ma cravate et de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, debout à genoux devant moi. Son sourire est mutin et j'ai hâte de voir ce dont il est capable. Je me laisse faire, les bras au-dessus de la tête.

- ... c'est d'la soie ? sourit-il en frôlant ma chemise.

- Faut croire, chuchote ma voix pour ne pas briser la quiétude du moment. Amateur... ?

- J't'ai dit que j'aimais les jolies choses. Mais... j'suis désolé de c'que j'vais lui faire subir.

Il laisse courir ses doigts sur moi et ses mains écartent brutalement ma chemise ; les boutons cèdent et volent aux quatre coins du container, pendant qu'il repousse sèchement les pans sur les côtés pour exposer ma peau à son regard. Haletant, je le regarde contempler mon torse nu et se mordre la lèvre ; il doit penser à tout ce qu'il va pouvoir me faire.  
Il défait ma ceinture et tire brusquement sur mon tergal, envoyant voler mes chaussures cirées quelque part dans le container. Il y a un choc sourd quand elles heurtent une des parois, mais j'y prête à peine attention. Mes chaussettes font connaissance avec le sol et sa langue caresse le creux de mes chevilles ; un courant électrique tétanise mes muscles et ma respiration s'accélère. Je ne me serais jamais cru sensible à cet endroit.

Il me jette un coup d'œil et balaye mon corps presque nu du regard.

- … la vue te plaît… ?

Il sourit, carnassier, et se lèche lentement la lèvre supérieure. Je vais en crever, s'il continue à me chauffer de cette manière.

- Beaucoup, comme tu peux le voir, susurre-t-il en frottant l'érection qui tend son jean contre ma cuisse. J'suis encore en train de réfléchir à tout c'que j'vais pouvoir te faire…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'argumenter plus longtemps – je referme mes jambes autour de lui et, d'un coup de hanches, je le renverse sur le dos, prisonnier entre mes jambes. Il a l'air plus qu'agréablement surpris, au vu du regard qu'il me lance.

Son sourire devient paresseux et il croise ses mains derrière sa tête, dans une attitude pleine de défi.  
Ça ne fait rien, dans cinq minutes, ses doigts seront dans mes cheveux pendant qu'il geindra mon nom ; j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Je déboutonne son jean et je profite du spectacle, avant de me pencher pour frôler de mes lèvres son envie déjà érigée sous le tissu tendu de son boxer ; il frissonne et garde son regard plongé dans le mien. S'il croit que je vais baisser les yeux... il se trompe.

Je transforme son sous-vêtement en histoire ancienne et admire la vue. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y a… matière à s'amuser. Je me courbe et je caresse ses abdominaux de ma langue, avant de mordre ses hanches et de descendre le long de son aine.

- J'suis pas facile à satisfaire, sourit sa voix basse et sensuelle.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Il rit et inspire profondément quand je laisse ma langue courir sur son désir pleinement érigé pour le caresser lentement – je vais m'appliquer comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, histoire de lui donner une définitive bonne impression de ma petite personne. Mes ongles griffent l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors que je le prends dans ma bouche – il sursaute quand il cogne le fond de ma gorge et ça ne loupe pas ; ses doigts s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux et un spasme contracte son estomac.

_**.**_

_**POV Ace :**_

OK, je change définitivement d'avis : le gamin n'est pas puceau. Impossible.

M'avaler en entier est un exploit jusque-là jamais égalé… il est élastique ou quoi ?! sérieux ?!

Je voudrais avoir le temps de penser, mais il se retire et recommence son petit manège ; sa langue s'enroule et se déroule autour de moi, ses dents jouent sur ma longueur à la perfection, et sa bouche… putain de…  
Il va m'avoir la peau.  
J'ai rarement eu autant envie de quelqu'un.

J'suis plutôt branché nanas et, curieusement, surtout quand elles ont déjà quelques heures de vol et au moins dix ans de plus que moi, expérience oblige. Quand je couche avec une fille – ou un mec, parfois – je préfère avoir du challenge. Les novices timides, j'ai horreur de ça. J'adore quand mon ou ma partenaire prend des initiatives, ou le contrôle, même si en fin de compte, je préfère dominer.  
Je pense à Shakky, la tenancière de mon bar préféré, et à ses prouesses sous les draps. Cette femme est un pur concentré de débauche et de folie, elle a des formes à damner un saint et je prends toujours un pied monstrueux avec elle. Mais force m'est d'admettre que si ce type est aussi doué pour le sexe que pour tailler des plumes, alors Shakky fait absolument pas l'poids face à lui.

Ses joues se creusent et il m'aspire dans sa bouche avec application, pendant que ses doigts prennent le relai de ce qui n'est pas entre ses lèvres. Puisqu'il a l'air joueur…  
J'agrippe sa nuque et je lui impose le rythme ; il ne bronche pas et gémit doucement de plaisir en caressant mes hanches.

- Mmmn...

Je cambre les reins et ma tête bascule en arrière quand il me prend en entier avant de déglutir ; les mouvements de sa gorge sur moi… il va m'tuer… ! Je laisse échapper un gémissement et il reprend ses mouvements en me suçant de plus belle. Et comment je suis censé résister, moi, hein ?!  
Je suis déchiré entre l'envie de le laisser continuer pour jouir dans sa bouche, et celle de coller son joli petit minois dans l'oreiller et de me le faire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger…

Il choisit pour moi et libère mon érection pour venir s'assoir sur mes hanches, et frotter ses fesses contre moi. Son regard est brillant et séducteur… où est passé le gosse timide qui tremblait au volant de sa voiture de bourge ?!

- Tu n'as rien contre l'idée de me laisser prendre les devants, j'espère ... ?

- J'dis pas qu'à un moment donné, j'vais pas vouloir reprendre la danse, mais fais-toi plaisir…

Il sourit et se lève, debout au-dessus de moi, avant de tirer sensuellement sur l'élastique de son boxer. Putain, j'en ai les mains qui tremblent, ça m'démange de lui faire passer le goût de l'aguichage, mais j'aime beaucoup trop ça pour l'arrêter, en réalité. Très doucement, le tissu glisse le long de ses cuisses ; il l'envoie promener sur le côté et je le mate sans la moindre gêne.

Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé.

Mince, légèrement musclé… un corps plein, des formes masculines mais une certaine douceur dans ses courbes. Il a l'air terriblement souple et j'imagine déjà le pied que je vais prendre à le cambrer dans toutes les positions possibles.

_**.**_

_**POV Luffy :**_

Je me rassois sur lui et je capture ses lèvres pour un autre baiser, que je veux lent et sensuel ; il y répond avec ardeur et ses grandes mains me caressent enfin. Je descends à son cou, lèche le creux de sa clavicule et parsème son corps de baisers.

Certains de ses tatouages sont anciens, d'autres récents ; je les dévore du regard, sous la lumière crue des néons. Il n'a pas l'air pudique et moi non plus… alors il peut bien me prendre de toutes les manières qu'il veut. Et j'en profite pour détailler chaque carré de peau à ma portée. Il est bardé de cicatrices ; je ne peux pas retracer dix centimètres de peau sans que quelque chose ne vienne interrompre la douceur de son épiderme.  
Des longues estafilades, ci-et-là, mal refermées, que j'apparente à des coups de couteaux. Je l'interroge du regard et il un léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

- ... j'ai pas toujours eu des colocataires très commodes.

Il caresse mes lèvres et mes yeux tombent sur les trois points tatoués entre son pouce et son index.

... monsieur est un ancien détenu... ? je me demande si l'orange lui va bien au teint.

Je poursuis mon exploration et tombe sur d'autres marques, rondes, comme des dizaines de crépitements. Brûlures de cigarettes… ? non, pas autant. C'est plein, régulier, et concentré sur sa hanche. Il y en a quelques-unes, ailleurs, qui se baladent en solitaire sur ses épaules et ses bras.  
Impacts de balles. Et ce cinglé s'est déjà pris une décharge de chevrotine dans le ventre, on dirait.

J'embrasse sa peau halée, retrace les courbes de ses pectoraux et mordille une pointe de chair qui s'érige sous ma langue ; je l'entends soupirer de plaisir, et ses mains caressent mes joues pendant que mes lèvres et mes dents happent celui resté en manque d'attentions.  
Bientôt, ma langue arrive à son nombril, avant de plonger à l'intérieur dans un mouvement suggestif. Ace rit et prend mon menton dans sa main pour m'amener à lui, dardant son regard brûlant dans le mien.

- Alors là, tu rêves… j'ai pas servi de boniche quand j'étais au mitard, c'est certainement pas maintenant que ça va commencer…

- Tu me prends pour ta boniche, alors ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, et son expression rejoint la mienne, alors qu'il se hisse vers moi pour frôler mes lèvres des siennes, enjôleur.

- … je te prends pour le petit cul que je vais démonter jusqu'à ce que tu t'effondres dans les draps en me suppliant de te laisser venir… susurra-t-il contre ma bouche. Et j'espère pour toi qu't'es plein de ressources, parce que j'suis plutôt endurant…

… j'aime déjà ce mec.

_**.**_

_**POV Ace :**_

Qu'est-ce que…

Comme ça, après trente secondes de préparation ?! mais d'où il sort, ce môme ?!

Il s'assoit lentement sur moi – il prend son temps, et si ses traits se crispent, c'est pas par douleur, c'est par plaisir. Genre il a l'habitude. Et pourtant, c'est pas possible c'qu'il est serré… c'est démentiel. Ça y est, je suis dans son ventre et nom de Dieu c'que c'est bon… ! chaud, étroit, tout c'que j'préfère. On échange un long regard et ses mains agrippent les casiers derrière nous, avant qu'il ne débute un va-et-vient lent et sensuel, d'avant en arrière.

Il se débrouille tellement bien que j'le laisse diriger pendant quelques instants – c'est rare de trouver un mec qui bouge aussi bien. J'observe son corps élancé qui se déhanche lascivement sur moi, le mouvement souple et lent de son bassin, le jeu de ses muscles sous sa peau. Je caresse son ventre, où le dessin de ses abdominaux s'esquisse à chaque oscillation de ses hanches. Il bascule légèrement en arrière et prend appui sur mes jambes, et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aspire littéralement à l'intérieur de lui. Des perles de sueur coulent sur son ventre et tracent des sillons sur son aine, et je le reluque sans me gêner.  
Et pourtant, ce n'est pas assez. J'ai envie de quelque chose de plus brusque, de plus intense encore, même si Luffy transpire déjà le sexe et la sensualité par tous les pores de la peau.

Je me redresse et je roule dans le lit, avant de le repousser sur le ventre ; il n'a pas l'air d'être plus choqué que ça quand je plaque une main entre ses omoplates pour le maintenir contre le matelas, et que ma main libre relève ses hanches vers les miennes. Je le pénètre d'un coup sec et ses poings se referment sur les draps, alors que quelque chose m'étreint les reins ; ouais, j'crois que c'est à la fois une très bonne et une très mauvaise idée.

- Putain...

J'suis vraiment pas certain de tenir longtemps en étant aussi serré à l'intérieur de Luffy.  
Mon va-et-vient est brutal et mes hanches claquent sans relâche contre ses fesses ; il gémit de plaisir et encaisse mes coups de reins sans se plaindre, à croire que c'est aussi ce qu'il préfère – vite et fort.

- Hhnn… plus… plus ! gémit sa voix.

Je frappe quelque chose en lui et un long cri lui échappe, m'arrachant un sourire satisfait ; je m'immobilise et me penche pour coller mes lèvres à son oreille.

- … trouvée.

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que je le prends de plus belle, laissant son corps absorber les chocs de mon déhanché. Sa peau pâle est glissante de sueur, et ses muscles fins roulent sous sa chair.  
Alléchant. J'ai envie de le marquer, de laisser une trace _définitive_ sur sa peau si blanche.

Je veux que tous ceux qui auront le culot de lui passer dessus voient qu'il m'a déjà appartenu.

- Aaaace…

La façon dont il soupire mon nom me rend dingue.

Sérieusement… est-ce qu'il a la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel il me met ?! J'ai jamais été aussi dur pour quelqu'un, homme ou femme.

Je baisse les yeux vers l'endroit qui nous relie et je me rends compte que j'étais tellement pressé de le prendre que j'ai même pas mis de capote.  
... bon, il a pas l'air du type qui s'envoie en l'air à droite et à gauche, mais quand même. Et puis lui, de son côté, il a pas eu l'air de se poser tellement de questions non plus.  
Mon regard s'arrache à lui et la paillasse de la cuisine me fait de l'œil. Ce mec a l'air amateur de sensations fortes… et je suis curieux de l'entendre crier contre l'aluminium froid de l'évier.  
Je me retire et il se laisse entraîner, entre deux baisers et haltes contre les murs, jusqu'au plan de travail. Je le colle contre le métal glacé et il crie de surprise. Je ris, et le regarde se cramponner au bord du meuble.  
Excellente initiative. Il va avoir besoin de ça pour résister à la baise intense que je vais lui faire subir. Je lui gifle la fesse et il frissonne lourdement, presque tremblant.

- Lève un peu ton p'tit cul, chuchoté-je à son oreille.

Il cambre les reins et, l'instant d'après, je retrouve la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son ventre. Merde, j'avais presque eu le temps d'oublier, en dix secondes. Je tremble et j'attrape ses cheveux d'une main pour lui tirer la tête en arrière.  
Il se laisse faire et je lui lacère enfin le dos à ma guise, le long de la cambrure prononcée de ses lombaires. Son corps encaisse encore mes coups de hanches dévastateurs et je m'demande brièvement si je vais pas finir par le déchirer ou lui briser une vertèbre.  
Mais ses cris de plaisir m'indiquent tout le contraire, et je le ménage pas.

C'était tout c'que j'voulais – le culbuter, jouir, et passer à autre chose.

Alors… pourquoi est-ce que j'suis en train de changer d'avis… ?

**_._**

**_POV Luffy :_**

Le lit, OK.  
La cuisine, faite.  
Le canapé, approuvé et validé.  
La paroi de la douche… dangereux, mais _check_.  
Les casiers… en cours de réalisation.

Ace m'a plaqué dos aux casiers et me martèle sans relâche ; je me cramponne à sa nuque d'une main, et l'autre agrippe l'étagère d'un des casiers au-dessus de ma tête. Il est à genoux dans le lit et ses bras forts et musclés me portent, mes genoux calés dans ses coudes, sans qu'il n'ait l'air de souffrir de mon poids d'une quelconque manière.

J'en peux plus. Mes muscles hurlent leur douleur, la brûlure entre mes fesses est dévorante, mes cuisses sont collantes de mon plaisir récent, la fatigue me crispe et pourtant, j'ai la sensation que je n'en aurai jamais assez de lui.  
J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que ça dure, et mon corps atteint ses limites. On dégouline de sueur et de sang – je l'ai griffé et mordu comme un sauvage et il m'a labouré le dos, cet enfoiré.

C'est à la fois jubilatoire et terrifiant,  
cette impression que le plaisir va vous tuer s'il n'éclate pas une bonne fois pour toutes.

Nos langues se livrent toujours une bataille féroce dans nos bouches scellées et je m'efforce de respirer le même air que lui, alors qu'il se nourrit du mien de la même manière. Le rythme est saccadé, violent, ses muscles se contractent sous l'effort et son sexe va et vient au plus profond de mon être. C'est bon, plus qu'avec ceux qui ont partagé mes draps. Ce n'est même pas comparable.  
Son bassin claque contre mes cuisses, le bruit de nos peaux qui se heurtent est terriblement indécent, mais pour rien au monde je ne veux que ça s'arrête. C'est à la fois trop sale et trop excitant... j'arrive pas à raisonner correctement.

Ses coups de reins me poussent contre les casiers qui grincent, et le bruit résonne tout autour de nous, au milieu de nos cris et gémissements de plaisir. On est aussi bruyants que les planches qui se déforment sous les coups de reins de mon partenaire d'une nuit. Je lâche l'étagère pour me caresser ; Ace me regarde faire avec un sourire pervers, et reprend mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.  
Je ne résiste pas et je me répands entre mes doigts quand Ace heurte de plein fouet ma zone érogène, au creux de mon ventre. La sensation manque me faire défaillir et je crie mon plaisir contre les lèvres de mon amant terrible – c'est mon troisième orgasme de la soirée et lui n'a pas encore lâché prise.

Il est increvable, ou quoi… ?!

Mais cette fois, il ne résiste pas non plus ; son cri résonne après le mien et je sens une chaleur exquise se répandre en moi. Il se laisse tomber en arrière, haletant, atterrissant au milieu des draps souillés de sueur et de notre plaisir. On est plus à ça près.  
Je me redresse, assis sur ses hanches, et nos regards dilatés par le désir se croisent ; le silence règle quelques secondes avant que nous n'éclations de rire, hilares et épuisés par nos ébats.

Je me cambre légèrement pour le retirer de moi ; ses mains empaument mes hanches pour m'aider à me surélever, et ses yeux contemplent l'endroit où nous étions joints, un peu avant - et voyeur avec ça ? je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, et la sensation de son sexe quittant mon corps m'arrache un soupir de plaisir mêlé de frustration ; je me laisse retomber à côté de lui, nu comme un ver, sous la lumière blanche et froide des néons. Après de longs instants, je me suis tourné vers lui et je suis venu poser ma tête sur son torse nu mouillé de sueur ; ses bras tatoués se sont refermés autour de moi et ses doigts ont joué avec mes cheveux mouillés.  
J'suis hors-service, c'est même plus la peine de me demander quoique ce soit, j'serais incapable de le faire.

- … j'vais sûrement te paraître un peu cru… mais t'es de loin la meilleure baise de toute ma vie, souffle Ace, sa respiration s'apaisant peu à peu dans sa poitrine.

- J'te retourne le compliment…

Ace pouffe de rire et je me cale un peu plus contre lui ; ses formes épousent les miennes à la perfection, de la même manière que nos corps s'emboîtaient pendant notre séance de "dépense calorique". Je ferme les yeux, et le sommeil nous emporte tous les deux, enfin apaisés et rassasiés.

Au moins pour ce soir.

**. . . . .**

_**J-236 avant l'impact.**_

Mon portable sonne dans mon sac et m'arrache du sommeil. Je grogne, trempé de sueur dans la moiteur de l'air... il fait nuit noire. Mais, vraiment nuit.

Le container ne laisse pas passer le moindre rayon de lumière. La chaleur est étouffante… l'isolation est vraiment inexistante. Ace est étendu derrière moi, le nez dans mon cou, un bras posé sur ma hanche ; nos mains sont entrelacées et la température de son corps s'ajoute à celle qui règle dans le container. Je m'extirpe de son étreinte, descends du lit et je cherche mon sac à tâtons ; j'ouvre mon téléphone et je vois que Nami, Zoro, Sanji et tous les autres m'ont laissé des dizaines d'appels, de textos et de messages vocaux. Ma mère, j'en parle même pas.

J'efface tout, je referme le cellulaire et je reviens m'étendre dans les draps chauds ; j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un bus. Mes muscles sont crispés à mort, ma peau me brûle là où Ace m'a griffé et autant dire que la douleur de mes fesses a atteint de telles proportions qu'en réalité, je ne sens plus rien. Délicatement, je m'assois, à l'aveuglette, sur les hanches de mon partenaire ; un sourire étire mes lèvres quand je sens son désir à demi-érigé contre ma cuisse. Il bouge doucement et deux grandes mains se posent sur mes hanches.

- ...'lut... murmure sa voix, légèrement éraillée par le sommeil. Bien dormi… ?

- Très bien, ouais… et toi… ?

- Comme un loir.

Il s'assoit et ses lèvres réclament les miennes pour un baiser tendre. Il est peut-être du genre câlin, le matin, qui sait… ? Il bascule sur le côté et me rallonge dans le lit, avant de tirer le drap sur nos hanches nues. Cette fois, c'est lui qui pose sa tête sur mon torse. Je joue avec ses cheveux longs, les entortillant autour de mes doigts.

Calme après la tempête.

- J'te propose de rester au plumard, aujourd'hui. J'suis pas sûr d'être en état d'aller faire ce que j'avais à régler, mais ça peut attendre…

- Et demain… ?

Mon murmure est à peine audible, mais il l'entend très bien ; il se retourne et sa bouche caresse la mienne, charmeuse.

- … baise, braquage et encore baise … qu'est-ce que t'en dis… ?

- J'ai pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir, mais… ça me plaît bien.

- Genre, tu me connais depuis douze heures et tu comptes déjà t'incruster et braquer des banques ?

Sa propre phrase l'amuse.

- Si ma présence te gênait tant que ça, tu m'aurais pas laissé venir avec toi.

- C'est là l'problème… j'sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. T'as une vie et t'es prêt à tout laisser tomber, comme ça, sur un coup d'tête, pour te lancer dans le banditisme… ?

- J'avais besoin de ça. Je me sens… mieux que je ne me suis jamais senti dans ma vie.

- Si plonger en Enfer t'intéresse, je suis preneur, sourit sa voix dans le noir.

Mon cellulaire sonne encore et Ace soupire.

- T'es ministre ou un truc dans ce genre ? il sonne depuis qu'il est six heures du mat'.

- J'ai mes examens blancs cette semaine. Les gens de ma classe doivent se demander où je suis.

_**.**_

_**POV Ace :**_

Des examens blancs. Aujourd'hui. Ce gosse a vraiment tout foutu en l'air pour me suivre.

Wow.

J'allume la lumière de la lampe posée à même le sol et je contemple son visage déterminé sous la fatigue qui tire ses traits. Qu'est-ce qui pousse un gosse de riche à quitter sa vie douillette pour vivre comme un délinquant ? je ne peux rien lui apporter. J'ai une vie à mille à l'heure, j'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter. Je me suis juré de vivre sans regrets et je quitte toujours tout du jour au lendemain. Quand j'en aurai marre de cet endroit, je partirai sans remords… et qu'est-ce que j'vais faire de lui, hein… ? Bon, en théorie, il m'a pas l'air d'être un gros boulet, mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

- Hé, Ace.

- Mmn.

- T'en fais quoi, de l'argent que tu voles… ?

- J'finis par le benner.

Il rigole et ma propre remarque me paraît stupide ; il se tait quand il se rend compte que je ne me marre pas avec lui.

- … t'es sérieux ?

- Ouais. J'en ai pas l'utilité, j'me contente du strict minimum.

- Mais tu…

- Je vole pour voler. Pour voir si j'peux m'en sortir.

- … tu déconnes ?

- Absolument pas. C'est juste une putain de pulsion, et j'y réponds. Je vole des trucs. J'ai commencé par un paquet de bonbons dans une épicerie quand j'étais gosse, et maintenant je dors avec des sacs de billets. J'ai progressé… !

Il a un regard de dingue et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Pauvre petit, pur et innocent Luffy…

- Des abysses, il y en a de toutes sortes… tu peux me suivre, mais tu ne pourras peut-être plus remonter à la surface…

Il a l'air de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre. D'évaluer ce qu'il risque de gagner et ce qu'il perd. Je le vois dans ses yeux, et je peux même pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ; je lui offre pas la plus belle des vies et il s'en rend compte tout seul. Au moins, il est intelligent. Et s'il l'est réellement, il ne me suivra pas. Il retournera à sa petite vie bourgeoise où tout lui sera dû, et il fera parti des nantis qui contrôlent ce monde. Alors que moi…

- Tu sais ce que Nietzsche dit des abysses… ? murmuré-je.

- Dis-moi.

- « Si vous regardez longtemps au fond des abysses, les abysses voient au fond de vous ».

C'est une phrase que je médite souvent ; Luffy n'a jamais connu les fonds noirs d'une vie comme la mienne. Et je suis fait pour cette vie-là... pas lui.

- Va pour les abysses, alors, murmure sa voix.

Bon. Un peu timbré et suicidaire… on va faire un duo mortel, j'le sens.

.

* * *

_**nana : merci beaucoup, c'est super sympa, je prends le compliment ;) à toute' !**_

_**xLawffy : haha, ouais, Ace avec un revolver... *toussote* t'inquiète pas, ton fantasme pourra continuer, c'est pas près de s'arrêter ! sache que la fin est déjà écrite (et ouais...), alors tu ne pourras même pas m'attendrir ! *ricane* bien sûr qu'on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! ;)**_

_**Alician : en effet, tu ne peux pas lutter contre Pyro, désolée... mais tu peux bien sûr continuer à lire, c'est avec plaisir que je te compte parmi mes lectrices ! des choses pas très catholiques, doux euphémisme, hé hé... ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre ! ... et ouais, je rougis ^^ à bientôt !**_

_**Merci encore à tous ! La suite très bientôt !**_


	5. Un défi à relever

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Ouuh, cet enthousiasme pour le lemon ! Comme j'expliquais à beaucoup d'entre vous, en le relisant, j'étais... mortifiée x) "Comment j'ai osé publier cette chose..." et puis bon, j'ai vu qu'il avait été très, TRÈS bien accueilli... alors ma honte est passée. Bref.  
Merci à toutes et à tous, encore, pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent, je me dis que je suis sur la bonne voie et j'espère ne perdre personne... !**_

_**Chapitre un peu plus tranquille, aujourd'hui... on pose encore quelques bases !  
Je retrouve les guests en fin de chapitre, et je ne blablate pas plus, so...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_**J-195 avant l'impact.  
**_

_**.**_

_**POV Luffy :**_

Je me réveille doucement, dans le noir complet du container ; je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Ma main tâtonne sur la table de chevet, et mon téléphone indique sept heures du matin.

Le lit est vide et froid… où est Ace ?

Je ne m'habitue toujours pas à ses disparitions, diurnes ou nocturnes. Il s'occupe de tas de choses que je ne saisis pas, mais… ça m'est égal. La seule chose que je n'aime pas, c'est le savoir loin de moi.

Ça fait six semaines maintenant que je cohabite avec lui, dans son container. Il n'a pas cambriolé quoique ce soit depuis ce jour-là, et se contente de disparaître mystérieusement, en me promettant de revenir à un horaire précis – règle à laquelle il ne déroge jamais. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait, pendant ce temps-là.  
Un grincement attire mon attention, et la porte du container s'ouvre lentement ; une silhouette se glisse dans la lueur orangée des belvédères qui passe par la porte, et le battant métallique se referme avec délicatesse, me plongeant à nouveau dans le noir. Des pas résonnent dans les murs de tôle, des chaussures tombent sur le sol, suivies par le froissement d'un blouson de cuir sur le canapé. Une ceinture cliquette et un tee-shirt caresse une peau nue.

Bientôt, le lit bouge quand Ace grimpe dessus, et ses mains se posent de chaque côté de ma tête. Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes, sa langue caresse ma bouche ; c'est lent, sensuel. Ce n'est même pas un baiser – il profite simplement de mes lèvres en me croyant endormi. Il garde appui d'une de ses mains et se sert de l'autre pour me caresser avec légèreté, avant d'incliner ses hanches et de se frotter lentement contre moi.

Il est assez taré pour me prendre pendant que je dors…

J'ai envie de rire, mais je me retiens avec toute la force dont je suis capable. Finalement, il se redresse et s'éloigne vers la cuisine ; une petite lumière s'allume mais je garde mon immobilité, lové sous le drap. J'entends du bruit, une casserole, le froissement d'un sachet… qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?  
Les minutes passent et Ace fredonne – même pour ça, il est doué. C'est hallucinant. Finalement, les bruits s'arrêtent et ses pas reviennent vers le lit ; il monte à côté de moi et, quelques instants plus tard, sa main se glisse sous le drap pour caresser ma hanche nue, alors que ses lèvres m'embrassent doucement dans le cou.

- Bébé… réveille-toi…

Je ne peux pas résister au petit nom qu'il m'a donné. Impossible. Et qui pourrait, hein… ? je fais mine de m'éveiller, le laissant accentuer la caresse douce de ses doigts sur ma peau. Je me retourne et ma bouche trouve la sienne.

- Salut, murmuré-je contre ses lèvres avec un léger sourire.

- Petit déjeuner… ? sourit-il en amenant une tartine beurrée à ma bouche.

Je croque dans le pain et il m'embrasse sur le front, avant de prendre un morceau de pain à son tour et de me laisser me blottir contre son torse nu et chaud.

- Bien dormi... ?

- Mmmn. Tu es parti tôt ?

- Dans la nuit. Ça te dirait de faire un tour en ville avec moi, aujourd'hui… ? j'ai… quelques personnes à voir.

- Qui, comme personnes… ?

- Franky et Usopp. Des ingénieurs en génie civil et conception.

Il a l'air réellement sérieux ; je le regarde porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et me tendre un chocolat chaud, que je sirote en gardant mon regard plongé dans le sien.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? J'ai toujours réfréné ma curiosité jusque-là, mais s'il a l'intention de m'impliquer…  
Est-ce que j'oserai braquer des banques, moi aussi ? Pendant les heures où Ace m'avait pris en otage, il semblait sous l'emprise d'une jouissive montée d'adrénaline ; et je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'avais pas envié.

J'ai furieusement envie d'expérimenter cette sensation, moi aussi. Encore plus avec Ace.

- … tu as des amis qui travaillent là-dedans… ?

- Des amis ? non, pas vraiment… disons… des relations mutuellement bénéfiques.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus… ?

Il se penche sur moi et sa bouche trouve la mienne – je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne au baiser sensuel qu'il me donne.

- J'aime bien, murmure-t-il avec un léger sourire. Le parfum du lait sur ta bouche…

Je rougis comme une tomate – je déteste ça, ça me donne l'air d'un gamin chaste et effarouché. Tu parles d'une image…  
Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de déranger Ace, au contraire. Il sourit encore plus et m'embrasse avec passion ; je réponds avec ardeur et c'est lui qui brise notre baiser, visiblement très amusé par mon entrain.

- Où est-ce qu'on en était, déjà… ?

- Relations mutuellement bénéfiques…

Je murmure contre ses lèvres, incapable de m'arracher à lui.

- Mmn, exact. Je les paye, et eux… ils me disent ce que je veux savoir.

- Comme… ?

Je me rassois sagement contre les casiers, et Ace replonge le nez dans sa tasse, semblant chercher le meilleur moyen de me présenter les choses. Il ne prend jamais de pincettes, alors j'en conclus que ce doit être plus délicat à expliquer. Ou alors, il me laisse l'opportunité de réfléchir par moi-même. À quoi peuvent bien servir des ingénieurs de ce genre à un braqueur de banque… ? Du génie civil… ça touche un domaine qui m'est totalement inconnu. Que font ces mecs… ? de l'étude de terrain ? du dessin… ? des plans… ? des…

Wow. Eurêka.

Je lève les yeux vers Ace et son sourire séducteur et amusé me prend aux tripes.

- … t'as compris ?

- Ils te trouvent les plans de la banque qui t'intéresse… ?

- Yep. Et ils sont vraiment bons. Je leur donne un pourcentage en échange, et tout le monde est content.

- Mais… avec ces plans… qu'est-ce que tu en fais… ? j'veux dire... une banque, c'est...

- Je te montrerai tout à l'heure, t'en fais pas. On passe à la douche et on décolle, ils nous attendent pour huit heures. Leurs bureaux sont pas encore ouverts à cette heure-là et ils préfèrent que ça se sache pas, tu t'en doutes…

Je termine ma tasse et Ace dépose le plateau sur la table de chevet, avant de me soulever brusquement dans ses bras ; son jean tombe au sol, suivi de son caleçon, et nous sommes bientôt nus sous le jet d'eau de sa douche. Ace a bricolé lui-même le système d'arrivée d'eau, mais quelques réglages restent à faire, je crois – elle est d'abord glacée, avant de devenir brûlante, et de prendre enfin la bonne température. Question d'habitude.

Il me plaque doucement contre le mur qu'il a carrelé, et ses hanches caressent les miennes.

- J'croyais qu'on était pressés…

Ma voix est haletante ; c'est fou l'effet qu'il a sur moi : un regard, une caresse, un effleurement… rien que la vision de son corps nu m'électrise. Et mes sentiments sont réciproques. Il sourit et ferme les yeux quand je dévore son cou, descendant à ses clavicules, léchant les perles d'eau qui roulent sur ses épaules.

- J'ai bien dix minutes à t'accorder…

Dix minutes… ?

Hin-hin... défi accepté.

**. . . . .**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sans un bruit, et nos pas foulent la moquette de l'étage où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Ace semble parfaitement à l'aise, les mains dans les poches ; son attitude désinvolte et décontractée tranche avec le risque énorme qu'on est en train de courir en ce moment.  
L'immeuble est situé dans le quartier d'affaire de Los Angeles, Downtown. Aucune résidence, juste des empilements de bureaux, où des dizaines de milliers de gens évoluent à longueur de temps.

Je le suis dans un _open-space_ bardé de dizaines et de dizaines de box, vides à cette heure-ci. Une seule lampe éclaire un coin de la pièce, au loin ; deux hommes sont penchés sur un bureau et murmurent, visiblement concentrés.

- Salut, les mecs, lance Ace avec une nonchalance qui me surprend encore.

Ils se retournent et sourient ; deux employés de bureaux, en costume-cravate, lunettes sur le nez et cheveux gominés. L'un est l'archétype même du type timoré qu'on ne remarque pas au milieu de tous les autres, malgré la taille de son nez, long et effilé. Jamais vu ça. Il semble plus timide que moi encore, et il arbore un air circonspect.

Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'Ace l'a choisi, tout compte fait. L'autre est plus grand, plus massif, et son regard est plutôt malicieux et enjoué. Sûr de lui. Et il a des cheveux bleus, assortis aux étoiles tatouées sur ses avant-bras musculeux. Dans le genre discret, lui…  
Ils se serrent la main et je suis le mouvement, tentant de masquer ma timidité.

- Mon nouvel assistant, sourit Ace en me désignant du pouce. Luffy, j'te présente Franky et Usopp. Les gars... il va bosser en tandem avec moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, alors pas la peine d'éviter les sujets sensibles.

- C'est toi qui gères, mon vieux. T'as ce qu'il faut… ?

Ace fouille à l'intérieur de sa veste et leur donne chacun une enveloppe, qu'ils décachettent avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil – leurs yeux deviennent brillants et je me demande quel pourcentage Ace leur accorde. Sûrement beaucoup, puisque sans eux, rien ne serait possible, et puisque de son côté, l'argent finit en barbecue régulièrement.

- Merci, mec. Viens voir ce qu'on t'a préparé.

Ils nous emmènent près d'une grande table, éclairée par d'autres lampes de bureaux ; ils y déplient un plan dans un format immense, et je le balaye du regard. La précision des dessins est à couper le souffle. Tout y est, le sol, le plafond, les murs, la visualisation des étages, en passant par les matériaux et les cotes, tellement nombreuses qu'elles emplissent le peu d'espace libre. Le plan de la banque qu'Ace compte délester de quelques milliers de dollars.

- Tu t'attaques à du lourd, là. Tous les murs sont en béton armé avec au moins trente centimètres d'épaisseur. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a au milieu ?

- De l'acier ? sourit Ace en contemplant les plans.

- Dix centimètres. Ça parait dérisoire mais y'a rien pour attaquer un truc pareil. À la disqueuse, t'en as pour des heures et je suis certain que t'as tout sauf du temps devant toi, soupire Usopp en se grattant la nuque.

- Et, tu vois, marmonne Franky, la seule manière de trancher un truc dans ce genre en quelques secondes, c'est…

- Un laser au CO2 ?

Franky relève la tête et regarde Ace avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Oui, mais c'est du suicide d'utiliser ça ! c'est carrément dangereux… quand c'est bien réglé, ça peut découper n'importe quoi… tu peux dire adieu à tes doigts si tu passes dedans… ça émet dans une longueur d'onde infrarouge…

- Donc on ne peut pas le voir… ? soufflé-je, brisant la tension de la pièce.

- C'est l'idée, approuve Ace en me jetant un regard en biais. Je m'occupe de ça, vous en faites pas. Autre chose… ?

- Des alarmes partout. Mais je suppose que ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi. Il a deux générateurs de secours mais pour les plans électriques, on ne peut pas t'aider plus, ça reste tellement confidentiel que c'est une autre boîte qui s'en occupe. En séparant les plans, ils sont sûrs de se... prémunir de ce genre d'incidents. Tu devras les avoir par toi-même, désolé.

- Je devrais m'en tirer. Le coffre-fort… ?

Usopp tapote un endroit du plan et j'écarquille les yeux.  
Ce truc est immense… près de 90 mètres carrés, et doit contenir une somme folle. Impossible qu'on puisse embarquer tout ça sans être ralentis. Ace doit seulement vouloir en prendre une partie... enfin, je suppose. Je n'en sais strictement rien, en fait. Il a l'air de se passer _beaucoup_ de choses dans la tête d'Ace, et je me doute que ce n'est pas très joli à voir.

- C'est… vraiment dangereux. Quel est l'intérêt de tout ça, si on ne peut pas tout emporter… ?

- Juste pour voir si on peut s'en sortir, me sourit Ace en parcourant le reste du plan du regard. Ça va demander un peu de repérage, mais vous me mâchez déjà le plus gros du boulot… merci, les mecs. La même chose, ça vous va ?

- Parfait pour moi. Usopp, tu marches ?

- Idem, marmonna le jeune homme en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ace roule les plans et les range dans sa veste, pendant que Franky et Usopp s'empressent de tout éteindre et de toute refermer ; je suis le mouvement, pensif et silencieux.

De cette manière, les choses prennent un tour beaucoup plus concret. J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser, en fait. Ace bavarde avec eux dans l'ascenseur et j'écoute d'une oreille distraite, trop plongé dans mes pensées pour vraiment y faire attention. Je capte vaguement une histoire selon laquelle Franky est un ancien charpentier naval et Usopp instructeur de tir. Comme quoi... je ne suis pas le seul à avoir retourné ma veste.  
Les portes s'ouvrent sur le rez-de-chaussée, et je suis Ace jusqu'à la porte, où le temps maussade trempe les trottoirs et fait dégorger les caniveaux. C'est même étonnant qu'il ne neige pas, avec ce froid...

- À plus, mec. Sois prudent, lance Franky en lui donnant une accolade sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner dans les couloirs vers le parking.

Je me demande brièvement pourquoi ils ne restent pas dans les bureaux... ah, ouais. Ils ont pas vraiment le droit d'être là, c'est vrai.  
Et nous non plus, d'ailleurs. Ace me le rappelle en me prenant par le coude, pour m'entraîner vers les portes de verre. On s'arrête sur le porche et Ace avise la pluie torrentielle, un peu blasé.  
Il préfère le beau temps... ? je souris en l'imaginant en train de bronzer sur la plage, à reluquer les filles qui passent à côté de lui, en allant jusqu'à leur passer de la crème solaire pour les tripoter un peu au passage.

- J'ai un endroit à te montrer, c'est plutôt loin d'ici, on va devoir tracer un peu sous la pluie. T'es prêt ?

- Ouais, en route pendant que je suis motivé...

Il sourit et dévale les marches du perron, avant de courir sous l'averse. Je rabats ma veste sur ma tête pour me protéger un minimum mais Ace, lui, se soucie comme d'une guigne de l'eau qui lui tombe sur la tête. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le contempler, alors que la pluie trempe ses cheveux et son visage.  
... j'ai envie de l'embrasser.  
Et je décide, encore une fois, de suivre mon impulsion ; je tends le bras et j'agrippe son poignet. Il a l'air un peu surpris et je l'oblige à ralentir, puis à s'arrêter.

- ... un truc qui va pas ?

- Tout va très bien, chuchoté-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour amener mon visage au sien.

Je m'empare de ses lèvres et ses mains agrippent mes hanches pour les plaquer contre les siennes. Il sourit et glisse sa langue dans ma bouche, pressé de prendre ce qui lui appartient déjà.  
Et non, je ne peux pas lutter contre Ace et l'ardeur de ses étreintes. C'est moi qui le voulais et finalement, c'est lui qui me possède. Ses mains descendent et empaument mes fesses, sans-gêne et totalement oublieux du monde qui nous entoure. Il me pelote, comme ça, en pleine rue...? enfin bon... je l'ai cherché, hein. Je commence à interpréter ses réactions et il a l'air d'être toujours versé dans l'extrême. Alors le provoquer d'un baiser...

Il libère une de ses mains et repousse ma veste de ma tête, et la pluie trempe mes cheveux. Il y passe sa main et m'attire un peu plus contre lui.

- ... allumeur, chuchote-t-il.

- J't'allume même pas.

- T'en fais pas exprès... c'est juste que j'ai encore envie d'toi...

La douche ne lui a pas suffi, on dirait. Et si je suis honnête... j'en aurais redemandé si ça n'avait pas été l'heure de partir pour Downtown.

- ... on peut nous voir, tu sais...?

- Et ben qu'ils regardent, rétorque-t-il entre deux baisers passionnés. Ça leur fera un truc à raconter au boulot... les gens qui matent sont ceux qui n'ont rien de plus intéressant à faire.

... ouais, pas con. Ace me sourit – son sourire ravageur – et me frappe gentiment la fesse.

- La suite au container, j'espère que t'es en forme.

Je suis faible, surtout quand il est question de sexe avec Ace. Il est terriblement doué de ses mains et de sa bouche, et je ne parle pas de ses hanches. Punaise... il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça, ou ça va finir par se voir. Ace reprend sa course sous la pluie et je la laisse me tremper le visage, comme lui. Mon tee-shirt est bon à essorer, et je ne parle même pas de mon jean, mais ça en vaut la pleine.

Ace m'entraîne dans des ruelles détournées, et on s'éloigne totalement du centre des affaires pour arriver dans un coin où je ne fous jamais les pieds. Inglewood. Ce quartier craint _à mort_. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'on n'entende une affaire de meurtre ou de trafic qui dégénère, à cet endroit. Et Ace a vraiment l'air d'un poisson dans l'eau malgré tout.  
Décidément, lui et moi, on ne vient vraiment pas du même monde. Mais je suis sûr que je vais finir par m'habituer au sien, parce que le mien ne m'apporte plus rien de bon.

Je le suis à l'angle d'une rue, qui me filerait les chocottes si j'étais tout seul, même en plein jour, et nos pas nous emmènent devant une enseigne dont je déchiffre l'inscription usée : « Le Bar de l'Arnaque ».  
Ah ouais, quand même.  
Ace passe par la porte de service et me fait signe de le suivre dans le couloir, où une légère musique résonne – un peu sensuelle, mais douce.

Je reconnais les accords de _Alone in the dark _de John Hyatt. J'aime bien cette ambiance. Le bar est fermé, mais quelqu'un se trouve pourtant au comptoir, en train de faire l'inventaire de ce qui se trouve sur les étagères. Une barmaid, qui se retourne et offre un sourire séducteur à Ace. Elle est grande, plantureuse, avec des formes qui doivent en avoir pris plus d'un dans leurs filets. C'est difficile de lui donner un âge, mais elle doit avoir entre trente et quarante ans. Elle n'arbore pas une ride, mais quelque chose dans son regard montre qu'elle a déjà "baroudé", comme dirait Zoro.

- Salut, beau gosse. Déjà là… ?

- J'ai besoin d'être un peu au calme, ça te dérange pas si j'garde l'étage pendant une petite heure… ?

- Bien sûr que non, mon ange. Tu me présentes… ?

Ace ébouriffe mes cheveux humides en souriant.

- Lui, c'est Luffy. J'l'ai embarqué dans mon trip et on va voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller dans le délire, mais ça m'a l'air bien parti. Luffy, j'te présente Shakky. C'est elle qui gère ce p'tit coin tranquille. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, c'est ici que tes fesses seront en sûreté.

- Euh… bonjour, souris-je en tendant la main.

Elle la serre et m'offre un sourire mystérieux derrière sa cigarette, sous sa frange brune. Sa main quitte la mienne et caresse brièvement ma joue avant de repousser une mèche mouillée de mes yeux. Je louche sur ses doigts manucurés de noir et elle sourit.

- Très, très, très mignon.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se tourne vers Ace en lui tendant une clé, dont il s'empare en laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur les siens.  
OK, s'il n'y a rien entre ces deux-là, moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Leurs regards sont brûlants et je sens qu'Ace a déjà passé du _très_ bon temps avec elle.

- Merci, Shakky.

- Deux cafés… ?

- Un pour moi et un chocolat pour Luffy, s'te plaît.

- Bien, trésor.

Ace m'entraîne dans l'escalier au fond et gravit les marches, qui mènent à une immense trappe cadenassée ; Ace l'ouvre et la repousse, dévoilant une annexe du bar, avec tables et chaises en nombre impressionnant. Sûrement réservée pour les soirs pleins à craquer. Je grimpe et je balaye l'endroit du regard, pendant qu'Ace s'engouffre derrière moi. Il fixe la trappe en position relevée et allume la lumière – une simple lampe-tempête – avant de traverser l'étage pour rejoindre une table, dont il descend les chaises pour nous faire de la place. Il lève le nez et surprend mon regard interrogateur.

- Quoi… ?

- Tu couches avec elle ? Shakky.

- Ça arrive régulièrement, quand on a personne d'autre à se mettre sous la dent. Elle les préfère jeunes et moi je les préfère avec de l'expérience, sourit-il en sortant les plans de la banque rangés dans sa veste.

Je prends le temps de digérer cette information. Ace a vraiment une palette de goûts assez étendue – hommes, femmes, jeunes, matures… il vit au jour le jour. Il satisfait ses envies et se contente de se servir, de prendre ce que la vie lui offre. Et il ne cherche même pas à nier... j'ai du mal à l'imaginer faire ça. Je crève de jalousie, et je sais que je suis stupide, mais penser qu'il lui fait prendre son pied de la même manière qu'il me touche me rend furieux.

- Tu trouves que j'ai de l'expérience… ? le taquiné-je.

- Mmn, c'est même très satisfaisant…

Son sourire est carnassier et une bouffée de chaleur m'incendie littéralement ; je me détourne et fais mine d'observer la décoration quand les pas de Shakky résonnent dans l'escalier.  
Ses talons vertigineux claquent sur le parquet, s'arrêtent à notre table où elle dépose nos tasses, avant de jouer avec les cheveux d'Ace et de contempler les plans. Je réprime difficilement l'envie de lui lancer un truc à la figure – elle a réellement l'air sympa, en plus. C'est moi qui suis vraiment trop con.  
Et cet idiot qui se laisse faire... humpf.

Ace devine ma tension et lève la tête pour sourire à Shakky, séducteur.

- Désolé, mais quelqu'un a déjà mis une option sur les choses intéressantes qui s'passent sous ma ceinture.

- Oh, vraiment… ? chasse gardée, alors ? sourit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment la joue.

- Je suppose. Luffy… ? t'es pas chaud pour me partager… ?

Leur désinvolture m'arrache un sourire, malgré la jalousie ardente qui me consume.

- Je suis pas chaud, non, désolé.

- Tant pis. T'étais un très bon coup, trésor, pouffe-t-elle en nous tournant le dos de sa démarche féline et assurée.

- Merci, ma belle, sourit Ace en la regardant s'éloigner vers la trappe. Si Luffy se lasse de mes prouesses, ton lit est toujours ouvert pour moi ?

- Bien sûr ! rit sa voix qui s'éloigne dans les marches.

Ace se marre en reportant son attention sur les plans. Il griffonne des notes ci et là et je m'approche, curieux ; il coche des endroits bien précis et note des choses dans un coin de la feuille – des noms techniques et des calculs que je ne pige pas.  
Je me demande vraiment à quoi tout ça correspond, mais je me dis aussi qu'Ace m'en informera s'il ne juge nécessaire, en temps et en heure. J'essaye de ne pas le déranger pendant le temps qu'il prend à gribouiller ci et là, et je reste bien sagement à attendre, en le regardant faire. Mon regard s'attarde encore une fois sur ses mains, et j'ai une terrible envie de les sentir sur moi... encore.

Il finit par relever le nez de ses notes et m'offre un sourire pétillant, qui me fait fondre de désir pour lui.

- Il va falloir qu'on aille étudier le terrain. J'irai demander une ouverture de compte dans quelques temps et je vais repérer certaines choses… j'aurais besoin que tu fasses la même chose trois jours plus tard.

- Pourquoi… ? qu'est-ce que je vais voir de plus que toi ?

- Tu verras c'qu'il y a de _moins_. S'il y a le même nombre de vigiles, d'employés, ce genre de choses.

- Il va te falloir combien de temps pour préparer un casse dans ce genre… ?

- Mmn... six mois devraient suffire. En attendant…

Il relève la tête et ses yeux brillent.

- Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes, jeune Padawan.

Je pouffe de rire devant son expression.

- Viens là, murmure-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Je m'avance et il m'attire sur ses genoux pour un baiser passionné, assis à califourchon sur lui. Rien à voir avec la bienséance dont on est censés faire preuve. Et rien à faire, surtout...

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, quand je suis arrivé au container, murmuré-je. Et j'ai trouvé ton bouquin... _Ecce homo. _C'est de là que tu as ta citation... ?

- Celle de Nietzsche ?

- Mmn. À propos des abysses.

- C'est de là, oui.

Il sourit et m'embrasse doucement dans le cou, avant de lécher délicatement le creux de mes clavicules. Je ferme les yeux et je savoure sa caresse.

- Alors... ? les abysses te foutent la trouille... ?

- La citation entière et exacte, c'est "Celui qui doit combattre des monstres doit prendre garde de ne pas devenir monstre lui-même. Et si tu regardes dans un abysse, l'abysse regarde aussi en toi". Alors... l'abysse que je regarde... est-il au fond de toi ou n'est-il que le reflet de celui qui est en moi... ?

- Tout le problème est là... l'interactivité entre le sujet et l'objet.

- T'as fait des études de philo... ? souris-je.

- Pas du tout. Seulement, en prison... on a beaucoup de temps à perdre. J'étais de corvée dans la bibliothèque pour tout dépoussiérer et nettoyer, alors je lisais pour m'occuper.

- ... t'es bizarre.

- Au moins autant que toi. Alors... tu crois que je vais simplement finir par déteindre sur toi... ?

- Je pense que c'est déjà le cas. Mais que ce qui vit en moi n'attendait que de te rencontrer pour pouvoir tout envoyer bouler.

- Tu t'crois foncièrement mauvais... ?

- ... au fond de moi ? ouais, avoué-je, dépité.

- Embrasse-moi, au lieu de dire des âneries, chuchote-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et Ace me laisse prendre le contrôle du baiser, pendant que je m'applique à lui montrer toute l'intensité des sentiments et des envies qui bataillent en moi.

Pour lui, je peux le faire. Et pour moi aussi. Je peux m'affirmer, sortir de ma vie guindée.  
Vivre.  
Me laisser couler sous la surface.

**.**

* * *

_**xLawffy : kiffer la race, c'est bien u_u j'aime bien faire des clins d'œil à l'œuvre originale, et puis il leur arrive tellement de trucs que c'est facile d'y faire référence ! la fic est pas réellement terminée, elle a une fin (rédigée avant le début, c'est ma manière de bosser) mais les chapitres sont à définir, avec toutes les idées à l'intérieur, faut juste que je rédige en faisant des phrases sujet+verbe+complément (CE2 ! \o/). Pour le nombre de chapitres, je vais pas te dire le nombre exact... disons entre 30 et 40, ça me paraît correcte comme réponse ;) see ya' !**_

_**Alician : la coriacité c'est bien ! [ce mot existe vraiment ?] (ben on dirait...) oui oui, crée-toi un compte, ça sera pas du temps perdu, j'te le garantis ! Luffy va marcher, mais avec les jambes entre parenthèses, je crois ! x) et oui, à peu près partout dans la pièce... pour preuve ! *brandit la check-list du chapitre 3* À bientôt ! ;)**_

_**Merci à tous et à toutes ! je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 5, **_**as always****_ !_ **


	6. La dualité des sentiments

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos impressions, ça fait super plaisir ! :) C'est donc la fin du BAC, les BTS et les DUT ont terminé leurs séances de torture, les partiels sont rangés au placard jusqu'à janvier prochain... **_

_**Pour ce début de vacances, un chapitre avec un peu d'adrénaline, histoire de se mettre un coup de pep's ! **_  
_**Je retrouve les guests en fin de chapitre, et...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_**J-185 avant l'impact.**_

_**.**_

_**POV Luffy :**_

- T'es prêt… ?

Non. Carrément pas. J'suis à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

- Oh, Lu' ? on peut encore changer d'avis, là.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Ça va, j'suis prêt.

- OK. Dernier check-up, ou ça va l'faire ?

- Ça va l'faire.

On enfile notre cagoule et Ace vérifie que les chargeurs sont bien fixés à sa ceinture. Je ne toucherai pas à une arme, aujourd'hui, c'est Ace qui va s'en occuper pour moi et me couvrir. Je ramasserai seulement le butin.

Il me sourit et relève sa cagoule sur son nez, avant de faire pareil avec la mienne et de capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Nos langues se cherchent et s'emmêlent ; j'agrippe sa nuque, ses doigts m'attirent à lui et nos torses se heurtent. Je respire son odeur et je vole l'air de ses poumons ; nos caresses deviennent poussées et je gémis contre ses lèvres – j'ai horriblement envie de lui, comme toujours.  
Nos baisers, c'est toujours du grand n'importe quoi ; je sais pas si c'est viscéral ou quoi, mais ça finit presque toujours en partie de jambes en l'air. C'est dingue. Il s'arrache à moi et donne un dernier petit coup de langue sur mes lèvres, aguicheur et séducteur à la fois ; je me tends désespérément vers lui et il rit en m'accordant un dernier baiser fougueux.

- La suite dans vingt minutes, bébé, sourit-il avant de rabattre sa cagoule et de sortir de la voiture.

Même le véhicule est volé. Ace est vraiment je-m'en-foutiste.

On traverse la rue en courant et Ace prend les devants – il avait d'abord prévu de me faire commencer par une petite épicerie, avant de juger que ça ne servirait à rien et de me balancer directement dans le grand bain, en guise d'entraînement pour le grand casse qu'il a prévu pour la fin de l'été. Aujourd'hui, je plonge dans le braquage d'une petite succursale d'une banque de la ville d'à-côté.

Ace ne braque pas les grands bâtiments régulièrement ; c'est plutôt rare, en fait. Deux ou trois fois par an. En général, il dévalise des choses plus modestes, ou vole à peu près tout ce qui peut être dérobé. Des voitures, surtout, mais aussi des habitations. Mais il ne fait jamais rien au hasard ; ses plans sont totalement déments, fous, irréalisables, et pourtant, chaque chose se déroule à la perfection, réglée comme du papier à musique.

Et quand ses plans ne fonctionnent pas… il improvise et tout se déroule quand même selon ses vœux ; il parvient toujours à l'objectif qu'il s'est fixé.  
On entre par la porte de derrière et on remonte les couloirs, l'air de rien ; ces endroits-là sont déserts, Ace a pris soin de s'en assurer. On arrive en pleine salle et Ace tend les bras vers la guichetière, armes aux poings. Elle blêmit et les rares clients qui se trouvent ici se précipitent vers la porte.

- Non, non, non, mauvaise idée ! lance-t-il en tirant une balle dans le vérin qui sert de ralentisseur à la porte.

Le système se grippe et le battant reste désespérément fermé. De sa main droite, Ace plaque son arme contre la tempe de la guichetière et tend le bras gauche, tout aussi armé, vers les clients qui se tapissent aussitôt au sol en geignant.

- Par-fait. Les mains sur la tête, tout ça... vous avez suffisamment vu de films dans votre salon confortable pour savoir quoi faire.

Mon cœur bat lourdement dans ma poitrine ; ce n'est pas encore l'adrénaline… c'est l'appréhension. J'ai les jetons, mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas le montrer. La cagoule est plutôt utile pour ça.

- Bieeen… tout le monde reste bien calme, chantonne-t-il en se glissant derrière la jeune femme, collant ses lèvres à son oreille. Maintenant, chérie… mon collègue et moi-même nous aimerions que tu ouvres ton tiroir-caisse. S'il te plaît.

Elle obéit, mais ses mains tremblantes font tomber plusieurs fois le trousseau au sol ; Ace, impatient, s'exaspère et lui tire près du pied. Elle crie et se recroqueville sur elle-même, les mains sur la tête.

- Pitié ! crie-t-elle.

- Je veux juste que tu ouvres le tiroir…

Il lui colle le canon contre la joue et lui caresse doucement les cheveux, sa bouche toujours contre son oreille.

- … alors je compte jusqu'à cinq, ma belle. D'accord… ? allez, concentre-toi. Un…

Elle récupère le trousseau, les joues mouillées de larmes noires de mascara. J'ai mal pour elle... ça me rappelle le moment où le canon du pistolet d'Ace s'était enfoncé dans mes côtes. Une pression de son doigt et la balle me traversait les poumons.  
Je songe encore à la chance que j'ai eue de ne pas mourir ce jour-là.  
Une chance que cette fille-là n'aura peut-être pas, si ça continue comme ça.

- … deux…

Elle trouve la bonne clé et je me surprends à prier pour qu'elle parvienne à ouvrir ce foutu tiroir.

- … trois…

Le trousseau retombe et ses larmes redoublent d'intensité.  
Merde. J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ça.

- … quatre…

Elle agrippe la clé en sanglotant et se raccroche au bureau ; la clé cliquette contre la serrure.

- …cinq.

Il pose le doigt sur la détente et le tiroir s'ouvre soudainement ; la jeune femme s'écroule à genoux et pleure de plus belle, son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Elle est totalement traumatisée, mais Ace se contente de lui tapoter la tête et me fait signe de prendre tout le liquide qui s'y trouve. J'obéis sans faire d'histoire et surtout, sans dire un mot – Ace m'a expressément demandé de me laisser guider et c'est ce que je fais.  
Confiance aveugle.

Soudain, un bruit attire mon attention, quelque part sur la droite ; une sorte d'instinct me pousse à me cacher, et j'ai tout juste le temps de me baisser qu'un coup de feu éclate. L'écran de l'ordinateur explose et une pluie de plastique s'abat sur nous. Le bruit est assourdissant et l'écho semble ne jamais s'éteindre. La décharge a emporté une partie du guichet et mes yeux sont écarquillés. Nom de Dieu... ! Un fusil à pompe ?!  
Je me redresse et je vois un homme blond, en costume, recharger l'engin de taille impressionnante qu'il tient sous le bras. Wow. Ce type-là n'a pas l'air de déconner. Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est le directeur… il n'a pas l'air très coopératif et je suis sûr que ça va _vraiment_ énerver Ace, qui ne va déjà pas spécialement apprécier qu'on lui tire dessus. Et en parlant du loup…

- Alors toi, connard... !

Ace descend de l'estrade où se trouve le guichet, tend le bras et lui tire une balle dans l'épaule. L'homme hurle et son matériel tombe au sol, alors qu'il recule en titubant.  
... il a fait mouche, encore. Ace lui tire une seconde balle dans le genou, et le sang éclabousse la vitre derrière lui.

Le tireur s'effondre et Ace lui plaque le talon de sa chaussure dans la poitrine, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Je me contente de vider le tiroir et de faire le tour des clients pour leur réclamer leurs bijoux, toujours sans un mot – l'assurance d'Ace et la précision de ses tirs semblent avoir convaincu les gens de ne pas broncher et de faire gentiment ce qu'on leur dit. Mon sac est plein, la somme est plutôt importante ; il faut encore compter, mais j'ai bon nombre de billets de cent dollars sur moi, vu ce que contenait le tiroir-caisse.

- Toi, t'aurais pas dû jouer au malin, soupira Ace en braquant le canon sur le front de l'homme qui panique aussitôt, partagé entre peur et douleur.

- Et vous croyez peut-être que j'allais vous laisser faire ?!

- T'es assuré, ducon, me la joue pas. Au fait… t'as une assurance-vie ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?!

Ace désigne sa bague à son annulaire et esquisse un léger sourire, avant de lire le nom écrit à son badge.

- Histoire que Madame Ener ait de quoi se consoler pour ses années de veuvage.

Putain... non. Non, non, n-  
Il presse la détente et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détourner le regard, sous les hurlements et les pleurs des clients. J'aperçois la mare de sang sur le carrelage immaculé du coin de l'œil.  
J'ai la gorge nouée et le ventre serré à bloc.

Quatre minutes, d'après la pendule, depuis notre entrée.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon premier braquage dégénère. C'est une entrée en matière plutôt brutale et cruelle… mais c'est sûrement un mal nécessaire.  
Une partie de moi me hurle que je suis abject, et qu'Ace est un monstre d'indifférence et de cruauté. Il vient de tuer ce type d'une balle dans la tête sans le moindre remord. Et pire... avec un sourire qui veut tout dire. Il a pris son pied à le tuer...? je n'en sais rien et très sérieusement, je ne veux pas le savoir. C'est peut-être vrai, mais l'autre partie de moi me murmure que je suis définitivement accro à lui.

La dualité des sentiments qui font rage en moi me terrifie.

Ace recule et se tourne vers moi, avec un sérieux que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

- T'as fini ?

J'acquiesce et il me fait signe de repartir vers la porte de service ; il se tourne vers les quelques personnes restantes et s'incline poliment, plein de panache.

- Au plaisir, et en vous souhaitant une excellente fin de journée, messieurs-dames, murmure-t-il avant de me rejoindre à reculons.

On sort de la banque dans la ruelle et on dévale les marches à toute vitesse, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture ; pas un bruit à l'extérieur, pas de sirènes de police, ni de badaud pour remarquer notre allure étrange.

Ace claque sa portière et démarre sur les chapeaux de roues, direction les quais de Los Angeles. Il ne parle pas et je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, silencieux. Je n'ose rien dire, parce que je ne sais pas s'il est furieux, ou… ou je ne sais quoi.  
Le trajet est silencieux, et Ace garde son regard braqué sur le pare-brise, alors qu'il emprunte la voie rapide qui mène au périphérique nord de L.A., qui va nous permettre de rejoindre Long Beach sans passer par les points de contrôle habituels de police.

En ce moment... Ace me fait peur. Son sérieux, son énervement... je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire.  
Pas de musique, pas un bruit, rien. Même son souffle est régulier, pendant l'heure que dure le retour au container. Ace a l'air de se calmer lorsque les quais sont en vue, et je me demande vraiment ce qui l'a contrarié. Que quelqu'un réplique ? ou alors... il ne m'a pas trouvé assez participatif... ? je n'en sais rien, vraiment.

Ace s'arrête sur les quais et sort de la voiture toujours en marche ; je descends à mon tour et traine le sac sur le sol, le regardant chercher une vieille planche en bois qu'il ramène dans la voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait... ? l'instant d'après, l'accélérateur se met en marche et la voiture fonce à toute allure dans le fleuve. Oh.

Le véhicule heurte la surface dans un bruyant fracas et coule lentement ; bientôt, les phares disparaissent dans l'eau noire, entre deux bouillonnements. Ace s'assure que rien ne traîne sur le quai désert et s'éloigne vers les containers abandonnés, toujours sans un mot. OK, adieu la voiture.

Il est de mauvaise humeur, je crois.

Enfin, je ne n'en sais toujours rien. Je l'ai connu concentré, sans plus, mais surtout rieur, souriant, ou encore à faire le pitre. Cette dureté dans le regard, je ne la lui ai jamais vue. Les chaînes tombent et j'entre à sa suite, refermant derrière nous. Je dépose notre butin sur le canapé, retire ma cagoule et le vois faire de même ; ses cheveux sont trempés de sueur et il est terriblement pâle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a... ?

Il retire son _sweat_ en grimaçant et un épais filet de sang, visqueux et abondant, ruissèle sur le sol.

- Ace… !

Je suis paniqué et mon cri m'a échappé. Je me précipite vers lui et je le vois jeter ses chaussures au loin, ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements.

- Ça va, souffle-t-il en ôtant son pantalon, ne gardant que son boxer, qui s'imprègne de sang lui aussi.

Il va sous la douche et allume le mitigeur – l'eau l'éclabousse et il serre les dents quand elle coule sur sa blessure.

La décharge du fusil à pompe.

Le directeur de la banque ne l'a pas loupé, contrairement à ce que j'ai cru. La blessure est infime, en soit. Un simple trou, de la taille d'une petite pièce de monnaie, en plein dans l'omoplate. Il s'en tire plutôt bien… s'il avait pris tout le tir dans le dos, il en serait mort, c'est certain.  
Je le rejoins tout habillé sous le jet d'eau et, tremblant, je touche son dos meurtri. Il frôle la blessure du bout des doigts et siffle de douleur.

- Putain, j'y arriverai jamais tout seul… j'ai besoin qu'tu m'aides…

- Q-quoi ? attends, j'arriverai pas à… c'est un médecin qu'il te faut… !

- Alors là, tu rêves éveillé, mon vieux.

Ace coupe l'arrivée d'eau et va s'agenouiller dans le lit, alors que le sang ruissèle à nouveau de la blessure. Il se courbe, la tête dans le matelas, et ferme les yeux.

- Luffy… s'il te plaît. Il faut que tu la retires.

- Avec quoi… ?!

- Ça dépend de la profondeur… j'ai des pinces et tout ce qu'il faut dans le placard sous l'évier. Va chercher la mallette.

Mes chaussures mouillées claquent sur le sol alors que je cours vers la cuisine. Il y a bien une mallette, dont je m'empare avant de grimper sur le lit, où Ace n'a pas bougé. De longs filets de sang perlent de sa blessure et j'ai terriblement mal pour lui.  
J'ouvre la mallette et Ace serre le drap entre ses doigts.

- Verse de l'alcool dessus, ça va nettoyer. J'ai rien d'mieux mais faudrait pas que je choppe une infection par-dessus cette merde…

J'obéis en tremblant. Je me sens… mal, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je ressens. Mais Ace a raison : l'hôpital égale la prison, et personne ne va accepter de soigner un criminel. Il a besoin de moi et si je flanche maintenant, alors ça voudra dire que je ne suis pas fiable.

- Désolé… si j'ai été un peu désagréable, souffle-t-il en grimaçant pendant que j'asperge sa blessure d'alcool. Quand j'ai mal… j'suis un peu soupe-au-lait…

- On s'en fout…

- Non, j'tiens à m'excuser. Désolé, Lu'.

- Ça fait rien.

Je m'approche, me penche sur lui et je regarde la crevasse, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'aurais cru que le trou serait plus visible, la blessure plus nette… pas du tout. La peau est déchiquetée, mais elle s'est refermée après l'impact. Il n'y a rien de visible, rien de… je sais même pas où est cette foutue balle… !  
En maitrisant tant bien que mal mes tremblements, je plonge la pince dans l'ouverture broyée ; je cogne quelque chose et Ace grimace un peu plus.  
Je vais vomir.

- Je… comment je fais… ?

- Écarte les pinces et choppe-la.

- T'es dingue, ça va te faire un mal de chien, ça…

- Fais ce que j'te dis, y'a rien d'autre à faire… !

Les pinces de métal écartent les chairs tuméfiées et Ace crie de douleur. Je me crispe et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- Pardon… pardon, pardon, pardon… !

Je me dépêche – quitte à ce qu'il ait mal, autant que ce soit le plus brièvement possible. Je dérape plusieurs fois, Ace crie, grogne et se tend, comme une corde prête à se rompre, mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je ne sais pas comment il fait… moi, je me tordrais déjà de douleur en le suppliant d'arrêter ça. Finalement, la balle ressort et tombe dans ma main. Elle est écrasée, couverte de chair et de sang.

Répugnant.

Je la lance sur le côté et je m'aperçois que le sang coule davantage de la blessure ; ça reste léger, mais l'idée qu'Ace perde encore un peu plus de sang me tétanise.

- Cautérise, grogne-t-il, haletant.

- Pardon… ?!

- La lame du couteau… passe-la à la flamme et cautérise, ça arrêtera de saigner… !

- Et si c'est une hémorragie interne, crétin ?!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'emporter et la douleur d'Ace le rend furieux et impatient ; mais je lui tiens tête, quitte à prendre le risque de me ramasser une raclée mémorable.

- Et ben je crèverai, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?! cautérise ça !

C'est complètement dingue. J'vais quand même pas le… et puis merde, j'préfère le recoudre plutôt que de lui infliger ça !  
Enfin… je vois pas ce qu'on peut recoudre, de toute façon. La plaie est dans un tel état qu'il n'y a aucun bord sain auquel s'accrocher. Ace a raison, c'est le seul moyen de l'empêcher de se vider de son sang de la façon la plus propre possible.

Je serre les dents et je sors de ma poche le canif qu'il m'a donné comme simple arme blanche ; je fais claquer la pierre de mon briquet et bientôt, les flammes lèchent la lame.  
Je tremble, et j'inspire profondément pour me calmer.  
Je m'assure de ne pas la chauffer au rouge et je me penche sur Ace toujours courbé, avant de presser la pointe sur les bords déchiquetés de la chair ; Ace mord son oreiller pour étouffer son cri et ses ongles raclent les draps à les déchirer.  
Je fais le tour de la plaie en lui demandant pardon à chaque cri qui sort de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que le sang ne cesse de couler. Le résultat est… vraiment… il va garder une cicatrice comme ça toute sa vie… ?!

- Du sucre, gémit-il.

Il délire ou quoi… ?

- … du sucre… ?

- Va chercher le sucre… ça aide à cicatriser…

- Tu me fais une blague… ?

- Putain, Luffy, est-ce que j'ai l'air de déconner ?!

- T'as la peau tellement chaude que ça va coller !

- J'M'EN BRANLE ! VA CHERCHER LE SUCRE !

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu hurler, d'autant plus après moi, mais je crois que la douleur doit vraiment pas aider. Je dois arrêter de parlementer et faire ce qu'il me dit, ou je risque de m'en ramasser une au passage – et elle sera pas volée, celle-là, je le sais.  
Je me lève et je retourne fouiller les placards de la cuisine ; du sucre… sur quelle planète je vis, sérieux ? depuis quand on soigne des plaies avec ça ? Je mets la main sur un paquet de sucre en poudre et je reviens vers le lit, où Ace patiente toujours, les dents serrées. Je nettoie la blessure comme je peux et j'étale le sucre sur la plaie fraîchement cautérisée.

- Je… je fais quoi maintenant… ?

- Rien, faut attendre, souffla Ace en s'allongeant lentement dans les draps. Dans une heure, tu retireras le sucre, tu nettoieras et tu recommenceras. Ça va absorber toutes les cochonneries. Les bactéries crèvent à cause du sucre. C'est censé marcher que sur les petites blessures mais j'ai rien d'mieux pour celle-là, alors on s'en contentera… moi, j'vais piquer un somme, j'suis claqué.

Je le regarde enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller, fermer les yeux, sans toutefois réprimer une grimace de douleur. Je range tout dans la mallette après avoir nettoyé ce dont je me suis servi et je vais tout remettre dans la cuisine, avant de revenir dans le côté chambre – Ace s'est déjà profondément endormi, épuisé par la douleur.  
Et si les choses se compliquent ? s'il ne se réveille pas… ? je le laisse mourir, sous prétexte qu'il risque de se faire coffrer… ?

Mais si personne n'a jamais vu son visage… pourquoi est-ce qu'il craint tant de se rendre dans une clinique ? Peut-être est-il fiché pour autre chose… ? Je dois penser à le lui demander. Ace n'est pas un cachottier, je suis sûr qu'il me dira ce que je dois savoir.

Je retire mes bottes, mes vêtements mouillés et je me rends à nouveau sous la douche. Cette fois, pour nettoyer le sang d'Ace qui macule mes mains et mes avant-bras. J'ai du mal à le faire partir, et je me frotte à m'arracher la peau. Mon sang c'est une chose… être couvert de celui d'un autre, c'est différent.  
Je me savonne frénétiquement et je regarde le sang filer dans la bonde. Ce qui est une cicatrice de plus sur le corps d'Ace est une cicatrice nouvelle dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit. Elle fait partie des choses qui vont me forger et me préparer pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, même si je ne le sais pas encore.

_**.**_

_**POV Ace :**_

L'impact de la balle me brûle ; on a pas idée de la température avec laquelle ces saloperies vous transpercent, surtout de si près.

Luffy a tenu le coup, et à présent c'est moi qui m'inquiète pour lui. J'aurais peut-être dû me débrouiller pour ce coup-ci et lui épargner ça… c'est sûrement trop pour lui. Je m'efforce tout le temps de me dire que je dois pas le brusquer, mais j'ai vraiment du mal. C'est pas dans ma nature de faire preuve de patience et de compassion… Luffy n'a pas non plus besoin d'être dorloté, mais j'dois penser à le ménager si je ne veux pas le voir craquer.

J'en attends peut-être trop de lui. Mais c'est la seule manière pour lui de s'endurcir, et pour moi de pouvoir compter sur lui. C'est brutal, je le sais… mais j'ai pas le choix. _Il_ n'a pas le choix. Je tourne la tête et je le regarde prendre sa douche, faisant partir mon sang de son propre corps. L'expression de son visage est indéfinissable, derrière la paroi de verre lisse. Je crois qu'il tient le coup, vraiment.

Je le contemple… et je peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver beau et parfait pour moi… élancé, légèrement musclé, svelte… il est beau et il a du répondant, c'est sûr, mais il y a une douceur en lui qui me fascine, qu'elle soit physique ou intellectuelle. C'est un type brillant, quoiqu'il en dise, et il mérite mieux qu'une vie de débauché à mes côtés.

Mais il a fait son choix et je ne peux pas m'opposer à ça. S'il choisit l'ombre au lieu de la lumière… qui suis-je pour le contredire ?

Luffy coupe l'arrivée d'eau, je le regarde poser son front contre les carreaux du mur et fermer les yeux. À quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? j'aimerais être dans sa tête. Il est un milliard de fois plus sain d'esprit que moi, et je suis sûr que ça doit être très reposant de penser comme lui. Poser les choses, être rationnel, pouvoir faire la distinction entre le bien, l'acceptable, la pente glissante et le mal absolu.

Et dire qu'il ne sait toujours rien de ma vie… je ne vais pas pouvoir me cacher éternellement. Un jour, il saura tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi, et ce jour-là…  
Luffy se détourne et attrape sa serviette ; je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de lui. Il me fascine.  
Il se sèche rapidement en grelottant – le contrecoup doit lui donner froid – et noue la serviette autour de ses hanches, avant de sortir de la douche ; Luffy surprend mon regard et m'offre un sourire qu'il veut léger, mais qui ne me trompe pas.

- Essaye de dormir, ça te fera sûrement du bien…

- D'accord, mais viens.

C'est un triste constat pour moi, mais j'suis accro à ce gosse. Et j'ai du mal à m'endormir sans son parfum de pommes acidulé et de sable doré.

Il sourit, rejoint les casiers et va accrocher sa serviette, avant de me rejoindre, nu, et de s'étendre à côté de moi : il tire le drap sur nos hanches dénudées et j'entremêle mes jambes aux siennes, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lier nos corps plus… intimement.  
Merde, faut que j'arrête de penser avec ce que j'ai entre les jambes… mais Luffy est trop désirable, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Peau à peau… ce que je préfère. Pas de vêtements, pas de barrières. Juste son corps contre le mien et nos courbes qui s'épousent.

Il ferme les yeux et bientôt, nous sommes deux à rejoindre Morphée.

. . . . .

_**J-184 avant l'impact.**_

_**.**_

_**POV Luffy :**_

Je me réveille en sursaut, dans le noir complet – j'avais laissé les lumières allumées, pourtant. Ace les a éteintes… ? Je tends la main et je trouve la sienne ; j'entends sa respiration, grave, profonde, comme un fond d'orage.

Je me lève et je traverse le container dans l'obscurité totale, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de repérer les choses, pour éviter de m'envoyer un meuble dans le genou ; autant dire qu'après m'en être mangé trois ou quatre, j'ai appris à faire attention où je mettais les pieds.  
J'arrive près de la porte, et elle grince en s'ouvrant ; il fait nuit, dehors, et la lumière des belvédères inonde le container de sa lueur orangée. L'air est frais, et je le respire à plein poumon, les yeux clos. Je me rends compte que mon corps est en sueur, et que je suis à poil dans l'ouverture d'un container, en plein milieu d'un port de Los Angeles. Très classe.

- Reviens par là.

Sa voix me fait sursauter comme c'est pas permis et je le foudroie d'un regard noir par-dessus mon épaule. Ace n'a pas bougé de place, toujours étendu à plat ventre dans les draps.

- … j'arrive. J'avais besoin d'air.

- Laisse ouvert cinq minutes, si tu veux.

Sa voix est… un peu bizarre. Il a la tête dans le brouillard, on dirait. Je me détourne de ma contemplation des docks endormis et je me rends dans la cuisine, pour reprendre le sucre que j'ai rangé dans le placard. Ace ne bronche pas quand je nettoie la plaie à l'eau ; le sucre colle et la couleur… j'préfère même pas en parler.

… on dirait qu'Ace n'a pas tellement déliré. La plaie est un peu moins noircie, et la peau a commencé à dégonfler. C'a l'air de fonctionner, son truc. C'est la troisième fois que je le change, depuis l'après-midi où on s'est couchés.  
Je sèche la blessure et je verse du sucre à nouveau ; Ace a toujours le nez dans l'oreiller, et rien n'indique qu'il souffre d'une quelconque manière. Je crois qu'il s'est rendormi.

Je ramène mon matériel antique dans la cuisine et je prends un verre d'eau, que je colle contre mon front, les yeux fermés. La fraîcheur me fait du bien, et me tire de la moiteur de mon sommeil. J'ai _envie_ de dormir, mais quand je ferme les yeux, je vois Ener et son sang qui coule dans ses yeux grands ouverts.

- … bébé… viens.

Argh... je cède.  
Je vide mon verre d'une traite et je retourne refermer la porte du container, le verrouillant de l'intérieur, avant d'écarter la bâche et de traverser le cube pour rejoindre le lit. Je grimpe dessus avec précaution et je m'allonge près d'Ace, qui tend le bras par réflexe pour m'attraper. Je l'entends étouffer un gémissement de douleur et pester contre lui-même. Ce crétin.

- … reste là. Pars pas.

- Je ne pars pas…

Je peux le promettre ; je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici.  
... je tiens trop à Ace pour ça. Je me blottis contre lui et je tire le drap sur nos hanches, malgré la chaleur – Ace frissonne. Sûrement la fièvre… son corps est brûlant et moite. J'espère que cette saleté ne se mue pas en infection généralisée.

- … Lu'.

- Mmn.

- Tu restes, hein… ?

- Promis. Dors, Ace.

- … Lu' ?

- Oui… ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, quand il fait ça. C'est tellement gamin… à croire que parfois, c'est moi le plus mature de nous deux. J'attends, mais il reste silencieux.  
… il s'est rendormi. Idiot.

Je niche mon nez contre son bras et je ferme les yeux,  
en me demandant jusqu'où est-ce que je vais descendre dans la folie d'Ace.

.

* * *

_**xLawffy : j'espère que tu as été servi(e) en adrénaline, rebondissements et émotions, pour le coup ! :) Shakky reviendra, promis ! merci à toi :D**_

_**nana : merci beaucoup ! "refaire d'autres AceLu"... c'est-à-dire ? OS ? fictions ? je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, j'aime faire une chose à la fois, donc je reste sur RVEE pour le moment !**_

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! :)**


	7. Comment manier une arme

**_Ohayo mina' !  
_**

**_Bien bien bien... *se frotte les mains* le dernier chapitre vous a un peu mis la pression, mais au moins, vous pouvez vous mettre mieux dans la peau de notre p'tit Lu' (biscuit, hein flllora ? :D), avec la douche écossaise qu'il a prise lors du dernier braquage..._**

**_Ce chapitre est posté avec deux jours d'avance, mais c'est pour (et vous savez qui va être cité...) ma très chère Pyrolouve, qui va prendre le grand air, loin des docks de Long Beach et de Los Angeles... alors je lui donne un ultime souvenir avant son retour ! ce chapitre est pour toi, du début à la fin, ma belle !_**

**_Merci encore à tous de prendre le temps de reviewer et de me laisser vos impressions et interrogations...! j'espère que mes réponses vous satisferont, on lève un peu de mystère aujourd'hui sur notre Ace-chan._**

**_Guests en fin de chapitre, et..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

**_J-171 avant l'impact._**

**_._**

**_POV Luffy :_**

Je suis plongé dans la lecture d'un des livres de philosophie d'Ace quand la porte du container s'ouvre ; je ne sursaute même plus, habitué au grincement sinistre du battant métallique. Ace referme derrière lui et m'offre un sourire immense et charmeur.

- Alors, t'as pu voir Zoro et Sanji ?

J'ai passé la journée avec mes deux amis, en ville, après toutes ces semaines d'absence ; ils étaient morts d'inquiétude et ça nous a permis de mettre carte sur table. Je leur ai dit que ma vie avait pris un tour radicalement différent et que je sortais définitivement du système scolaire. S'ils étaient inquiets, ils ne l'ont pas réellement montré. On s'est toujours suivis dans ce qu'on faisait et ce sont les deux seules personnes un tant soit peu normales du lycée bourgeois où je suivais mes études. Bon, à part Nami, peut-être, mais cette nana est tellement flippante qu'elle entre encore dans une catégorie à part.

Bref… ils n'ont pas essayé de me raisonner ou de me faire changer d'avis. Inutile, selon eux. Ace lance un fond léger de musique ; on en écoute toujours en s'endormant.  
Du français, encore. Gainsbourg.

- Ouais, c'était sympa. Ils aimeraient rencontrer celui qui m'a fait tourner la tête, mais j'leur ai dit que c'était pas possible.

- À juste titre, sourit Ace en s'installant devant l'ordinateur, avant de passer les six dernières heures des caméras en accéléré.

Je secoue la tête, repose le livre et éteins les lumières – il est deux heures du matin et mes yeux s'autorisent enfin une pause, après des heures à veiller et attendre le retour d'Ace. Où est-ce qu'il est encore parti se fourrer… ? des courses, d'accord, mais pendant des heures… je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions.

Ace coupe l'écran et la nuit totale revient.  
Dans le noir, j'ôte mon jean et mon tee-shirt et me laisse tomber dans les draps, sur le dos ; les vêtements d'Ace subissent le même sort, à ce que j'entends et je le sens grimper sur le lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur mes hanches. Je tends les mains et je caresse ses épaules.

- … ton dos, ça va ?

Deux semaines sont passées depuis le jour où il a pris cette balle dans l'omoplate. La plaie est en bonne voie de cicatrisation, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'inspecter tous les jours pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Je retiens l'idée du sucre, c'est vraiment utile.

- Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, tout va bien. … tu as confiance en moi… ? murmure sa voix.

- Bien sûr, chuchoté-je. Pourquoi… ?

Je sens les pointes de ses cheveux longs caresser mon visage ; c'est agréable… sa langue frôle mes lèvres et, instinctivement, j'entrouvre la bouche, désireux de plus. Il sourit et recommence – ma langue sort et caresse la sienne. On joue de longs instants avant qu'Ace ne scelle nos lèvres dans un baiser farouche et sensuel à la fois.  
Mmmn… c'est divin. Meilleur que tout.

- J'ai… fait quelques achats aujourd'hui, chuchote-t-il dans le noir.

- Des _sextoys_ ?

On pouffe de rire et Ace m'embrasse sur le bout du nez, avant de le caresser du sien.

- Pas… exactement. C'est un cadeau, pour toi. Il est juste là.

Quelque chose de plutôt lourd tapote les draps près de ma tête ; intrigué, j'essaye de le saisir mais Ace me repousse gentiment en plaquant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête.

- T-t-t… patience.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Il a éveillé ma curiosité et il le sait, cette andouille. J'adore quand il m'aguiche mais honnêtement, ça me donne envie de le tuer, des fois.

- … tu as confiance en moi ? répète-t-il.

- Toujours…

- … bien.

_"Je sens des boums et des bangs_  
_agiter mon cœur blessé,_  
_l'amour comme un boomerang..."_

La musique résonne toujours. Tellement en accord avec la situation...  
Il y a un déclic, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille à présent ; le chien de fusil d'un revolver qu'on déloge de son cran d'arrêt. Je déglutis et mon souffle se fait plus rapide contre celui d'Ace.  
Délicatement, quelque chose de froid se pose sur mon front, caresse l'arête de mon nez et retrace l'ourlet de mes lèvres. C'est léger, aérien, à peine un effleurement. Oui... Ace peut être délicat, quand il le veut.

- … ouvre la bouche, chuchote-t-il.

Je laisse mes lèvres s'entrouvrir, et ma langue touche le froid du canon du revolver dont il a apparemment fait la récente acquisition. Un frisson me parcourt de la tête aux pieds et je referme les lèvres sur le canon, qu'Ace fait délicatement aller et venir dans ma bouche.

_"... me revient des jours passés,__  
__à s'aimer comme des dingues_,  
_comme deux fous à lier."_

C'est glacé, métallique… j'enroule ma langue autour et je gémis doucement – je sens Ace se tendre à ce bruit et respirer plus vite. Une sensation par procuration ; c'est ce qui définit Ace par nature : sa sensualité, son avidité à ressentir chaque moment de la manière la plus intense possible.  
Je suis complètement cinglé, et lui aussi. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais cette sensation, cette excitation… je mets ma main à couper qu'il est chargé et qu'Ace a le doigt sur la détente. L'adrénaline gicle dans mon ventre et se répand aussitôt dans mes muscles.  
Bientôt, le canon s'échappe, dessine le contour de mes lèvres et reprend sa course le long de mon cou, s'attardant sur mes clavicules, avant de descendre le long de mes pectoraux.

- … Ace…

Je gémis quand il caresse mes tétons durcis par le froid et l'excitation, avant de migrer le long de mon sternum et de longer mes côtes.

- Chut…

Lentement, le canon reprend sa course le long de mon ventre plat ; je sens le souffle d'Ace et je devine son sourire, malgré sa concentration. Quelque chose tâtonne à côté de moi et la lampe de chevet s'allume, nous inondant de sa lumière.  
Ace ne porte que son boxer qui ne cache rien de son état, et je suis exactement pareil. Il incline ses hanches et se frotte doucement contre moi.

Mmn.

Le barillet du revolver est chargé, comme je le pensais, et la détente est prête à libérer une des balles, sous la simple impulsion du doigt de mon taré d'amant. Le canon trace des cercles autour de mon nombril – Ace sait à quel point cet endroit est terriblement sensible chez moi – et une crampe me prend aux reins ; mon dos s'arque et Ace se penche pour remplacer le canon par sa langue tiède et humide, cerclant mon nombril avant d'y plonger. Je cambre le dos en laissant échapper un gémissement d'extase et il sourit, avant de se redresser et de poser le canon sur mes hanches pour reprendre sa caresse.

Il retrace le V léger de mes iliaques et longe le bord de mon sous-vêtement, avant de le tirer vers le bas du bout du canon ; ses lèvres suivent le mouvement et mon boxer glisse sur mes cuisses. Je lève les jambes et bientôt, il échoue sur le sol.  
Je me rallonge et Ace se redresse, à genoux entre mes jambes, qu'il écarte lentement, me détaillant avec soin. Je rougis, intimidé par son regard intense.

_"Je sens des boums et des bangs_  
_ Agiter mon cœur blessé_,  
_ L'amour comme un boomerang_..."

Doucement, le revolver caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses, frôle mon sexe et reprend son petit manège. Ace se penche, le dos courbé, et sa bouche erre sur mon pubis, avant qu'il ne vienne donner un lent coup de langue sur mon désir tendu. Humpf.  
Il me fait brusquement basculer sur le ventre et je m'accroche aux draps, frissonnant quand le canon caresse ma nuque et descend le long de mon dos. Je ne sais pas si Ace se rend compte de l'effet qu'il me fait.

_"... me revient des jours passés_  
_ à t'aimer comme un dingue_,  
_ prêt pour toi à me damner."_

Ou plutôt _si_, il le sait très bien et il en joue.

L'arme redessine mes hanches – c'est froid, terriblement froid et lourd sur ma peau. J'entends un froissement de tissu et j'en conclus qu'Ace est aussi nu que moi. Le canon passe sur le rebondi de mes fesses, le long de mes jambes, mes mollets, chatouille mes pieds et remonte, jusqu'à se loger entre mes cuisses.

Mon souffle s'accélère et Ace sourit, en faisant cette fois aller et venir le canon entre mes jambes. Geste lourd de sous-entendu, encore.

- … à quoi est-ce que tu penses, petit pervers… ?

- C'est toi le pervers, ici…

- … point accordé.

Le canon retrace le sillon de mes fesses et revient sur la cambrure de mes reins, avant que le canon ne se pose sur ma nuque. Ace se penche sur moi pour sortir quelque chose de la table de chevet – je devine ce que c'est sans le voir et je frissonne d'excitation.

Bruit d'un flacon qu'on débouche, bouchon qui tombe et roule sur le sol… respiration courte et rapide…  
Des doigts froids et mouillés s'immiscent entre mes fesses et se glissent à l'intérieur de moi ; je gémis et me cramponne de plus belle aux draps, en relevant mes hanches.  
Ace et ses longs doigts… mmmn.  
La pression du revolver s'intensifie sur ma peau.

- … avoue… t'as cru que ce serait lui, ton p'tit copain, ce soir, chuchote-t-il, amusé, dans mon oreille.

- N'importe quoi…

Je m'empourpre violemment et il rit à voix basse.

- Menteur… j'suis sûr que ça te déplairait pas de l'avoir en toi… t'es tellement dérangé, Lu'…

- Tu peux parler… ! j'suis sûr que ça t'a… hnn… effleuré l'esprit… !

- Oh, ça ne m'a pas fait que m'effleurer, j'peux te l'assurer…

_"Je sens des boums et des bangs_  
_ agiter mon cœur blessé,_  
_l'amour comme un boomerang..."_

Il me frappe légèrement les fesses et je les relève en souriant, avant de serrer les dents quand il guide son érection en moi ; Ace n'est ni doux, ni attentionné, mais j'ai fini par prendre le pli et me contente de gémir quand il s'enfonce en moi d'un coup sec. Il halète de plaisir et plaque sa main sur mes reins, me maintenant solidement contre le matelas. J'agrippe les draps alors qu'il pèse sur son bras pour m'empêcher de bouger, l'autre gardant le revolver sur ma nuque – il me cambre les reins à me les briser, la douleur est lancinante et pourtant, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il s'arrête.  
Je deviens peu à peu aussi barge que lui, on dirait. Et je touche encore la surface, pourtant, même si les abysses me tirent lentement vers le bas.

_"... me revient des jours passés_  
_ à pleurer les larmes dingues,_  
_ d'un corps que je t'avais donné."_

Il se retire et revient en moi d'un coup de hanches brutal, qui m'arrache un long cri de plaisir.

- Il faut toujours que tu donnes de la voix… souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

Et il va s'en plaindre… ? il adore m'entendre hurler. Je frissonne quand sa main se plaque sur ma bouche et je ferme les yeux, mes geignements étouffés par sa paume ; son souffle dans mon oreille est rapide et ses coups de reins et plus en plus secs et profonds. Mon corps est secoué par ses assauts et mes yeux se révulsent quand il heurte une zone sensible en moi.  
Sérieusement… comment est-ce qu'il fait fait ça… ?!  
Sa main glisse sur ma joue et il glisse un doigt entre mes lèvres ; je le mords de toutes mes forces et il geint avant de presser plus fort le canon dans mon cou.

**_._**

**_POV Ace :_**

Il gémit de plaisir avant de recommencer et je souris. Il me provoque, ce merdeux. Langoureusement, il aspire et lèche mon majeur, avant de prendre mon index pour rejoindre le premier entre ses lèvres et de commencer un va-et-vient sensuel.  
Je garde ça pour la prochaine fois : j'ai trop envie de ce que ses fesses ont à m'offrir pour lui laisser l'honneur de m'avoir pleinement dans sa bouche. Et en plus… c'est vraiment à croire que ce type est fait en chewing-gum. Il est tellement serré, même après tous ces soirs à s'envoyer en l'air...

- … joueur, hein… ?

- Avec toi, ouais… susurre-t-il.

Il me cherche, il va me trouver.

Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut depuis le début. Luffy est toujours prêt à repousser nos limites. Je reluque sa chute de rein et quelque chose se noue dans ma gorge. J'adore contempler la façon dont sa peau et ses muscles noués encaissent mes coups de hanches. J'adore lui cambrer le dos et regarder son corps trembler sous les coups que je lui assène.

Savoir que c'est _moi_ qui le fais hurler de cette manière… et personne d'autre…

Combien est-ce qu'il y en a eu avant moi ? Luffy n'est pas un expert, mais il est tout sauf novice. Il est plutôt passif, mais il aime prendre les devants, régulièrement – me chevaucher, m'imposer son rythme jusqu'à notre orgasme. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux en l'imaginant faire ça sur un autre homme, ou jouir sous le toucher d'un autre.  
Jaloux à en crever.  
J'ai ce mec dans la peau.

Il se trémousse beaucoup trop, et je vais lui faire passer l'envie de gigoter comme ça. Je repose l'arme et Luffy me jette un coup d'œil étonné, avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand j'agrippe le traversin. Je tire sur le tissu avant d'envoyer le coussin intérieur valdinguer dans le container, ne gardant que la taie que j'entortille pour lui attacher les poignets aux barreaux du lit – j'préfère faire ça avec une corde, mais là j'vais devoir me contenter de ça. Il se débat pour échapper à mon étreinte mais il est beaucoup plus faible que moi, et ma main dans ses cheveux tire sa tête en arrière après m'être assuré de le savoir ligoté _et_ à ma merci.

- … prêt… ?

- Toujours, souffle-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- … je peux t'avouer quelque chose… ?

- Mmn...

- La première fois que j't'ai vu… allongé dans mon lit, sous moi… j'ai cru que t'étais vierge. Pas d'expérience, rien de tout ça.

Je me penche à son oreille et la caresse de ma langue ; il frémit et ses mains tirent désespérément sur le tissu de la taie qui le retient aux barreaux de mon lit, mais les nœuds sont beaucoup trop serrés pour qu'il espère s'échapper.

- … j'ai pensé qu'j'allais être ta première fois…

- Ça t'aurait déplu… ? chuchote sa voix, avant de geindre quand je me retire.

- Non. Au contraire…

Je renverse le flacon de lubrifiant et le gel huileux glisse sur ses reins, le long du sillon de ses fesses, imprègne les draps sur son passage. Luffy me jette un regard brûlant par-dessus son épaule, et je peux m'empêcher de contempler sa cicatrice. Elle a l'air plutôt récente.

C'est ce qui fait tout son charme, mais… qui a bien pu lui faire ça… ?

C'est étrange, mais l'idée qu'on lui a fait du mal me révolte. Je me penche et touche l'entaille du bout de ma langue ; Luffy ferme les yeux et me tend ses lèvres, pour un long baiser passionné.  
J'empaume ses fesses glissantes et me frotte lentement contre lui. Il est déjà prêt, bien sûr, mais j'adore le torturer. Prendre mon temps. Je le pénètre légèrement – juste un peu, à peine un petit centimètre, assez pour le faire gémir de plaisir – et je me retire aussitôt. Il crie sa frustration et je me marre ; son impatience m'amuse.

- Arrête de jouer… !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres…

Il serre les dents et étouffe ses jérémiades, avant de se plaindre de plus belle quand je recommence mon petit manège.  
J'adore faire ça… et me dire qu'il n'attend que ça : que je le prenne.

- Merde, Ace, prends-moi ! j'en peux plus !

Qu'est-ce que j'disais...  
Ça non plus, je peux pas y résister. Je m'enfonce en lui d'un coup de reins et son cri résonne dans le container, sous le rythme sensuel de la voix de Gainsbourg.

Lu', Lu', Lu'… il imagine pas à quel point je tiens à lui. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe, c'est… autre chose. Il m'amuse, OK, mais au-delà de ça, il est génial. Souriant, conciliant, joueur, intelligent… je pourrais parler des heures avec lui.

Bon, là, je vous l'accorde, j'ai mieux à faire. Mais le sexe, c'est un super-bonus. Qu'il soit débauché et décomplexé c'est juste _le_ must.

Je reprends l'arme restée sur le côté et Luffy frissonne quand je presse le canon derrière sa tête ; il ne me voit pas, allongé sur le ventre, mais il sait que j'ai le doigt sur la détente et que le coup peut partir à tout moment.

Je me redresse à genoux, les deux mains sur la crosse, bras tendus, alors que mes hanches vont et viennent entre ses jambes. Et la vue est loin d'être désagréable.

**_._**

**_POV Luffy :_**

- Ace...

Je gémis son nom en enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras liés devant moi ; mon corps ondule sous le sien et le canon glisse sur la sueur qui ruisselle sur ma peau. Mes cheveux mouillés collent à mes joues et mon front, le rythme est si saccadé que j'ai du mal à respirer, mon dos me fait mal... mais je prends mon pied à un point que je ne le pensais pas possible.  
Jusqu'où est-ce qu'on va aller, comme ça...?

- ... quoi ?

Il faut qu'il me laisse venir. Il faut qu'il me touche, qu'il fasse quelque chose... parce que le contact qu'il me refuse est insupportable. Il n'y a que le revolver sous mes cheveux, le va-et-vient de son sexe en moi... et rien de plus. J'ai l'habitude de ses caresses, de ses hanches qui claquent sur les miennes, de ses baisers et du frottement de nos peaux. La retenue à laquelle il m'astreint est... douloureusement insuffisante.

- Touche-moi...

Je l'aurais fait moi-même s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de m'attacher. Bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là, j'adore ça – oui, j'ai un grain – mais il me manque quelque chose, et j'ai terriblement besoin de me libérer. Je suis proche, trop proche, et en même temps tellement loin de venir... j'ai envie que ça s'arrête, mais une partie de moi veut voir la torture se prolonger, juste pour voir jusqu'où je peux résister avant de totalement craquer.  
Mais Ace semble juger en avoir eu assez, lui aussi, et le canon glisse sous mon menton alors qu'il se penche pour mordiller ma nuque et caresser ma hanche de sa main libre ; je gémis doucement et il sourit contre ma peau, avant de glisser une main sous moi.

Instinctivement, je relève les fesses pour lui faire de la place et ses doigts se referment sur moi – bonheur, béatitude, sentiment d'union comme jamais je ne l'ai ressenti. On est complets, enfin. Je crie mon plaisir en me laissant aller, entre gémissements obscènes et halètement de son nom, et Ace me rejoint en soufflant sensuellement mon nom dans mon oreille. Ce simple son me fait défaillir et mes geignements s'amplifient, pendant que mes hanches décident de faire la fête sans moi et d'osciller pour me pousser entre ses doigts et prolonger l'instant.

Le chien de fusil claque quand Ace remet la sécurité du revolver et le repose sur le côté ; il s'étend lentement sur mon corps, hissé sur ses coudes pour ne pas trop peser sur moi, et se colle à ma peau, le nez dans mon cou. On est trempés de sueur, et les draps sont bons à changer.  
Encore.

Haletant, je m'étire et je gémis quand il se retire après de longs instants, avant de se laisser glisser le long de mon corps et de le parsemer de baisers tendres. Ses mains remontent le long de mes cuisses, empaument mes fesses, caressent mon dos de mes reins à mes épaules, et glissent le long de ses bras pour venir entrelacer nos doigts.C'est doux, après l'ardeur perverse de notre ébat ; doucement, Ace me détache et masse mes poignets pour aider le sang à circuler. Je me laisse faire, toujours incapable du moindre mouvement ; Ace le sait, et ses mains tirent le drap sur moi. Je le repousse et il sourit, en se contentant de s'étendre sur le dos et de me laisser me lover sur son torse nu, le nez dans ses cicatrices.

Ses doigts courent le long de mon dos mouillé dans un mouvement lent et apaisant, qui m'achève et m'envoie directement chez Morphée ; et je n'ai même pas le temps de lui dire bonne nuit que je sombre déjà, épuisé.

_"Et si un jour je me flingue_  
_c'est à toi que je le devrai..."_

. . . . .

**_J-170 avant l'impact._**

**_._**

**_POV Luffy :_**

- Bon, moi, ce que je préfère, ce sont les semi-automatiques. Tout ce qui est Beretta 92, les Bren Ten… ils sont relativement maniables et le poids chargé reste raisonnable.

- ... ça veut dire quoi, semi-automatique... ?

- Ça veut dire que l'arme ne tire qu'un coup à chaque détente. Une nouvelle balle va se charger d'elle-même quand la chambre de tir mais pour qu'elle parte, il faut relâcher la détente et recommencer. En clair : si tu veux tirer cinq balles, il faut que que tu appuies cinq fois sur la détente. Alors que l'automatique tirera jusqu'à épuisement des munitions tant que tu ne relâches pas. C'est plus clair... ?

- Euh, ouais.

- OK. Avec un chargeur plein, tu peux atteindre un kilo cinq cent et crois-moi, couplé au recul, quand on a pas l'habitude, ça fait décoller. Alors il va falloir que tu muscles tout ça.

- Comment… ?

- Tu vas porter ces bouteilles d'eau d'un litre et d'mi à bout de bras. Un kilo cinq cent, du coup. Deux bras d'abord, puis un par un. Aussi bien la droite que la gauche, d'accord… ? fais des haltères, débrouille-toi. Renforce-moi tout ça, se moque Ace en tapotant mes bras minces.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Absolument pas.

- Quand est-ce que je saurai que c'est bon… ?

- Quand tu arrêteras de trembler. Allez, commence.

Je m'exécute et il va s'installer dans le canapé pour se préparer une cigarette en me regardant faire ; j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule, mais je me rends vite compte que ça va être un mal nécessaire. Ace utilise son arme avec une telle aisance qu'il donne l'impression que c'est évident, alors qu'en réalité… après dix minutes, je tremble comme si mes mains dansaient la gigue toutes seules. Avec mes muscles en caoutchouc… j'ai l'air fin, tiens. Ace se marre à travers son panache de fumée entre deux coups d'œil à son bouquin et, au bout d'une heure, je suis lessivé.

- J'en peux pluuuuus...

- Ramène-toi.

Je repose la bouteille d'eau sur la table et je vais m'écrouler près de lui, les bras en compote. Il embrasse mes biceps – ou plutôt, l'endroit où ils devraient se trouver, puisque je suis aussi musclé qu'un ado – et me laisse me caler dans ses bras. Je bascule ma tête en arrière et il coince le joint, qu'il a fait entre-temps, entre mes lèvres, dont je tire une longue bouffée, savourant le goût légèrement âcre de la fumée avant de l'expirer.  
Quelques taffes plus tard, je suis détendu, les yeux clos, et Ace joue avec mes cheveux, pensif. Sa bouche trouve la mienne, de temps à autre, pour un baiser tendre ou passionné, mais on reste sages – il sait que notre ébat de la veille m'a brisé les reins et il cherche à ne pas m'épuiser.  
Trop aimable de sa part.

- Mes bras vont mourir.

- Ben tiens. Tu recommenceras demain… tu verras, ça va devenir facile.

- Ça prend du temps de devenir bon au tir… ?

- Je n'ai jamais manqué une cible, comme mon père. Alors que mon frère est incapable de tirer droit. Va savoir, sourit-il en caressant mon front.

Je rouvre les yeux, intrigué.

- … tu as un frère ?

- J'avais. Sabo est mort il y a très longtemps, murmure-t-il.

Il caresse ma joue du revers de ses doigts et son détachement me choque ; soit il me cache son chagrin, par pur machisme ou pudeur… soit il s'en fout réellement.  
J'hésite. Les deux solutions sont envisageables. Ace se moque de tout et de tout le monde – peut-être même de moi, dans l'absolu. Entre plonger avec moi ou sauver sa peau, je sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.  
… quoique. J'en doute, sur l'instant.

Ace reste mystérieux.  
Alors la mort de son frère… peut-être qu'il n'en a strictement rien à foutre, en fait.

- De quoi ?

- Mucoviscidose, il traînait ça depuis sa naissance. J'suis arrivé à l'hôpital un matin et son lit était déjà vide. Apparemment, ça l'a emporté peu après la mort de mes parents.

- … t'as plus de parents non plus ?

Ace secoue la tête et se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser passionnément, tentant de détourner mon attention, mais ça ne prend pas ce coup-ci.  
Orphelin… ? déjà ? à son âge ?  
Enfin… je dis ça, mais j'ai pas la moindre idée de l'âge qu'il peut avoir. Je ne m'en suis même pas préoccupé. Mais ça reste secondaire, sur l'instant... je pense seulement à Ace et sa solitude complète.

- Merde, je… j'suis désolé.

- Oh, ça fait rien, sourit-il en soufflant un rond de fumée, qu'il contemple pensivement. J'étais un peu triste, pour ma mère. Je l'aimais, vraiment. Mon père… enfin, disons qu'il n'avait pas trop le temps de s'occuper de nous.

Il baisse les yeux et les plonge dans les miens, et j'y lis un instant d'hésitation.  
Il va me dire un truc, je le sens. Et je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier.

- … c'était Gol D. Roger, murmure-t-il.

- QUOI ?!

Je hurle et je m'étouffe, alors qu'il me tape le dos avec inquiétude.

Ace est le fils de cette ordure ?!  
En même temps… connaissant Ace et son caractère… est-ce vraiment étonnant ?

Je replonge dans mes souvenirs, alors que les yeux bruns d'Ace me contemplent.

Gol D. Roger était l'ennemi à abattre, il avait dix ans de ça, environ. Je m'en rappelle, c'était sur toutes les chaînes des infos à la télé. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, j'avais à peine neuf ans quand il s'est fait pincer après avoir commis un énième assassinat, très peu de temps avant que mon père ne soit mort lui-même.  
Ce type était recherché dans chacun des états de notre continent. Il était complètement fou à lier et il avait un gros penchant pour les théâtres de l'horreur, au vu de l'état de ses victimes. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'on ne retrouve un cadavre estampillé d'une tête de mort gravée quelque part sur le corps. Sa marque de fabrique.

On savait vaguement qu'il avait une femme et deux fils, mais Portgas D. Rouge avait été mise hors de cause dès le début ; des alibis trop solides. En revanche, on la soupçonnait d'être parfaitement au courant des agissements de son mari. C'avait fait un foin pas possible dans les journaux, à cette époque… on parlait de lui retirer quand même la garde de leurs deux fils.  
Tout ce capharnaüm était en train de tourner au lynchage médiatique et on se posait à nouveau la question de la frontière entre la complicité et la politique de l'autruche ; est-ce que Rouge était coupable par extension... ? coupable de ne pas l'avoir empêché de commettre ces meurtres ?

Et puis finalement, Roger s'était fait coincer alors qu'il s'était trouvé une autre victime à épingler sur son tableau de chasse, et le procès avait duré des mois, et des mois, et encore et encore… presque une année entière de procédure. Mon grand-père, un ancien flic, m'avait dit que dans le cas de Roger, l'affaire était délicate. Plus de cinquante chefs d'inculpation pour séquestration, torture, meurtre… et une orgie de preuves. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour effacer ses traces, mais puisqu'il n'était pas fiché auparavant, impossible de trouver à qui appartenait l'ADN. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui mettent la main dessus.

Finalement, Roger avait été condamné à la chaise électrique et était passé entre les mains de la "Veuve-Courant" dans la semaine suivante la sentence – impossible de permettre à un criminel de ce genre de fouler plus longtemps la surface de la Terre. L'affaire avait fini par se tasser ; on n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de ça.  
Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

J'essaye de trouver des similitudes entre ce monstre et le jeune homme séduisant qui m'a fait tomber dans ses filets.  
Les cheveux sombres, peut-être… le sourire sadique et canaille à la fois. Mais le reste de ses traits est doux – Ace tient énormément de sa mère. Tant mieux.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comme cette femme a pu aimer cet homme… et puis, regarder Ace me suffit pour que je comprenne.  
Je suis éperdument amoureux de ce cinglé. Il vole, blesse, voire tue sans le moindre scrupule, et je ne l'en aime que plus fort.

Ace est fou. Il a un sérieux grain et il a hérité du pire et du meilleur de ses parents à la fois.

Ma réaction épidermique ne semble pas l'avoir dérangé plus que ça ; un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres et il inspire une bouffée de son joint, avant de se pencher sur moi et de sceller nos bouches ensemble. Nos langues se mêlent et la fumée est le seul air que l'on s'autorise à respirer.  
C'est grisant, intense.

Il me mord violemment la lèvre et je geins de douleur – il sourit et récupère la perle de sang qui brille au coin de ma bouche.

- … c'est tellement facile de lire en toi, chuchote-t-il. J'te fascine, hein… ?

- Prétentieux.

- Non, c'est juste un constat. Tu me trouves totalement cinglé, mais tu peux pas t'empêcher de m'aimer.

Je rougis comme une tomate et il me redresse gentiment, m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses hanches ; je me tiens droit autant que je le peux et il passe ses mains sous mon pull pour caresser mon ventre plat.

- … et tu sais quoi, idiot ? sourit-il en caressant mes côtes, cette fois-ci.

- Non… ?

- … je t'apprécie aussi. Beaucoup.

Ouais, OK, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Son sourire s'agrandit et il me tend ses doigts ; je tire lentement sur le joint, mon regard plongé dans le sien. On partage visiblement les mêmes pensées sur cette attirance irrationnelle qu'on a l'un pour l'autre…

Il cale la cigarette au coin de mes lèvres et laisse ses mains errer sur mon jean, empaumant mes fesses pour m'attirer fermement contre lui, m'incitant à entremêler mon corps au sien.  
Jusqu'à la dernière minute, je n'ai cru que je n'étais qu'un amusement pour lui.  
Une distraction, un passe-temps. Rien de très palpitant. Après tout, vu l'amant émérite qu'il est, il a dû connaître beaucoup mieux que moi ; je ne suis rien d'autre que le gamin qu'il traîne depuis quelques semaines.

- … Ace…

- Tu n'es pas prisonnier, ici. Tu peux partir quand tu le veux. Je ne te retiendrais jamais.

- Menteur.

- Mmn, grillé.

Il me presse contre lui et nos bassins se caressent. Je suis subjugué par son regard plongé dans le mien.

- Bien sûr que je mens, souffle-t-il en étreignant mes hanches. J'ai vraiment plus envie de te laisser partir. Tu me plais beaucoup trop.

Je retire le joint de mes lèvres et je noue mes bras autour de son cou, me penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Je renonce, enfin.  
J'ai ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

.

* * *

**xLawffy : Je suis contente si tes attentes sont satisfaites ! "Bébé" c'est LE surnom ultime, alors entendre Ace dire ça... tu me comprends ! Sisi je regretterais que tu ne sois plus là, namého ! je tiens à mes lectrices ! j'suis polie, comme Ace ;) GTA, c'est une excellente comparaison pour l'adrénaline, la vitesse, les missions... toussa :p et Ace EST épique ! merci à toi, à bientôt alors :)**

_**Mise au point : je suis un être humain et j'ai besoin de vacances... (les seules de l'année *_*) alors mon rythme sera sûrement perturbé jusqu'à mi-aout (ouais, la reprise du boulot est raaaaide...) mais je promets de publier le plus régulièrement possible !**_

_**Précision : oui, encore un lemon... il y en aura "beaucoup", dans cette fiction. La relation d'Ace et Luffy est principalement basée sur ça et vous n'échapperez à quelques lemons intenses, plus nombreux que dans ma précédente fiction. Bref !**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**_


	8. Première leçon

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_J'ai eu des réactions assez mitigées ces derniers temps, de longues conversations avec certaines personnes à propos de la tournure que prend la fiction... je rappelle qu'elle est à thème sombre, déjà, et qu'elle va très certainement aller en s'empirant, je l'ai dit et répété, et je crois que je vais devoir le faire à chaque chapitre... ^^_**

**_Bref, j'ai des choses à vous demander (un service, plutôt), et je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre pour pas casser la lecture u_u  
Celui-ci est assez doux, profitez-en... *sifflote* les fangirls apprécieront la fin... je crois ?_**

**_Bref ! j'arrête de blablater et j'vous donne rendez-vous [en Enfer] (arrête ça -_-") en bas, ainsi qu'aux guests pour les reviews, pour mes interrogations._**

**_Enjoy it !  
_**

* * *

**_J-167 avant l'impact._**

**_.  
POV Luffy :_**

Je cligne des yeux, dans le noir.

J'ai chaud, je suis bien, lové dans les draps sombres du lit d'Ace. Le seul truc qui cloche… c'est le vide à côté de moi. Je me retourne et tâtonne le matelas, mais la place est tiède – il n'est pas parti depuis longtemps, on dirait. Je rencontre une feuille de papier et mon autre main allume la lumière du chevet.

_« 'Lut, bébé. _

_Je rentre pour 15 :00, j'ai mon portable si t'as besoin. Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux ranger les bouquins par ordre alphabétique, faire de la muscu',  
te promener (évite de traîner sur West L.A., ça craint encore un peu trop pour toi, là-bas), ou encore te tripoter en pensant à moi,  
mais tu peux aussi attendre que je revienne pour ça, ça sera mille fois meilleur,  
je te promets de prendre très soin de tes adorables petites fesses :D_

_A. »_

Je pouffe de rire en retombant dans les draps ; ce type est pas croyable…

Et il est juste à moi.

Je souris comme un idiot en me levant, et c'est en pilotage automatique que j'allume la radio en préparant mon petit déjeuner. Je note que je vais devoir racheter du pain avant qu'on ne crève la dalle demain matin, et mettre Ace de mauvais poil dès 6h00 n'est _vraiment _pas conseillé.

Je me marre en l'imaginant grogner et refuser de se lever tant que du pain n'aura pas miraculeusement apparu sur la table.

Je me hisse sur un tabouret et je mets le nez dans mon bol de chocolat chaud, en lisant le journal qu'Ace m'a laissé – il sait que j'aime bien me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe, et ça fait partie des toutes petites attentions qu'il sème ci et là. Ace reste lui-même, mais il essaye d'être doux, parfois, avec moi. Tout comme j'essaye de m'endurcir avec lui. Échange de bons procédés.

Je débarrasse mon bazar et je remarque qu'Ace a fait sa vaisselle – ce maniaque – alors que j'ai plutôt tendance à la laisser s'entasser jusqu'à ce que les placards soient vides et l'évier saturé. Je lave, mais ma flemme me rattrape et je laisse tout égoutter sur la paillasse.  
Celle où Ace m'a presque brisé le dos, la première fois qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air, à notre rencontre. Je rougis stupidement en me rappelant de la brutalité de nos ébats, ce soir-là ; tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était du sexe. Considérons qu'on a été servis, alors…

Je passe directement sous la douche – ben, ouais, j'ai pas de pyjama, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Chez ma mère, pudeur et respect oblige, je dormais en caleçon, et j'enfilais un jogging et un tee-shirt pour descendre déjeuner. Ace n'est pas du genre à se soucier de ça, c'est limite s'il ne m'interdit pas de m'habiller. Si je m'endors avec des fringues, il envoie tout voler à l'autre bout du container et mêle nos corps nus – c'est comme ça qu'il aime dormir, j'ai fini par en prendre le pli, et c'est loin de me déranger.

J'ouvre l'arrivée d'eau et j'attends qu'elle prenne une température acceptable, avant de me glisser sous le jet ; l'eau frappe ma nuque et mes épaules, et quelque chose me picote, là, au creux du cou. J'y porte ma main et je souris, les yeux fermés, en sentant la marque des dents d'Ace sur ma peau – une morsure un peu trop violente, hier soir, entre deux coups de reins et gémissements de plaisir. Il m'a mordu au sang et il ne m'en a pas fallu beaucoup plus pour jouir, encore une fois.

Ace…

Ce mec va m'avoir la peau, à force. Mais si c'est de cette manière… alors je ne vais certainement pas m'en priver.

Je me savonne en m'efforçant de ne pas imaginer que c'est Ace qui le fait, sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir sortir de cette douche. Mes mains descendent le long de mon ventre, frôlent mes cuisses et…

… et merde.  
Tant pis.

Je tourne le robinet d'eau froide et je grelotte en pensant à Kokoro, notre prof de mécanique des fluides, à Westlake. Elle est sympa, hyper compétente, mais sans déconner… même Sanji devient vert quand elle tente le débardeur et la jupe en cas de forte chaleur.  
Rien de mieux pour couper une excitation naissante.  
… et on peut dire que c'est plutôt efficace, au vu de mon nouvel état. Bien.

Autant éviter de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre : je me rince le plus vite possible, je coupe l'arrive d'eau et je sors de la douche avant de traverser le container, une serviette sur la tête pour éviter de tout tremper, pour rejoindre les casiers et prendre de quoi m'habiller ; aujourd'hui, ménage et un peu de musculation, histoire d'arrêter de ressembler à une crevette.

Je passe devant l'écran et je jette un coup d'œil aux caméras, par pur réflexe ; les quais sont déserts. Je passe un boxer, mon jean, et je me démêle les cheveux en me demandant par quoi commencer. Ouvrir, déjà.

J'accroche la serviette à la paroi vitrée et je vais débloquer le mécanisme de verrouillage du container, avant d'ouvrir en grand les deux portes ; aussitôt, deux chats qui ont l'habitude de traîner dans le coin rappliquent. Ace déteste les animaux, et moi je les adore, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur donner à manger. S'il me voit faire ça, il risque de me balancer à la flotte _avec_ les chats pour me faire passer le goût de nourrir des bestioles. Ils miaulent et je leur apporte une assiette de lait et de la terrine – Ace croit que j'aime ça, puisqu'il voit le pot diminuer, mais il ne se doute pas que ce sont les greffiers qui en profitent.

Le jour où il va m'attraper, mon cul s'en souviendra, j'en suis sûr. Et pas de manière très positive.

Je caresse les chats et je me redresse pour fixer les lamelles de plastique en hauteur, et laisser entrer totalement l'air dans les deux containers soudés.

Les poussières, ranger ma vaisselle, chasser les araignées… balayer, nettoyer la douche, laver le linge. Ace préfère le faire lui-même, mais j'estime que c'est aussi à moi de le faire de temps en temps. Nous sommes dimanche, les boutiques sont fermées et je m'occupe comme je le peux, Ace comprendra.

Je change les draps et je me marre, encore, en me rendant compte qu'on le fait presque 5 fois par semaine, en moyenne ; Ace m'a avoué que ça ne lui arrivait qu'un week-end sur deux avant de me rencontrer. Ça fait carrément obsédés, de se dire qu'on doit mettre des draps propres quasiment tous les jours, tellement on s'envoie en l'air dedans…  
Je lance une tournée et je sors mon portable de ma poche, avant d'appeler Ace – j'ai envie d'entendre le son de sa voix. Je compose son numéro, et j'attends en me mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Cinq sonneries, et Ace décroche ; je ne sais pas où il est, sa voix résonne en écho.

- _Lu'… ?_

- Je… j'te dérange pas ?

- _… non_, marmonne-t-il après un temps de latence. _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

- Non, je… je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

Je suis sûr qu'il sourit, à en juger l'inflexion de son souffle et de sa voix quand il reprend la parole.

- _J'te manque déjà à c'point-là… ?_

- Ouais, désolé.

- _J'ai hâte de rentrer pour te montrer que tu me manques aussi_, sourit sa voix. _J'dois te laisser, j'ai un truc à faire, on se voit bientôt…_

- Mmn. Je… tu me manques. Vraiment.

Il réprime un rire et je rougis comme une pivoine – Ace est plutôt réservé, sur ce plan, alors je n'insiste pas – et il me murmure qu'il rentre vite avant de raccrocher.

J'ai l'air d'une adolescente attardée qui attend désespérément l'appel d'un petit copain désinvolte… mais tant pis. Je me redresse et je vais allumer la chaine Hi-Fi, pour mettre un peu de musique le temps que je fasse un peu d'exercice. _« Les playboys »_ de Jacques Dutronc résonne et je souris en commençant une série de pompes.

_**.  
POV Ace :**_

Je pousse la porte du container et je m'ébroue pour chasser la neige qui a commencé à tomber, pendant mon retour, et qui imprègne mes cheveux et ma capuche.

Luffy est aux abonnés absents – je suis rentré avec une heure d'avance, alors j'suppose qu'il a dû partir faire un tour. Je remarque que ses tongs sont plus là, et j'espère qu'il va pas se peler les fesses dehors ou attraper une cochonnerie avec les pieds gelés.

Je dézippe mon sweat et je laisse mes chaussures sur le côté, avant de poser mes affaires sur la table haute, pensif. Les sachets de cocaïne calibrés au gramme près s'étalent sur l'aluminium et je pèse le pour et le contre en me grattant la nuque. Luffy m'a jamais rien dit pour les joints que j'ai l'habitude de prendre, il a même commencé à les fumer avec moi depuis quelques jours. Mais ça…

J'suis pas sûr qu'il accepte.  
Bon, j'ai bien envie de dire que je l'emmerde et que je fais c'que j'veux, mais ça serait plutôt hypocrite ; son avis compte, mine de rien, il a son mot à dire. Je suis certain que ça va pas vraiment l'étonner, mais…

… il vaut mieux que je range ça. Pour le moment.  
Je balaye le container du regard en enfermant les sachets dans le plus haut des casiers fermés à clé, et je me rends compte que le ménage est fait. Le linge est étendu près du chauffage d'appoint et le lit est refait avec des draps propres – cette vue m'arrache un sourire, et j'peux qu'être admiratif du soin qu'il met à respecter mon ordre.

Luffy a l'air d'être _hyper_ bordélique, en vrai, et j'suis sûr que ça lui coûte de devoir ranger ses affaires, mais il essaye de se plier à mes habitudes, alors que moi, j'essaye d'être souple quand il laisse traîner ses godasses n'importe où, ou que ses fringues tapissent le sol.

C'est ce qu'on appelle faire des compromis.

Bien, j'ai encore un peu de temps avant que son petit cul ne s'ramène, et j'ai prévu une activité un peu différente pour se réchauffer, aujourd'hui.

_**.**_  
_**POV Luffy :**_

Aaaaah ça caaaaille… !

Je cours dans la neige qui s'est déposée sur le sol en allant toujours plus vite – j'avais les pieds rouges, et ils sont carrément bleus, maintenant – ma veste sur le dos. Ça m'apprendra à aller faire un tour aussi loin avec un temps aussi froid… ! les containers sont à vue et j'accélère le rythme en pestant contre moi-même. Je repère ceux qu'Ace a fusionnés et je contourne les autres, avant d'arriver à la porte restée entrouverte ; il doit déjà être là.

Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur, balance ma veste et mes tongs et je cours dans la douche, pour allumer le jet d'eau et jetter mes vêtements par-dessus la plaque. L'eau est _glacée_, putain de merde… ! Je braille en gesticulant, mais je finis par m'habituer, alors que l'eau devient peu à peu tiède, puis chaude. Mes pieds me font mal, au début, mais ma peau commence à retrouver une coloration un peu moins inquiétante.

- Désolé, Ace ! lancé-je dans le container, j'étais en train d'me transformer en glaçon ! … t'es là ?

- J'suis là, ouais.

Je sursaute – la voix est juste derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois Ace me reluquer, adossé à la paroi du container, près de la douche.

… pervers.

Il me sourit et se tend vers moi – je m'éloigne brièvement de la chaleur rassurante du jet d'eau pour plaquer un baiser mouillé sur sa bouche, avant de retrouver le courant chaud qui détend mes muscles frigorifiés.

- T'es rentré depuis longtemps ?

- À peine une heure. T'es chaud pour ressortir ?

_Hein ?!_ Ah non… ! Non, non, non, non et non, j'veux pas me cailler les fesses encore une fois !

- Aaaaace… on peut pas rester là ? couiné-je en coupant l'arrivée d'eau.

Deux bras m'emmitouflent dans un grand drap de bain et me soulèvent ; je me pelotonne contre lui et ses lèvres trouvent les miennes pour un baiser qu'il veut persuasif. Je me laisse aller et un coin de serviette frictionne mes cheveux humides.

- On sera en face, à l'abri. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.

- T'as acheté un truc ?

- Nope. Mais j'ai de l'exercice à te faire faire.

- Courir dans la neige jusqu'à ce que je me transforme en esquimau ?

- Oh, ouais, excellente idée. Ça me fera un sorbet à lécher, ce soir.

J'écarquille les yeux et Ace pouffe de rire en essuyant mon visage, avant de se pencher pour embrasser mes lèvres ; je ferme les yeux et il sourit, en sachant pertinemment qu'il a déjà remporté la bataille.  
Ben, j'ai plus qu'à m'habiller pour affronter l'Arctique, on dirait. Ou alors…

… je peux peut-être négocier. J'ai bien dit : _peut-être_. Ace est dur en affaires, et je vais devoir la jouer fine.

- … c'est hyper urgent ?

- C'est-à-dire ? répondit-il distraitement en me reposant pour aller remettre ses chaussures.

Je souris et je laisse le drap de bain tomber au sol ; le froissement du tissu n'échappe pas à Ace qui me jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Je lui souris et je recule à pas lents vers le lit, nu et encore mouillé de ma douche.

… bingo. Ace a l'air… intéressé.

_**.**_  
_**POV Ace :**_

- … je viens, à une condition.

- Laquelle ? souris-je en m'avançant tout en laissant tomber ma veste en chemin.

- T'as bien une idée, non… ?

Luffy se laisse tomber dans les draps et son sourire s'agrandit, alors que mon tee-shirt passe par-dessus ma tête.

- Plutôt, oui. Mais j'te préviens, t'as besoin d'être en forme pour faire ce que je t'ai préparé…

- J'compte sur toi pour être un peu plus doux que d'habitude.

- J'vais faire de mon mieux, murmuré-je en l'allongeant dans les oreillers, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Il gagne un peu de répit et de chaleur, en se fondant dans mes bras pour un petit moment au chaud dans le container. Alors... Luffy remporte cette manche... pour une fois.

**. . . . .**

**.**

**.**

**_.  
POV Luffy :_**

Je regarde Ace terminer sa peinture sur le mur en parpaings, face à moi. Je charge et recharge l'arme pour passer le temps, en m'assurant de ne diriger le canon ni sur lui, ni sur moi – simple mesure de précaution. J'ai droit à un Glock 23, le plus léger et le plus maniable. 880 grammes en étant chargé.

Je suis encore un peu courbaturé – Ace, être doux ? cette blague. Je sais pas où j'ai pu croire qu'il serait précautionneux – mais il a rempli sa part de l'accord, et j'ai suivi le pas jusqu'à l'entrepôt après une sieste ludique au chaud dans ses bras.

Ace s'est assuré de m'apprendre tout le fonctionnement de mon arme ; si elle s'enraye, je dois être capable de la démonter et de la remonter, parce que je n'en aurai peut-être pas d'autre à portée. Il m'a aussi appris à l'entretenir et je me suis surtout entraîné à charger et décharger le plus vite possible, entre deux séries de pompes et de soulèvement de bouteilles d'eau.

Il revient vers moi en posant le pot de peinture sur le côté et recule jusqu'à se trouver à une distance raisonnable de la cible ; nous sommes en plein dans un des vieux entrepôts qui servaient de quai de déchargement des porte-containers, auparavant. Ils sont déserts, ça sent le vieux poisson mais au moins, personne ne nous dérangera. Et dans le quartier, tout le monde se fout pas mal des coups de feu – il y en a à longueur de temps, de toute manière.

- Bien. Tes lunettes, et ton casque.

J'enfile les verres de protection et le casque anti-bruit qu'il m'a déniché je-ne-sais-où – je me rappelle le tir dans la banque et l'écho qu'il avait produit. Pour l'entraînement, il vaut mieux pour moi que j'évite de me retrouver sourd avant la fin de la journée…

Ace chausse le sien, me retire une des oreilles pour que je puisse entendre ses instructions et prend son pistolet, un Beretta 92, son fétiche ; le modèle standard, basique et utilisé à peu près partout. Il en a d'autres, mais celui-ci est le plus maniable.

Il fait claquer le chargeur lourd de balles, tend le bras et tire – la balle se fige au centre de la cible, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

- … Ace.

- Mmn ?

- … où est-ce que t'as appris à tirer ?

- Mon père. Il chassait beaucoup et il nous emmenait, Sabo et moi.

Je lui jette un regard en biais et un sourire étire ses lèvres.

- J'te jure. Arrête de penser que je viens d'une autre planète, j'suis un être humain comme les autres. J'ai tenu ma première arme à feu quand j'avais huit ans, et j'ai eu des années pour m'entraîner. _God bless America, _mmnh… ? Bon, viens un peu par là.

Je me rapproche, il repose son arme et se met debout derrière moi. Son pied se glisse entre les miens et les écarte un peu, avant de positionner mon bassin et mes épaules, avant de m'imposer un port de tête qui me fait penser à celui de ma mère.

- J'ai l'air con.

- Tu apprends à tirer et te stabiliser, et après tu pourras commencer à te la péter un peu en essayant d'autres positions.

- … d'autres positions, hein ? souris-je.

Il sourit contre mon oreille et caresse doucement mes hanches, amusé.

- … commence pas à m'allumer, tu l'as regretté, cet après-midi…

- C'est toi qui fais la lessive demain, j'm'en fous.

- Et insolent, avec ça… ?

Ace prend mon menton dans ses doigts et le tourne vers lui avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche ; je ferme les yeux et il me désarme en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour le dire, et le canon du pistolet se plaque contre ma gorge. Je souris contre ses lèvres et notre baiser s'approfondit.

- Sois un peu plus attentif, Lu'…

- Ben, avec un professeur aussi sexy, j'ai un peu de mal, tu vois…

- Tu me flattes pour que je prépare du rab' de viande ce soir… ?

On pouffe de rire et Ace me tapote la hanche pour que je me reprenne ; il a raison, c'est ma première séance de tir et même si c'a l'air terriblement facile, en le voyant faire, je me doute que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Un dernier baiser – fougueux, quand même – et je reprends la position qu'il m'a donnée.

- Bras tendus.

J'obéis, l'arme dans les mains.

- La jonction pouce-index juste sous la garde.

Il place mes doigts et je grimace – pas très confortable.

- C'est pour du tir de précision. Si t'es bon, avec le temps, tu n'en auras plus besoin. Ça casse un peu le poignet mais tu vas t'y faire, c'est ce qui va te permettre de rester stable. Tes trois doigts… là, dans les empreintes de la crosse, sur le devant. L'index le long de la glissière, jamais sur la détente en premier.

- Mais toi tu…

- Moi je suis maboule, t'occupes pas de ce que j'fais, me coupe Ace en secouant la tête.

Je me plie à son indication tout en m'assurant de bien l'avoir en main.

- Le pouce de l'autre côté de la glissière. Voilà. Maintenant, ton autre main…

Il empaume ma main gauche et l'amène à hauteur de l'autre, avant de hausser un sourcil.

- … quoi ?

- … t'as vraiment des petites mains, murmure-t-il en voyant que je fais à peine le tour de la moitié de la crosse.

Je rougis comme une pivoine, je me sens ridicule. Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est juste un constat, mais j'aurais aimé tomber dans le chaudron de la testostérone à ma naissance et malheureusement, j'ai plutôt reniflé la gamelle avec les œstrogènes.

Pas de bol.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, c'est mignon, sourit-il en embrassant mes cheveux. Et sur un Glock, c'est parfait, parce que la crosse est étroite. Alors… ta main, là, juste sous l'autre. Ton pouce sous le premier…

La langue entre les dents, je m'applique comme je peux.

- Les deux pouces vers l'avant… et tends bien les bras.

Ace, ses bras de chaque côté de moi, glisse ses mains autour des miennes pour me guider. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule et plante un baiser léger sur ma joue. Je souris et je ferme brièvement les yeux en profitant de son parfum, avant de les rouvrir et de contempler la cible.

- Tu vises avec le guidon et le cran de mire, OK ?

- Ouais.

J'ajuste la position du guidon dans les lignes de visée, et j'attends.

- Pour tirer… fais-le du bout du doigt, pas besoin de plus. Le Glock a une détente vraiment souple et si tu tires trop sur la gâchette, tu vas déformer l'angle de tir. Il faut qu'il y ait le moins d'interactions possibles. Penche-toi un peu en avant pour les premières fois. Tu te tiendras un peu plus droit quand tu auras appris à encaisser le recul.

- Y'en a beaucoup… ?

- De ?

- Du recul.

Ace jette un coup d'œil à mes bras minces et sourit, en frottant doucement le bout de son nez contre ma joue.

- Pour toi, oui. Allez, regarde la cible.

Je fixe la tâche rouge qu'Ace a peinte au mur. Elle est énorme, et il a tiré en plein milieu, j'en suis sûr, au vu de l'impact. Je sais que je vais faire moins bien, mais j'ai peur d'être complètement ridicule.

Ace s'assure que je sois bien positionné, ses mains caressent mes bras en remontant à mes épaules, avant de se poser sur ma taille.

- Inspire, expire, et tire.

Il replace mon casque et me caresse doucement le dos, avant de s'effacer.

_Inspiration._

Je prie pour ne pas être totalement à côté de mes pompes. J'ajuste ma visée en alignant le guidon au bout du canon avec la mire et je déglutis.

_Expiration._

Mon doigt se glisse sur la détente – juste le bout – et j'appuie lentement ; le coup part et j'ai l'impression d'arrêter un coup de poing à mains nues, la douleur en moins. Le choc se répercute dans mes poignets, l'arme se lève d'au moins quarante-cinq degrés et l'onde me parcourt jusqu'aux épaules. Je vacille, je dérape et je tombe sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait.

J'entends Ace éclater de rire, alors que je fixe toujours la cible, stupidement.  
… il n'y a même pas d'impact dans le mur. Rien, pas un éclat.

Ace pleure de rire, penché sur la petite table qu'il a apportée pour ranger le matériel. Je lui jette un regard affolé et je le vois essuyer des larmes, hilare.  
J'aimerais me vexer, mais je suis plutôt mortifié ; je suis quasiment sûr que _personne_ ne tombe lors de son premier tir ; et vu la réaction épidermique du braqueur… c'est la première fois qu'il voit ça. Il aurait pu me retenir, bien sûr, mais ça doit être vraiment plus marrant de me voir m'étaler sans grâce sur le béton gelé.

- Putain, sanglote-t-il en ricanant, t'as même pas tiré dans l'mur… !

- Elle est où, la balle, alors… ?

Son rire résonne de plus belle dans l'entrepôt et je vire cramoisi, cette fois. Hé ben, celle-là, je suis pas prêt de l'oublier ou de ne plus en entendre parler.  
Ace finit par se calmer et vient me relever – d'une seule main – pour me remettre sur mes pieds, et replacer une mèche qui se balade devant mes yeux.

- On recommence ?

- Ben, j'ai pas trop le choix.

- Tu veux abandonner les armes à feu ? sourit-il. Ça me dérange pas, mais tu vas devoir compenser.

- Comment ?

Ace fouille dans sa poche et fait sortir la lame d'un cran d'arrêt dans un claquement sec.

… ben, va pour les pétards, alors.

Je déglutis et je me tourne vers la cible. Cette fois, je sais à peu près à quoi m'attendre, et je vais faire ce que je peux pour ne pas me couvrir de honte. Je me positionne comme Ace me l'a dit ; il m'observe, appuyé contre la table, les bras croisés. Concentré, comme moi. Les doigts le long de la glissière, les doigts sur la crosse… j'aligne, je vise… et tire.  
J'ai raffermi mon étreinte sur l'arme et le recul est moindre, mais le choc est le même ; je suppose qu'il faut s'habituer. Ace tourne la tête vers le mur et un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres. J'ose jeter un regard à la cible et je pince les lèvres.

… bon, au moins, j'ai tiré dans le mur.

Ace secoue la tête et vient m'enlacer en voyant mon air dépité ; je remets la sécurité du pistolet, et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et trouver du réconfort. Je me sens comme un môme qui n'arrive pas à se servir du jouet qu'on lui a offert.

- Vas-y, rends-moi jaloux, murmuré-je contre ses lèvres.

Il me prend l'arme des mains et, sans rompre notre baiser ou jeter un regard à ce qu'il fait, il désamorce la sécurité et tend le bras sur le côté avant de tirer ; mes yeux glissent sur le côté et je m'étouffe en voyant qu'il a tiré juste à côté de son premier tir, au centre de la cible.

- … NON MAIS J'HALLUCINE ?!

Ouais, je hurle. Ce n'est ni intelligent, ni utile, ni distingué, mais je suis tellement outré par cette chance que ça m'énerve d'emblée. Ace pouffe de rire et embrasse doucement mon front.

- Gueule pas, un jour tu y arriveras.

- Ben tu vois, j'en doute, là… !

- Luffy, j'te l'ai dit, j'ai grandi là-dedans. On compare pas ce qui est pas comparable. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de recommencer, mmnh ?

- Maaaais.

- « Mais » tout seul, ça ne veut rien dire, pauvre truffe. Allez, en route, m'encourage-t-il en reculant vers la table.

- Hé, Ace.

- Mmnh… ?

J'inspire et j'expire profondément, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Il attend, et on dirait qu'il ne se doute vraiment pas de ce que je vais lui dire.  
Enfin, ce que je vais lui dire… c'est un bien grand mot. Il faut encore que j'ai le courage de le faire et ça… ben, c'est pas gagné. Je déglutis difficilement ; j'ai la bouche sèche, le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. C'est limite si l'arme claque pas entre mes mains.  
Punaise, qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ? j'suis cinglé. Ace va se foutre de moi ou me jeter dans le fleuve pour me-…

- Je t'aime, lâché-je tout-à-trac.

Ace hausse un sourcil et nom de Dieu ce que j'ai envie de mourir. Là, tout de suite, si quelqu'un a pitié de moi, encore une fois, qu'il me foudroie, que j'en finisse avec cette honte.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?! Oui, je le pense, c'est pas le problème… c'est juste que… merde, mais où est-ce que j'ai la tête, hein ?  
Le principal concerné se gratte la nuque en me jetant un regard gêné, et mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je le vois…

… piquer un fard monstrueux.  
Je me mords la lèvre et nos yeux se croisent ; et il se passe tellement de choses dans son regard…

- … idiot, souffle-t-il en s'avançant vers moi pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasser.

J'aimerais répondre, mais Ace ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Tu parles d'une déclaration d'amour… dans un entrepôt crade, une arme à la main, dans le froid. Mais en fait… on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. C'est… tellement « nous », cette situation bizarre, décalée.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de réfléchir avant de dire des conneries ?

- Euh, non.

- Ben j'aurais dû. Allez, recommence.

- Je t'aime.

- … le tir, crétin, sourit-il contre mes lèvres.

Il est encore rouge quand il s'arrache enfin à moi ; il me frappe la fesse, retourne s'appuyer à la table et je me remets en position : j'entends Ace ricaner et je lui jette un regard noir.

- … quoi_ encore_ ?

- … t'oublies rien ?

Sourcil haussé, je lui signifie mon incompréhension ; Ace se mord la lèvre pour réprimer un rire, vient jusqu'à moi et retire la sécurité de l'arme.  
Ouais, ça va être beaucoup mieux comme ça, je crois.  
_J'essaye_ de ne pas bouder en reprenant ma position, et je laisse mes mains ajuster le tir, alors que les balles s'encastrent dans le mur.

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander  
quel genre de cible j'aurai en face de moi la prochaine fois.

.

* * *

**_nana : merci beaucoup ! :_3 _Je sais bien que le décompte avant l'impact est pas très rassurant, surtout que vous y aurez droit à chaque chapitre, mais c'est ce qui permet de "maintenir la tension" __et de rappeler qu'ils jouent contre la montre... malheureusement, et même si je suis très sensible à tes supplications (sisi, j'te jure), tes implorations (oui, ce mot existe, apparemment) n'influenceront pas la fin. Car je suis sadique... mais j'espère que tu aimeras, peu importe le dénouement ! à bientôt :)_**

**Well, well, well, time to play.**

**Je ne vous cache pas qu'en terme d'idées et d'avancement de la fiction, je suis _loin_. J'ai annoncé 30 à 40 chapitres et je suis bien partie pour remplir ce quota, alors vu que c'est en train de tourner au vinaigre, là-dedans, j'aimerais votre avis (pour une fois que je le demande, faut pas vous en priver XD) et je vais essayer d'être la plus claire possible (vu le bordel dans ma tête, c'est pas gagné non plus).**  
**Bref.**

**Je vous invite à me répondre par MP pour cette question (en espérant que la plupart d'entre vous n'aient pas la flemme *prie*), parce que c'est votre avis très personnel que je vous demande, et j'estime que ça ne regarde pas tout le monde :**

Quel est votre maximum acceptable/tolérable en matière de violence et d'horreur ?

**Oui, _oui_, _OUI_ c'est une question flippante (_p*tain, en plus on dirait une question de bac : "Vous avez 4 heures."_) Voyez-la comme vous le voulez, c'est cru mais c'est la seule manière simple et claire de vous exposer les choses. **

**(question différentielle/autrement formulée : qu'est-ce que vous ne supporteriez pas de lire ?)**

**Vous ne voyez peut-être pas l'intérêt de cette question et je le conçois tout à fait, mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus à ce propos. Répondez-moi simplement, prenez le temps (vous pouvez me répondre quand vous voulez, mais avant mi-août si possible), soyez simples, clairs mais précis dans votre réponse. C'est vraiment important, j'ai besoin de savoir pour faire évoluer la fiction selon les réponses de tout un chacun. **

**Tout le monde ayant sa sensibilité et sa propre vision des choses, je n'ai pas envie de voir la réponse à cette question dans une review, je le répète, sauf si vous n'avez rien à cacher (ou pas le choix pour les guests que ça intéresse).**

**Merci encore à toutes et tous pour votre participation !  
*Harlem, votre dévouée***


	9. Un parfum d'angoisse

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme contagieux ! Les réponses à mon sujet de BAC avancent bien et je vous en remercie, ça m'aide à y voir plus clair et à savoir quoi faire. Je pense attendre encore une ou deux semaines avant de clôturer tout ça, pour savoir si la fiction continue ou non. Merci encore de prendre le temps de répondre :)_**

**_Guests en fin de chapitre, je vous laisse apprécier... gros clin d'oeil à mon Chauffe-Patate, j'ai nommé Pyrolouve ! _**

**_On m'a également fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de points de vue d'Ace (je comprends votre frustration, mais promis ça viendra avec le temps !), alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir, les pensées de notre tête à flammes occupent le devant de la scène ;)_**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

_**J-164 avant l'impact.**_

_**.  
POV Luffy :**_

Je tente de masquer ma nervosité alors que je rentre dans la forteresse imprenable qu'Ace compte braquer dans un peu plus de cinq mois.

Il a fait son premier repérage trois jours plus tôt, comme prévu. Il a même réussi à avoir le numéro _personnel_ de sa « conseillère et future conquête de draps »… cet enfoiré. Ça me ferait presque sourire si mon cœur n'était pas sur le point de me lâcher.

Ace compte beaucoup sur moi, je le sais. Il me fait _réellement_ confiance, sur ce coup-là, et je me fais un devoir de ne pas le décevoir.

Le temps est maussade, en ce mois de mars. Il reflète parfaitement mon humeur. Génial.

Pour ne pas m'influencer, Ace ne m'a strictement rien dit. Il me laisse tout prendre en note, et c'est aussi un bon moyen pour moi de faire marcher ma mémoire et mon sens de l'observation. Une sorte d'exercice, en quelque sorte. Ace a obtenu un prochain rendez-vous dans une semaine pour finaliser l'ouverture du compte (avec de faux papiers en béton) et, tour-à-tour, on va se comporter comme de vrais clients. Jusqu'au jour du casse.

Je note l'emplacement des dix guichets à gauche, dans l'entrée, et les cinq bureaux de verre sur le mur du fond. Des portes coulissantes ouvrent sur un couloir qui mène à d'autres bureaux, et une autre au coffre.

Mais ce n'est pas la préoccupation principale pour Ace. Lui, ce qu'il veut savoir c'est le nombre de personnes qui officient aussi, combien s'occupent de la sécurité… le facteur humain. Pour la technique, c'est une autre affaire, mais il m'a demandé de vérifier la présence de caméras, et toutes les choses susceptibles de nous faire repérer une fois à l'intérieur.

Ace dit toujours que les machines, les systèmes de sécurité et les armoires électriques le rendent joyeux, et qu'il exècre avoir affaire à un « abruti de macaque évolué ». Je lui ai gentiment signifié que j'en étais un moi-même, et il m'a rétorqué que j'étais un « abruti de macaque évolué doué au pieu ».  
… je prends le compliment.

Je passe mon temps à l'aguicher avec ça, mais je sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire – pour lui, la machine est prévisible. Alors que l'homme, lui, est susceptible de faire _tout_ et _n'importe quoi_. Je lui ai dit qu'il exagérait, bien sûr, et il m'a répondu que j'étais l'exemple même du crétin qui va foutre sa vie en l'air en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Encore un point pour lui…

Les dix guichets, donc, et dix hôtesses, plus trois qui s'occupent des papiers, en arrière… ponctuellement ou tous les jours ? impossible à savoir pour le moment.

Je compte huit vigiles. Certains en sont l'archétype même, d'autres ressemblent à Ace, et l'un d'entre eux ne doit pas peser beaucoup plus lourd que moi.

Ace a un point de vue tellement noir et cynique sur les choses, malgré sa bonne humeur perpétuelle et contagieuse, que je me demande comment il fait pour simplement rester en vie. À sa place, si j'avais perdu toute foi en ma vie, en l'humanité, en toutes ces choses, je préférerais encore me tuer… mais lui, non. Il reste.

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait debout dans ce monde qui s'écroulait, et il m'a répondu pendant qu'on regardait un film, hier soir : le deuxième film de Nolan sur la chauve-souris masquée que tout le monde adule ; une phrase d'Alfred Pennyworth, le majordome du mec le plus friqué et le plus malheureux du monde.  
« Certains hommes sont sans but logique. On ne peut ni les acheter, ni les intimider, ni négocier avec eux. Parce que certains hommes veulent juste voir le monde brûler », m'a-t-il murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille.

Beaucoup de bornes de distributeurs, avec au moins deux caméras chacune. Les files d'attentes se divisent au centre du hall, et si je me base sur ma propre capacité à m'enfuir… je dirais qu'il faut environ cinq secondes au dernier client de la file pour s'échapper par la porte.

Je lui ai demandé s'il faisait partie de ces hommes, et il m'a simplement souri avant de m'embrasser avec une tendresse qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne répondrait pas à ma question.

Mon regard balaye toujours ce qui se passe autour de moi avec l'attitude la plus décontractée possible. J'essaye de tout retenir, mais je sais déjà que je vais beaucoup en oublier. Et on recommencera autant de fois que ça sera nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que chaque détail ne s'incruste dans ma mémoire et la sienne.

La porte d'un bureau s'ouvre et un conseiller m'invite à entrer ; mes faux papiers sont eux aussi peaufinés à la perfection – encore un pourcentage qu'Ace cède à un faussaire, Brook, qui s'est avéré être particulièrement doué – et vont me servir à ouvrir un compte, et tout le toutim.

Je me suis souvent demandé quel but Ace poursuivait dans sa vie, s'il n'avait goût à rien, s'il ne se servait même pas de l'argent et s'il n'avait plus aucune famille. Je n'aurai sûrement jamais la réponse à cette question, et je me contente de me dire qu'il est fou, et que s'il veut voir le monde brûler, alors il prévoit sûrement une descente aux Enfers.

J'ai des nœuds dans le ventre et j'ai peur de tout faire foirer. Ace a fait ce qu'il a pu pour me rassurer mais c'est mort de trouille que je suis parti du container, ce matin.

Mon portable vibre et je m'excuse d'un sourire, avant de jeter un regard à l'écran.

_« Plutôt mignon ton conseiller. T'en penses quoi, monsieur l'expert ? »_

Je hausse un sourcil et tourne la tête, manquant s'étouffer en voyant Ace tranquillement assis dans les sièges à disposition de la clientèle ayant rendez-vous.

C'est une blague ?! il est pas censé être ici !

Je lui réponds rapidement, coupe mon portable et le range dans ma poche avant de reporter – difficilement – mon attention sur le type dont je n'ai même pas retenu le nom.

J'ai l'impression que le regard d'Ace me brûle la nuque mais, étrangement, au lieu d'être plus nerveux encore… je me sens plus calme.

J'aurais pu avoir l'impression d'être surveillé, mais sa présence a un effet étrangement apaisant sur moi. Une heure entière passe et, quand je risque un regard vers les sièges, Ace n'est plus là. Pour sûr que la capacité de stockage des sms de mon portable va en avoir pris un sacré coup.

Je ressors avec tous mes papiers en main et je prends note qu'à 15 heures, les vigiles du midi terminent leur ronde et sont remplacés par d'autres. Je sors de la banque et inspire profondément l'air extérieur, sous la pluie qui trempe mes cheveux.

J'essaye de ne pas courir vers la voiture, parce que mon adrénaline est tellement en train de retomber que je risque de me casser la gueule – mes jambes sont en coton.

Pire : en marshmallow, quand j'arrive à la voiture. Je fouille dans ma poche pour trouver mes clés et je sursaute violemment quand deux bras m'enlacent soudainement par-derrière.

- Putain ! t'es barge !

- Oh, tout doux, s'esclaffe Ace dans mon oreille, me retournant pour m'avoir en face.

Il me plaque contre la portière et ses lèvres trouvent les miennes. Je lui rends son baiser et Ace caresse ma joue, repoussant les mèches humides qui collent à mes pommettes.

- … je vais conduire, murmure-t-il contre ma bouche.

- Pourquoi ? t'as peur que j'la raye ?

- J'ai peur que tu te foutes en l'air. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un trembler autant.

Je baisse les yeux et je constate, carrément honteux, qu'Ace a totalement raison. J'ai les genoux qui claquent.

Je n'avais pas tellement senti ma première poussée d'adrénaline, pour mon premier braquage : l'empressement, la blessure d'Ace… nous nous étions endormis juste après, et la descente s'est faite en douceur, pendant mon sommeil. Là, je passe du un au zéro en quelques petites minutes. Sans aucune raison.

Quoi, la peur d'être repéré ? de toute faire capoter ? de décevoir Ace ? un mélange de tous ces trucs.

Ace m'embrasse dans le cou et je le sens grimacer. Je l'interroge du regard et il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres – il donne l'impression d'avaler un verre de concentré de citron.

- … ta peau. La peur la rend beaucoup trop acide.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'en ai l'air… ? réplique-t-il avec un sérieux qui me déstabilise.

- … euh, non.

OK… c'est glauque, mine de rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça… ?

Ace sourit et me laisse rejoindre le côté passager, avant de monter au volant et de démarrer, se penchant sur moi pour embrasser ma joue.

- Allez, relax. T'es tellement tendu que si je te mettais une olive dans le cul il en sortirait un litre d'huile.

- Oh, très classe… !

- C'est parlant, nan ?

- Un peu trop pour moi.

Ace réprime difficilement un rire et la voiture s'éloigne vers les containers. Le silence s'installe entre nous, et la radio murmure à peine. On ne se fait pas la gueule ; seulement, Ace est du genre avare de paroles, et moi aussi, quand il est silencieux.

Sa main s'égare de temps en temps sur ma jambe, et mes doigts trouvent les siens.

Encore une fois, la voiture trouve le chemin du fleuve, et disparaît dans les eaux noires. Je me demande combien de cadavres de voitures gisent par le fond, mais je n'ose pas poser la question à mon amant.

Au container, un chocolat chaud m'attend, et je le bois en me lovant dans les bras d'Ace, dans le canapé ; ses lèvres parsèment mon cou de baisers et ses mains caressent mes bras et mes épaules.

- … pourquoi tu es venu ?

- T'avais l'air terrifié en partant. Je voulais qu'tu sois rassuré et j'ai l'impression que c'a marché… non ?

- Ouais.

Ace tourne mon visage vers lui et m'embrasse tendrement ; je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à son baiser, alors que ses bras m'enserrent doucement contre lui. Sa langue s'invite dans ma bouche et je réponds à son invitation.

Aïe… ça va encore partir en sucette, cette histoire. Nos souffles s'accélèrent et les doigts d'Ace dégrafent lentement ma chemise. Je repose ma tasse à l'aveuglette, sans briser notre baiser, et m'étends sur lui, mes hanches ondulant lentement contre les siennes.

Ace sourit contre ma bouche et ses doigts détachent ma ceinture.

- … une manière de me détendre… ?

- Exactement. Tu n'as rien contre… ? chuchote-t-il.

- Faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Frottements, caresses, souffles… nos corps s'entremêlent et s'emballent. Je remue des hanches contre sa main qui s'est glissée dans mon jean, les yeux clos, la respiration hachée. Ace enfouit sa main sous mon boxer et prend mon sexe qui s'érige entre ses doigts. Oh mon Dieu…

- Appelle-moi Ace, pouffe-t-il dans mon oreille.

Merde, j'ai encore parlé tout haut.  
Il lèche le creux de mon oreille et mordille mon cou, joueur, alors que son pouce caresse mon extrémité sensible. J'ai tellement envie de lui…

Son portable sonne dans le silence, nous faisant sursauter. Ace grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible, dont je distingue vaguement « connard », « péter les rotules » et « cadavre » avant qu'il ne mette la main sur son cellulaire, dans sa poche.

Il l'ouvre, le porte à son oreille et ramène mon visage au sien pour un baiser passionné.

_**.  
POV Ace :**_

- … et ça donne quoi pour les tests… ?

Ma conversation s'éternise, et Luffy s'est fait à l'idée que notre séance de sexe est momentanément reportée pour le moment.

Il a rattaché sa ceinture et a enfilé ses écouteurs, et écoute je ne sais quelle musique sur son baladeur ; il contemple le plafond et je le trouve un peu trop pensif.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore en tête… ? J'ai toujours du mal à lire en lui dans ces moments-là. Il est si transparent et indéchiffrable à la fois…

- … y'en a pour combien… ?

Luffy se lève et je le regarde marcher vers la cuisine, le reluquant au passage. Déjà dix semaines qu'on partage ce qui me sert d'habitation.

Il s'entraîne au tir depuis trois jours, tout le temps, tous les après-midi, et il s'améliore vraiment, même si c'est pas encore l'aisance totale. Il s'applique, ça se voit. Et il arrive à soulever ses bouteilles d'eau correctement, c'est déjà ça…

Je réprime un rire et je m'efforce de rester concentré sur ce que me dit mon contact.

- Et tu penses que ça prendra du temps… ?

Le temps… c'est ce qui joue toujours contre moi. Il faut que j'aille vite, et c'est aussi pour ça que j'entraîne Luffy le plus souvent possible.

Ce coup est vraiment risqué. Je pourrais y arriver sans lui, mais s'il décide de participer, j'ai besoin d'être sûr de lui à cent pour cent. Je préfère encore qu'il me dise « j'arrête » plutôt qu'il me lâche en plein braquage. Ça, ça serait vraiment la merde.

- Ouais, ouais, tout va bien. T'en es où pour…

La vision de Luffy s'enfuyant me coupe la voix. Mon interlocuteur attend et moi, je ne peux plus articuler un mot.

Ouais, bon, rien de vraiment surprenant à ce qu'il se barre. Après tout… sa vie vaut un milliard de fois la mienne. Même plus. Qu'il sauve sa peau… ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.  
Je tourne la tête et le regarde en train de ranger nos tasses dans le meuble. Il sent mon regard sur lui et m'offre un sourire chaud et… tellement lui, qui me réconforte aussitôt.

Je suis trop distrait.

- … hum, excuse-moi. T'en es où pour la bonbonne de diazote… ?

Faut que j'arrête d'être aussi méfiant… ça fait trois ans que je suis sorti de prison et ces angoisses ne m'ont toujours pas quittées. Tourner le dos à quelqu'un, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Le seul moyen d'avoir vraiment la paix, c'était d'intégrer un clan, mais moi… ça m'intéressait pas. J'avais toujours fait cavalier seul, et c'est ce que j'ai continué à faire pendant toutes ces années.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Luffy.

Lui… il est spécial. Vraiment. Autant j'en avais rien à foutre de me faire tuer, autant je me dis que si je meurs… il y a quelqu'un ici qui me regrettera. Et ça… merde, ça fout tous mes plans en l'air.

Ma vie n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Ça, c'est pas le problème.

- On peut s'voir ce soir, s'tu veux. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour tout stocker, poursuivis-je sans lâcher Lu' des yeux.

Non, le problème… c'est que maintenant, ma vie a de l'importance pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Luffy referme le placard et revient vers le canapé, éteignant quelques lumières avant de venir s'étendre sur moi. Pas d'idée perverse, juste une étreinte. Il niche son nez dans mon cou et je sens ses yeux se fermer, alors qu'il respire mon odeur.

Je glisse ma main libre sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos nu et ses reins avec douceur ; il noue ses bras autour de mon cou et se hisse légèrement vers moi, son corps pressé contre le mien.

- Je t'aime, murmure sa voix à mon oreille.

Mmmn. J'adore entendre ça. Venant de lui… c'est à mettre au même niveau que mon nom qu'il hurle quand je le fais jouir. Une vraie drogue.

Je souris et je laisse mes doigts courir sur sa peau à la douceur de pêche. Luffy a cette odeur de fruits et de sable chaud qui me donne toujours l'eau à la bouche.

- Ça t'irait ?

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et se pelotonne contre moi. Je sors de sa chemise et je viens caresser ses cheveux. Ils sont doux… ils sentent bon, comme lui. J'entortille un épi rebelle entre mes doigts et je pose un baiser silencieux mais tendre sur son front.

Il ne bronche pas, se contente de rester lové sur moi.

- OK, à c'soir. Ouais, minuit, c'est bon. À plus.

Je raccroche et je referme mes bras autour de Luffy.

- Hé, Lu.

Il ne dit rien, et je sens sa respiration lente et profonde. Il s'est endormi. En trente secondes, comme d'habitude. Plus la peine d'escompter en tirer quelque chose, maintenant.

Son petit coup de stress de la journée a dû avoir raison de ses nerfs.

Je souris et je le soulève dans mes bras en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Faut vraiment qu'il se mette à la bouffe, c'est pas possible… il fait quoi, soixante kilos tout mouillé ? Lu', faut que t'essayes la muscu, mon vieux.  
Sa tête bascule en arrière et son corps s'abandonne, il se laisse complètement faire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant dans les bras.

Ça me rappelle l'époque où Roger était encore à la maison avec Maman. À l'époque où il pouvait encore se permettre de passer du temps avec nous. On s'endormait souvent dans le canapé, Sabo et moi, et à chaque fois il nous portait dans notre lit. Je me réveillais et je voyais le bas de son visage, carré et masculin, la longue ligne de sa moustache et ses cheveux un peu longs, mais plus raides que les miens.

J'ai ses cheveux noirs, alors que ceux de Sabo sont blonds comme Maman, mais nos cheveux à tous les deux sont ondulés comme elle. Pourtant on a tous les deux autant pris de l'un que de l'autre.

Luffy trouve que je ressemble à Maman.

Je me demande à qui il ressemble, lui. Il a des traits doux. Pas féminin, non – j'ai horreur des folles, ils me collent les chocottes – mais doux. Visage rond mais nez pointu… ses immenses yeux noirs… et son sourire renversant.

De qui est-ce qu'il a hérité un sourire pareil ? c'est pas humain de sourire comme ça !

Et en parlant de ses lèvres… je redresse sa tête de mon coude et je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elles sont douces, pleines, sucrées. J'pourrais passer des heures à l'embrasser sans m'en lasser, j'en suis sûr.

Je le dépose dans notre lit – notre… ça me fait rire, tiens – et je lui retire ses chaussures. Ses pieds nus sont gelés. Doucement, je défais sa ceinture et je dégrafe son jean, pour l'envoyer promener sur la chaise. Il dort toujours profondément… totalement à l'ouest. J'pourrai presque lui faire tout ce que je veux.

Mais bon, je le ferai pas. Pas intéressant. Je préfère quand il est réveillé ET interactif. Je déboutonne sa chemise et la fais glisser le long de ses bras avant de la déposer un peu plus loin. Doucement, je caresse son torse nu du bout des doigts. Sa peau laiteuse, douce et sans imperfection… ses muscles légers…

Je me penche et j'embrasse doucement son ventre plat ; Luffy ne remue pas un petit orteil. Délicatement, je prends son boxer entre mes doigts et je le tire le long de ses cuisses. Ne pas le réveiller…  
Finalement, il est nu, et je me dépêche de faire la même chose. Je m'allonge à côté de lui et je tire le drap et la couverture sur nous, avant de l'amener à moi et d'entrelacer nos corps. Mon nez dans son cou.

Il gémit doucement et se tourne sur le côté. Ses fesses se pressent contre mon entrejambe.  
Il cherche les emmerdes, même quand il dort, ce mec.

Je respire son odeur et je ferme les yeux, alors que mes mains vont et viennent sur son corps. Je parcours ses courbes de ma paume et de mes doigts et mes lèvres caressent sa clavicule ; j'adore cet endroit. C'est là où son parfum est le plus fort. Et c'est là où Luffy est le plus sensible, surtout.

Je lèche sa peau et un frisson parcourt Luffy des pieds à la tête. Peut-être pas endormi si profondément, tout compte fait… je glisse ma main entre ses jambes et je caresse doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Un léger gémissement lui échappe. Un truc entre le mignon et l'horriblement sexy. Ça me rend marteau.

- … Ace, soupire sa voix.

Cette blague. Même quand il dort il rêve de moi… c'est du 24/7, notre folie.

Ah… j'ai enfin mis un mot sur notre relation. De la folie. Un peu beaucoup de passion, aussi… c'est vrai ça : de quoi est faite la vie qu'on partage… ?

J'en sais foutrement rien. Du sexe… des vacheries... pas mal de connerie… et de la folie, ouais. Luffy est vraiment jeté, en fait. Comme le dit le proverbe : lequel est le plus cinglé ? le fou ou celui qui le suit ?

Je sais que j'ai un grain. Enfin, à mon stade, c'est plus un grain, c'est un sérieux problème neuronal profond. Luffy respire le bien-être mental, j'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Il a l'air d'être le type réfléchi, un peu emporté parfois, avec ce qu'il faut d'humour et de susceptibilité… ouais, il est normal. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a choisi de plonger ?

Je me pose cette question tous les jours depuis des semaines. Pourquoi avoir tout foutu en l'air pour me suivre… ? il a gardé des contacts avec Zoro, Nami et Sanji, mais ça s'arrête là. Plus d'amis, plus rien.

Je lui ai forcé la main, avant-hier, pour qu'il aille chez sa mère. Il m'a encore répété ce matin qu'il irait pas, mais faut pas qu'il compte sur moi pour lâcher l'affaire. Une mère, on n'en a qu'une et la sienne a beau être étouffante, elle l'aime profondément, et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour lui.

Il doit profiter d'elle pendant qu'il le peut.

Ma mère me manque plus que je ne le voudrais, beaucoup plus que mon père. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là, parfois.

La musique défile toujours et je ferme les yeux, pensif, dans la pénombre du container silencieux. Ma mère… Rouge… le parfum de ses cheveux dorés, et son sourire. J'ai le souvenir amer de ses lèvres contre mon oreille et de sa façon de me murmurer que j'étais son tout petit garçon et qu'elle m'aimait de tout son cœur. Ça me réconfortait, et elle disait la même chose à Sabo.

C'a toujours été bizarre, ça, aussi ; mon père s'occupait plus de moi – Sabo était malade et Maman s'occupait plus de lui, et lui… c'était papa qu'il préférait. Alors que moi, je voulais notre mère un peu plus pour moi.

On arrêtait pas de se battre à propos de ça, même si nos parents nous disaient qu'ils nous aimaient pareil. Et c'était tout sauf un mensonge, on le savait très bien. Mais bon… rivalités fratricides obligent, on se foutait sur la gueule à longueur de journée, même si on s'aimait bien.

Luffy se retourne et nos mains s'enlacent. J'amène les siennes à mes lèvres et j'embrasse le bout de ses doigts, un par un, et je pose sa paume sur ma joue. Ses mains sont fraîches.

Je remonte plus haut la couverture et je le blottis un peu plus contre moi pour le réchauffer. Luffy a souvent froid et moi, j'ai chaud à plus en pouvoir, alors même sur ça on se complète.

La chaîne Hi-Fi diffuse toujours sa musique, mais je la reconnais pas – c'est un CD que Luffy a acheté et écoute de temps en temps. Il passe beaucoup de temps à profiter d'un son, d'une parole, d'un accord ; il a le sens du rythme et j'aime beaucoup le regarder esquisser un pas quand il croit que je le regarde pas.  
Pour notre dernier petit braquage de la semaine dernière, il avait un écouteur dans son oreille, sous la cagoule. J'lui ai dit que j'avais besoin qu'il m'entende et il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'il m'entendrait.

Genre c'est moi qui m'inquiète…

En plein braquage, pendant qu'on remplissait les sacs, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il écoutait pour avoir l'air aussi détendu. Il a souri et m'a dit qu'il écoutait _Beautiful_ de Christina Aguilera. Je me suis foutu de sa gueule mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger.

Luffy s'en fout pas mal des conneries que je peux lui balancer.

J'suis trop curieux, en fait. Je lui ai dit que plus gay que ça, tu meurs, et il s'est contenté de sourire. Style cause-toujours-tu-m'intéresses. Il n'a rien dit, m'a embrassé dans le cou et a continué de faire ce qu'il faisait.

Je l'ai écoutée, sa foutue chanson, en rentrant le soir. Luffy se douchait et je comptais le butin, assis sur le lit. J'ai enfilé ses écouteurs et j'ai laissé défiler la piste.

… mouais.

Pas du tout le genre de choses que j'écoute.

Mais je comprends pourquoi il écoutait ça, et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec la chanson, même si Luffy l'écoutait en pensant à moi, et pas à lui : Luffy m'aime, quoique je fasse. En bien ou en mal… c'est plus fort que lui. Peu importe ce que peuvent dire les autres, qu'ils me défient, me haïssent, me craignent…  
Il m'aime.

Je contemple son visage et j'entrelace nos doigts, avant de me pencher sur ses lèvres. Son souffle est lent. Il dort vraiment profondément. Je l'embrasse doucement et je le libère quelques secondes, le temps d'admirer ses traits, avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Le temps passe et le sommeil ne vient pas. Je sais, il est vachement tôt, mais j'ai rien contre une sieste en temps normal. J'aimerais bien piquer un somme avant ce soir, mais je crois que c'est cramé pour aujourd'hui.

Bon, j'aurais rien eu contre une partie de jambes en l'air non plus, mais Luffy a vraiment besoin de sommeil. Je repousse ses cheveux épars sur son front et ses joues et je le contemple sans me lasser. Il est tellement beau… tellement parfait pour moi.

Ses yeux bougent sous ses paupières.

Il rêve.

Mais à quoi ?

Je referme les yeux et je respire son odeur.  
Luffy…  
Un frisson hérisse ma peau et mes paupières se rouvrent aussitôt. J'ai vraiment envie de rester, mais quelque chose d'autre m'appelle.  
Il faut que je sorte.  
Maintenant.

Je me lève et je retrouve le chemin de mes fringues laissées sur le côté ; je me rhabille en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et je coupe la lumière du chevet après avoir contemplé Luffy une dernière fois.

… je dois sortir. Ça urge, là, mais j'ai du mal à m'arracher à lui. Je l'embrasse dans le noir et je me détourne avant de sortir du container.

Je dois m'éloigner d'ici.  
M'éloigner de Luffy, juste quelques heures.  
.

* * *

_**nana : si tu es pessimiste, weeelcome ! **_**\o/**_** pour le décès d'Ace, c'a été un grand choc pour beaucoup de gens, moi-même qui suis pas spécialement sensible j'ai été inconsolable pendant des jours. Oh, une grande soeur, carrément ?! *rougit* hum, et bien, merci ! [prie pour qu'elle soit jamais ta soeur...] (oh, sympa...) [ben quoi ?] (laisse tomber...) je te dis à bientôt, merci d'avoir laissé une review !**_

_**xLawffy : ouais, Ace est mystérieux ! pire que ça, même... c'est pas mal, l'idée d'un lien entre Roger et Dragon, c'est à garder sous le coude, c'est très plausible. Je prends bien note pour ta réponse, c'est sympa d'avoir eu le courage de l'écrire devant tout l'monde ! **__**merci pour ta review, à bientôt pour de nouvelles hypothèses :)  
**_

_**Pour mon nom, et bien, c'est à ça que sert FanFiction : à adopter un pseudonyme. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt **(pardon pour celles/ceux qui le font, j'veux pas critiquer votre méthode, vous avez le droit de vouloir vous présenter, c'est mon simple point de vue pour MON anonymat)** de me trouver un nom de plume si c'est pour dire dans mon profil "Bonjour, je me présente, mon vrai nom c'est xxx...". Et ça permet de prendre du recul. Donc, xLawffy appelle-moi Harlem, comme chaque personne ici ^^ désolée de ne pas satisfaire ta curiosité pour ce point et de te frustrer... ! **_

**À tous, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
**


	10. Mon nouveau jouet

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Bien, ceci est le dernier chapitre avant mon départ en vacances... je ferai ce que je peux pour être disponible et trouver Internet (j'me sens tellement dépendante en disant ça, c'est atroce). Hé oui, mon dur labeur est terminé, une fois le boulot plié... je pars pour me dorer la pilule peinarde. Mais ça sera avec plaisir que je vous retrouverai fin août ! (oui, je pars longtemps et oui, j'en ai besoin, sinon je yoyote de la théière) Je déteste promettre monts et merveilles, mais je pense pouvoir publier au moins un chapitre d'ici là.  
**_

_**De toute façon, celui-là va tellement vous faire sortir les yeux de la tête que vous allez me retrouver et me torturer lentement, alors... autant que je mette les voiles très loin de chez moi...Merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre dans cette aventure, avec notre allumé notoire et notre biscuit national ! :)  
**_

_**Un point, avant que vous ne lisiez la monstruosité sortie de mon esprit... gros clin d'oeil à flllora pour notre conversation ;)  
Connaissez-vous Breaking Bad ? oui, non ? je vous résume : c'est l'histoire d'un chimiste de génie, qui se sait condamné par un cancer en stade terminal. Il décide de produire de la méthamphétam*ne et de vendre la drogue pour assurer l'avenir de sa famille... et déraper. Et ce qui était un mec attachant et pitoyable va devenir un véritable monstre au fil du temps, et se faire détester et haïr, en devenant un vrai c*nnard.**_

_**Et bien... c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire avec Luffy et Ace. Surtout Ace.**_

_**Voilà~, j'arrête de vous pourrir, RDV en bas pour les guests ! :)  
Et...**_

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

**_J-164 avant l'impact_**

_**.**_  
_**POV Luffy :**_

Il y a foule, au Bar de l'Arnaque, ce soir. Un monde de dingue… des rires, des éclats de voix, de la musique, et une sacrée ambiance. Il n'y a presque que des habitués. Tous connaissent Shakky, et Ace semble faire partie des meubles, puisqu'il officie comme barman, ce soir, juste pour aider la propriétaire un peu surbookée qui lui a demandé de l'aide pendant une petite heure.

De le voir si à l'aise, tellement dans son élément, au milieu de cette foule, de cette proximité avec les autres… j'me sens de trop, c'est dingue. Il m'adresse un grand sourire dès qu'il le peut, mais j'ai la nette impression qu'il a la tête ailleurs ; un petit air concentré, sous sa désinvolture, qu'il n'a que quand on est en plein braquage. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il attend quelqu'un.

- Bébé… ? tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Une bière, s'il te plaît.

- Brune, blonde ?

- Brune, souris-je en regardant ses cheveux sombres retenus par son élastique.

Ça lui va plutôt bien, ça change de ses boucles qui lui tombent devant les yeux.  
Il sourit à son tour et fouille dans les réfrigérateurs du bas pour sortir une bouteille, la décapsuler et la poser devant moi ; je le remercie d'un sourire immense, comme il les préfère, et la prends dans mes mains. Une des siennes se referme sur mes doigts et je relève les yeux, un peu surpris – il se penche par-dessus le comptoir et prend mon menton dans sa main pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser langoureusement. Mmn... mes mains se crispent sur ma bière et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, dont il trace le contour d'un délicat coup de langue.  
Il m'allume avec autant de monde à proximité...? sérieusement ?

- J'viens d'en entendre une bonne. Quelle est la différence entre un hétéro et un gay ? murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- ... euh... j'en sais rien... ?

- Six bières, plus ou moins.

Je pouffe de rire et il me caresse la joue.

- ... c'est sûrement valable dans les deux sens. Alors _mollo_, sur l'alcool, j'ai pas envie de te retrouver à l'intérieur d'une nana, me prévient-il.

- T'en fais pas, le rassuré-je.

Hors de question de finir entre les jambes d'une fille. Eeerr... j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser.  
Ace me sourit et s'éloigne à l'autre bout du comptoir pour servir d'autres clients. L'étage est plein à craquer et je me demande où est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire ses magouilles, si magouilles il y a. Ace ne semble pas être préoccupé par ce détail – son regard seul trahit ce qu'il pense.  
Il cherche une silhouette et il a vraiment l'air de savoir qui va venir ou non.

Shakky lui tourne autour et j'ai envie de bouffer ma bouteille de bière. Et Ace n'a vraiment pas l'air contre les attentions qu'elle lui porte. Elle n'en fait pas exprès, j'en suis sûr, elle agit comme elle l'a toujours fait – naturellement. Mais Ace...

Foutu connard bisexuel.

La musique semble aller _crescendo_ ; celui qui a choisi les sons est plutôt bon. J'essaye de me concentrer uniquement là-dessus, quand un morceau plus que sensuel résonne dans l'endroit bondé.  
Je repense à la dernière fois que je me suis envoyé en l'air avec Ace, sur le rythme d'une musique plutôt rythmée qui résonnait dans le container. Je revois ses yeux embrumés de plaisir – il adore me regarder me déhancher sur lui – et son sourire enjôleur. J'ai chaud. Un peu trop.

Je termine ma bière et je tourne les talons en me frayant un passage dans la foule. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air. La porte se referme derrière moi dans un claquement sec et j'inspire l'air frais de la nuit de printemps. Je suis courbaturé et je me demande encore pourquoi ; ah, oui… mon stress de l'après-midi. La longue sieste en fin de journée n'a rien arrangé, mais au moins… j'ai l'esprit un peu plus calme.

On a passé le reste de la soirée à faire le point sur ce que j'avais vu dans la banque. Enfin, vu… pas vu, surtout. Ace m'a montré tout ce qu'il avait repéré en une heure de temps et j'en avais le vertige. Quand je lui ai dit que je me sentais inutile, il s'est contenté de me dire que ça s'apprenait et qu'il me montrerait quoi repérer dans quelque chose de plus petit, sûrement dans les deux semaines à venir.

La musique résonne toujours. Et j'ai froid, maintenant. Peut-être qu'Ace saura me réchauffer sur une danse... je me détourne et je retrouve la chaleur du bar, les rires et les éclats de voix.  
Je me demande où est passé Ace… il est grand et moi, j'ai l'air d'un nain au milieu des mecs qui se pressent au comptoir. Des types dont le tour de cuisse égale mon tour de hanches.

Glauque.  
Le Bar de l'Arnaque porte vraiment bien son nom, avec tous les types louches qui vont et viennent ici.

Je repère des cheveux châtain au milieu du reste et je me dirige vers eux – Ace, à n'en pas douter. Une silhouette s'écarte et je me fige. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes à me faire hurler, mais mes dents serrées ne laissent rien échapper.  
Le... fils de pute.  
Enfoiré.

_**"Alors mollo, sur l'alcool, j'ai pas envie de te retrouver à l'intérieur d'une nana."**_  
... putain d'hypocrite.

C'est bien Ace, aucun doute, effectivement. Son visage, ses taches de rousseur, son long corps musclé sous sa chemise cintrée.  
Un corps censé respecter ce que ma mère appelle « une limite physique acceptable » avec les autres personnes de ce bar ; Ace semble s'en taper totalement.

Shakky ondule doucement dos à lui au rythme de la musique. Ses mains manucurées sur sa nuque, ses fesses contre ses hanches. Ace a le nez dans son cou, sous ses cheveux noirs, et ses grandes mains caressent ses courbes. Ça n'a l'air de déranger personne – apparemment, leurs « relations mutuellement bénéfiques » ne sont pas aussi rares qu'il veut bien me le faire croire.  
Ace guide ses ondulations contre lui et la pulpe de ses doigts se perd sur l'arrondi de ses seins, avant de descendre le long de son ventre et de caresser son aine et la naissance de ses jambes, à travers le tissu moulant de sa robe noire ; je jurerais avoir vu une de ses mains s'égarer entre les cuisses de la barmaid.

Ma jalousie me pousse à dire que c'est obscène ; on a presque l'impression qu'ils font l'amour. C'est insupportable à regarder pour moi.

Je fouille dans ma poche et je sors mon téléphone, composant le numéro d'Ace. J'attends, et la tonalité se met en route.  
Ace embrasse Shakky sur la joue et sort son portable : il _sourit_. Le genre de sourire qu'on a quand quelqu'un qu'on apprécie particulièrement vous appelle.

... putain ! J'suis censé l'engueuler, pas lui promettre ma dévotion éternelle… !  
Il décroche et porte le cellulaire à son oreille.

- _Yep… ?_

- J'te dérange pas ?

Il tourne la tête et croise mon regard ; son sourire s'agrandit. Mon expression doit être impayable.

- _Nan, nan. _

- Si t'as envie d'te taper Shakky, dis-le.

- _Ben, j'le dis. J'ai envie d'elle._

J'écarquille les yeux et il pouffe de rire avant de raccrocher et de venir vers moi. Si quelqu'un a pitié de moi, qu'il me donne un truc à lui foutre dans le ventre. Contondant, de préférence. Je regarde autour de moi et mon regard accroche quelque chose sur le comptoir. Bon, ben, faute de mieux…

**_._**  
**_POV Ace :_**

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche… ? un truc pour me taper dessus ?

Il y a bien les tabourets, mais je crois que c'est un peu extrême, comme solution. Pas sûr que Luffy l'ait envisagée, d'ailleurs…  
Je m'arrête devant lui, prêt à lui servir ma salade habituelle, et quelque chose m'éclabousse le visage ; je soutiens son regard noir et je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Mmn…

- Vodka… liqueur de café… crème. Tu viens de me balancer un Russe blanc à la figure ?

- J'aurais pu te foutre directement le verre en pleine gueule.

Enervé, on dirait ; je prends un torchon par-dessus le comptoir et je m'essuie le visage – tant pis pour ma chemise. Luffy n'a vraiment pas l'air commode. C'est une expression que je ne suis pas habitué à lire sur son visage.

- T'es genre super-fâché ?

- J'suis genre "je récupère mon sac et je me barre". Ça te va ?

- Disons que le message est bien passé.

- C'est quoi, alors, le problème ? j'te satisfais déjà plus ? quoi, tu veux qu'on baise encore plus souvent ?! j'suis désolé, on le fait déjà matin et soir, au-delà j'ai peur de plus pouvoir m'asseoir, mais j'peux faire un effort, j'suppose, t'en penses quoi ? mmnh ?!

Il a l'air vraiment furieux, mais je sens une violente amertume dans sa voix. On dirait qu'il est mordu, et je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je me rapproche et je caresse sa joue rouge de fureur. Il repousse ma main, alors j'agrippe son jean et je le tire vers moi – pas de douceur, j'ai compris.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est juste une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise.

- Par « mauvaise habitude », t'entends : être à deux doigts de baiser la patronne du bar alors que mon mec est juste à côté ?

- Mon mec ? tu te considères comme mon « petit-ami »… ?

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire, et la déception que je vois passer dans ses yeux à ma réaction me fait soudain terriblement mal. Un coup au cœur, que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

- … t'es qu'un con, murmure-t-il.

Une larme, que j'avais pas vue venir, s'échappe et roule sur sa joue. Luffy me repousse et s'éloigne vers l'arrière du bar, où il a laissé sa veste ; il l'agrippe au passage et sort en claquant la porte. Je vois sa silhouette passer devant les vitres et disparaître.

Si on pouvait m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, j'suis preneur. Je jette un regard à Shakky qui me sourit à travers sa fumée de cigarette et me désigne la porte d'un mouvement de la tête. Quoi ? j'dois y aller ? putain, bonjour l'ambiance au container. 30 mètres carrés prêts à exploser… cette prise de tête, je la sens pas. Je pousse un long soupir en récupérant mon cuir et je l'enfile tout en plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de ma barmaid préférée – j'vais quand même pas me priver de ça – et je sors sous le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Fait chier, mon contact doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre, j'ai vraiment pas l'temps de jouer à cache-cache avec Luffy…

Il est nulle part. Sérieusement. Je me fais le quartier au pas de course pendant près d'une heure et je ne le trouve pas… il s'est foutu dans une poubelle ou quoi ?! Je laisse tomber en voyant l'heure de dingue sur mon téléphone ; j'ai autre chose à faire que gérer sa crise existentielle de la soirée.

Quand je retourne au bar, Shakky m'a réservé l'étage ; la trappe est entrouverte et je comprends que mon fournisseur est déjà là. Super. J'suis à la bourre et je sais qu'il a horreur de ça. Je grimpe l'escalier en colimaçon et je claque le battant derrière moi en poussant le verrou du pied – hors de question qu'on soit dérangés.

- Désolé, un truc urgent.

- J'ai cru comprendre. La bière est sur ta note, raille sa voix, dans la pénombre.

- T'as bien fait.

Je m'avance et il me sourit derrière le goulot de sa bouteille. Nom de Dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait foutre les chocottes… dans le genre malsain, il se défend.

- Avant que je commence mon laïus…

Il tend la main et son sourire s'agrandit. Flippant.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, Trafalgar, j'te jure que ça met hyper mal à l'aise.

- Oh… je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu sois le genre de type facilement impressionnable…

- Et si tu la fermais ?

Je fouille dans ma veste pour trouver l'argent qu'il m'a demandé et son regard ne lâche pas le mien. Des yeux gris, glacials, qui n'augurent jamais rien de bon. Et pourtant… nan, vaut mieux pas y penser. Ce mec est un grand malade, même au lit. Surtout au lit.

Et pourtant, j'me suis débattu, mais quand Law a une idée en tête, personne peut le faire changer d'avis. C'était l'année dernière, après avoir eu la brillante idée de le chauffer à mort. Visiblement, il m'a pris au mot, ce soir-là. Il voulait mon cul, et il l'a eu. Humpf. Rien que d'y penser, mes fesses hurlent au meurtre. J'suis resté au plumard pendant deux jours. Deux putains de jours, à gémir et à me traîner pour me mettre des pains de glace sur le derche.

Ça m'apprendra à jouer les durs, tiens.

Il prend les liasses et les jauge d'un coup d'œil – plus par réflexe que par réelle méfiance, il a l'habitude travailler avec moi. Ses doigts poussent une pochette vers moi et je l'ouvre pour regarder à l'intérieur.

- Tu as toute la doc là-dedans. Ton laser est déjà à ton container depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Il est prêt à être mis en route. Mais je te préviens, y mets pas tes doigts, parce que tu risques de plus pouvoir t'en servir. Et ça serait _vraiment_ dommage.

- … merci d't'inquiéter pour mes doigts. Et merci pour le laser.

- Tu me donnes toujours du challenge, ça brise la monotonie de mes journées… et en parlant de ça…

- Désolé, j'suis déjà pris.

- C'est quoi ce mensonge éhonté… ? sourit Trafalgar en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

Personne ne veut y croire. C'est presque vexant. Quoi, j'ai tellement la tête du type qui pense qu'à queuter ? pas que ça soit dérangeant, mais...  
... ouais, si, ça m'dérange en fait.

- J'te jure.

- Mec, nana ?

- Mec, pour changer.

- … tu l'as menacé de tuer sa famille ?

- Très drôle. T'es pas casé, toi, peut-être ? ta folle hystérique… l'écolo hippie, avec sa poudre verte…

- Ah, Vivi… ? c'est ma régulière. Mélange pas tout. Tu me surprends, Ace…

- On devrait tous être légèrement improbables.

- Si tu te mets à citer Oscar Wilde, alors c'est que t'as définitivement viré de bord. J'pensais que tu allais finir par faire de Shakky une honnête femme, se moque-t-il en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

Shakky, une honnête femme ? même mariée, bardée de mômes et croulant sous les tâches ménagères, Shakky serait _tout_ sauf honnête… et je perdrais gros, c'est sûr.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'me mets à penser à Luffy ; le perdre lui, ou perdre Shakky… pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ces conneries ?! mon père avait un vieil adage, qu'il a fini par suivre en quittant définitivement la maison – pour nous protéger – juste avant de se faire pincer.

Je l'applique tous les jours.  
Mais j'crois qu'aujourd'hui, avec Luffy, c'était la fois de trop.

Law se rend compte que je suis parti vraiment très loin dans mes pensées, et c'est un bon coup de pied dans le genou qui me ramène à notre conversation.  
Enfoiré, ça fait mal, ça… !

- … d'ailleurs, il est où, ton nouveau jouet ?

- Ben, c'est là que ça coince, marmonné-je en étendant mes jambes. J'l'ai un peu fait chier, ce soir.

Trafalgar hausse un sourcil et un coin de sa bouche se plisse – il a envie de rire mais sa réserve l'empêche de sortir le balai qu'il a dans le cul.  
J'sens que j'vais en prendre pour mon grade, j'sais pas pourquoi…

- … soit. Genre… t'as essayé d'te taper Shakky ?

Il sourit mais change vite d'expression quand il se rend compte qu'il a plutôt tapé juste. C'est dingue… j'me sens minable.  
J'crois qu'on a mis un truc chelou dans mon verre ; je ne regrette jamais rien, et là, ce soir, je donnerais tout pour ne pas avoir tripoté Shakky, même si j'en avais carrément envie. Law pianote du bout des doigts sur sa bière, pensif ; ses yeux me dérangent, même s'ils sont les plus beaux que j'ai pu voir. Gris limpide.  
Je me remets à penser à Luffy, et j'ai le souvenir amer de ses yeux chocolat qui me fixent avec hargne... et de la larme sur sa joue. Bon, OK, j'ai compris le message de mon cerveau

Je me lève et Law soupire. J'sens qu'il va me sortir un truc qui va me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Fais attention avec ça.

- Ça quoi ? le laser ?

- Joue pas l'abruti, ça ne te va absolument pas, Portgas. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Ah ouais ? ben j'dois être un con, j'pige pas bien.

Et après la leçon de moralité sur ma vie dissolue, voilà le sermon sur le respect des engagements ou je sais pas quelle autre connerie inventée par le genre humain, quand on est pas foutu de s'astreindre soi-même des limites.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir un truc aussi stable qu'une relation amoureuse et continuer à faire tes conneries.

- J'suis pas amoureux. On baise, point barre.

Law se contente de hausser les épaules et j'ai envie de lui balancer un truc, comme Luffy. Cerveau de merde. Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la conversation.

Law remet sa veste et je récupère nos bouteilles vides pour les ramener à Shakky, pendant qu'il me suit dans les escaliers. Je dépose les cadavres sur le comptoir et je sors dans la nuit, où la pluie tombe à nouveau. Je suis en voiture – celle que j'ai tirée pour venir ici – mais Luffy est à pieds. Et introuvable.  
Et j'ai déjà gardé la caisse trop longtemps, il va falloir que je m'en débarrasse avant que les flics ne tombent dessus avec son signalement. Quelle soirée de merde...

Law rabat sa capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger et me lance un regard indéchiffrable ; à quoi est-ce qu'il pense, là… ?

- Retrouve-le. J'sais pas qui c'est, mais s'il t'a mis la main dessus… il doit être sympa, comme mec.

- Je le partage pas.

Law sourit et secoue la tête, mais ses yeux gris me transpercent toujours. Ce type est tellement tordu… c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'on « commençait à s'amuser à partir de six ». Mmmn… mouais.

- Ben raison de plus. Grouille, il commence vraiment à faire un temps de chien.

- Ouais, ouais.

Il s'éloigne après un hochement de tête, et je le vois disparaître à l'angle d'une ruelle. Bon, il est temps que j'me mette en quête de mon extension. Où est-ce qu'il a pu se fourrer… ?  
Je tourne dans le quartier encore une fois. Et en voiture, histoire d'aller plus vite. Il est introuvable, toujours. Ça me bouffe de l'imaginer seul sous la pluie à ruminer ses pensées. J'essaye de l'appeler mais son portable est coupé. Cette puérilité… oh et puis merde, j'connais ni son nom ni son âge ! il est p't'être plus vieux que moi, qui sait… ? Faudrait sûrement que je me remue à propos de ça, d'ailleurs. En savoir plus sur lui.  
Si dans trente minutes je l'ai pas retrouvé, je retourne au container. S'il fait une crise existentielle, je peux rien pour lui. « I know you want me » de Pitbull résonne dans la voiture. Mon portable… la sonnerie de Luffy. Je décroche aussitôt.

- Lu' ? t'es où ? ça fait des heures que j'te…

- _C'est pas Luffy. C'est Zoro._

... oh.  
J'ai jamais eu l'honneur de connaître le meilleur ami de Luffy. Je sais juste qu'il va le voir de temps en temps. Il a un timbre de voix qui en impose, mais il m'impressionne pas. Le seul à avoir éventuellement un ascendant sur moi, c'est Law. Ce Zoro, j'en fais qu'une bouchée.

- Luffy va bien ?

- _Devine. Il rentre pas, ce soir, il reste chez moi._

- Hn-hnn. Mauvaise réponse. Je viens le chercher.

- _Essaye toujours._

Il raccroche et je laisse tomber mon téléphone sur le siège avant. Je sais pas où habite ce type et le seul capable de me répondre doit pioncer, comme d'habitude – Marco est plutôt bon pour me dégoter des adresses, mais avec son éternel air d'endormi, c'est à se demander sur quel plan de l'existence il vit, ce type.  
Je tente quand même et je reprends mon téléphone pour composer son numéro – s'il est réveillé, il me répondra. S'il est au pieu avec une meuf, il répondra aussi. S'il se pieute… là, j'peux pas lutter, et je devrai attendre que Luffy se décide à réapparaître.

Une minute de sonnerie. Rien. Le vide total de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Je grogne et je pose mon front contre le volant en essayant de réfléchir – ça me pose jamais de problème, mais quand je le fais, c'est toujours en pensant à mes braquages. Là, penser à Luffy, ça me donne mal aux ch'veux.  
Au moins, il n'est pas paumé quelque part ; chez Zoro, il ne craint rien. C'est déjà ça. Programme de la soirée : je rentre, je me couche et demain, il f'ra jour.

Ouais, sauf que si je fais ça, je risque de m'envoyer la tête dans les casiers. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

Je redémarre et je retourne au bar, fermé au son de cloche des trois heures du matin bien tassées. Au moins, je serai tranquille. Je me gare et je sors sous la pluie, et je me dépêche de me mettre à l'abri en passant par l'arrière du bar.  
Shakky est derrière son comptoir et range les verres qu'elle vient de laver ; elle fredonne sur la musique qu'elle a laissée, un peu moins forte, et ses yeux bruns balayent la salle du regard. Elle est pas vraiment maniaque, mais elle aime bien l'ordre.

Elle m'entend et relève la tête pour m'offrir un léger sourire.

- Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Il est chez un pote à lui, il va bien.

Je me sers un verre de bourbon et Shakky termine son rangement en fredonnant toujours, avant de faire le tour du comptoir pour aller essuyer les tables. Je ferme les yeux en savourant le parfum de l'alcool qui descend dans ma gorge.

J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, ou je vais exploser. Sérieux.

Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais, quand je termine mon verre avant de traverser la salle. C'est purement mécanique. Je prends Shakky par la main et son regard est plein de douceur et de compassion. J'ai horreur de ça.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais… ?

- J'ai envie de toi.

Shakky soupire et je me sens comme un gamin – c'est ce que je suis, avec elle. Shakky a trente-sept ans – j'ai trouvé son permis de conduire – et j'en ai treize de moins. C'est moi, le gosse, dans l'histoire. Mais elle n'essaye pas de me faire la morale ; c'est à moi de me gérer, elle le sait et elle me laisse faire mes propres expériences.

Je l'attire à moi pour un baiser et elle s'accroche à ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Je la plaque contre la table la plus proche et repousse sa robe sur ses hanches, hâtif, tout en débouclant ma ceinture, pendant que nos mains explorent le corps de l'autre. Mes hanches frappent les siennes et un soupir de plaisir lui échappe. Une voix féminine, à des milliers de kilomètres de celle de Luffy. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses cuisses et sa prise se ressert sur ma chemise.

J'ai besoin d'oublier Luffy, juste pour ce soir.

Ses jambes se referment autour de moi et je la soulève d'un bras, l'autre enfouie dans ses cheveux pour garder ses lèvres collées aux miennes. Je ne veux pas m'arracher à elle. Pas une seconde. Si j'le fais… je vais changer d'avis.

Mes pas nous emmènent à l'arrière du bar, là où vit Shakky. La porte claque derrière moi et elle me tire jusqu'à son lit ; cette fois, j'la laisse pas prendre les commandes.

Trop besoin d'extérioriser.

Son parfum est subtil, sa peau est douce. Je la goûte du bout de ma langue et ses mains détachent ma chemise, pendant que mes doigts dégrafent son chemisier. Elle sent la liqueur et le tabac blond... mes mains s'activent un peu plus et écartent les pans de son vêtement avant de tirer sur la dentelle qui me sépare de ce que j'convoite. Ma bouche erre sur sa poitrine voluptueuse et mes mains se glissent sous sa jupe, et la débarrassent de son sous-vêtement, alors que mon jean tombe sur mes hanches. Mon boxer suit le mouvement et je me retrouve entre ses jambes.  
Son corps est tellement différent de celui de Luffy. Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour ne plus penser à son absence. Nos bouches se trouvent et je savoure la douceur de ses cuisses sur ma taille.

Du sexe, juste du sexe. Pour oublier. L'oublier, _lui_, pour me prouver à moi-même qu'il n'a aucune influence sur ma vie.

Je plaque mes mains de part et d'autre du visage de Shakky, arc-bouté au-dessus d'elle. Elle me contemple sans dire un mot... je n'ai pas envie de me faire sermonner, comme avec Trafalgar, alors autant agir. Ma main libre fouille dans mon jean et j'en sors une capote, que j'ouvre d'un coup de dents avant de reprendre les lèvres de Shakky ; elle se laisse faire, pour une fois. Elle a certainement compris que j'ai besoin de me défouler. Je glisse une main entre nous et, question d'habitude, il me faut que quelques secondes pour enfiler cette saleté – ça me fait encore penser que j'en ai jamais mis avec Luffy. On est totalement timbrés, sérieux. Mais c'est vraiment pas l'moment de penser à ça.

Je presse mon érection contre la chaleur entre ses jambes et je me retrouve à hésiter, juste une seconde – rien qu'une.  
Une seconde, où je prends une des pires décisions de ma vie.  
Mes lèvres trouvent les siennes et je la pénètre d'un coup de rein, mon basin plaqué entre ses cuisses ; Shakky soupire de plaisir et ma peau frémit à ce son. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, nos corps liés, sa chaleur contre la mienne. C'est un peu sèchement que je me mets à bouger, mais tant pis. Mes reins se creusent et son corps suit souplement le rythme. Ma langue capture la sienne dans un baiser torride, alors que je vais et viens profondément en elle.

Elle est belle, sensuelle, douée au pieu et cultivée. J'me demande vraiment pourquoi elle s'est pas casée.  
Trop monotone, peut-être. La routine, le train-train. Ce qu'il n'y a pas entre moi et Luffy.

... Luffy.

Je me fige quand des larmes roulent sur les joues de Shakky ; elle sourit, mais les larmes semblent ne pas s'arrêter de couler.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu-…  
Je veux lui parler, mais ma gorge refuse d'articuler le moindre mot. Les doigts de Shakky me caressent la joue ; sa main est mouillée. Je lui jette un regard – elle est trempée de larmes.

Les miennes. Celles qui perlent de mes yeux et qui tombent sur le visage de Shakky.

- Je… j'peux pas…

Je suis sidéré par ce que je dis.  
Depuis quand je peux plus baiser, moi ?! sérieusement !? si je rêve, merci d'me réveiller, ça devient vraiment dérangeant, là !

- Je sais, murmure Shakky en caressant toujours ma joue. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais t'en rendre compte, trésor.

Je me retire lentement, et mes bras tremblent.

- Je… j'suis désolé… je…

- Chut… viens là.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse faire en m'allongeant à côté d'elle. Un câlin ? J'ai plus besoin de câlins depuis que j'ai eu 10 piges ! c'est quoi ce délire ?!  
Je me recroqueville et Shakky me caresse doucement les cheveux en fredonnant. Je me laisse aller et je ferme les yeux.

Luffy me manque. C'est viscéral. C'est de lui dont j'ai besoin, là, maintenant. Tout ça, c'était qu'une excuse pour pas retourner au container tout seul. Je supporte pas son absence, et c'est pire de penser que cette fois, elle pourrait être définitive.  
Je voudrais réparer, mais je peux plus rien faire. Au pire, je risque d'aggraver la situation – je suis maladroit dans mes paroles et Luffy risque de se braquer. Et c'est la dernière chose que je veux.

« L'attachement personnel est un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre qu'après avoir éliminé tous nos ennemis.  
Avant cela, tous ceux que nous aimons sont des otages qui sapent notre courage et corrompent notre jugement. »

Voilà, c'était ça, l'adage de mon père. Et tout se serait passé comme prévu, dans ma chienne de vie, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette BM et ce gosse à l'intérieur.  
Je repense à Luffy, à son rire, ses yeux noirs, son sourire à tomber par terre, sa voix qui me dit qu'il m'aime, et mes larmes n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

- S-Shakky... sangloté-je comme un môme dans ses bras. Je... Luffy est...

- Laisse-lui du temps, Ace. Il t'aime, j'en suis sûre. Il va revenir.

- Il mérite pas de...!

- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas mérité la vie que tu as eue. Chacun son fardeau, Ace... relâche un peu le tien. Luffy comprendra, tu verras.

- ... il comprendra jamais... y'a rien à comprendre, pleuré-je. J'suis juste un connard... j'mérite même pas d'vivre, j'le sais...!

Shakky me gifle et je reste sans voix – ça faisait longtemps, tiens.  
Aïe.  
Elle a l'air furieuse... et je me sens minable. Encore.

- J'ai juré à ton père que je ne te laisserai pas mourir... alors arrête, maintenant. Ressaisis-toi. Tu es grand, Ace, tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière un sourire ou une bravade.

Je trouve refuge dans ses bras à nouveau ; juste une dernière fois... juste cette nuit. Juste pour m'endormir, avec ma culpabilité.  
J'aime Luffy, j'aime _vraiment_ pour la première fois de ma vie, et je n'ai pas été fichu de comprendre que j'étais accro à lui avant cet instant.

... tu vois, Maman... je suis amoureux, finalement.  
Mais c'est trop tard.

.

* * *

_**Lufna : Wow, euh, merci... ? ^^ Oui oui, des lemons, tout du moins pas mal de lime aussi... (donc beaucoup de lemons interrompus, je vois que ça te frustre un peu, wari wari !) il y aura une explication pour la cicatrice de Luffy, mais plus vers la fin de la fiction, et vous en saurez plus sur son père, c'est bien prévu :) doucement, avec les orties, ça pique ! Oui, la fin est... ouais, "chelou" est un bon terme. Mais t'en fais pas... un jour, tu auras la réponse. Un jour... hé hé. Merci pour ta review ! À bientôt ;)**_

**_xLawffy : *pouffe de rire* sympa c't'Église ! boarf, j'aime bien qu'on m'appelle Harlem, et puis c'est un prénom, en vrai, donc c'est tout comme ;) ce chapitre posait un peu les choses, le grand point de vue d'Ace apporte un changement par rapport aux autres POV Luffy majoritaires ! Aaah, cet impact... vous avez toutes une théorie à ce propos et j'avoue que mon côté sadique prend un pied énorme à vous voir chauffer du citron pour deviner... y'en a qui s'en rapprochent pas mal, d'autres qui partent dans des trucs totalement ouf', c'est très divertissant ^^ oh, la 100e review ! *te tend un Harlem d'Or* tiens... tu écriras la 200e ! hé hé. T'en fais pas pour la question, t'avais le droit de demander ! À plus, miss ! merci d'être au RDV ! :)_**

**_. . . . ._**

**_Je boucle mes valises et je tire ma révérence ! (avant de me faire torturer séance tenante) Je pourrai répondre à vos reviews jusqu'à lundi soir, après ça... nous verrons si je trouve de la civilisation ! (je m'excuse encore pour l'horreur dans laquelle je vous laisse...)_**

**_À très vite, j'espère, je vous embrasse toutes et tous :) bonnes vacances !_**


	11. Amour et culpabilité

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Comme promis, je reviens avec ce chapitre, pour donner une suite au capharnaüm du précédent..._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, les ajouts en histoire favorites... et en auteur suivi ! Ça fait hyper plaisir :) Bon, je sais que c'était pas cool [et c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait] (tais-toi !) de vous laisser sur un cliffhanger de ce genre, mais bon, ça motive les troupes ! Ça vous fait mal aux cheveux hein ! Ça vous aide à comprendre 1/100e du bordel qui se passe dans ma tête, la torture de mes méninges pour vous offrir de l'intrigue ! [ça va, ton complexe de supériorité ?] (très bien, très bien) [tiens *tend les cachets*] (ah, arigato~!)_**

**_BREF. J'essayerai de répondre aux reviews le plus vite possible, si je retrouve de la civilisation ! (punaise... même en vacances mon esprit fourmille. Et vous me manquez.)_**

**_Je retrouve les guests en fin de chapitre, _****as always, _et..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

**_J-164 avant l'impact._**

**_.  
_****_POV Luffy :_**

Je sanglote et je cours dans la nuit ; les larmes noient mes joues et je vois à peine où je mets les pieds, je sais que je suis en train de me perdre, mais je m'en contrefiche. Ace essaye de m'appeler, mais je renvoie l'appel sans réfléchir – je ne veux pas lui parler.

Je le hais.

J'aurais dû le gifler, lui cracher littéralement mon dégoût à la figure.

Il est immonde.

De quel droit est-ce qu'il me fait ça… ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter qu'il me traite de cette manière ?! il _sait_ à quel point je l'aime, je le lui ai dit et répété, il connait la force de mes sentiments et il se comporte comme un gosse devant une fourmilière. Sans égard pour la vie qui se trouve à l'intérieur, il piétine le petit monticule de terre et il détruit tout ce qui s'y trouve. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la fourmilière, c'est mon cœur.  
Je bloque ses appels et je compose le premier numéro qui me vient à l'esprit ; la sonnerie résonne dans mon oreille, alors que je marche toujours sous la pluie, vers le nord de la ville, le seul endroit qui soit « chez moi » hors de Long Beach. Tonalité, encore… encore… encore.

Le désespoir me fait des nœuds dans le ventre, et ma gorge se noue – je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à parler. Je raccroche et rappelle, en priant pour qu'il décroche. La pluie trempe mes cheveux, ma nuque et ma veste ; un vrai déluge, qui ruisselle sur mon visage et emporte mes larmes. Je dois avoir l'air d'un chaton noyé, mais tant pis. Je n'aurais pas supporté de rester là-bas, ou de simplement lui parler. Il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute manière.

Grésillement dans le téléphone.

- _Mec, putain, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?_ grogne une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Z-Zoro, sangloté-je en serrant mon _sweat_ là où se trouve mon cœur brisé.

J'entends du bruit, derrière lui – il doit chercher sa lumière.

- _Luffy ?! qu'est-ce que t'as ?!_

- V-viens me chercher, supplié-je en fondant en larmes. J't'en prie, viens… !

- _Où t'es, Lu' ?_

- À… à In-Inglewood, haleté-je, secoué de sanglots bruyants.

- _J'arrive._

Il raccroche et je sais que je n'ai plus qu'à compter – cinq minutes, pas une de plus. Si Zoro me dit qu'il arrive, alors je sais qu'il viendra, peu importe le reste. Le monde pourrait s'arrêter de tourner que Zoro serait là… mon repère, une lumière dans le noir. Le seul auquel je peux me raccrocher.  
Je marche encore, plus lentement cette fois. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, de me rejouer cette scène… elle tourne devant mes yeux et mes larmes n'atténuent en rien la vision d'Ace dansant collé-serré contre Shakky. Les moindres détails sont un violent coup porté à mon cœur à chaque fois. Ses lèvres dans son cou, une main entre ses cuisses, son bassin collé à ses fesses… j'imagine sa voix lui murmurer les mêmes choses qu'à moi. Qu'il la trouve belle, désirable, qu'il a envie d'elle et qu'il veut la faire hurler de plaisir.

Mes larmes noient mon visage et j'entends une moto pétarader dans la rue ; je fais volte-face et l'engin s'arrête près de moi, le conducteur déjà presque descendu de la moto trempée de pluie. Zoro retire son casque et je me jette dans ses bras en pleurant tout ce qu'il m'est possible d'exprimer. Zoro prend mon visage dans ses mains et me regarde avec une inquiétude qu'il ne cherche même pas à cacher.

- Il t'a fait du mal ?! j'vais aller l'buter, c'foutu enfoiré… ! vocifère-t-il.

- N-non, il m'a… il...

- ... il t'a forcé à faire des trucs ?!

- Non ! insisté-je en crochetant sa nuque. C'est... il m'a… pas touché, c'est moi… je…

J'explose en sanglots et je me réfugie dans ses bras de plus belle. Zoro m'enlace et me serre contre son torse.

- … si ce petit fumier t'a fait souffrir, il mérite juste de clamser, y'a pas à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- L'était… avec une fille, il… il voulait… il voulait…

Je pleure tellement que ma respiration se hache, avant qu'un hoquet terrible ne m'étreigne la poitrine ; Zoro me caresse les cheveux et mes poings se serrent sur son cuir. Il faut que je me calme, ou je vais faire une crise de panique et m'évanouir. Et là, j'aurai atteint des sommets dans la bêtise.

- … il a été voir ailleurs, lui aussi ? crache Zoro avec un venin mortel dans la voix.

Mes larmes et mes gémissements s'élèvent plus fort, et il prend ça pour un oui ; j'ai _peur_ de confirmer à voix haute. Je ne le veux pas, parce que ça prendrait un tour beaucoup trop réel pour moi. Comme si le dire, le nommer allait me faire prendre conscience que ce n'était pas que dans ma tête.

- C'est m-moi, l'problème… ? pleuré-je, le nez dans son pull. P-pourquoi est-ce qu'ils p-partent tous… ?

- Non, Lu', c'est pas toi le problème, c'est eux, ce sont tous des connards et ils te méritent pas…

- J-j'ai fait quelque ch-chose de mal… ?

- Arrête, t'y es pour rien. T'es tellement gentil qu'ils en profitent tous, c'est tout… où il est ?

- Zoro, non… !

- Où. Il. Est ? martèle-t-il.

Il est hors de lui et je sais qu'il est capable de tuer Ace, par rage, par vengeance et par rancœur. Je suis la chasse gardée de Zoro et personne n'a le droit de me faire souffrir, selon lui. Que personne ne se méprenne, il n'y a aucune ambigüité entre nous, Zoro aime les femmes et moi les hommes, mais il est terriblement protecteur avec moi et il ne supporte pas de me voir malheureux.

- Laisse tomber… je… j'veux pas q-que tu te battes p-pour moi… !

Il me serre contre lui et embrasse mon front avec douceur, alors que mes larmes ne semblent pas vouloir cesser de couler.

- J'suis désolé… !

- Arrête. Viens, reste pas là, tu vas attraper la mort par-dessus ça.

Il tend le bras et sort un casque de son siège, avant de le passer sur ma tête et de l'attacher – je suis incapable de le faire, et mes larmes embuent la visière. Tant pis. Il retire son cuir malgré mes protestations et m'oblige à l'enfiler. Je nage dedans, il est dix fois trop grand mais ça m'est égal. Il y a son odeur, rassurante et apaisante. Je monte derrière lui et je passe mes bras autour de son torse, en me cramponnant à lui comme si ma vie était en jeu. Zoro démarre et la moto file dans la nuit, sous la pluie qui nous cingle. Il est trempé, je me sens coupable, mais il se fiche pas mal de cette eau qui tombe du ciel et du reste. Ça lui permet peut-être d'avoir les idées claires… je n'en sais rien. Il roule vite, très… _trop_ vite, mais je lui fais confiance.

J'ai confiance en Nami, en Sanji, en ma mère... toutes ces personnes, je sais qu'elles m'apprécient ou qu'elles m'aiment, et je me sens bien à leurs côtés. À ma place. Zoro… je lui fais confiance au point de mettre ma vie entre ses mains. Une confiance que je n'aurais pas dû avoir en Ace. J'ai cru pouvoir lui donner mon amour, mais il fait partie de ces hommes qui ne sont pas dignes de le recevoir. J'ai cru qu'il était différent de tous les autres, j'ai cru qu'il serait meilleur et surtout…

… j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait.

Et il m'a berné en beauté, avec ses sourires ravageurs, ses caresses, ses baisers et ses mots murmurés dans mon oreille. Mais est-ce que je peux réellement lui en vouloir pour ça… ? après tout… Ace n'est pas un homme bien. Il est cruel, railleur, il tue sans se soucier des vies qu'il brise et il vole pour tuer le temps. Il est plein de vices et de défauts et ses seules qualités résident dans son physique. Tout ça mis à part, c'est un con, point.  
Et le pire, c'est qu'il le reconnait lui-même, qu'il ne s'en est jamais caché et qu'il m'a toujours répété qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop amoureux pour m'en rendre compte moi-même.

Et puis, peut-être qu'il m'a rendu service, en un sens. Il va me permettre de mettre fin à tout ça sans avoir à décider seul d'arrêter cette folie.

La moto ralentit et Zoro tourne dans la rue où il habite avec son oncle Koshiro et sa cousine Kuina. Tout est éteint, mais la voiture n'est pas là – ils doivent être absents, je suppose. Je n'en sais rien. Zoro coupe le moteur, descend et m'aide à glisser de mon perchoir, avant de m'entraîner dans l'allée qui grimpe jusqu'à sa maison. Je le suis sans vraiment prêter attention à mes pas et la porte d'entrée claque derrière nous.

Zoro retire son casque, le mien, les range dans la commode et m'enlève son cuir pour l'accrocher à la patère ; il est carré dans ses idées et sa façon de vivre, et je l'admire pour ça. Il ne se laisse jamais déborder et il s'astreint à une hygiène de vie rigoureuse – j'aimerais que tout soit aussi stable et défini dans ma vie. Ça m'empêcherait peut-être de faire des conneries, parfois.  
On monte dans sa chambre après avoir laissé nos chaussures en bas, et Zoro m'assoit sur son lit. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un assisté immature, mais là… j'ai du mal à faire les choses par moi-même, et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un assume ça à ma place. Il retire son pull, son tee-shirt et son jean trempés, les balance dans son panier de linge sale et ouvre son armoire pour en sortir une serviette de bain, qu'il vient poser sur ma tête avant de me sécher les cheveux. Zoro est un peu rude dans ses gestes, mais ça ne fait rien. J'aime bien, aussi… il reste lui-même, et c'est d'un repère de ce genre dont j'ai besoin.

Il essuie mon visage, mais mes larmes coulent toujours ; je ne savais pas que c'était possible de pleurer autant, et je me sens encore plus idiot.

Mon portable vibre et je le sors mécaniquement de ma poche ; Zoro me le prend des mains et le pose sur sa table de chevet avant de m'aider à retirer mes fringues trempées. Il serre les dents en voyant les griffures et les morsures qui parsèment mon corps, ainsi que la trace des doigts d'Ace imprimée un peu partout sur mes bras et mes poignets.

- … ce connard te…

- On s'envoie en l'air un peu trop fort, murmuré-je. Il a la même chose sur lui, t'en fais pas…

Je suis… anesthésié. Ma colère et mon chagrin se sont transformés en désespoir. C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de Zoro, que j'ai besoin de sa présence, pour m'empêcher de sombrer.

- … qui c'est, cette nana ?

- Une femme qu'il connait.

- … une _femme_ ?

- … c'est compliqué.

- C'est toujours compliqué avec les déchets de l'humanité qui te servent de mecs.

Il ne dit pas ça contre moi, je le sais. Seulement… Zoro m'a déjà vu souffrir le martyr avec certains de mes petits-copains précédents. Ils ne le sont pas restés très longtemps, d'ailleurs…

Et là, Ace, c'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter.

- … jure-moi qu'il ne te fait pas de mal…

- J'te jure, il me frappe pas. C'est… il est pas comme ça, il…

Je sais à quoi et qui Zoro pense. Cavendish, un des types avec qui je suis sorti, m'a mis une raclée, une fois, parce qu'il avait l'impression que je chauffais Zoro, alors qu'on dansait simplement ensemble en discothèque. À une distance respectable, mais l'autre connard a halluciné et cru qu'on flirtait. Zoro avait vu que je ne revenais pas et il était sorti pour voir ce qu'on faisait, et il m'avait trouvé en train de couiner sous les coups de l'autre cinglé. J'avais bien essayé de me défendre, mais puisque ça ne servait à rien, j'encaissais en essayant de limiter les dégâts. Il me hurlait que si ma belle petite gueule attirait plus d'hommes que lui, alors il allait faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

Zoro était devenu blême de rage et c'avait failli tourner au drame ; je m'en étais sorti avec un œil au beurre noir et des hématomes un peu partout, et Cavendish aurait pu en crever si quelqu'un n'avait pas empêché Zoro de lui faire la peau. Alors, quand il voit les marques que j'arbore… il devient dingue. Parce que ça lui rappelle ce soir où il m'a ramassé dans la ruelle, recroquevillé sur le sol, en larmes et impuissant. Mon grand-père aussi était devenu fou, et il m'avait appris à jouer des poings, après cet épisode désastreux. Je suis toujours aussi nul pour la bagarre, mais j'ai de quoi me défendre si ça tourne au pugilat avec quelqu'un.

C'est le grand désespoir de Zoro, ça ; alors, il s'est mis bille en tête de me protéger physiquement, à défaut de pouvoir protéger mon cœur d'artichaut.

- … pourquoi j'attire toujours les ennuis… ?

- J'en sais rien, Lu', mais il va falloir que tu mettes en terme à tout ça… regarde-toi… je t'ai jamais vu aussi… aussi _détruit_. Ce mec, c'est un poison, il t'apporte rien.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, dans les oreillers ; Zoro tire la couverture sur moi, passe une main dans mes cheveux pour dégager mon front et y pose un baiser léger, avant de se redresser pour récupérer son coussin.

- … où tu vas ? murmuré-je.

- Je vais aller m'pieuter.

Il désigne, du pouce, le divan au fond de sa chambre, où il se pose pour jouer aux jeux vidéo, lire ou écouter de la musique. Il veut dormir là… ?

- … Zoro… tu veux bien rester ? chuchoté-je. … s'te plaît.

Il acquiesce, repose son oreiller et va éteindre la lumière, avant de se glisser sous les draps et de s'étendre sur le dos. Aussitôt, je me rapproche et je viens timidement m'étendre contre lui, ma joue posée sur son torse. Il me caresse doucement le dos et je ferme les yeux en inspirant et expirant profondément.  
Zoro est vraiment pas prise de tête, et c'est agréable de pouvoir se laisser aller sans avoir de réflexion railleuse ou de rejet ; il se fiche pas mal que je sois gay ou pas. Zoro est pudique, mais si j'ai besoin de lui, il me prendra dans ses bras.

Comme ce soir.

- … hé, Zoro.

- Mmn.

- … merci. D'être toujours là.

- Dors.

Je souris à travers mes larmes, et je me serre contre lui en me lovant sous les couvertures. Zoro caresse mes cheveux, ma nuque, et son toucher me berce.

- … Zoro.

- Luffy, t'as besoin d'dormir, crois-moi.

- C'est dommage que tu sois pas homo.

Il pouffe de rire et secoue la tête.

- Idiot. Si j'étais homo, j'voudrais pas d'toi, t'es trop chiant, raille-t-il.

- Crétin.

- C'est toi l'crétin.

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de ne plus penser à Ace et sa trahison. À la place, je pense à Zoro, et la première fois où je l'ai vu.

_« Je suis dans le couloir, face à la porte du Directeur de Westlake. En tongs, pantalon roulé sous les genoux, chemise débraillée et cheveux ébouriffés. Je vais me faire défoncer, je le sais. Ma tenue est tout sauf réglementaire. Ma mère va me tuer, surtout que je suis parti tiré à quatre épingles ce matin.  
__Il y a des pas lourds dans le couloir, et un surveillant arrive avec un autre type, qui a l'air plus bizarre que moi encore. Il a des cheveux verts. Verts, quoi… __Trois pendants dorés sur une oreille, mais à part ça, sa tenue est normale. Il porte son uniforme qui est impeccable, sans pli, sans…_

_… c'est quoi, ça ?!_

_Il a trois katanas qui pendent sur la hanche. Des trucs immenses, qui ont l'air terriblement vrais – ce dont je ne doute pas – et qui lui donnent un air vraiment dangereux ; déjà qu'il a pas l'air d'être hyper commode… _

- _Donnez-moi ces choses, exige le surveillant._

- _Essayez, menace le type en l'assassinant du regard._

_L'autre a un vieux frisson et se détourne pour entrer dans son bureau, nous laissant seuls dans le couloir, côte à côte, prêts à prendre une soufflante. __Il me jette un coup d'œil en biais et jauge ma tenue décontractée. On s'affronte un peu du regard ; moi, je cherche à lire en lui et à le cataloguer, comme je le fais depuis que je suis arrivé le matin même dans ce lycée de coincés-du-cul. Et lui, il doit se demander ce qu'un type comme moi lui veut – pour sûr qu'ils ne doivent pas être nombreux à lui chercher des noises._

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et le Directeur nous toise d'un regard critique, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez ; oh, ça craint._

- _Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy. __Je prends note de vos noms, et vous allez prendre note du règlement intérieur et de la tenue correcte exigée. Les vingt-six lignes de la clause 30, à copier 100 fois. Gageons que cela devrait suffire._

_… il déconne ? 100 fois ?  
__Non, il ne déconne pas. Nous sommes collés tous les samedis jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et merde… je vais passer moins de temps à l'ASPC à m'occuper des animaux. Et ça, c'est vraiment la misère. __L'annonce n'a pas l'air de réjouir mon collègue, qui lance une œillade mortelle au directeur impassible – il doit déjà en avoir vu d'autres, et ce Roronoa Zoro ne lui fait pas peur, on dirait. »_

C'est de cet incident qu'est née notre amitié. Passer tous les samedis matin à copier le règlement tout en se racontant notre vie étudiante, ça créé des liens, mine de rien. Et cette relation que le temps a forgée est devenue indéfectible ; Sanji et Nami sont mes amis, bien sûr, mais Zoro… c'est plus que ça. C'est le frère que la vie a oublié de me donner, en égoïste qu'elle est.

Je somnole, alors que la respiration lente de Zoro me berce peu à peu.

**.  
**_**POV Ace :**_

Recroquevillé dans mes draps, je pleure comme un idiot.

C'est tout c'que je mérite pour avoir trahi Luffy, la confiance et l'amour qu'il mettait en moi. Je repense à la souffrance sur son visage, à la larme sur sa joue, et les miennes coulent encore plus fort. J'suis un putain de crétin, je sers à rien. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, avec ce Zoro, hein… ? J'sais qu'il est proche de lui… très proche. J'avais jamais ressenti cette jalousie auparavant. Et s'il avait l'idée de s'venger et de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui ?  
Mon imagination prend le relais et je me sens minable ; j'ai la vision de Luffy se déhanchant sensuellement sur un type dont je connais même pas le visage. La vision de Luffy qui lui donne du plaisir en prenant le sien. La vision de Luffy en train de se toucher et de gémir le nom de Zoro dans le noir d'une chambre.

Putain…

J'tire le drap sur ma tête et j'me réfugie dessous ; c'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à appeler, quelqu'un à qui parler… mais la seule personne qui pourrait faire ça pour moi est dans les bras d'un autre homme. La seule personne qui pourrait m'écouter ne veut plus m'entendre. La seule personne qui pourrait me parler n'a plus rien à me dire. Luffy…

- J'suis tellement désolé, sangloté-je dans l'oreiller.

J'prends conscience de ma connerie alors qu'il est beaucoup trop tard. La pleine mesure de ce que j'ai fait : j'ai foiré la seule relation saine que j'avais.  
Saine, ça doit pas mal faire marrer, mais c'est le cas : avec les autres, je ne parle pas, je discute business, je baise, je profite et je jette. Avec Luffy… je me sentais mille fois plus normal. Il était mon repère, ma lumière dans le noir. Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'il me voyait ?  
J'suis sûr que non. Sa lumière dans le noir, c'est Zoro, j'en suis sûr, et l'obscurité, c'est moi. Le noir qui lui donne des cauchemars. Je tends le bras et je fouille à tâtons pour trouver son tee-shirt, qu'il passe le matin quand il a froid – c'est rare, mais ça arrive. Il y a son odeur dessus. Je le prends et je le porte à mon nez en fermant les yeux. Ça sent les fruits et le soleil ; un soleil aussi lumineux que ses sourires… un soleil que j'verrai plus jamais.

Je fonds en larmes de plus belle et j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie tarlouze ; je chiale depuis des heures et ça s'arrête pas, on dirait une nana qui a ses règles, putain.  
Mes doigts agrippent les draps et mon chagrin gagne encore en taille alors que je m'aperçois que je ne sentirai plus jamais son corps contre le mien au réveil. Plus de sourires timides, plus de rougeurs sur son visage, plus de yeux embués de sommeil ou de plaisir.

Plus rien.  
Je ramène mes genoux sous mon menton et je ferme les yeux. Résigné.

_« - Maman… ?_

_Ma mère est occupée à ranger les cookies sortis du four dans la boîte, et je regarde sa longue silhouette et ses boucles vénitiennes qui ondulent sur ses reins. Elle est tellement jolie._

_- Oui, Ace ?_

_- J'pourrai me marier avec toi plus tard ?_

_Elle pouffe de rire, range la boite et revient vers moi pour s'installer sur la chaise d'à-côté. Elle me soulève pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et me tend un cookie encore tiède, que je grignote pensivement._

_- Non mon ange. Tu te marieras avec une autre fille que moi._

_- J'veux pas d'une autre fille, j'te veux toi._

_- Je suis déjà mariée avec Papa._

_- Pas grave, on partagera, répliqué-je en haussant les épaules._

_Elle éclate de rire, caresse mes cheveux et m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Elle a vraiment l'air heureuse, et la voir aussi radieuse me fait sourire, même si des milliers de questions existentielles me viennent à l'esprit._

_- Maman… et si j'suis pas amoureux d'une autre fille ?_

_- Tu seras amoureux, ne t'en fais pas. Et elle seront toutes amoureuses de toi, sourit-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille._

_- J'arrive pas à être amoureux. Sabo il aime Koala et moi j'aime personne._

_- Et Kaya… ?_

_Je secoue la tête – rien à voir. Je _tolère_ Kaya, je ne l'aime pas. Je ressens rien de spécial pour elle. J'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à aimer ceux que je côtoie. Ma mère a l'air soucieuse, et ses doigts caressent mon visage, alors que ses yeux me vrillent avec intensité : qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche dans mon regard… ?_

_- Ça viendra. Un jour, tu seras amoureux. Et ce jour-là… ce sera un jour très important._

_- Et si je suis pas amoureux tout de suite ?_

_- Tu as toute ta vie pour tomber amoureux. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ça._

_J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, je ferme les yeux et je me laisse bercer par sa respiration et son étreinte. Amoureux… à voir plus tard. »_

. . . . .

**_J-163 avant l'impact_**

_**.  
**__**POV Luffy :**_

Une main caresse mes cheveux et mes yeux s'ouvrent aussitôt, un instant aveuglés par la lumière du jour ; je cligne des paupières, perturbé. Je m'attends à voir des prunelles noires, des cheveux châtains en bataille et des taches de rousseur, avec un sourire en coin que je reconnaitrais n'importe où.  
À la place, je vois les mèches émeraude de Zoro, ses boucles d'oreille et ses yeux verts teintés d'inquiétude. Aussitôt, les larmes me montent aux yeux et roulent sur mes joues – la nuit porte conseil… mon cul, ouais.

Sa main passe de mes cheveux à ma joue et m'attire à lui ; je me blottis contre son torse et mes sanglots éclatent dans sa chambre, comme la veille. C'est le seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité : avec Zoro. C'est le seul endroit auquel j'ai pensé en m'échappant du bar. C'est le seul endroit où Ace n'a aucune influence sur moi – Zoro est aussi le seul capable de lui tenir tête. Et de loin.

Il soupire et embrasse mon front.

- … j'ai cru que tu irais mieux.

- Ouais… moi aussi…

Il sourit et me serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Ça m'a apaisé, de passer la nuit dans son lit – dormir seul me terrifiait, je préférais rester avec lui, dans son étreinte et son odeur rassurante.  
Zoro sent l'herbe, les champignons et l'alcool de riz. Sanji dit que c'est à cause de ses cheveux et de son amour immodéré pour le saké, une boisson qu'il a découverte en allant au Japon.  
Bâtard chanceux.  
Les champignons, c'est ma trouvaille. Il utilise de l'essence de girofle pour polir et protéger les lames des _katanas_ qu'il affectionne, et c'est une odeur vraiment très forte. J'aime bien.

- Hé, Lu'.

- Mmn.

- Il a appelé, cette nuit. Tu dormais. Alors j'ai rappelé pour qu'il arrête son cirque.

Je m'en doutais. Ace ne résisterait pas à la tentation de savoir où j'étais. Peut-être pas tant je-m'en-foutiste de mon existence, en fait. J'attends qu'il continue et Zoro s'éclaire la gorge.

- … j'ai pas voulu lui dire où est-ce que j'habitais. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait venir te chercher et je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était toi qui reviendrais. Pas l'inverse.

- Zoro…

- C'est tordu, entre toi et ce type. Tu l'connais à peine, il est infréquentable, pour pas dire autre chose, et toi tu te laisses baiser dans tous les sens du terme. C'est pas un mec pour toi.

- Et c'est quoi, un mec pour moi… ?

Zoro a l'air ennuyé. Ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux et j'ai presque l'impression de l'entendre réfléchir.

- J'en sais rien, admet-il. J't'ai jamais vu plus d'un mois avec un gars.

- Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps j'suis avec Ace.

- T'es même pas vraiment avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais… ?

- Tu m'en dis assez pour que j'comprenne que ça mènera à rien, votre histoire. Y'a rien de bon qui peut sortir de tout ça.

Zoro a totalement raison. Je dis pas ça pour me foutre lui, je le pense sincèrement. Ace et moi, ça ne va nulle part. On est beaucoup trop opposés l'un à l'autre.

Et pourtant… je l'aime à en crever. C'est difficile à admettre après onze petites semaines, et c'est sûrement les hormones qui me travaillent, ou je sais pas quelle genre d'embrouille physique, mais… c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui. Ace n'est pas du tout du genre à s'attacher ; alors, qu'il soit resté aussi longtemps avec moi, et juste moi… je devrais le prendre comme une victoire. Mais j'y arrive pas. À la place, je suis bouffé par la jalousie et la rage.

Une partie de moi sait qu'Ace est libre et sans attaches. Une autre, plus insidieuse, hurle qu'Ace est à moi et à personne d'autre.

Mon imagination fait le reste et mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. J'ai la vision fugace d'Ace et Shakky s'envoyant en l'air dans les draps du lit du container. Une étreinte torride, purement physique, qui devient plus tendre au fil du temps qui passe. Image d'Ace faisant tendrement l'amour à sa barmaid, en lui murmurant qu'il l'aime et qu'il n'est pas rassasié d'elle…

Mes pleurs deviennent bruyants et Zoro me serre plus fort contre lui. Je suis le dernier des crétins.  
Mon portable sonne et je sursaute, surpris – la sonnerie déchire le silence de la chambre. « _I put a spell on you_ » de Screamin' Jay Hawkins.  
… c'est carrément ça. Ace m'a jeté un sort. Je vois pas d'autre explication possible à l'espoir brûlant qui me parcourt les veines à l'idée d'entendre sa voix, même une seconde. Zoro me le tend et j'hésite ; si je décroche, je sais que je ne lui résisterai pas. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de moi… et il le sait.

Finalement, l'envie l'emporte sur le reste et j'ouvre mon téléphone avant de le porter à mon oreille.

.

* * *

_**xLawffy : « Mon père, ma mère, mes frères et mes sœurs… oh-oh, ce serait le bonhe~ur ! »**** [Sors.] (gome~n…) J'suis contente que tu apprécies les OOC ! comme je le dis souvent, à mon humble avis, dès que l'on fait une fic en AU, l'on est forcément OOC. Car les persos n'ont pas la même vie donc pas vraiment de raison de rester les mêmes. Je suis pas une criminelle, j'ai certaines passions et un peu de culture G [la culture c'est comme la confiture, moins on en a plus on l'étale !] (joliii !) [merci, merci] alors je fais partager :) sacré technique dis-moi ! j'sais pas si elle va fonctionner jusqu'au bout de la fiction ! ^^  
Pour le fardeau… tu en sauras un peu plus dans… *fouille dans ses dossiers* moins de dix chapitre :D héhé. Pour les chapitres, j'essaye de tourner entre 4.500 et 6.000 mots, pour pas avoir trop de trucs monstrueux, je vais tenter de me maintenir ! Merci à toi, à bientôt miss ! \o/**_

_**Ciel : B'jour mam'zelle ! la descente, « doucement le matin et pas trop vite le soir » comme on dit chez moi ! ça vient petit à petit ;p Law est taré… de façon différente on va dire ; ici il a pas de nodachi pour trancher les gens, alors il s'occupe comme il peut ! ;) À peu près toutes les personnes qui me suivent sont maso [cours] (excellente idée ! *fuit*), do nc bienvenue dans ce monde de fous ! Alors… dans Batman je pense que la demoiselle en question est Harley Quinn en théorie, mais je ne sais pas si dans le jeu auquel tu joues est traduit différemment, mais c'est super gentil d'avoir pensé à moi en tous les cas ! \o/Merci beaucoup, à tout', miss Ciel !**_

_**Lufna : ouiii, déjà le chapitre 10, ça avance mine de rien. Pour le mal de cœur, je te suggère de te mettre à détester Ace de toutes tes forces. Ça va beaucoup t'aider je pense u_u tu sais, Shakky a l'habitude de voir Ace ramener des nanas ou des mecs sans que ça n'ait la moindre importance pour lui. Alors… ça lui permet aussi de voir si Ace tient vraiment à Luffy. Et puis c'est Ace qui est casé, c'est à lui de s'tenir ! ^^ Et Luffy n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, c'est clair. Ace non plus, avec Law qui en rajoute une couche... hé hé hé. Merci pour ta review ! À bientôt !**_

** Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre suivant, à mon retour de vacances, vers le 23 août ! :)**


	12. Une dernière chance

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Comme dirait AC/DC, "Yes I'm back !" [ou Jessie et James de la Team Rocket] (mais la ferme... -_-)  
Mes vacances ont été reposantes (?), ressourçantes et j'ai pris quelques couleurs, qui disparaîtront une fois que j'aurai retrouvé l'ombre de mon bureau souterrain (ouais, j'travaille dans un bunker, héhé). Mais BREF, je suis là !**_

_**Comme promis, également, le sondage lancé il y a quelques semaines a pris fin, et je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre pour une p'tite annonce ! **__**(j'**__**ai fait des stats alors vous pourrez m'applaudir**__**...)**__** C'est super important !  
**__**Navrée encore**__** d'en avoir fait pleurer certain(e)s... mais j'aime trop écrire des trucs sadiques alors hein x)**_

_**Je retrouve les guests en fin de chapitre, **_**as always, _et..._****  
**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

_**J-163 avant l'impact.**_

_**.**_  
_**POV Luffy :**_

_Chapitre précédent :_

_Finalement, l'envie l'emporte sur le reste et j'ouvre mon téléphone avant de le porter à mon oreille._

_._

- … ouais… ?

Ma voix est éraillée, tremblante.

- _Lu', s'te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas bien… !_

Sa voix est comme la mienne.  
Il a les larmes aux yeux. Ou il épluche un oignon, au choix.

- Ça va.

Ton monocorde. Mais je surprends le regard de Zoro et je comprends que c'est ma dernière chance de mettre fin à tout ça. Mon meilleur ami soupire et se lève en me caressant la tête, me faisant signe qu'il me laisse un peu seul. Je le regarde partir, jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée.

- _Où t'es ? chez Zoro ? _

- Chez Zoro, oui.

Je me lève et je m'assois au milieu du lit, en tirant la couverture sur moi. Il y a le parfum de Zoro, dessus. Ça me rassure.  
J'aurais tellement de choses à lui dire… et en même temps, je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche. J'entends son souffle – lui aussi, il ne sait pas quoi dire.

- _Tu… tu vas bien, vraiment... ? j'veux dire… je…_

- Arrête avec les banalités.

- _Reviens. S'il te plaît._

Il est presque suppliant. Je me demande où il est : au container ? c'est silencieux, derrière lui. Pas un bruit.

- J'en ai pas envie.

Je mens. Un énorme mensonge, qui s'entend dans ma voix. Je crève d'envie de le voir et de respirer son odeur, de me lover dans ses bras.  
Une vie sans Ace me paraît fade. Sans aucun intérêt. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui, même si je ne le fréquente pas depuis longtemps. J'en sais assez pour savoir que je ne supporterais pas de retourner dans le quotidien qui rythmait mes journées. Plutôt mourir.  
Je _sais_ que c'est stupide, déraisonnable, irréfléchi… mais voilà, il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'un physique parfait qui m'attire, chez Ace. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est… et ce qui me terrifie, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun avenir possible, avec un type comme lui.

- _J't'en supplie…_

Il pleure. Même larmoyant, il est crédible. Ace…  
Un sanglot s'étrangle dans ma gorge et nos larmes se font écho.

- J'peux pas… si j'reviens… ça recommencera…

- _Si tu savais comme j'suis désolé… j'te demande pardon, je…_

- Tu crois aller jusqu'où avec un « J'suis désolé »… ?

- _Nulle part_, concède-t-il dans un soupir.

Il sait aussi bien que moi qu'on va droit dans une impasse. Alors… c'est comme ça que ça s'arrête ? une fois qu'on a atteint le point culminant… ? tout se brise ?  
Je peux pas croire à ça. Impossible.

- … _qu'est-ce qu'on fait… ?_

- Ramène-moi mes affaires. S'il te plaît.

J'entends quelque chose se briser.  
Un verre ? une assiette ? un truc qui casse dans un craquement sonore, qui résonne en écho derrière Ace. Il est bien dans le container. Et il va passer sa rage sur tout ce qu'il a sous la main. J'ai peur qu'il se fasse du mal au passage, je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il déconne et fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera. Il en est capable : tellement impulsif, tellement emporté, tellement… tellement lui.

- Ace…

- _Où t'es ?_

Sa voix est blanche. Il se force à adopter un ton neutre et détaché qui ne me trompe pas. Je lui murmure l'adresse de Zoro et la tonalité d'appel répond à ma déclaration.  
Il a raccroché.

C'était la seule chose à faire.

… c'est stupide, ma façon de trouver une justification à tout ça. Je fonds en larmes et des pas remontent les marches. Zoro pousse la porte et me voit recroquevillé dans son lit, en pleurs. Il soupire et me rejoint avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me garder contre lui.

Le temps passe. Des minutes, des heures… la matinée s'avance. Zoro m'a convaincu de passer à la douche, et je suis sous l'eau depuis… j'en sais rien. Longtemps.

Elle est froide. L'eau chaude me rappelle beaucoup trop Ace et nos séances de sexe sous la douche. Je frissonne et je ramène mes genoux sous mon menton, mes bras autour de mes jambes. Position fœtale, la plus naturelle et la plus rassurante.  
Rentrer chez ma mère après deux mois de disparition... au mieux, elle va m'en mettre une – et elle sera méritée – au pire, elle va s'évanouir. Et ça serait vraiment embarrassant pour elle comme pour moi.  
Des coups résonnent à la porte, et le battant s'ouvre sur Zoro. Il passe la tête dans l'encadrement et me jette un coup d'œil – il m'a vu assez à poil dans les douches du lycée pour qu'on ne soit pas embarrassés par ça.

- … il est en bas.

Ah.

Maintenant que je suis au pied du mur, je n'ai plus envie d'y aller… mais je ne peux décemment pas demander à Zoro de descendre et de régler mes problèmes à ma place. Il en fait déjà bien assez comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et puis… je suis un grand garçon. À dix-huit ans, c'est à moi de me prendre en main et d'assumer mes décisions.

Je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et je me sèche en contemplant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai encore la marque des griffures qu'Ace a laissées sur mon torse il y a trois jours. J'enfile mes vêtements pour ne plus la voir et mes pas m'emmènent dans la chambre, d'où j'aperçois une moto garée dans l'allée.  
Elle traîne dans un autre container qu'Ace remplit de tout un tas de bazar ; une vieille bécane, qui aurait besoin d'un coup de peinture et de polish.

Ace ne la sort jamais… je pensais même qu'elle était hors d'usage. Apparemment non.  
Je descends les escaliers et je traverse le salon et l'entrée, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le soleil est éclatant, alors que la journée d'hier était maussade.  
… bon, finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû me grouiller. Zoro et Ace sont visiblement à deux doigts de se foutre sur la gueule.

- Tu permets ? j'ai deux mots à lui dire… ! s'énerve Ace.

- Pourquoi, lui donner un sac ? laisse-ça là et barre-toi… !

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un gosse !

- Le gosse t'emm-

- Hé. Ça suffit.

Ma voix claque… bizarrement détachée. Je suis anesthésié, j'ai trop pleuré et trop crié. Ace se tend vers moi et Zoro a le malheur de lui coller une main sur le torse pour l'arrêter. L'erreur à ne pas faire – toucher Ace sans autorisation. Je sursaute en le voyant le repousser avec violence ; Zoro agrippe son cuir et ils se poussent, leurs poings prêts à partir à n'importe quel moment.

- Stop ! arrêtez ça !

Je me mets entre eux deux et ils se calment instantanément, même si leurs yeux se foudroient. Aucun des deux ne veut me faire de mal et c'est la seule manière que j'ai de les séparer. Zoro recule de quelques pas, furieux ; je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé. Il a réellement envie de faire manger les pissenlits par la racine à Ace.  
Ace, qui n'est pas plus calme. Seulement en apparence ; il doit s'en vouloir d'avoir perdu son sang-froid aussi facilement.

Tous deux s'affrontent du regard et se mettent mutuellement en garde, menaçants au possible. la tension entre eux est presque palpable, et je me sens terriblement insignifiant. Ils ont l'air tous les deux aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre, et leur face-à-face alourdit l'atmosphère : "Lequel d'entre nous Luffy va suivre ?" est écrit sur leur front, et moi... je suis là, au milieu, à devoir faire un choix. À devoir assumer mes erreurs – avoir fait confiance à Ace – et à prendre mes responsabilités.

- Zoro… ça va. J'm'en occupe, OK ?

- Appelle si t'as un problème. J'suis dans le salon.

- J'vais pas l'violer ! rétorque Ace.

Il jette de l'huile sur le feu, ou il veut vraiment sa baston ?! Zoro a une limite à ce qu'il peut tolérer, et sa fierté n'est pas quelque chose qu'on bafoue impunément. Il s'éloigne après un dernier regard noir et nous laisse seul, sous le couvert des arbres. Mon sac est posé sur le siège de la moto ; je tends le bras pour le prendre et la main d'Ace s'enroule autour de mon poignet.

- Lâche-moi.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi.

- T'as baisé Shakky.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Parce que j'te connais.

Un rire le secoue. Il a l'air étrangement nerveux… s'il n'avait pas déjà un grain, je penserais qu'il est fou.  
Bien sûr que je le connais. Toutes les conneries possibles, il les fait juste pour voir ce qui en découle. Sauf que me prendre pour un con n'était pas la meilleure idée de l'année.

Ses yeux noirs vrillent les miens et encore une fois, je suis subjugué par tout ce que j'y vois. Son regard est intense. Je me rends à peine compte que nos corps se sont rapprochés, au point que son souffle me balaye le visage.  
Il est beaucoup trop près, mais je ne parviens même pas à le repousser. Même si je suis déterminé à mettre fin à notre folie… mon inconscient me pousse au vice.

Et il n'y a pas meilleur péché que ses lèvres.

Ace se penche, alors qu'une de ses mains se glisse sur ma nuque. Je déglutis et sa bouche frôle la mienne. Ce parfum… mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et je le respire autant qu'il le fait pour moi. Alors qu'on est sur le point de céder et de s'embrasser, il se crispe et me lâche aussi soudainement qu'il m'a touché ; son odeur se volatilise et je rouvre les yeux. Ace a l'air aussi torturé que moi.

- … alors ? chuchoté-je.

- Alors quoi ?

- … Shakky.

- Oui et non.

C'est pas une explication, ça. Soit il a couché avec elle, soit il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai besoin d'une réponse, j'ai besoin de savoir si penser à moi lui a suffi pour qu'il s'arrête, ou si ça ne l'a pas plus dérangé que ça.  
Ace hésite, je le vois. Il est loin d'être un idiot, au contraire, et il sait que l'honnêteté vaut mieux qu'un mensonge, avec moi. Mais il doit avoir conscience que cette vérité ne va rien lui apporter de bon non plus.

- … je voulais coucher avec elle. Mais au final… j'ai pas pu.

- Jusqu'où t'es allé ?

- … Luffy… ça sert à rien, je…

- Jusqu'où ?! insisté-je, les poings serrés.

Le regard d'Ace est amer ; il est partagé entre la fureur que lui causent mes questions, et le dégoût qu'il a de lui-même. Ce dernier sentiment semble être particulièrement violent, au vu du regard qu'il arbore.

- … assez pour qu'on gémisse tous les deux de plaisir. Ça te va ? persifle-t-il, furieux.

J'ai cru, stupidement, qu'il aurait entendu raison avant. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? à ce qu'il me serve les mêmes salades que les autres couples se racontent ? à ce qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime ? Il m'a fallu un instant pour que je sois éperdument amoureux de lui. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ressent la même chose que moi.  
Est-ce que je peux lui en vouloir, en fin de compte ? il m'avait annoncé la couleur dès le début. Je mentirais si je prétendais le contraire. Ace me fixe toujours, et je pense qu'il attend réellement une réponse de moi.

- … si ça me va… ? t'es vraiment en train de m'demander ça… ?

Ma voix tremble. Je voudrais le gifler, avoir plus d'assurance, de confiance en moi. Je voudrais être sûr de moi et pouvoir l'envoyer se faire foutre, comme il le mérite, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

- … bien sûr que non ça va pas, crétin… ! comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ? tu te fous de la gueule de qui ?! je rentre dans le bar et j'te trouve en train d'allumer la gonzesse avec qui t'as l'habitude de t'envoyer en l'air ! t'as même pas la présence d'esprit d'me mentir et tu m'annonces que t'as envie de la culbuter ! et j'suis censé le prendre avec le sourire, te taper dans l'dos et te donner ma bénédiction ?! hurlé-je.

Bon… on dirait que j'ai trouvé la force qui me manquait.

- Pour quoi tu m'as pris ?! tu crois que j'ai la tronche du type qui va accepter tous tes écarts ?! j'ai rien à voir avec les putes que t'as l'habitude de baiser ! j'suis pas ta chienne, j'suis pas ta boniche, comme tu le dis ! ça s'rait bien que tu t'en prennes un coup, d'ailleurs, ça t'ferait aussi mal que ce que j'peux ressentir en ce moment !

Ace me regarde avec une stupéfaction que je ne lui ai jamais vue. Il a les yeux écarquillés et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Ça tombe bien, j'ai pas fini. J'suis sûr que Zoro m'entend et qu'il doit jubiler ; il doit être fier de moi. Ma mère me frapperait avec son journal si elle m'entendait parler comme ça. C'est à l'opposé diamétral de toute son éducation.

- Dans quel monde tu t'es cru ?! j'vais pas passer mes journées à t'attendre et à espérer que tu m'accordes cinq minutes entre tes conneries et tes coucheries ! T'es un foutu connard, tu penses qu'avec ta queue ! le seul que t'aimes, c'est Benjamin Franklin et sa tête de con imprimée sur les billets que tu tires à droite et à gauche ! Sur quelle planète tu vis, sérieux ?! hein ?! arrête de me prendre pour un con ! j'mérite pas ça, tu l'sais aussi bien que moi ! j'ai toujours fait comme tu voulais, j'ai jamais rien dit, j't'ai toujours suivi ! m'écrié-je, incapable de me taire à présent. Et c'est comme ça que tu m'traites ?! j'suis un être humain, bordel, j'suis pas juste un putain de cul que tu baises quand l'envie t'démange ! tu piges ou t'es trop con pour comprendre ?! pourquoi tu m'fais ça, qu'est-ce que j't'ai fait ? je t'aime, j'ai pas arrêté de te le dire, j'suis amoureux, j'suis fou d'toi, tu m'plais, tout me plaît chez toi... sauf ça ! Ça, le putain de grain que t'as au cerveau ! quoi, j'compte si peu à tes yeux ? t'es incapable de m'aimer ?

Ace est blême ; je ne prends aucune pincette et pour une fois, ça me fait un bien fou. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant hurlé sur quelqu'un de toute ma vie, mais Ace en a vu d'autres, j'en suis sûr, et j'ai vraiment besoin de tout faire sortir.

- Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème, mais putain, soigne-toi, 'paraît que ça s'fait bien d'nos jours ! moi j'suis pas là pour encaisser ta frustration d'la vie ou je n'sais quelle merde que tu as dans la tête...! J'ai pas à faire les frais de la vie pourrie que t'as eue jusqu'ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?! tu m'dis jamais à quoi tu penses, et moi j'suis censé faire le piquet en attendant que tu veuilles bien arrêter de me traiter comme une pute... ? Ah!, cette blague... ! t'es juste un connard en fait, c'est dommage qu'il m'ait fallu deux mois pour m'en rendre compte, j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi, j't'ai aimé alors que y'a _rien à aimer_ !

Il a l'air en état de choc, et moi je suis en pleine crise d'hystérie. Ce n'est bon ni pour lui, ni pour moi, mais j'en ai _besoin_ et je veux qu'il comprenne que c'est terminé, que cette folie s'arrête là. Que lui et moi, on n'arrivera jamais à rien. J'ai cru que je pourrais le suivre, mais je me suis totalement planté.

- T'es une coquille vide ! t'as pas de cœur, t'as pas d'âme, t'as rien à l'intérieur ! c'est pourri, t'es irrécupérable ! mais t'as aucune excuse pour m'avoir fait ça, pour m'avoir fait croire que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi...! vociféré-je, hors de moi. J'te déteste, j'te hais ! tu vaux pas mieux que tous les connards qui sont passés dans mon lit ! t'es pire qu'eux, t'es complètement malade, t'étais foutu d'avance et moi j'suis tombé dans le panneau ! j'demandais qu'à t'aimer, j'voulais que ça ! J'le voulais tellement fort, mais toi t'as tout gâché... t'en as rien à foutre qu'on ait de l'affection pour toi, tu te moques pas mal de ce que les autres peuvent ressentir ! alors tu sais quoi ?! va chier ! t'entends, ça ?! va chier ! va t'faire mettre, Ace !

Je prends mon sac et je tourne les talons, furieux ; je me rends compte que je pleure quand la maison de Zoro m'apparaît à travers un rideau de larmes.

- ... Luffy...

J'explose en sanglots et je plaque une main sur mes yeux, mais mes larmes percent à travers mes doigts.

- ... Luffy !

Je pleure l'amour que je lui ai donné et qui n'a servi à rien, je pleure sur l'espoir que j'avais, et je pleure sur mon corps sur me paraît encore plus sale qu'avant. La porte se rouvre et Zoro me tend la main – comme je le pensais, il a tout entendu. Tant mieux, ça m'évite de devoir tout répéter.

- Luffy ! crie Ace derrière moi.

Sa main frôle mon épaule, son expression s'endurcit et une main chaude saisit mon poignet. Ace me tire violemment en arrière et le poing de Zoro part.

L'instant d'après, ils sont dans la poussière et se frappent avec une force brute qui m'impressionne ; je ne suis pas taillé pour la bagarre, j'ai jamais été bon à ça. Trop mince, et pas assez de détente. Ace se prend un poing dans la figure et Zoro encaisse un uppercut dans l'estomac, un deuxième, et encore un autre, avant qu'il ne se dégage en lui balançant sa tête dans la mâchoire. Ils se redressent et Ace s'essuie la lèvre d'un revers du poignet, alors que Zoro crache sa salive rouge sur le sol.

- Vous êtes malades ! arrêtez ça !

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, grogne Zoro, le regard noir.

Ace lui fait signe de venir de l'index et Zoro part au quart de tour ; son genou s'écrase dans le ventre d'Ace qui change de couleur. Il réplique en lui donnant un coup de coude dans la gorge qui arrache une violente quinte de toux à Zoro.

- ÇA SUFFIT !

Ils ne m'écoutent pas. Deux vrais coqs pétris de testostérone. Sérieux… j'ai mal au crâne, là. Putain, me dites pas qu'ils se mordent ?!

- T'ES BARGE ! hurle Ace alors que Zoro lui détruit le bras de ses dents.

Zoro recule sous l'effet du crochet qui lui broie les côtes et chancelle. Ace bondit, poing en arrière, et ses phalanges s'écrasent sur la mâchoire de Zoro qui lui balance un coup de pied avec une détente terrible en plein dans les côtes. Ils se séparent et je vois qu'ils sont tous les deux aussi surpris l'un par l'autre. Ben ouais, Zoro est un vrai animal blessé quand il s'agit de me protéger, et Ace défend ce qu'il considère comme son territoire. À force égale... Zoro a simplement la folie d'Ace en moins. J'en profite pour me mettre entre les deux et je manque me ramasser un coup au passage. Outré, je balance mon sac à la figure de Zoro et une baffe à Ace, qui semblent les faire revenir tous les deux à la réalité.

- Vous êtes aussi débile l'un que l'autre !

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! proteste Zoro en grimaçant, les mains sur les côtes.

- T'avais qu'à pas le toucher ! brame Ace.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous allez la fermer, ouais ! Ace, barre-toi ! Zoro, on rentre… !

Encore une fois, Ace me retient, mais c'est beaucoup plus doux, cette fois-ci ; sa main se pose sur ma hanche et il m'attire à lui avec douceur.

- J'suis désolé, murmure sa voix, alors que Zoro le toise avec mépris. J'ai merdé. Profondément. Je sais très bien que je le mérite pas, mais j'voudrais que tu me laisses une dernière chance de me racheter.

- Luffy, te laisses pas embobiner.

- Toi, la pelouse, tu fermes ta gueule, réplique Ace.

J'évite une énième bagarre en les tenant à bout de bras. Ils commencent à me faire doucement chier. Mais un truc bien, hein. Ce n'est absolument pas comme ça qu'on va régler cette situation.

- Venant de la part d'un sociopathe, ça m'dérange pas plus que ça, rétorque Zoro, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Le sociopathe va te faire avaler ton extrait de naissance…, grogne Ace, le regard noir.

- Si tu fais ça, Luffy risque de pas trop apprécier…

- Ne vous servez pas de moi pour régler vos problèmes d'égo ! Ace, recule !

- Alors là tu…

- RECULE !

Je suis à la limite de l'apoplexie. Il doit juger que je suis à deux doigts de péter un câble complet et il obéit, et s'éloigne de trois bons mètres. Zoro a sa tête des mauvais jours et à la prochaine provocation, Ace va manger le trottoir, c'est une certitude.  
Il me jette un regard en biais et je soupire, résigné.

Qu'est-ce que je fais... ? j'ai craché toute ma haine, et il ne me reste plus que des remords, et l'amour inconsidéré que j'ai pour lui. Je le regarde et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : retrouver ses lèvres et son parfum. Mon corps ne prend vie que sous ses caresses, je me sens vide à l'intérieur et je ne veux pas souffrir comme j'ai souffert hier.

- … Zoro…

- Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. Laisse-moi lui dire c'que j'pense de sa misérable petite existence.

- Arrête ça, t'abaisse pas à son niveau.

- Une minute. Pas plus.

Ace hausse un sourcil et un autre soupir m'échappe. Je dois prendre le risque, je le sais ; je m'écarte et Zoro traverse son allée pour se planter face à Ace, le regard noir.

- … si Luffy pleure, s'il me rappelle au milieu de la nuit pour me supplier de venir le chercher, si tu le traites encore comme de la merde, je te bute. C'est clair ?

- Très clair.

- T'as aucune idée de l'état dans lequel je l'ai récupéré cette nuit. J'ai cru qu'il allait se tuer si je le laissais seul. Il était complètement paumé, dans un état de panique que j'te raconte même pas. T'as aucun droit sur lui, et encore moins celui de le prendre pour ta chose.

- Je le sais.

- Non, tu le sais pas. Luffy est pas un objet dont tu disposes à loisir. Il voit en toi ce que personne ne voit. Il est comme ça. Il voit le bien là où il n'y en a pas. Si tu vois que son cul, alors autant arrêter tout d'suite, y'en a d'autres dans le monde qui demanderont que ça, fous la paix au sien.

Je rougis, et Ace me jette un regard étrange ; j'y lis du désir, de l'amusement, une envie de sourire… et un peu de tendresse, aussi, je crois.  
Étrange, ouais.

- Pour moi, tu mérites juste qu'on te foute à la flotte avec les pieds coulés dans du béton. Alors essaye de me surprendre. Traite-le comme il le mérite. J'veux qu'il continue à voir le monde avec des yeux de gamin.

C'est… embarrassant, mais Zoro a raison, en un sens. Je suis naïf. Crédule. Je donne ma confiance trop facilement. Et Ace en a profité… comme beaucoup d'autres.

- J'ai compris.

- T'imagines pas la chance que t'as. Tu peux penser que j'suis pas objectif, j'm'en branle, crois c'que tu veux, mais t'as un bol monstrueux d'avoir Luffy pour toi. J'en connais qui tueraient pour être à ta place, alors gâche pas ta chance.

- Je recommencerai pas cette connerie, j'te l'assure.

- J'ai ta parole ?

- La parole d'un sociopathe vaut rien, réplique Ace avec l'effronterie qui ne le quitte jamais.

Un léger sourire en coin étire les lèvres de Zoro, et le même sourire creuse la joue d'Ace.  
Bande d'idiots.

- T'as raison, un point pour toi.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, t'en fais pas. J'ai retenu la leçon.

- … je l'espère vraiment.

Zoro le défie une dernière fois du regard avant de s'éloigner, revenant vers moi avec son habituel air fermé. Il m'attrape par le coude et m'entraîne à l'écart, alors qu'Ace ne nous lâche pas du regard ; je détourne les yeux pour contempler Zoro, dont l'air cette fois grave m'alarme un peu.

- … promets-moi que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- … je peux pas faire ça.

- Tu le feras quand même. Promets-moi.

- … je promets, hésité-je en me passant une main sur la nuque.

- Ça me va. Maintenant…

Il m'attrape par le tee-shirt et m'attire à lui pour m'étreindre brièvement, avant de me relâcher.

- … je serai toujours là, même si t'as l'impression que je suis absent. Si tu tombes…

- … tu me relèveras.

Zoro prend mon visage entre ses mains et me scrute avec une telle minutie que j'ai l'impression d'être nu. Je caresse ses bras et il plisse les yeux, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il va dire.

- ... tu en as assez bavé comme ça avec des cons qui ne pensaient qu'à profiter de toi, chuchote-t-il. Refais plus la même erreur... elle pourrait être la dernière.

- T'en fais pas, Zo'.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et Zoro m'ébouriffe les cheveux, avant de me repousser doucement vers la moto.

- Allez, dégage, crétin. Et toi, j'te préviens. La prochaine fois, j'te fais la peau ! menace Zoro en pointant son doigt vers Ace.

L'intéressé ne bronche pas ; de toute manière, il n'y a rien à dire. Je regarde Zoro rentrer et je me tourne vers Ace, qui me tend un deuxième casque que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Je le prends, l'enfile et monte derrière lui sans dire un mot – on aura tout le temps pour parler, mais _après_.

- Accroche-toi, me murmure sa voix à travers sa visière teintée.

Je passe mes bras autour de lui et Ace met les gaz, sa moto s'éloignant dans la rue à une allure monstrueuse. Et dire que je la croyais bonne pour la casse… Ace a encore des choses à m'apprendre. Mes mains sont refermées sur son cuir et je sens la dureté de ses muscles sous mes doigts ; cette sensation, et son odeur… ça m'a manqué au-delà du raisonnable. Ace ne dit rien, mais sa main lâche le guidon pour caresser la mienne, doucement, du bout des doigts. J'y entrelace les miens et la moto accélère le rythme vers les containers, sous le soleil timide du mois de mars.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? reprendre notre vie là où elle s'est arrêtée ?  
Connaissant Ace et sa désinvolture, il fera sûrement comme si rien ne s'était passé ; mais moi, je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux là-dessus...  
J'ai déjà donné mon cœur, auparavant. Une fois, une seule. On l'a piétiné sans le moindre égard, et je me suis juré de ne plus recommencer.

Ace a couché avec Shakky. Réellement. Pas d'histoire de tripotage, de main entre les cuisses ou de baisers volés... c'était bien plus que ça. Il faut aussi que je comprenne ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il tient beaucoup plus à Shakky qu'il ne veut me le faire croire, et je me demande quel genre de relation est-ce qu'ils entretiennent réellement, et pourquoi.

J'ai aussi la sensation qu'Ace est incapable de prendre une décision en ce qui concerne les sentiments qui bataillent en lui. C'est impressionnant, la peur qu'il a de construire quelque chose de concret. Qu'est-ce qui l'effraie à ce point...?

La moto rugit et ralentit à l'approche des docks ; Ace s'arrête et me laisse descendre, avant de s'éloigner pour lui faire retrouver son état de sommeil. Je traîne mon sac jusqu'au container, je sors mes clés et je déverrouille les cadenas, avant d'accrocher les chaînes et d'entrer dans les murs de tôles. Des pas résonnent derrière moi, Ace referme les portes et allume les néons. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, et on s'évalue du regard. Ace soupire et laisse tomber ses clés et son cuir sur le canapé, avant de me rejoindre et de glisser ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, sur mes hanches - c'est un geste que je connais. Quand il fait ça, il m'embrasse, vire mon tee-shirt et m'emmène dans le lit, le canapé ou la douche.

Il se penche sur moi et je détourne la tête au prix d'un effort monumental ; une de ses mains glisse le long de ma braguette et je la repousse.

- ... non.

- Non... ?

- Non, répété-je.

Ace a l'air sidéré. Bien fait pour lui.  
C'est la première fois que je me refuse à lui, et on dirait que ça lui fait un sacré choc. Il caresse ma joue et cherche à m'embrasser, encore, mais je me tiens hors de sa portée. Il insiste et je recule franchement, cette fois-ci.

- ... Luffy... ?

- J'ai pas envie que tu me touches. Et je te préviens, je dors plus avec toi.

- ... _quoi_ ?

- T'as très bien entendu. Quand j'aurai arrêté de t'en vouloir, je te sonnerai. En attendant... je prends le canapé.

- ... t-tu... bredouille-t-il, encore sous le choc.

Je joue un jeu dangereux ; je suis sûr qu'Ace est capable de me prendre contre mon gré, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne le fera pas, parce qu'il tient à moi... si ça n'était pas le cas, il ne serait jamais revenu. Il aurait tout balancé à la flotte et il m'aurait retrouvé pour me tuer et régler le problème du témoin gênant.

J'ai peut-être encore un espoir de le changer...  
... je peux peut-être le tirer vers la surface.  
.

* * *

**Lufna : Haha, merci, merci miss :) je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir être à la place de Zoro ! ou de Lu', au choix, héhé. Tu veux frapper Ace ? fais la queue, y'a du people déjà occupé pour ça :p je ne suis pas intéressée pour mourir non plus, mais je reconnais que j'mérite la peine de mort. Ne te suicide pas à coup d'armes, je vais faire ce que je peux pour que tu trouves quelque chose qui te plaise dans les chapitres à suivre ! mais si tu reviens à la vie alors j'te laisse gérer tes résurrections avec ton ange gardien :) à très bientôt pour la suite, donc ! _Baci_ !**

**xLawffy :C'est vrai que le chapitre est posé, personne n'est trucidé et on ne vole rien ! Rien ne va bien dans mes histoires, sinon ça serait pas marrant, hé hé hé... oui, j'ai un concept de l'humour très personnel. Et la vie est faite de milliers de choses, et c'est ce qui la rend si attrayante et détestable à la fois... ;) merci beaucoup, à bientôt pour la suite !  
**

_*****__**RÉSULTATS :**__*****_

**Après réalisation de mon sondage, j'en arrive à la conclusion suivante :**

**Parmi les lectrices, 40 % ne supportent pas le viol. 55 % exècrent la violence gratuite (dont 40% n'aiment pas la violence, tout simplement), et 40% également ne supportent pas l'horreur.**

**Et dans ce sondage, 54% n'ont pas de limite particulière, hormis ce que je me permets de nommer « la base » : je cite la nécrophilie (j'ai bien rigolé XD), la zoophilie (ça c'est Pyro, j'me permets de nommer, héhé) et j'ai eu droit au cannibalisme, également.**

**La majorité l'emporte, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs(?)… cette fiction peut donc continuer. Prenant en compte la sensibilité de celles qui ne désirent pas poursuivre en cas de dépassement de leurs limites, je préciserai la nature violente/horrifique d'un chapitre à sa parution dans l'en-tête, pour que celles qui ne désirent pas lire n'aient pas à le faire. **

**Mais je préviens tout de suite : pour celles qui m'ont dit arrêter la fiction en cas de limite franchie... et qui _continuent_ de lire... et bien, je n'accepterai pas de remarques concernant le côté « crade » du chapitre (« j'ai pas aimé, c'était trop, blablabla »). Je pense avoir assez prévenu, et celles qui s'aventurent là-dedans malgré leur répulsion… ben c'est plus mon problème, z'êtes des grandes filles et si vous vous forcez à en vomir, moi, j'm'en fous. Assumez_._ [t'es pas cool] non, je ne suis pas cool, en effet x) **

**Donc, promis, rien d'extrême non plus ni de répugnant. J'ai pas envie que vous pensiez que je suis folle... [elles le pensent déjà] (toi, tais-toi !)**

**Je prends le risque de perdre des lectrices au fur et à mesure, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai envie d'aller au bout de cette fiction, et je dis à bientôt pour la suite pour celles et ceux qui seront au rendez-vous ! [en Enfer ?] moui ;)**

**Baci !  
Votre dévouée Harlem.**


	13. Coffre-fort et rédemption

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Reprenons donc notre publication hebdomadaire, en bonne et due forme !_**

**_Je vois que vous avez été enthousiastes à l'idée que la fiction perdure, c'est bien… j'vous préviens d'avance, vous allez me flinguer à la fin de ce chapitre. Sisi, avec un gros calibre et tout. Les balles dum-dum pour la chasse aux éléphants, c'est plutôt efficace. [tu chasses des éléphants ?] (ouais, c'est sport.)_**

**_BREF, vous allez me lyncher. Mais avant de me torturer, dites-vous que la suite n'arrivera que si je suis vivante !  
_****_Allez, je fais une p'tite annonce à propos du chapitre qui va suivre : pour les féministes, j'ai envie de dire merde :D voilà. Nous sommes des femmes, nous sommes chiantes, nos mecs ou meufs en bavent et c'est un fait, on est des casse-bonbons [comme les Razmokets ?] (yes, sir !) et on compense notre faiblesse musculaire par des remarques acerbes. Alors assumons._**

**_Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, sans plus de parlotte ! Bas de page pour les guests, et…_**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

**_J-153 avant l'impact._**

_**.**_  
_**POV Ace :**_

Je me réveille avec le bruit des tuyaux qui grincent dans le silence du container ; j'ouvre un œil et ma vision trouble s'ajuste sur Luffy, debout sous le jet d'eau, à travers la plaque de verre de la douche. Je laisse mes yeux errer sur l'eau qui ruisselle sur sa peau blanche, et je le regarde sans bouger.

C'est ce qu'on fait depuis des jours, maintenant. On cohabite, comme deux colocataires le feraient. On ne se touche même pas, et on alterne lit et sofa – c'est Luffy qui a insisté quand j'disais vouloir lui laisser le pieu pour dormir dans le canapé. Ça m'est insupportable. Sentir son parfum à quelques mètres de moi. Ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, profiter d'la douceur de sa peau.

Je ferme les yeux et je m'enfouis sous la couverture.

- … j't'ai réveillé ? murmure sa voix par-dessus le bruit de l'eau.

- Non, t'en fais pas.

Le robinet grince et l'eau cesse de couler ; j'entends le bruit du flacon qu'on débouche, et le bruissement de la mousse sous ses mains qu'il passe sur son corps. Je rouvre les yeux et j'émerge le nez de la couverture pour le contempler ; Luffy a les yeux fermés et ses doigts caressent sa peau nue.

Je réprime un grognement en ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton – j'vais pas pouvoir me lever tout d'suite. C'est pas glorieux mais tant pis. Il savonne son cou, sa nuque, descend à ses trapèzes et lave ses épaules. Je peux pas m'empêcher de redessiner ses courbes du regard, et je suis le mouvement de ses mains. Elles glissent le long de ses bras et remontent à ses pectoraux, avant de descendre le long de son ventre plat. Il repart sur ses côtes et ses mains glissent sur ses flancs et son dos, avant de savonner ses reins.

… est-ce qu'il en fait exprès, sérieux ?!

Ses yeux se rouvrent et il me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule.  
… grillé.

J'ai même pas le bon goût de rougir ou de bredouiller des excuses. Je me contente de le regarder ; j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je suis pas un hypocrite, j'assume mes choix et mes actes. Le mater allègrement en fait partie, ouais.

- … qu'est-ce que t'attends pour venir… ?

… j'ai bien entendu ? je lui jette un regard en biais et un sourire étire ses lèvres.

Le dernier bouquin que j'ai lu, c'était « Sauver nos vies » de Nathalie Sarthou-Lajus.  
Un truc un peu con sur les méditations de la renaissance, ou je sais pas quoi, mais une phrase me revient en mémoire alors que Luffy me regarde avec douceur.

« La rédemption, c'est la croyance qu'une transformation par l'amour est toujours possible,  
et qu'il y a donc quelque chose qui peut être repris, relevé, sauvé. »

Ouais, OK, OK, je vois les gens venir : c'est guimauve, écœurant et dégoulinant à souhait. J'suis carrément d'accord. Mais je trouve que cette phrase résume plutôt bien ce qui se passe en ce moment ; je sais que Luffy m'aime. Je dis pas que c'est pas le cas pour moi, mais j'ai encore du mal à appréhender l'idée. Et Luffy me change. Doucement, progressivement, par petites touches. Il en fait même pas exprès, mais c'est un fait.

Avant lui, j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un, ou vivre avec. Et maintenant…

Je repousse les draps et je me lève avant de contourner la plaque en verre et de rejoindre Luffy qui me sourit toujours. L'eau ruisselle sur ma nuque et mes épaules, et Luffy enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés. Je prends son visage entre mes mains avec le plus de douceur dont je suis capable et mes lèvres trouvent les siennes.

Un gémissement nous échappe à ce contact ; il apprécie autant que moi. Je voudrais être tendre, prendre mon temps, mais je n'y arrive plus. À la réflexion, je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir neuf jours sans le toucher.  
Luffy se rapproche et caresse mon torse nu alors que mes doigts maintiennent son visage contre le mien ; notre baiser prend de l'ampleur, mais notre étreinte reste… douce. Difficile à croire, mais c'est le cas. Sa bouche et ses mains me suffisent pour le moment, et j'essaye de me dire que c'est mieux que rien.

- … ça m'a manqué, murmure sa voix dans mon oreille, pendant que j'embrasse et mordille la jonction entre son cou et sa clavicule.

- Mmn.

Je l'enlace et le serre doucement contre moi ; je sais qu'il n'est pas fragile, mais je préfère faire attention. Au moins pour cette fois. Je veux que ça reste doux, pour lui montrer que je peux faire des efforts.

- … tu as terminé le réglage du laser… ?

- Mmn, presque. Je te montrerai ça bientôt.

Nos lèvres se retrouvent et nos peaux se caressent sous l'eau chaude.  
J'ai envie de lui, mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour me retenir ; Luffy parcourt mon corps de bout des doigts et sa langue me caresse l'oreille, alors que ses hanches bougent doucement contre les miennes. Je réponds d'un léger coup de bassin et mes mains empaument ses fesses.

Il sourit et se love contre moi.  
Est-ce qu'il m'a pardonné… ?

- … t'as quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui… ?

- Rappeler Franky pour un dernier détail à part de la structure du coffre-fort, il manque pas mal de renseignements là-dessus.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre… ? murmure sa voix, alors que ses mains caressent mes abdominaux.

- Je sais pas trop, je vais avoir besoin de tes idées. T'auras un peu de temps pour moi… ?

Il relève la tête et capture mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné ; je réponds à son étreinte et je griffe légèrement ses cuisses, en sentant sa peau frissonner contre la mienne.

- … du temps pour toi, oui, souffle-t-il en plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

Double sens… ? j'aimerais tellement que ce soit ça.  
C'est hallucinant, c'est moi qui en viens à réclamer de l'attention. C'est toujours après moi que les filles et les mecs en ont : une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse… et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui attends un geste de la part d'un gosse. Et en parlant de gosse…

- J'peux te d'mander un truc ? rien à voir.

- Euh… ouais, marmonne-t-il, un peu pris au dépourvu.

- … t'as quel âge ?

- Je prendrai dix-neuf ans le cinq mai, sourit-il en reprenant ses caresses sur ma peau. Et toi… ?

- J'te l'ai jamais dit ?

- Nan.

- J'ai eu vingt-quatre ans en janvier. Le premier.

Et il a fallu attendre treize semaines pour ça… ? on a vraiment tout fait à l'envers. On a commencé par baiser puis s'installer ensemble avant même de se connaître. C'était vraiment une connerie, mais puisqu'on l'a faite, on peut plus revenir en arrière. Alors, quitte à plonger… autant le faire en grand.

Luffy a l'air de penser la même chose que moi ; il est mort de rire et son sourire est contagieux.  
Je m'empare de ses lèvres avec ardeur et il me rend mon baiser avec autant d'entrain. Sa bouche dévore la mienne et ses mains deviennent baladeuses. Ses doigts longent mes épaules et caressent mes omoplates – je le sens s'attarder sur la plaie qui cicatrise lentement, là où la balle de l'autre tache est allée se loger, il y a quelques semaines. C'est encore douloureux, mais j'ai largement connu pire.

- Luffy…

- Mmn… ?

Sa bouche est occupée à savourer ma peau, et ses mains caressent un point très précis de mon anatomie. J'adore ça, mais j'ai du mal à ordonner mes idées. Presque dix jours sans sexe… y'a pas à dire, il me change.

- … merci.

Il ne me demande pas pourquoi ; il sait très bien pourquoi je lui dis ça. Je sais bien que c'est beaucoup demander et espérer, mais… il me pardonne… un peu. C'est un début. Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et reprend mes lèvres, avec beaucoup de douceur. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux trempés et je sens ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire qui trahit son amusement.

- … pourquoi tu souris comme un crétin ?

- J'm'ennuie. On va braquer un truc, c't'aprèm' ?

Euh… il est _sérieux… _?!

- Braquer un truc ? une maison ?

- Ouais, ça changera, sourit-il, avant de glisser ses mains entre nous pour caresser mon envie de lui.

Wow, wow, wow… c'est le monde à l'envers, là… ! … mais ça me plaît. Beaucoup, même. Voir Luffy prendre des initiatives, s'affirmer… je reprends ses lèvres et sa langue se mêle à la mienne, alors que nos corps s'échauffent.

- Lu'…

- Mmmn…

- J'ai envie d'toi…

Je sais que c'est peut-être trop tôt, qu'il n'a peut-être pas envie… je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais qu'on reprenne la relation qu'on avait avant, même si je sais que justement, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Il se méfiera toujours de moi, et il aura raison de le faire. Il geint contre mes lèvres et aussitôt, ses bras se nouent derrière ma nuque et me cramponnent. Marrant comme il peut avoir de la force quand il le veut…

Il m'embrasse dans le cou mais reste hors de portée à la fois ; je pense qu'on se contentera de ça, pour cette fois : pas de baise intense. C'est trop tôt ; pas pour moi, mais pour lui.  
En général, le sexe sous la douche, c'est comme le sexe dans le lit, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ou contre les bibliothèques – par-derrière. Une autre de mes petites habitudes, qui me donne toujours le sentiment d'être supérieur, même si j'ai rien contre l'idée d'être chevauché. Surtout par Luffy.  
Mais aujourd'hui… lui et moi on doit partager les mêmes pensées : j'dois pas me précipiter. Il cherche mes lèvres avec frénésie, sous l'eau qui coule toujours, et je l'embrasse avec une passion que j'ai trop longtemps retenue. Ses cuisses m'enserrent et j'ai du mal à me réfréner.

- … regarde-moi, halète-t-il en s'accrochant à mes épaules.

Comme si j'pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, maintenant… ses prunelles sont dilatées, son souffle est court sur mes lèvres, et sa bouche… je fonds dessus et Luffy tremble, alors que ma langue va-et-vient contre la sienne.  
Je ferme les yeux mais il gémit encore ; mes paupières se rouvrent et je le contemple. J'aimerais toucher son visage, mais mes mains sont... occupées. Alors je l'embrasse, en gardant mes yeux dans les siens. Nos prunelles sont similaires. Aussi noires les unes que les autres. Mais dans ses yeux à lui… y'a tellement de choses que j'aimerais avoir, comme… de la douceur. Un amour fou. Mais y'a aussi beaucoup d'amertume…

- … je suis désolé, murmuré-je contre ses lèvres.

- … promets-moi que tu me referas jamais ça, chuchote-t-il, et ses larmes se mêlent à l'eau qui coule sur son visage.

- J'te l'jure. Plus jamais.

- Plus jamais… ?

- Jamais, non, répété-je en le plaquant contre le mur.

Luffy se serre étroitement contre moi et le frottement de nos corps fait un bruit indécent, mais ça n'en est que plus doux et plus excitant à la fois. J'arrive pas très bien à penser, dans ces cas-là. Doux… parce que c'est Luffy. Parce qu'il arrive à me changer, parce qu'il fait en sorte que je sois tendre, parfait. Et plus excitant… parce que je suis juste un foutu obsédé, et que penser à nos peaux qui se heurtent et se rencontrent me rend fou.

- Si tu recommences… je le supporterai pas, geint sa voix dans mon oreille.

Il sait que j'suis susceptible de recommencer. Il me connait mieux que je me connais moi-même, parfois… et ça me fait peur.

- Je sais…

- Non, tu sais pas… souffle-t-il en enfouissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je t'aime… j't'aime tellement… j'peux pas accepter de te voir avec un homme ou une femme… j'veux être le seul que tu touches comme ça… !

- Je promets, Lu'… rien que toi, c'est juré.

Je vois bien qu'il me croit pas, mais je peux rien faire d'autre que de promettre… et de me tenir à ça. Définitivement. Je dois sérieusement arrêter de déconner, ou je vais l'perdre, et ça… moi non plus, je le supporterai pas.  
J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, les yeux toujours clos, et je profite de cet instant où le plaisir de le retrouver _réellement_ s'éparpille dans mon corps. Des milliers de fourmis, qui parcourent mes veines et hérissent ma peau de frissons, malgré l'eau chaude de la douche. Je soupire et, doucement, nos lèvres se retrouvent.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il contre ma bouche. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je laisse passer ça. Je déconne pas, Ace.

- Je déconnerai plus non plus, t'en fais pas. J'te l'promets.

Ouais, c'est ma dernière chance. À moi de ne pas gâcher ça.

. . . . .

_**.**_  
_**POV Luffy :**_

Ace est au volant et je suis sagement assis à côté de lui. Il a vraiment l'air sérieux, quand il conduit, et je me demande toujours à quoi il pense. Je caresse son bras et un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. J'ai son attention, maintenant…

- Où on va ?

- J'ai repéré une villa super bourge, y'a deux semaines. En rase campagne. Faut sortir un peu de la ville, on est à vingt minutes à peu près.

J'acquiesce et je baisse les yeux sur le couteau qu'Ace m'a laissé, encore. Il trouve que c'est un peu tôt pour me laisser une arme, et je me range complètement de son côté – je galère encore à soulever un revolver chargé. Ace me dit que c'est pas génial, que j'ai encore besoin de m'entraîner.

Comme il le dit lui-même, « on est doué ou on l'est pas ! » … tsss.  
Je contemple le paysage, avant de songer qu'on risque gros, encore une fois. Je voulais de l'adrénaline et Ace va m'en donner. Cambrioler une baraque en plein jour… il faut être complètement cinglé, ou s'appeler Gol D. Ace pour faire ça. Quoique dans son cas, les deux aspects ne s'excluent pas.

- En théorie, la maison sera vide, mais puisqu'on est un samedi et que le temps est pourri, y'a fort à parier qu'ils peuvent être là-bas. Les parents sont plutôt jeunes, une trentaine d'années je dirai, et y'a deux gosses. Enfin, trois, mais y'en a un qui compte pas, il a six mois.

- … parce que tu comptes les deux gamins comme des ennemis potentiels ?

Ace fait la moue et je hausse un sourcil.  
… qu'est-ce qu'il ne me dit pas… ?

- Mauvaise expérience.

- Tu veux pas m'en parler ?

- J'ai un peu honte.

- … oh ?

Un sourire étire mes lèvres, alors que je vois Ace se transformer en pivoine géante. Ace… ? honte de quelque chose ? ça serait bien une première, tiens… ! Je sais qu'il est du genre à oser tout et n'importe quoi, mais c'est vrai qu'à la réflexion, il essaye d'avoir un minimum de classe. Les trucs qui cafouillent et partent à vau-l'eau, OK, ça, il gère. Mais toujours avec du prestige. Pour l'honneur, l'amour-propre ou d'autres choses de ce genre-là.

- … c'était l'année dernière. Je m'occupais d'une maison, j'avais mis les parents hors-course pour quelques temps et j'ai négligé le gamin. Il avait quoi… cinq, six ans ? il est arrivé avec le balai et il m'a mis un coup dans les valseuses. J'peux te dire que- ARRÊTE DE RIRE ! crie-t-il en me voyant me bidonner, les bras pliés sur le ventre.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux ; sérieusement… ?! mis K.O. par un môme à peine en âge de lire ? c'est à mourir de rire, et le voir aussi… dépité et furieux contre lui-même, ça vaut tout l'or du monde !  
Je m'essuie le visage dans ma manche en continuant à ricaner comme un perdu, et Ace marmonne en descendant une vitesse en entrant dans la ville chic. Il ralentit et on parcourt les rues ; Ace semble parfaitement savoir où aller, et je me demande combien de plans et de chemins son cerveau a-t-il emmagasiné ces derniers temps, pour avoir toujours un truc à braquer sous la main.  
Il bifurque dans une petite ruelle et remonte les allées. Les maisons se font rares, et je le vois manœuvrer pour entrer dans une impasse éloignée de tout en marche arrière.

… pas bête. Ça permet de partir plus vite.

Le quartier est calme ; on est en pleines vacances scolaires, et la plupart des maisons sont fermées et vides, mais ce n'est pas ça qui intéresse Ace.

Il se gare à quelques mètres d'une villa luxueuse, et je reconnais qu'elle en jette. Ah, ça y est ; l'appréhension revient. Moins forte que celle de mon premier braquage, mais elle est toujours là. Je me demande souvent si Ace la ressent, lui aussi, ou si l'excitation et sa concentration l'empêchent de dévier de son but.  
Ace fouille dans la boîte à gants pour en sortir une cagoule et me tend la mienne, ainsi qu'une arme, me laissant plutôt perplexe. J'croyais que je pouvais pas… ?

Je tire le chargeur en soupesant le pistolet et je remarque qu'il est vide.  
… pas bête, encore une fois. Ça évite que les propriétaires pensent que je suis plus facile à maîtriser qu'Ace.

- … je vais te demander de me faire confiance, murmure-t-il en enfilant sa cagoule et ses gants en cuir. Tu peux faire ça… ?

- Ouais, à une seule condition. Tu fais pas de mal aux gamins, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Ça tombe bien qu'tu en parles.

Une sensation, bien différente de l'adrénaline, éclate dans mon ventre. C'est glacé, aussi, mais c'est douloureux, et un frisson d'horreur me hérisse la peau.

- … j'ai des principes, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, parfois. Tuer quelqu'un, ça m'plaît, même si j'essaye de me retenir, mais… parfois, on a pas toujours le choix. Si les gosses hurlent trop, je vais être obligé de leur en flanquer une, ou de les faire taire, peu importe le moyen. Je les tuerai pas, je vais pas les torturer non plus, mais pour que ça marche il faut que tu sois à cent pour cent avec moi.

- Tu promets d'éviter de leur faire du mal… ?

- Je te le jure, chuchote sa voix, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les miens.

- … c'est bon pour moi.

- Parfait.

Il se penche sur moi, relève ma cagoule et la sienne et m'embrasse.  
C'est notre petit rituel, toujours le même. Sa bouche dévore la mienne et je frissonne de plaisir en lui rendant son baiser.

À chaque braquage, on s'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je sais pas pourquoi, et je veux pas le savoir non plus. Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, et j'arrête de réfléchir.

- … en route, bébé.

Il me sourit, charmeur, et rabat nos cagoules avant de sortir de la voiture.

Je le suis et il court vers le portail, qu'il escalade d'une seule poussée – et de mon côté, j'ai eu du temps pour m'entraîner, quand il n'était pas là. J'escalade les containers le plus vite possible, en attendant qu'Ace rentre de ses escapades. Il a l'air plutôt agréablement surpris de me voir grimper le portail avec un minimum d'agilité, et me réceptionne de l'autre côté – l'atterrissage reste à revoir et il se marre quand je lui tombe dessus dans un pêle-mêle de bras et de jambes.

- Quelle classe, monsieur…

- Oh, la ferme, marmonné-je en le suivant le long de la haie.

On se tapit derrière le cabanon où le père doit ranger ses outils et, discrètement, nos regards balayent tout. Pas de voisins, rien d'autre que des champs et les sous-bois autour de nous. Il y a de la lumière à l'étage et au rez-de-chaussée, mais c'est totalement silencieux. L'insonorisation doit être au top et c'est un bon point pour nous.  
Ace me sourit, et ne résiste pas à l'envie de m'embrasser une dernière fois, avant de me faire signe de ne pas bouger. J'obéis et m'accroupis pour être le plus bas possible, et je le regarde courir à toute vitesse à travers la cour pour aller se planquer derrière un arbre, près du compteur général d'électricité.

… décidément, il a de la suite dans les idées.  
Il l'ouvre et farfouille un moment à l'intérieur ; bingo, toutes les lumières s'éteignent. Je me demande bien pourquoi, avant de remarquer des boîtiers aux fenêtres et aux portes.

Des alarmes… je ne les avais même pas remarquées. Ace referme le compteur et me fait face, à plusieurs mètres de là. Il désigne une lucarne restée ouverte – l'ouverture laisse passer quelqu'un de mince comme moi, mais les épaules d'Ace ne passeront jamais, et je comprends l'allusion. Il me montre trois avec ses doigts et je me tiens prêt. Au décompte…

Trois, deux…  
Un…

Il ôte le cran d'arrêt de son arme en même temps que moi, et sa course l'emmène à la porte d'entrée, pendant que moi, je m'infiltre par derrière. Je prends mon élan et je m'agrippe au rebord de la lucarne, avant de me hisser et de me faufiler dans l'ouverture.  
Les exercices qu'Ace me fait faire portent leurs fruits, et mes muscles me soulèvent sans difficulté, alors que je me tortille. Je manque m'étaler la tête la première et je tombe sur les fesses en grognant.

Putain, ça fait un mal de chien… !

Je me relève et je constate que je suis dans la buanderie ; je passe par la porte entrouverte et j'entends des éclats de voix sur la gauche. Ah, le salon est par là. Je remonte le couloir et je débarque dans la pièce, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.  
Ce bordel… ! Je crois que les parents sont pas chauds pour se laisser faire. Un portable explose près de ma tête en s'éclatant contre le mur et je sursaute – Ace vient d'empêcher la fille de passer un coup de fil aux flics, de ce que je comprends.

- L'étage ! me crie Ace.

Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre et j'ouvre toutes les portes, avant de tomber sur la chambre des parents. Les gamins sont recroquevillés dans l'armoire et le père essaye de fermer la porte pour les dissimuler à notre regard.  
… euh, je crois pas que ça soit la meilleure idée du siècle. Perso, c'est là que je commencerais à chercher si j'étais venu assassiner quelqu'un, mais bon… Je lui colle le canon de l'arme contre la nuque et il tressaille, les yeux grands ouverts. Je vois même des gouttes de sueur couler sur ses favoris.

- … doucement. Lève les mains.

- Pas les enfants, implore-t-il.

- Les mains.

Il obéit et, d'un coup de pied, je l'envoie valser sur le lit. J'attrape les liens de serrage rangés dans ma poche et je lui lie les mains dans le dos, avant de le bâillonner avec une paire de chaussettes. Je lui attache les chevilles avec une cravate trouvée dans l'armoire et je l'assois par terre, avant de m'accroupir et de lui jeter un regard sombre.

- … tu descends dans le salon. Les fesses sur les marches, tu dois savoir faire, non ?

- Mmmnh… !

- Allez, vas-y. T'as une minute.

Il prend appui au sol avec ses talons et se traîne jusqu'aux marches sans me lâcher du regard, pendant que j'ouvre le placard pour faire sortir les enfants. Je leur donne dix et huit ans, dans ces eaux-là. Je les relève avec douceur et je m'agenouille pour me mettre à leur hauteur.

- On ne crie pas et on se tient tranquille, d'accord ?

Ils reniflent et le plus grand acquiesce, les yeux humides. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'Ace s'énerve et je dois mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

- Le type en bas, il est pas très patient. Mais je vous promets que si vous restez ici bien sagement, il n'y aura pas de problème. Pour vous, et vos parents. OK ?

- OK, couine le plus petit en s'accrochant au tee-shirt de son frère.

- Bien.

Je me relève et je les fais s'asseoir sur le lit, avant de leur lier les mains. Pas dans le dos, ça ne sert à rien et ça risquerait de leur faire inutilement mal. Je leur caresse brièvement la tête avant de casser les poignées des fenêtres, histoire qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée saugrenue de passer par là, et je verrouille la porte derrière moi pour les empêcher de sortir. Le père a du mal à descendre les marches, et il y met une mauvaise volonté assez agaçante. Je le motive avec une pression du canon sur sa tempe. Il ne joue pas au héros, et tout se passe plutôt bien jusqu'ici.

… ce n'est visiblement pas le cas de sa femme, qui est dans un état de nerfs pas possible. Elle balance à Ace tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, et j'en rirais presque si Ace n'était pas en train de sérieusement péter un câble. Et ça… ça n'est dans les intérêts de personne.

- Tu commences à me faire chier ! vocifère-t-il en tirant dans le mur derrière elle.

La précision de son tir est telle que le pendant de sa boucle d'oreille en diamant explose. Ou alors c'est du bol, au choix. Elle n'a pas l'air de saisir le message et Ace se prend un livre à la figure, alors qu'elle hurle encore.  
Et c'est parti…

- Ferme-la, putain !

Ace l'attrape alors qu'elle se jette sur lui et elle couine de douleur quand il lui tord un bras dans le dos pour l'empêcher de gesticuler, et le mari grogne contre le bâillon. Il faut que je calme le jeu tout de suite avant que la situation ne dégénère.

- Hé, doucement, soupiré-je en le traînant dans le salon.

- Elle est malade, grogne Ace en la saisissant par les cheveux. J't'en foutrais, moi, de la parité et de l'égalité homme-femme… si elle le pouvait, elle me tuerait, cette garce…

- En attendant, fais-la t-mmpff !

Le mec me frappe violemment derrière le genou ; il est malade ou quoi ?! pourquoi il a fait ça ? il espérait me péter une rotule ?!  
Je l'attrape par le bras mais Ace est plus vif que moi ; je grimace en voyant le type prendre un sale coup. J'aurais pas aimé me le ramasser.

- Je t'avais prévenu, marmonné-je à son intention avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé, où je le pousse sans ménagement.

La femme subit le même sort et bientôt, on a les deux adultes ligotés dans le sofa, sans possibilité de nous planter à notre insu. Bon… une bonne chose de faite. Ace a déjà commencé à tout retourner, mais il ne laisse pas de merdier sans nom derrière lui, comme on peut le voir à la télé.

Trop maniaque, il déteste le désordre, alors retourner les tiroirs, très peu pour lui.  
Il est méthodique et il a l'air de prendre son temps tout en s'activant ; j'adore le regarder faire, et je pourrais m'abîmer des heures dans ma contemplation, mais j'ai un boulot qui m'attend.  
Je prends les sacs que je garde dans mes poches et on fait une razzia sur tout ce qu'on peut trouver ; la quantité de liquide que ces gens ont à leur domicile est effarante. C'est vraiment le grand luxe. Ace presse le rythme et va explorer l'étage, où il prend ce qui l'intéresse avant de revenir – il n'y a que les chambres, et il n'y trouve que des bijoux qui ne l'intéressent pas tellement. Il ne touche pas non plus au matériel Hi-Tech, mais on s'en sort pour au moins trois mille dollars.

Je remarque le regard terriblement nerveux que les époux se lancent, et donne du coude à Ace occupé à fermer les sacs.

- Mmn ?

- … y'a encore de l'argent, ici.

- T'as un détecteur intégré ? sourit-il.

- … regarde-les. Y'a quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on trouve, c'est évident.

Ace leur jette un coup d'œil et le type déglutit difficilement.  
… aïe. Coffre-fort, ça se sent à vue de nez. Ace réfléchit, décroche tous les tableaux et trouve le Graal derrière un portait de famille. Ace n'a pas prévu de quoi faire sauter la porte, alors qu'on va avoir besoin du code. Et je doute très sincèrement qu'ils soient coopératifs…  
Ace tire sur leurs bâillons et relève le menton de la femme, qui le foudroie du regard.

- … t'as pas l'air motivée à cracher le morceau.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! rétorque le mari.

- Y'a quelque chose de sentimental, dans la boîte… ? tenté-je.

- Vous avez assez d'argent ! partez, maintenant… !

- Bien vu, me fait remarquer Ace. Sentimental. Mais j'suis quand même curieux de savoir ce qu'il contient…

Le type est furieux et se débat contre ses liens. Ace semble peser le pour et le contre – il n'hésite pas… il réfléchit seulement. Il aime bien prendre le temps de la réflexion quand il le peut, et on a tout notre temps.

- Vous savez que vous ne me laissez pas tellement d'alternative…

Ace plaque son arme contre le front de la femme qui change radicalement de couleur, alors que le mari se tortille de plus belle contre ses liens ; Ace sourit… tant mieux si ça l'amuse. C'est mieux que de le voir s'emporter.

- … si vous ne me donnez pas le code, je la descends. Et si ça te suffit pas, mec, je vais chercher un des mômes.

- Vous oseriez jamais faire ça, risque le père.

Le truc à ne pas dire à Ace. Il est resté ado, dans sa tête, et tous les défis sont bons à relever. Un « cap ou pas cap » en plus adulte.  
Mais il m'a fait une promesse, et je sais qu'elle compte plus que le reste. Une semaine auparavant, j'en aurais encore douté, mais pas aujourd'hui.  
Pourtant, Ace sourit, ôte la sécurité de l'arme et presse le canon contre la joue de la jeune femme qui ferme les yeux, paniquée.

- … va m'chercher le gosse le plus jeune, me murmure-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Je vais lui faire un joli trou entre les deux yeux.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Yuwine : (je réponds ici, mais pas sur le site que tu m'as indiqué) merci beaucoup ! :) je prends note de ta faible sensibilité. Oh non, Ace et Lu' ne sont pas réconciliés, et Ace va avoir du chemin à faire pour se rattraper. Ici, Ace est vraiment OOC, comme Luffy, comme Shakky, Law... bref, je fais du AU et par extension, de l'OOC ! mais je prends le compliment sur Ace ! ^^ à très vite pour la suite, merci encore ! **_

_**Rinka : aaah, arigato~! ^^ la tête d'Ace très dépitée... moui, je pense que tout le monde a pu l'imaginer à ce moment-là, trop piteux et dégoûté... ! la relation Ace/Shakky est étrange, en effet, il ne s'agit pas que de sexe ou de physique, c'est un peu plus complexe que ça... "Ça va pouvoir saigner !" : c'est un doux euphémisme, mais j'aime beaucoup ta phrase, ça va devenir le slogan officiel de cette fiction ! ;) merci pour ta review, à bientôt j'espère !**_

_**Voilà, c'est l'heure pour moi de vous dire à la semaine prochaine !**_  
_**Et de partir loin. Ahem.**_


	14. Ne regarde pas en bas

_**Ohayo mina' !  
**_

_**Aaah, vous sentez pas ce parfum ? mais si... ce parfum d'auto-satisfaction ! celui qui émane violemment de ma petite personne ! je vois que la fiction plaît toujours, et que vous vous laissez porter par le mouvement et les péripéties (inepties) de nos cambrioleurs ! (qui ne sont pas gentlemen, pour le coup). **_

_**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos ajouts en histoire favorite et suivie, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses, et je souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue aux nouvelles revieweuses qui sont là au RDV !  
**_

_**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, alors...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_**J-153 avant l'impact.**_

_**.**_  
_**POV Luffy :**_

Présenté comme ça… c'est vrai que ça laisse à réfléchir. La femme craque en premier – instinct maternel, je suppose – et nous débite le code à toute vitesse. Je préfère ça. Même si j'ai confiance en Ace, je connais les limites de sa patience et de sa diplomatie ; autant dire que le niveau vole pas très haut.

Je compose le code et… surprise. Ça ne fonctionne pas.

La femme écarquille les yeux et cette fois, c'en est trop pour Ace ; il se penche sur la femme, lui tire la tête en arrière et elle se retrouve avec le canon sous le menton, dans la gorge. Le mari hurle et les gosses doivent paniquer, à l'étage.

- Oooh, calme-toi… !

J'essaye de le retenir, mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance. Il a horreur qu'on se foute de lui… Ace a un humour _un peu_ spécial. Bien à lui. Genre « les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures ». Et qu'on le prenne pour un con, ça, il déteste.

- Elle se fout d'ma gueule et j'vais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer…

- J'vous jure que c'était le code ! sanglote-t-elle, en larmes. J'comprends pas pourquoi ça fonctionne pas ! chéri, j't'en supplie, dis-lui que c'était le code !

Chéri ne répond pas, et je vois qu'à sa nervosité, un autre sentiment vient s'ajouter. Ace semble l'avoir remarqué aussi, et ses yeux le toisent avec intensité. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en lui et un frisson me hérisse la nuque – il a vraiment l'air terrifiant.

- … t'as changé la combinaison, murmure-t-il.

- Hein ?! que… non !

- Un code, ça change pas tout seul !

Ace tire dans le canapé et une envolée de plumes s'élève, alors que des hurlements résonnent dans le salon. Aoooh… mes oreilles, putain… C'est assourdissant, un coup de feu. J'ai l'impression que le volume est au minimum, et mon audition met quelques secondes à revenir. Je grimace et Ace s'excuse d'un regard, avant de reporter son attention sur le couple bizarre qu'on a en face de nous.

C'est quoi, le problème ?

- … y'a des trucs dans le coffre que tu veux pas que ta bourge voit… c'est quoi ?

- Vous délirez !

- Arrêtez de l'énerver ! m'exclamé-je. Ça vous a pas suffi ?! répondez !

- J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez… !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le coffre ? s'écrie la femme, terriblement pâle.

Ace tire une chaise et s'installe face à eux, les coudes sur le dossier, menton sur les bras. Posé, tranquille, son regard les sondant avec intensité. Ses yeux noirs les mettent mal à l'aise, et je ne peux qu'être d'accord – le regard d'Ace est dérangeant. Je m'y suis habitué, mais ces prunelles indistinctes de la pupille… ça lui donne un air carrément malsain. Sérieusement.

- Réponds !

- Ouais, réponds, sourit Ace. Ça m'intrigue.

- Mais y'a rien ! s'énerve le gars, tremblant.

- Menteur, soufflé-je.

- Oh, vous la ferme !

- Parle meilleur ! réplique Ace en le giflant avec une force démentielle.

J'ai mal pour lui. Il crache son sang sur le sol et je remarque qu'il a la lèvre fendue. Wow. Je lui tapote l'épaule pour l'apaiser – s'il lui brise la mâchoire, il ne pourra pas parler.  
Ace se rassoit plus confortablement et grimace quand des pleurs de bébé s'élèvent depuis le landau à côté de la table de la salle à manger.

- Fais-le taire, s'te plaît, ça va vite me gaver ça aussi…

J'obéis et j'entends la mère protester, avant de se prendre une autre gifle mémorable ; elle doit croire que je vais le faire taire _définitivement_, comme Ace l'avait suggéré il y a deux minutes, et je serais pareil à sa place, aussi paniqué. Doucement, je le soulève dans mes bras et ses pleurs s'arrêtent. Le bébé ne bronche plus et la mère me regarde, terrifiée, pendant qu'Ace tente de faire cracher le morceau au père. J'essaye de la rassurer d'un regard, mais elle n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux du bébé.

Ace me jette un coup d'œil et hausse un sourcil, plutôt surpris.

- Ben dis, j'te savais pas doué pour ça.

- Continue à bavasser avec ton flingue, laisse-moi gérer le reste.

Il sourit et prend le mari par le col de son polaire, avant de l'entraîner vers le fond de la maison. Les chevilles liées, le type est incapable de marcher, mais rien n'arrête Ace qui le traîne vers la cuisine, qui donne sur le salon. Il bouche l'évier et ouvre le mitigeur, avant de redresser l'homme et de le pencher au-dessus du bac qui se remplit peu à peu.

- Si une balle te dérange pas, crois-moi, tu vas moins rigoler quand tu vas respirer d'l'eau, susurra Ace. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer un ou deux trucs : je me fous de vos p'tites histoires de cul. Ça m'est totalement égal. J'ai très bien compris que tu vas tapiner ailleurs, mais j'ai besoin de connaître le code. Ce qu'il y a dans ton coffre à part le pognon, ça me concerne pas.

Il coupe le robinet et le mari secoue furieusement la tête.

- Oh, allez, soupire Ace, pendant que je remets le nourrisson enfin silencieux dans le landau pour le rapprocher de la mère. J'suis vraiment en train de perdre patience, là… t'es grillé, mon pote, ta nana elle a pigé que tu lui cachais un truc, alors au point où t'en es, crois-moi, tu f'rais mieux de soulager ta conscience. Dis-moi le code.

Malheureusement pour lui, le type a la mauvaise idée de sangloter et de s'obstiner dans son silence ; la seconde d'après, Ace lui enfonce la tête dans l'eau et attend. Les secondes passent, et les jambes de l'homme s'agitent, alors que l'air de ses poumons bouillonne à la surface. Ace l'arrache à sa prison d'eau et je vois au regard du mari qu'il n'a plus l'intention de nous faire attendre.

- AS300682, halète-t-il, le souffle court.

Bon, au moins… c'est efficace. La femme écarquille les yeux et son visage devient rouge de fureur.

- C'est la date de naissance d'Agnès et ses initiales ?!

- Chérie, écoute, c'est pas le m-

- C'EST TON EX ET C'EST SON NOM QUI FAIT OFFICE DE CODE ?!

J'ai vraiment envie de me marrer. La femme a l'air de vouloir étriper son mec.  
Et je suis intimement persuadé que si on la relâche, elle va le tuer ; elle était assez remontée pour s'en prendre à Ace, qui en impose dix fois plus que le mari, alors elle va ne faire qu'une bouchée de son conjoint.

Et en parlant du loup…  
Ace est mort de rire ; je crois qu'il ne s'est pas amusé comme ça depuis très longtemps. Il ouvre le coffre et prend les liasses de billets qui sont rangées, avant de fouiner un peu plus en arrière et de mettre sa main sur une longue enveloppe kraft, qu'il décachette malgré les supplications du mari. J'essaye de garder mon sérieux mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire… c'est la touche humoristique de la journée.  
Il l'ouvre, en sort un paquet de feuilles et les parcourt du regard, avant de les lancer sur les genoux de la jeune femme, qui s'étrangle en lisant l'en-tête.

Ah, procédure de divorce. C'est moche. Ace en pleurerait presque, tiens.

- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

- Attends, Chérie, tu…

- NE M'APPELLE PAS CHÉRIE, ESPÈCE DE GROS CONNARD ! NON MAIS DANS QUEL MONDE ON VIT ? TU COMPTAIS M'EN PARLER QUAND ?!

- C'est ça le problème, on peut jamais parler, tu gueules et tu sais rien faire d'autre… !

- J'confirme, lance Ace. Madame est une sanguine.

La femme lui vocifère des insultes dont je ne pige pas un traître mot ; elle est beaucoup trop furieuse et incohérente. Il se marre et vide le coffre, et elle regarde son mari comme si elle allait l'éventrer, indifférente à l'argent qu'on est en train de leur voler.

- … tu te marres souvent, comme ça ? marmonné-je à Ace en essayant de garder mon sérieux.

- Jamais, nan, s'esclaffe-t-il. C'est la première fois que j'ai droit à une scène de c'genre… ! t'as tout ?

- Ouais, ouais. On fait quoi d'eux ?

Ils se hurlent dessus et ça devient une vraie cacophonie. J'ai vraiment envie de rigoler, mais Ace, lui, ne s'en prive pas.

- On va les laisser se prendre le chou et remettre le courant. Ils pourront appeler la police pour qu'elle vienne jouer les princes charmants et les délivrer. Les gamins, ça va ?

- Ça devrait, ouais. Je vais vérifier, on se retrouve dehors ?

- Mmn, traîne pas, surtout.

_**. **_  
_**POV Ace :**_

Je regarde Luffy gravir les marches quatre à quatre et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il s'en est vraiment bien tiré, malgré les petits débordements qu'il a fallu gérer. J'ai l'impression qu'il est beaucoup plus détendu qu'avant, et c'est bon signe.  
… ou c'est mauvais, ça dépend du point de vue. Il plonge dans mes abysses, et le retour en arrière va vite devenir impossible.

Les deux idiots sont toujours en train de se hurler dessus. Ils nous ont to-ta-le-ment oubliés, ils sont trop occupés à se lancer des insultes. Énorme, j'ai jamais vu ça, et j'dois avouer que c'est vraiment marrant. Je sors par derrière et j'amène les sacs le long du pignon de la maison, tout en regardant les deux crétins se prendre la tête. Ils en oublient même leurs gosses, c'est hallucinant.  
Dans une situation comme celle-là, ma mère aurait jamais détourné son regard de nous. Elle aurait tout fait pour nous protéger, Sabo et moi. Cette femme-là n'est pas une mère, j'en suis persuadé. J'entends les pas de Luffy résonner dans la maison, et il me rejoint tout en regardant le couple s'insulter à loisir.

- … on peut remettre le jus, les gamins vont bien. Quand leurs parents auront arrêté leur crise… je suppose qu'ils préviendront les flics quand ils seront calmés…

- On le saura dans les journaux demain matin. Allez, on y va.

Je laisse Luffy partir devant et je passe derrière la maison pour rebrancher le courant au compteur extérieur. Les alarmes se remettent en route et je me rends compte, stupidement, que j'ai laissé les portes fenêtres ouvertes, alors que les détecteurs sont encore en route. Oh mais quel boulet… !  
Les voyants clignotent et je comprends que les flics doivent déjà savoir que quelqu'un s'est introduit ici.

- BOUGE !

Luffy sursaute et se met à courir, avant d'ouvrir le portail ; de toute façon, foutu pour foutu… je le suis et j'ouvre la voiture, laissant Luffy jeter le butin dans le coffre. On s'engouffre à l'intérieur, les portières claquent ; je démarre en trombe et la voiture s'éloigne à toute vitesse dans le lotissement. J'ai aucune idée d'où peut être basée la brigade. Dans la ville ? beaucoup plus loin ? juste à côté ?

- Retire ta cagoule et change-toi.

J'ôte la mienne pour la ranger dans la boîte à gants et mets mon arme sous le siège, à l'abri des regards.  
Il m'obéit et retire aussi son pull et ses _rangers_, pour les remplacer par son _sweat_ et ses tongs. Il a l'air beaucoup plus décontracté que moi, toujours dans ma combinaison légère. Je retire mes gants de cuir et je me tortille pour défaire la combi et me libérer, le pied toujours sur l'accélérateur.

- … aide-moi, grogné-je en levant les hanches.

Luffy sait quoi faire, on a déjà eu à faire ça, un jour où un braquage s'était terminé un peu « chaud patate », comme il dit ; il tire sur la combinaison et la fait glisser le long de mes jambes. Je dégage la jambe gauche, puis la droite, avant de ré-accélérer pour reprendre une allure normale. Luffy range tout dans le sac de voyage entre ses jambes, et il termine à peine de tirer la fermeture que des sirènes bleues et rouges s'illuminent derrière nous.

Ah.

Je jette un regard en biais à Luffy et je me rends compte qu'il sourit.  
J'ai loupé un épisode, là, je crois.

- … Lu'… ?

- C'est vraiment trop con, comme situation, pouffe-t-il. On va se faire choper alors qu'on avait presque réussi… !

Il éclate d'un rire nerveux et je réprime un sourire. OK, les nerfs qui lâchent. Ça arrive à tout le monde, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

- Tu peux te retenir, ou tu préfères que je t'assomme pour faire croire que tu dors ?

- Tu pourrais le faire… ?

- J'en ai pour cinq secondes. Décide-toi.

- Non, ça ira, merci.

- OK. Détends-toi.

Je lui caresse la jambe et la voix dans le mégaphone nous demande de nous arrêter. J'obtempère et m'arrête lentement sur le bas-côté, en même temps que la voiture de police, dont deux types en uniformes s'extirpent.

Ouais, ça se complique un peu. Luffy n'a qu'un couteau alors que l'autre est suffisamment armé et entraîné pour le tuer en quelques secondes, et je n'aurai pas le temps de dégainer assez vite. Fait chier.  
Ils s'approchent et je baisse nos vitres, alors que Luffy prend l'air le plus innocent du monde. Sur lui, ça marche à la perfection, il a la tête de l'emploi. Pour ma part, c'est vraiment pas gagné. Non mais quel comédien, j'vous jure… et le pire, c'est que sincèrement, il a vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'on lui d'mande.

- … bonjour, contrôle d'identité. Vos papiers et assurance du véhicule.

… euh, ouais. Ça devient coton, là.  
La voiture, je l'ai… hum… empruntée, juste pour le braquage. J'ai pas du tout fait gaffe à l'endroit où les proprios rangent leurs papiers et surtout… j'sais même pas s'ils sont à l'intérieur. C'te poisse. Je sors ma carte – fausse, pour moi – et Luffy tend la sienne – vraie, pour le coup ; j'attrape son nom au passage.

Monkey D. Luffy.

C'est assez mignon, et ça sonne plutôt bien. Ça lui va à la perfection. Mon p'tit singe… Il me sourit et le flic nous avise du regard, avant de désigner le tableau de bord du menton.

- Et la suite… ?

- J'ai oublié mon portefeuille à la maison, désolé. Pour les papiers de la voiture, ça va être mort, j'crois… Lu' ? tu les as pas sur toi… ?

Luffy fouille ses poches et secoue la tête.

- Non, désolé. J'crois qu'ils sont sur la table de la salle, c'est là que j'les ai vus la dernière fois…

- Navré, souris-je au type, qui me fixe d'un regard sombre.

- Attendez là.

J'acquiesce et ils s'éloignent vers leur voiture, décrochant leur talkie-walkie pour appeler leur central. Il va donner le numéro de la plaque et deux options s'offrent à nous. Soit les proprios n'ont pas encore porté plainte, et on a une chance de s'en tirer… soit on va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.  
Les instants passent et Luffy entrelace ses doigts aux miens ; il est nerveux, maintenant, et je sens ses tremblements au creux de ma paume.

- … relaxe-toi.

- On est dans la merde, là.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Quoiqu'il se passe, écoute-moi, d'accord… ?

- D'accord.

La confiance aveugle qu'il a en moi me sidère ; même après le sale coup que je lui ai fait y'a dix jours, il trouve encore le moyen d'être définitivement accro à moi. Les flics reviennent vers nous et je reprends mon arme pour la coincer dans mon jean, avant de prendre un des chargeurs sous le siège. J'arme le pistolet que Luffy possédait vide, jusque-là, et je le cale sous son pull. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais tiré sur personne, jusque-là, mais il a besoin de quelque chose pour se défendre. Et de toute manière, foutu pour foutu… on va se faire arrêter pour cambriolage et vol de voiture, tout ça avec main armée ; on va en prendre pour notre grade et quitte à prendre, autant s'accorder le luxe d'avoir une chance de s'échapper, peu importe la manière.

Il tremble vraiment et je dépose un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

- … moi j'ai confiance en toi, lui murmuré-le à l'oreille. Ça va aller.

Luffy déglutit et hoche le menton. Les portières s'ouvrent pour nous et des mains nous saisissent. Luffy disparaît de mon champ de vision – il est léger comme une plume et le flic doit même être surpris de le voir décoller si facilement de son siège.  
C'est un peu soudain, mais j'ai déjà eu droit à quelque chose de plus musclé. Les flics nous traitent jusqu'au capot et nous plaquent sur la carrosserie, les mains derrière la tête.

- Tenez-vous tranquille… !

- Pas la peine de râler.

- La ferme ! on nous a signalé un cambriolage et la voiture vient d'être volée… ! ça fait un peu trop de coïncidences… !

Le flic qui s'occupe de Luffy l'écrase contre le capot et tâte ses membres ; il est brusque et Luffy grimace, les yeux clos.

- … Lu'…

- La ferme… !

Luffy rouvre les yeux alors que le flic le fouille ; j'essaye de le rassurer, mais il a l'air de réfléchir et de ne pas faire attention aux regards que je lui lance. Des mains palpent mes formes et se glissent dans mon jean pour fouiner près de mon aine. Hééééé, doucement, mon pote…  
Soudain, ses doigts se referment sur mon arme. Merde.

- Fais gaffe ! j'crois qu'l'autre est…

Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit ; Luffy, avec une rapidité qui me surprend, fourre ses mains dans son _sweat_ et en sort le revolver, avant de le braquer sur le flic occupé à le fouiller. J'réfléchis pas plus et je balance mon coude dans le visage de celui qui me tripote d'un peu trop près.  
Il réplique d'un coup dans les reins et la douleur m'aveugle un instant, juste assez pour qu'un coup violent m'atteigne sur la nuque. Je m'effondre, sonné. J'ai un enfoiré qui frappe dans une casserole derrière mon front, et un autre bouffon qui me latte le creux du dos à la machette.

La vaaaache…

J'entends Luffy crier et j'ai du mal à passer au-dessus du bruit du sang qui rugit dans mes oreilles. Putain. L'autre connard y est vraiment pas allé d'main morte… ! Je secoue la tête et je me reprends ; ils sont à deux sur lui et Luffy se débat avec l'énergie du désespoir. L'un d'eux le ceinture et Luffy rue et se tortille, en donnant des coups de pieds à celui qui tente de l'immobiliser et de menotter ses chevilles.  
Il se dandine dans tous les sens et si la situation était pas aussi tendue, ça s'rait marrant, ça aussi… Luffy crie, une main se plaque sur sa bouche et une autre lui tord le bras derrière le dos, mais il n'abandonne pas et envoie son talon dans le ventre du gros flic qui tente de l'attacher. L'autre a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête, et Luffy commence doucement mais sûrement à s'dégager.

Un des poulets commence à vraiment s'énerver et sort un _taser_ manuel de sa poche. J'ai pas le temps de prévenir Luffy que ce connard le plante dans sa nuque et active le compteur ; une onde électrique le parcourt de la tête aux pieds et son corps convulse, pendant que ses yeux se révulsent.

- … LUFFY !

Ils le laissent retomber au sol, paralysé ; l'un des deux lui donne un coup de pied et Luffy reste affalé sur le bitume, inconscient. Ils se tournent vers moi et Luffy ne bouge toujours pas ; le voir comme ça me glace le sang.

- LU' ! RÉPONDS !

Les deux flics se jettent sur moi et je mords la poussière, pendant qu'ils me menottent les bras dans le dos. J'ai envie de hurler de rage, de les envoyer valser et d'emmener Lu' loin d'ici, mais le plus gros s'assoit sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger. Putain, faut qu'il arrête les donuts, lui… ! l'enfoiré doit peser ses cent-vingt, cent-trente kilos bien tassés… je grogne et je récolte un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- ALLEZ AU DIABLE !

Je vocifère, hors de moi, pendant qu'ils me relèvent pour me plaquer sur le capot. J'entends un cliquetis qui n'est pas celui d'une paire de menottes supplémentaire, et je relève la tête.  
Ouch.  
Le coup de feu résonne à travers champ et un des flics titube, touché je ne sais où. Le deuxième va pour dégainer mais Luffy est plus rapide, et une balle l'atteint à la jambe. Il s'écroule dans un bruit mat en gémissant, alors que le sang bouillonne et imprègne ses fringues ; je pense qu'il est touché à la fémorale, et il n'en a pas pour très longtemps, vu la flaque qui s'étend sous lui.

- A-Ace… ça va… ?

Sa voix n'est pas assurée, et il a vraiment pas l'air bien.  
Mine de rien, je suis carrément étonné qu'il puisse se relever. J'me suis déjà pris un coup de ces saloperies, une fois, et la sensation est horrible. Vos muscles se contractent et se relâchent et ça vous laisse vidé, incapable du moindre effort.  
Le choc électrique a dû être beaucoup trop bref pour le sonner totalement. À moins qu'il ne soit vraiment en caoutchouc, ça expliquerait pourquoi il est aussi souple quand je le cambre contre les casiers du container. Il chancelle jusqu'à moi et souffle, portant une main à sa nuque, là où les cosses se sont plantées dans sa peau.

- Ouais, ça va… et toi… ?

- J'sais pas trop… j'ai des fourmis dans les doigts et j-aaaAH !

Le poulet qu'il a touché en premier s'est relevé et s'est jeté sur lui ; Luffy lutte comme il le peut, et moi j'suis bloqué comme un con avec les menottes, pieds et poings liés. Le flic agrippe ses poignets et tente de lui faire lâcher l'arme, mais Luffy s'y cramponne de toutes ses forces et la lutte est serrée ; il se raccroche désespérément à l'arme, parce qu'il sait comme moi qu'il a toutes les chances de se faire tuer, maintenant – il a tiré sur deux agents et ils ont le droit de répliquer à volonté, alors son arme est la dernière chose qui peut le protéger.  
Aucun des deux ne veut plier ; le flic est plus fort mais la balle qu'il a reçue dans le bras – à en juger le sang qui trempe sa manche – l'affaiblit, mais Luffy est trop petit et fluet pour prendre le dessus.  
L'arme se colle entre eux et Luffy gémit quand l'autre connard lui tord les poignets ; et moi, j'ai envie de buter ce fumier.

- LU' ! FRAPPE-LE !

Le flic l'écrase contre le capot et Luffy crie quand l'arme lui rentre dans le ventre, les larmes aux yeux ; ça doit lui faire un mal de chien, et moi, couché à terre et des menottes aux extrémités, je suis d'une inutilité totale. Putain de merde... !

Soudain, la détonation part et Luffy sursaute violemment avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés, quand une gerbe de sang lui gicle à la figure.  
Le flic tremble, sa bouche s'ouvre et le sang sur sa langue coule sur son menton, en même temps qu'en sort un gargouillement inintelligible. Une balle en plein dans la pomme d'Adam.  
C'est la première fois qu'il tire mortellement sur quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui est même la première fois qu'il tire _tout court_ sur autre chose que les cibles que je lui peins sur les murs des entrepôts. Le flic s'effondre et Luffy reste tétanisé, ses doigts refermés autour de l'arme. Le sang roule sur sa peau et ses pupilles sont rétractées, alors que ses mains commencent à trembler. Il claque des dents… ça craint. C'est vraiment mauvais signe. Il est en état de choc.

J'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Lu'… Luffy !

Il reste silencieux et fixe le flic agonisant à ses pieds. Merde… j'voudrais le ménager, lui dire que ça va aller, l'emmener loin de là… mais j'ai besoin qu'il me détache pour faire tout ça. Faut qu'il sorte de sa torpeur, ou on est cuits tous les deux.

- Lu', écoute. Ecoute-moi, OK ? regarde-moi. Regarde pas en bas. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, bébé ? Lu'… !

Il relève la tête et je lui offre un sourire que je veux rassurant, mais je n'y crois pas moi-même.

- … il... il est mort ?

- Ça va pas tarder, en tout cas. Lu'… y'en a un des deux qui a la clé, j'ai besoin que tu me détaches, sinon on y arrivera pas…

- … OK.

Il déglutit, repose l'arme sur le capot et entreprend de fouiller les poches et les ceintures des flics. Le premier qu'il a shooté dans la gorge vient tout juste de passer l'arme à gauche et le deuxième s'est évanoui.  
Luffy s'agenouille et défait les menottes de mes chevilles, avant de remonter pour défaire celles de mes poignets. Aussitôt, je le serre contre moi et il reste là, les bras ballants. Trop saisi pour réagir.

- … ça va aller… t'en fais pas. C'est bientôt fini, j'te promets…

- … j'me sens sale…

- Je sais, Lu'. Monte dans la voiture, je m'occupe du reste. Allez.

Je lui répète de retourner à sa place mais je crois qu'il ne m'entend déjà plus ; merde.  
Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde.  
Je le fais reculer jusqu'au siège passager, je boucle sa ceinture et je tire les corps vers le véhicule de police, avant de les hisser à l'intérieur en pestant contre le gros lard qui me donne des suées. Je les installe au volant, je sors mon arme de ma poche et je leur tire une balle dans le front à tous les deux.  
Histoire de les achever de la manière la plus rapide et la plus propre possible… même si le flic gras que Luffy a descendu était déjà refroidi.

Je m'assure de n'avoir rien laissé et je retourne dans notre voiture, avant de démarrer et de mordre le bitume pour m'éloigner à toute vitesse.

On a très peu de temps et cette fois-ci, si quelqu'un voit Luffy dans cet état… Il est hagard et il contemple ses mains rouges.  
Il m'a déjà vu tuer quelqu'un, et plus d'une fois. Il en a pris l'habitude, mais entre voir quelqu'un mourir et être responsable de sa mort… ça n'a rien à voir. Je lui caresse la nuque mais il reste muet, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je me demande à quoi il pense. S'il pense seulement… et c'est pas gagné. Il tire sur le col de son tee-shirt et se cache à l'intérieur ; je ne vois plus son visage mais je ne le brusque pas, je le laisse gérer le choc à sa manière. Peu importe qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. On arrive en ville, et je prends le périphérique, plus calme, pour rejoindre les quais. Sur le trajet, je suis nerveux comme une dinde avant Thanksgiving, et je prie silencieusement pour que personne ne nous voit. Les containers sont en vue mais je ne prends pas le risque de m'approcher davantage, et je m'arrête face au fleuve. Je sors de la voiture et je tire Luffy de là, avant de récupérer notre sac d'affaires, le butin et les armes ; je m'assure de ne rien avoir oublié à l'intérieur et une planche pourrie vient faire office de pied, pour écraser l'accélérateur et envoyer la voiture rejoindre les fonds.

Vingt-cinquième voiture qui finit dans le fleuve depuis plus d'un an. Va falloir que je trouve un autre endroit, ou elles vont finir par émerger si je continue comme ça… boarf, j'aurai le temps d'y penser plus tard. Je dois m'occuper de Luffy.

Je l'entraîne vers les containers et je l'emmène à l'intérieur du nôtre, dans le noir. J'allume les néons et le sang a une drôle de couleur sur sa peau. Je suis pas habitué, je crois. Et il est très, très, très pâle.  
Je cours vers les caméras et je passe les bandes des dernières heures en accéléré : il faut que je le fasse, et Luffy n'ira pas loin, de toute manière, dans cet état, alors une minute de plus ou de moins...  
Rien. À part deux chats qui traînent dans le coin, personne n'est venu mettre son nez ici, dans les containers. Parfait.

Je laisse tout tomber sur le sol et je me déshabille. Luffy fixe toujours ses chaussures, sans réaction. Ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, et je me penche pour lui retirer ses tongs et son bermuda. Son tee-shirt vole à travers la pièce et son boxer termine sur ses chevilles, et je le soulève dans mes bras.

Il est tellement léger…

Je l'emmène dans la douche et l'eau est glacée – faut que je répare cette merde. Luffy ne bronche pas et je prends le gel douche que je fais mousser entre mes mains avant de le savonner vigoureusement. Ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains… surtout ses mains. Je les embrasse et Luffy ne réagit toujours pas.  
Le sang a eu le temps de sécher et de coller et y'a rien de pire à nettoyer que cette saloperie. Il se dilue dans l'eau de la douche et disparaît dans la bonde. Je préfère ça plutôt que voir Luffy couvert d'hémoglobine.

Cette couleur ne lui va pas. Il est trop innocent… trop pur pour être éclaboussé de ça.

Je lui savonne le visage et l'eau chasse la mousse rougeâtre qui le macule, pendant que la douche nous nettoie tous les deux de nos crimes. Enfin… l'eau ne nettoie pas mon âme, ni celle de Luffy. Il faut se contenter du sang qui se dilue dans les trombes d'eau, mais c'est mieux que rien. On verra plus tard pour l'absolution. Je lui lave les cheveux et j'attire son visage au mien pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il ferme les yeux et détourne la tête, mais je l'en empêche en saisissant le bas de son visage entre mes doigts.

- Laisse-toi faire. Pense pas.

Je prends ses lèvres et Luffy fond en larmes. Je voudrais lui faire oublier, mais je suis vraiment trop nul pour réconforter, j'le sais. Il me repousse et cette fois, je préfère pas insister.

- … tu veux que…

Il se laisse tomber au sol et ramène ses genoux contre lui avant d'y enfouir sa tête et de sangloter. Je reste là, debout, sous le jet de la douche, à le regarder, parce que je suis un bouffon incapable de consoler son mec.  
J'suis vraiment inutile, dans ce monde. J'aurai rien fait de bien dans ma vie…

- … que je te laisse… tout seul ?

Il ne me répond pas et qui ne dit mot consent, comme dit le proverbe. Je m'apprête à sortir pour lui laisser le temps dont il a besoin, mais ses sanglots m'arrêtent.

… je peux pas. Je peux pas le laisser alors qu'il a besoin de moi.  
.

* * *

_**Bien.  
... je... je vous laisse. Méditer, toussa quoi. M'assassiner, si besoin, mais bon courage pour ça (le bunker, et tout).  
**_

_**Et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! merci à toutes et à tous ;)**_


	15. Côté pile et côté face

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, et vos ajouts en histoire suivie et favorite, il y en a de plus en plus à chaque fois ! ça fait **_**suuuuper _plaisir ! \o/  
Oui j'ai traumatisé Luffy. Oui c'est triste, oui c'était l'ultime étape avant de plonger totalement. Mais maintenant que le plus marrant est fait, c'est-à-dire entraîner Luffy par le fond et lui faire rejoindre le statut d'assassin d'Ace... je vous fais entrer dans la phase 2 de RVEE... bienvenue au Purgatoire, les gars ! l'Enfer est pas loin, à quelques mètres sur votre gauche, admirez la vue !  
On va commencer à aborder des sujets dérangeants. Le meurtre, la religion, toussa... j'espère ne perdre personne.  
La fiction est officiellement passée en Darkfic depuis le 12.09.2014. Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus.  
_**

**_Profitez de ce voyage, et je retrouve les guests en bas... ainsi que vos impressions !_**

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

**_J-153 avant l'impact._**

**_._**  
**_POV Ace :_**

C'est ce que j'ai retenu de ma dernière leçon. Luffy m'aime et je dois assumer et me montrer à la hauteur. Je reviens vers lui et je caresse ses bras. Encore une fois, il me repousse mais je résiste ; ses petits poings me frappent et j'encaisse sans broncher, je me contente de le serrer dans mes bras. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui, je ne suis pas capable de lui donner plus. Sa crise de nerfs s'apaise presque aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, et il sanglote dans mon cou.

- J'me sens… sale… répète-t-il entre deux torrents de larmes.

Je le serre contre moi et je l'embrasse passionnément. Il ne répond pas à mon baiser, mais ça fait rien. Je n'ai aucune manière de le rendre plus « propre » ; j'ai les mains trop souillées moi-même pour avoir la prétention de faire partir son écœurement.

- … il aurait fini par le faire, Lu'… c'était lui ou toi…

- … j'visais même pas… le coup est parti tout seul…

- Je sais, bébé. Je sais que tu voulais pas l'tuer…

Luffy se blottit contre moi, sous l'eau de la douche ; il grelotte, même si l'eau est chaude. Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire… ? je me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant de ma vie. Je referme mes bras autour de lui et je l'embrasse encore, en passant mes mains partout où je peux dans des caresses que je veux les plus douces possible.

- Ace… sanglote sa voix.

- J'suis là, Lu'…

- J'veux plus voir ça… !

- On va dormir, proposé-je en coupant l'arrivée d'eau.

- NON !

Je me fige et il secoue la tête en attrapant mes poignets, et ses yeux noirs vrillent les miens. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut… décidément, j'sers à rien. Je lui caresse la joue et il a l'air de me supplier du regard.

- Si je dors… je vais le voir, je l'sais… !

- Tu pourras pas rester éternellement réveillé… je suis là, je pars pas. Je reste avec toi, j'te l'promets.

Je le soulève dans mes bras et je contourne la douche pour rejoindre mon lit ; on est trempés d'eau mais je m'en fous, c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis, comme dirait Luffy. Je l'allonge dans les draps et je le serre contre moi, sous la lumière des néons. Je me doute qu'il ne voudra pas rester dans le noir et je me trompe pas, on dirait.  
Il plonge son regard dans le mien et j'y lis tout le dégoût qu'il a de lui-même. Luffy… tu n'es peut-être pas fait pour ça, en fait.

- Il avait peut-être… une famille, des enfants, et… et…

Sa voix s'étrangle et je ne trouve rien à redire à ça. Il n'a pas tort, ce type avait sûrement une femme et des gamins qui l'attendaient pour le dîner. Une maison, une vie comblée… j'm'en tape, sérieux. Je me fous pas mal de ce genre de choses, et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne change rien à mes habitudes.

- Pense pas à ça. Lu'… j'aurais pas supporté d'te perdre. Je préfère que ce soit lui qui soit mort plutôt qu'toi… ! Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que ça fait un choc d'être responsable d'la mort de quelqu'un, mais tu pourras pas passer ta vie à t'en vouloir comme ça.

Il regarde ses mains et je me demande ce qu'il voit ; du sang, de la poudre… ? je les amène à mon visage et je les embrasse, et je les garde dans les miennes.

- … tu te fous des gens que tu tues, toi… ? demande sa voix brisée.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lancer dans une discussion à propos de mon état mental douteux. Je tiens de mon père, je suis pétri dans la même chair, le même sang, je suis une ordure et je ne me sens pas de devoir expliquer à Luffy à quel point les abysses dans lesquelles je nage sont profondes.  
À moins que ça ne soit la solution, en fait.  
Enfin… ça serait loin d'être stupide. Il se prend pour un monstre de cruauté, il pense sûrement qu'il devrait se jeter sous un train à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être que faire la différence entre lui et moi… ça lui permet de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas l'abomination qu'il croit être.  
Je caresse sa joue et… merde, je tremble. Mes doigts tremblent. Ma main tremble… tout mon corps est tendu.  
Est-ce que je vais oser lui avouer le seul secret que j'ai à lui cacher… ? Non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lancer là-dedans, mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est pour lui que je fais ça.

- … Lu'… tu peux pas te comparer à moi.

- Si… j'suis pareil... j'voulais pas tuer quelqu'un, j'ai jamais voulu… ! je… j'te laissais le faire, même si ça m'rendait malade, et je…

- Bébé…

- J'suis désolé… ! sanglote-t-il. J'veux pas que… tu le prennes mal mais t'es… t'es… comment tu fais pour tuer comme ça… sans même y penser ? hein ? j'vais devenir comme ça, moi aussi ?

- Oh non, Lu'.

- Mais je-

- Chut.

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, et ses grands yeux noirs me contemplent avec appréhension.

- … je t'expliquerai. Mais avant… je veux que tu dormes. Ferme les yeux, et endors-toi. Et demain matin, on parlera. J'te l'promets.

Luffy hésite… je me demande à quoi il pense. Non, en fait, je m'en fous pas mal, j'ai juste envie qu'il dorme et qu'il oublie tout ça. Et j'ai besoin de sortir, il faut que je me défoule, et la dernière chose que je veux c'est m'énerver contre Luffy, qui n'a rien demandé et qui fait ce qu'il peut pour ne pas définitivement craquer, j'le vois bien.  
Je tire le drap sur ses épaules, j'embrasse sa peau encore mouillée et je le serre contre mon torse.

- … je t'aime, chuchote sa voix.

- Je sais, Lu'.

Je sais que j'ai de sérieux problèmes, que je suis un menteur, un cinglé, un assassin, un déchet irrécupérable… mais je l'aime.  
Je relève son visage vers le mien et je l'embrasse tout doucement… j'ai peur de le briser. Il a l'air encore plus fragile que d'habitude. Ses yeux se ferment et il répond à mon baiser, cette fois ; je pense qu'il s'est fait une raison et qu'il s'est rallié à mon idée – dormir. La nuit porte conseil, comme dirait ma mère.

- … dors, je lui chuchote en caressant son dos.

Sa respiration s'apaise, son souffle devient profond, régulier, et ses poings se desserrent alors que le sommeil l'emporte. Et moi, j'ai le reste de la nuit pour penser à ce que je vais lui avouer demain matin.  
J'attends qu'il soit profondément endormi, et je me lève pour reprendre mes vêtements ; mes yeux contemplent sa silhouette abandonnée sous les draps, pendant que mes mains s'activent d'elles-mêmes pour m'habiller. Je bouge la souris pour que l'écran cesse sa mise en veille, et je vérifie que personne ne traîne devant les containers.

Bien… j'ai du temps avant que Luffy n'émerge.  
Je lui jette un regard, et je contemple son visage adolescent. Enfin apaisé.  
Mes pas me ramènent vers lui, et je m'assois à ses côtés pour caresser sa joue ; je retrace sa bouche, son nez, le pli de sa cicatrice, et je savoure la texture sans défaut de sa peau blanche. Il est terriblement beau… à la fois comme les autres qui croisent ma route, et tellement unique en même temps. Mes doigts se crispent et un spasme me serre le ventre.

… il faut que je sorte, _tout de suite_.

. . . . .

**_J-152 avant l'impact._**

**_._**

**_POV Luffy_**

Je me réveille quand une main chaude caresse ma hanche ; j'ouvre les yeux et, comme d'habitude, le noir est complet. Impossible de savoir s'il est deux heures du matin ou quinze heures… c'est perturbant. Je suis encore désorienté et tous mes muscles me font mal, en même temps que mes souvenirs reviennent. La maison. La dispute plutôt marrante avec le couple. Les flics… et le sang. Je frissonne, mais Ace avait raison ; dormir m'a aidé à calmer mes nerfs, et je suis beaucoup plus serein, à présent.

J'ai toujours du mal à croire que je suis à l'origine de la mort d'un autre être humain, mais l'idée a fait son chemin dans ma tête, et je ne suis plus aussi déboussolé que la veille – je n'ai fait ni rêves, ni cauchemars, cette nuit. Juste du noir, rien pour penser ou se torturer.

Ace a le nez dans mon cou, et je sens ses cheveux sur ma joue ; son corps nu est collé au mien et sa chaleur m'enveloppe et me rassure.  
Ses doigts caressent ma cuisse, remontent sur ma hanche, le long de mon flanc, sur mes côtes… ils descendent sur mon ventre et retracent mes courbes. C'est délicat, et je savoure son toucher aérien. C'est apaisant.

- Salut, marmotte, murmure sa voix à mon oreille.

Il sait que je suis réveillé ; je dois m'agiter sans même m'en rendre compte.

- … 'lut. T'es réveillé depuis longtemps… ?

- Nan. Il est à peine six heures… tu peux encore te rendormir.

- Je préfère te parler.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et ses bras m'enlacent. Il a tellement chaud… c'est vraiment agréable. Son odeur est aussi rassurante que son étreinte, et je me sens vraiment mieux, comparé au désastre d'hier soir.  
Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis descendu de quelques mètres supplémentaires dans les abysses… ?

- … comme tu voudras.

- J't'écoute.

Ace me serre un peu plus contre lui et il prend une profonde inspiration, qui me rappelle ma propre attitude quand je devais avouer une grosse bêtise à mes parents.  
Je me demande ce qu'il va m'avouer comme horreur. Une partie de moi n'a vraiment pas envie de le savoir… et une autre me dit que ça me permettra de comprendre ce qu'il fait quand il part pendant des heures, j'en suis sûr.

- … voler ne me suffit pas. J'ai… d'autres envies, d'autres besoins, si tu préfères. C'est pour ça que j'disparais, parfois.

J'aurais dû parier. J'essaye de me retourner mais Ace m'en empêche, il me garde dans ses bras et son torse resté collé à mon dos. Je lui caresse les mains pour l'encourager à continuer.

- … ma mère… s'était rendue compte que quelque chose… _clochait_, avec moi.

Bien. Je me sens moins seul. Bien sûr qu'Ace a un grain, avec ses braquages, son indifférence à abattre ceux qui lui barrent la route… mais il y a _autre chose_.

- Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était, et je me rappelle qu'elle pouvait passer des heures à me regarder. Je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas et elle se contentait de me sourire et d'embrasser mon front. Toujours, à chaque fois. Elle a pris sur elle de me faire consulter, j'étais encore qu'un gosse, dix ans, quelque chose comme ça.

Je ne préfère pas m'imaginer quoique ce soit, je me contente d'attendre.

- … mon premier psy était un incompétent notoire. Il a dit que j'étais un psychopathe et Sabo s'est bien marré. Il lui a répondu que si j'étais simplement ça, je serais incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Alors que j'étais le premier à me fendre la poire ou à coller ma tête dans les jupes de ma mère pour avoir un câlin. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun sentiment… c'était râpé. Je suis parfaitement capable de ressentir les choses. C'est ce qui rend le jeu meilleur, d'ailleurs.

J'avale bruyamment ma salive et sa bouche embrasse mon épaule. Son souffle est plutôt irrégulier – il est nerveux. Et en effet, les psychopathes ne font pas partie des types stressés à l'idée d'avouer leurs crimes.

- Le deuxième médecin a dit que j'étais psychotique, avec délires, hallucinations… des crises de violences, de la paranoïa… ma mère a répondu que j'étais parfaitement lucide, maître de moi-même et que je n'avais aucune vision. On a encore laissé tomber, et Sabo s'est bien foutu de ma gueule, sourit sa voix.

Ace est tout sauf délirant, c'est vrai. Il est terriblement logique et calculateur, sous une apparence brouillonne dans ses actes. Même quand il improvise, il arrive à faire ce qu'il veut. Je penche la tête quand il m'embrasse dans le cou et je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, en tirant les draps sur nous.  
J'ai froid… Ace sent les frissons sur ma peau et ses grandes mains me caressent avec douceur.

- … le dernier était le bon. Enfin, la dernière. Jamais deux sans trois, hein… ? elle a brossé un portrait assez sympa de ma petite personne. J'avais quatorze ans. J'ai montré ça à Sabo, il était sur son lit d'hôpital et j'ai cru qu'il allait en crever en se marrant. J'te raconte pas, j'me sentais trop mal de le voir comme ça, mais j'me tapais vraiment une barre et lui aussi. Ma mère… n'a rien dit. Elle avait deviné, les mères sentent ces choses-là. Enfin, j'étais assez proche de la mienne pour que ça vienne confirmer c'qu'elle pensait.

- … alors… qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Il entremêle nos jambes et raffermit encore un peu son étreinte sur moi, alors que ses baisers deviennent plus doux, plus légers.

- … je suis ce que le FBI appelle un cross-killer, chuchote-t-il. Je contrôle plus ou moins mes pulsions et je choisis mes cibles avec un soin tout particulier. Je me laisse pas déborder, j'entends pas de voix, j'obéis pas à Dieu… j'suis seulement né comme ça. Et comme tous les tueurs, je suis cinglé. Mais à la différence des autres… je sais que je suis fou. Et selon le rapport, « c'est cette conscience aigüe de ce que je suis qui me permet de compenser cette folie par un comportement remarquablement stable. L'équilibre dans le déséquilibre. Une logique froide et implacable ». Ça sonne plutôt bien, non… ? ajoute-t-il après quelques instants.

... un tueur.  
Ace est un tueur.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire ; j'ai la gorge trop nouée.

Je savais qu'Ace me cachait quelque chose. Je pensais que c'était… je sais pas, un truc en rapport avec sa foutue manie de voler tout et n'importe quoi, ou des potes, ou… ou j'en sais rien, même une autre baise avec Shakky, tiens… ! mais ça…  
Ça veut dire quoi ? qu'il massacre des gens et qu'il rentre au container quand il a zigouillé assez de personnes… ? à quoi est-ce qu'il répond, s'il n'entend pas de voix ou s'il n'agit pas comme un psychotique… ? comment est-ce qu'il choisit ses vic-…

Oh, _merde_.

Putain de...  
Un frisson d'horreur me hérisse de la nuque aux reins, et Ace caresse mon dos de ses mains brûlantes.

- … j'aime vraiment pas ça.

- Q-quoi ?

- Ta peau, quand tu as peur. Trop acide. Tu t'rappelles ?

Je n'ose pas me retourner. Une de ses mains se perd dans mes cheveux et ses baisers courent sur mon épaule.

- … dis-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais parle-moi, chuchote sa voix dans mon oreille.

- Quelque chose.

- Très drôle. Lu'…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise… ? que j'ai une trouille bleue… ?

Aussitôt, son étreinte se desserre et son corps s'éloigne du mien. Le manque me fait autant de peine que le reste et je me retourne. Nuit noire… je ne le vois même pas. Le lit grince et le vide me fait plus peur que sa présence, tout compte fait.  
Je me hisse à bout de bras et je scrute les ténèbres du container. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très conseillé de provoquer la susceptibilité d'un tueur comme Ace… j'ai sûrement fait une boulette.

- Tu n'as jamais rien soupçonné ? murmure-t-il, quelque part dans le noir.

S'il essaye de me coller les chocottes, c'est réussi. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds, et ce n'est pas de froid.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai fait. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal…

Ma voix se brise. Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi… aussi monstrueux et… aussi _parfait_ dans le rôle du petit-copain doué au pieu et plein d'humour… ?  
C'était ce qu'était Gol D. Roger, et je suis tombé dans le même piège que la mère d'Ace. Elle en est morte et je suppose que je n'échapperai pas à la règle, peu importe la manière dont ça se passera.  
Le lit bouge et Ace est au-dessus de moi, je le sens ; je retombe dans les oreillers et je tends les mains pour le toucher. C'est son visage que j'atteins en premier, et je caresse ses joues. Sa peau est douce sous mes doigts… il se penche et sa bouche trouve la mienne, doucement. Il me teste… il me laisse le choix.

- Et si je décidais de partir… ?

- Ça serait ta décision. J'peux pas te retenir si tu l'veux pas… même si l'idée de plus te voir… ça me tue.

- ... t'as jamais eu envie… de… enfin… me…

Je dois savoir. Savoir si me faire du mal a déjà fait partie de ses plans.

- Si, chuchote-t-il contre ma bouche. Ça m'est déjà arrivé.

C'est... tordu.  
C'est ignoble à quel point c'est malsain…

Mais je préfère ça à une hypocrisie sans nom. À quoi est-ce que j'ai dû ma survie jusque-là ? j'ai peut-être eu de la chance, ce jour où Ace m'a emmené ici. J'ai peut-être eu de la chance, de me réveiller après notre intense séance de sexe dans le container. J'ai peut-être eu de la chance, de ne pas me faire tuer jusqu'à présent.

Tellement de peut-être et de si… Ace m'embrasse passionnément et trouve sa place entre mes jambes.

Je fais partie de sa liste. Je suis sûr que mon nom est tout en haut, d'ailleurs… c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté que je le suive. Pour avoir une proie facile, pour prolonger le plaisir d'avoir réussi à braquer une banque.  
Il voulait me faire du mal, et il le désire toujours, j'en mets ma main à couper.  
Ses mains sont partout sur moi, et ses baisers s'approfondissent.  
Ace est un tueur. Il se salit les mains, il assassine des êtres qui n'ont rien demandé à personne.  
Putain…  
Merde… !

- A-Ace… attends, je… non…!

Il me libère aussitôt et une de ses mains caresse mon visage ; je tremble et son attitude passionnée me fait peur. Peur qu'il ne se maîtrise plus, et qu'il me tue.

- … tu ne m'aimes plus… ?

J'ai l'impression d'entendre un gosse et je me rends compte qu'Ace s'angoisse vraiment à l'idée que je le déteste. Et est-ce que je le déteste… ?  
… non.  
C'est moi que je hais, pour être tombé aussi loin dans les abysses.  
Ace m'avait prévenu. Qu'il flottait en eaux troubles et que je ne pourrais peut-être pas remonter à la surface. J'ai volé, menti… tué.

- … ça n'a rien à voir.

- Si, c'a tout à voir. Je préfère que tu me le dises une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu as le droit de-

Je le fais taire d'un baiser – la seule manière possible de l'empêcher de parler – et nos corps s'entremêlent sous les draps.

- … Ace…

C'est lui qui me fait taire. Mes jambes s'accrochent à sa taille et ses mains trouvent le chemin de mes courbes. J'ai besoin d'oublier. J'ai besoin de ne pas penser à ce qui attend celui ou celle qui croisera la route d'Ace dans les jours qui viennent. J'ai besoin de me mentir à moi-même, de faire l'autruche, de ne pas voir l'évidence qui s'impose à moi – je n'ai définitivement aucun avenir avec lui. Pour plusieurs raison : d'une, on finira par se faire prendre. Et ce jour-là, ce sera la fin de tout. De deux, une relation aussi fusionnelle que la nôtre finira mal. Et de trois... Ace me tuera sûrement le jour où il ne se contrôlera pas.  
Et un jour… il se fera avoir. C'est une certitude… on n'échappe pas indéfiniment à la justice des hommes. Genèse 9, verset 6 de la Bible que ma mère m'a lue pendant des années : « Si quelqu'un verse le sang de l'homme, par l'homme son sang sera versé ; car Dieu a fait l'homme à son image ». Ace payera, peu importe la manière. Et si au jour de sa mort, il n'aura pas expié ses fautes… alors il plongera en Enfer. Et j'aurai une place juste à côté de lui, celle que je mérite aussi pour l'avoir suivi.

- … arrête de penser, chuchote sa voix à mon oreille. Laisse-toi aller…

Ses hanches se balancent contre les miennes et je ferme les yeux, même si c'est inutile – le noir reste le même. Sa bouche se délecte de ma peau et ses mains m'empêchent de fuir… mais est-ce que j'en ai seulement envie ?  
Oui… et non. C'est toujours pareil, il faut que j'hésite encore. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure, avec lui – le monde d'Ace est tout blanc ou tout noir, sans nuances. Il y a sa folie, et le reste.

J'ai envie de m'abandonner. Mais j'ai envie de partir, partir très loin d'ici pendant que je le peux encore.  
Ace se fait une place entre mes jambes et moi, je ne dis rien. J'ai envie de le repousser, de lui dire que je n'ai pas envie de lui : parce que clairement, je ne veux pas être touché comme ça. Pas alors que j'ai encore l'image du flic baignant dans son sang dans ma tête, pas alors que des visions d'Ace torturant quelqu'un envahissent mes pensées.

J'ai la tête vide.

Je voudrais penser, reconsidérer tout ce qu'il vient de m'avouer, prendre le temps d'évaluer tout ça… mais je n'y arrive pas.

Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant...? je lui dis de me laisser ? je pars ? je le supplie, je pleure ?  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me sens si vulnérable... sans défenses, face à lui. Ace n'est plus mon amant un peu cinglé, il est devenu le monstre du placard, celui qui vous guette dans l'obscurité de votre chambre d'enfant et qui attend le meilleur moment pour vous terroriser.  
Ses mains écartent mes genoux et son sexe se presse contre moi.  
_... qu'est-ce que je fais...?_ j'ai _besoin_ qu'on me dise quoi faire ! S'il vous plaît, n'importe qui...  
Si je réponds à ses caresses, il va croire que j'ai envie de lui, et je déteste me forcer à coucher avec quelqu'un, que je l'aime ou pas.  
Si je ne réponds pas... est-ce qu'il va me... m'obliger à...

Il peut très bien le faire, comme il peut tout aussi bien se raviser et comprendre.  
Mais voilà... Ace ne _peut pas _comprendre ça. Par nature, il est incapable de sentir mon mal-être. De compatir, en tout cas. Lui, la seule manière qu'il a de me montrer ce qu'il ressent, c'est avec du sexe.

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse avec toute l'ardeur dont je suis capable.  
_Qu'est-ce que je fais… ?_  
Je signe mon arrêt de mort.  
Je creuse ma tombe.  
Avoir un dialogue construit, lui et moi… c'est compliqué. Coucher ensemble, c'est plus facile. C'est la seule manière qu'on a de s'exprimer, en laissant nos corps parler pour nous.  
Ace me rend mon baiser et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres.

Il a gagné, il le sait.  
J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je pleure sans faire de bruit – en tout cas, j'essaye. Ace prend mes poignets pour les plaquer de chaque côté de ma tête, avant d'entrelacer nos doigts. Je les serre avec force et sa bouche retrouve la mienne.

- … ne pleure plus… murmure sa voix.

Ce n'est pas un ordre… il me supplie. Il ne veut pas me voir triste, et moi je ne peux rien faire d'autre que pleurer. C'est terrible, cette sensation de n'avoir le contrôle sur rien. S'il décidait d'en finir avec ma vie, là, maintenant, je ne pourrais même pas lui opposer la moindre résistance.  
Ace est fort, sûr de lui, et moi je ne peux que subir.

- J'y arrive pas…

Je sanglote et Ace enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Ses mouvements sont plus doux et je l'attire un peu plus contre moi, mes jambes toujours cramponnées à sa taille.  
Il m'entraîne sur le côté et s'allonge dans les draps ; je suis à genoux sur lui et je ne bouge plus, alors que mes larmes coulent sur mon visage. Il caresse mes hanches et ondule sous moi, en m'incitant à reprendre le mouvement, et je le suis sans réfléchir.  
Ace… j'suis tellement désolé… j'voudrais tellement t'aider. Te faire sortir de tout ça…

- Tu peux pas m'aider, Lu'…

Je pense à voix haute… et merde.

- Tu peux rien faire pour moi… et j'pense que c'est trop tard pour toi…

Je me penche, courbé sous le poids de ses mots ; ça me fait mal… mais il a raison. Je ne peux même pas faire machine arrière et retrouver ma vie d'avant. Je sais que dès que je fermerai les yeux, c'est lui que je verrai.  
Je pense à toutes ces femmes de tueurs en série vues et revues à la télévision, aux rapports des scientifiques à leur sujet. Des femmes fascinées par ces criminels... elles jettent leur dévolu sur des pauvres types en mal de reconnaissance qui ne demandent que ça. Et selon les analystes... ces femmes tombent dans "le premier des pièges de ces tueurs et violeurs en série, incapables d'une relation sincère, manipulateurs, qui cherchent à avoir l'autre sous leur emprise".

Et celles qui les voient "comme des hommes extraordinaires, hyper-intelligents et cultivés, hyper-puissants, un peu à l'égal de Dieu"... les pires, avec une fascination morbide pour le côté sexuel des pulsions des tueurs en série. Parfois... le devenir de ces conjoints qui veulent vivre avec des psychopathes se confond avec l'avenir de ces déphasés de la société. Rien qu'à voir la femme d'un tueur en série français, une certaine Monique Olivier. Une visiteuse de prison, très catholique, comme moi, avec une vie normale. Et trois mois après la libération de Michel Fourniret, elle participait à ses meurtres et ses viols. _  
_C'est ça, que je vais devenir, si je reste avec Ace ?

Mes larmes tombent sur son visage et il empaume mes joues, avant de caresser mes lèvres de son pouce.

- … c'est moi qui suis désolé… chuchote-t-il en accompagnant le mouvement de mes hanches.

Être désolé ça ne sert à rien, c'est ce que ma mère m'a toujours dit.

Et pourquoi est-ce que je pense autant à elle à ce moment précis… ? je ne me vois plus comme un adulte, je me vois à nouveau comme un gosse. J'ai toujours lutté pour avoir mon indépendance, et maintenant je veux juste qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle me protège de tout ça. Des tas de gamins se font enlever parce qu'ils suivent la mauvaise personne. On pourrait croire qu'à mon âge, j'ai appris à faire la part des choses, mais on dirait que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de la vie. J'ai suivi Ace alors que je n'aurais pas dû, et il n'y a plus rien pour venir me sauver maintenant.

Ses mains chaudes parcourent mon corps ; il est doux, à présent… presque prévenant. Encore une fois… comment est-ce qu'il peut faire… faire tout ce qu'il fait, et être aussi différent à côté… ?  
C'est dans ça que réside son équilibre… ? sa dualité ? les deux visages qu'il possède… ?  
Être capable de passer du tueur froid et implacable au petit-ami cajoleur et sensuel… ?

- … je t'aime, murmure-t-il en caressant mon torse nu.

Il n'a pas dit ça, pas vrai... ?  
Ace ne vient quand même pas de m'avouer qu'il m'aime alors que...

… est-ce que ça compte ? ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends qu'il me dise ça. Que je rêve d'entendre ces mots de sa bouche… venant de la part d'un autre type, je n'aurais pas bronché, ou j'aurais accueilli sa déclaration avec un sourire. Ici… entendre Ace dire qu'il m'aime… c'est horriblement libérateur et angoissant à la fois. L'amour et la passion n'alimentent-ils pas la folie de quelqu'un ? est-ce que la jalousie peut lui faire commettre les pires horreurs… ? est-ce qu'il va vouloir en finir avec moi plutôt que de supporter l'idée que j'aille avec un autre… ?  
Il se hisse vers moi et embrasse mes lèvres ; il sent mes larmes, je suppose, mais il ne dit rien. Je l'aime… je l'aime _tellement_… et ces sentiments sont partagés. Ace m'aime, pour des raisons qui m'échappent, de la même manière qu'il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime.  
Et des raisons, je n'en trouve aucune.

- Encore… l'imploré-je.

- Je t'aime, chuchote-t-il en caressant mon corps. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à le haïr. Il m'a toujours montré le meilleur de lui-même. Son côté pile. Ses sourires, ses rires, son humour… sa facette lumineuse. Celle que j'aime désespérément.

Son côté face, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. J'aperçois sa « silhouette » quand ses balles tuent quelqu'un, ou quand on se retrouve seuls dans le noir, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, et j'espère ne jamais avoir à le faire. Je ne veux pas voir l'obscurité, je préfère nier l'évidence.

Ses doigts caressent ma peau et je tremble ; comment est-ce que j'arrive à prendre mon pied malgré tout ça ? je suis à deux doigts de coucher avec un type qui m'avoue assassiner des gens pour son plaisir personnel, qui reconnaît avoir déjà eu envie de se servir de moi comme cobaye… et j'ai envie de lui, toujours ? c'est… immonde. Et le peu d'estime que j'avais encore pour moi vient de voler en éclats.

Il m'est déjà arrivé de vouloir le suivre. En catimini, tranquille, en marchant à une bonne distance de lui. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point c'aurait été absurde maintenant que je sais ce qu'il fait. Parce que je ne sais pas en quoi consistent ses meurtres, s'il garde son sang-froid, ou si le sang et l'excitation le rendent dément.

- … je te jure que j'te ferai jamais de mal… chuchote Ace dans le noir.

Ace pose sa main libre sur ma nuque et me rapproche de lui. Je sens son souffle, et ses lèvres trouvent les miennes ; je ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes, mais elles perlent toujours à travers mes cils.

- … je sais…

- Non tu sais pas. Tu sais pas… à quel point j'tiens à toi… à quel point tu me rends heureux… à quel point mes démons s'éloignent quand t'es avec moi…

- … c'est pas suffisant, on dirait…

- Tu peux pas m'sauver, Lu'…

Ace m'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois – son ardeur n'est rien d'autre que du désespoir.  
… je pense qu'il croit que je vais partir. Me lever, me rhabiller, prendre mes affaires et quitter le container pour de bon.

Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible, aussi… amoureux. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour personne, jusque-là, si ce n'est une attirance passagère, ou une simple affection, comparé à l'amour dévastateur que je lui porte… ?  
Si Ace ne le fait pas, ce sont mes sentiments qui me tueront.  
J'ai une peur horrible de ce qu'il pourrait me faire, mais à bien y réfléchir… s'il voulait _vraiment_ me flinguer, il l'aurait déjà fait.  
J'ai besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose, et il est tout ce que j'ai. Je me redresse mais Ace attrape mes poignets.

- J't'en supplie… pars pas…

- … même si j'le voulais… je pourrais plus partir…

Ace caresse ma joue mouillée de larmes ; sa main tremble et j'y enfouis mon visage. Il a peur. _J'ai_ peur.  
Je plonge.  
Je lâche prise.  
Je ne peux plus rien faire pour ralentir la course effrénée que vient de prendre ma vie.

- … je t'aime… je partirai jamais…

Je dis adieu au peu d'innocence et d'ignorance qu'il me restait.  
Je glisse doucement sur le côté et je me blottis dans ses bras, le nez contre son torse nu.  
Les abysses, ça n'est pas encore assez. Va pour l'enfer, alors.

Je ferme les yeux,  
et je m'endors en me demandant dans quel genre de profondeurs  
Ace va m'entraîner, la prochaine fois.

.

* * *

**xLawffy : oui, tu es revenue ! tu sais, j'aime bien angoisser les gens, héhé. J'espère que tu t'es pas trop fait de nœuds au cerveau ! C'est gentil d'avoir conseillé A,ECQTMS? à ta pote, j'espère que la conversion perdurera ;) merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! (même si c'est mauvais pour mes chevilles) T'en fais pas, Luffy en a vu d'autres, il s'en remettra... À bientôt :) !**

**Guest : Ouais, "nerveux comme une dinde avec Thanksgiving" c'est une de mes expressions favorites. J'en ai de beaucoup moins polies, mais celle-ci reste dans le politiquement correct ! ;) avoir le rire facile, c'est bien ! on est deux, alors ! À bientôt peut-être !**

_**Bon, après tout ça, j'espère bien avoir vos réactions, même mitigées ou autres... je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer, mais justement, ce qui rend tout ça compliqué, c'est que Luffy a à peine le temps de tout assimiler. Ça vous met dans le bain, un peu comme lui...  
À très vite pour la suite !**_


	16. Tout ce qui brille

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Je suis contente de voir que de plus en plus de gens suivent cette fiction, et l'apprécient malgré son côté très... très... [WTF?] ouais, merci. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire concernant le chapitre 15, il était très tordu mais c'est important pour la suite, ahem. Je vous laisse donc juger de l'avancement de la fiction avec ce chapitre 16. Au fait.. 99% de mes infos sont vérifiables, je vous laisse vous renseigner sur les questions d'ordres techniques et culturelles ;)**_

_**De mon côté, petits évènements personnels et égoïstes obligent, j'ai une baisse de régime concernant la fiction. Je vais me reprendre, vous en faites pas, mais peut-être que ce changement se notera dans ma manière de rédiger les chapitres, et vous m'en voyez désolée. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour ces deux/trois prochains écrits moins prolifiques. **_  
_**Je ne vous embête pas plus, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, mesdemoiselles et messieurs (on peut rêver... ^^)**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

**_J- 149 avant impact_**

_**.**_  
_**POV Luffy :**_

- T'es partant… ?

- Ouais.

Ace observe la bijouterie et se mordille la lèvre, en réfléchissant aux derniers détails. Je joue avec la sécurité du Glock, et mes yeux sont rivés sur mes _rangers_.

La situation est quelque peu tendue, depuis qu'Ace est passé à confesse. J'essaye de me faire à l'idée qu'il est encore plus malsain et tordu que je ne le croyais, et le chemin se fait doucement dans ma tête. Et comme je le lui ai dit… il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Ace est un minimum prévenant, il m'aime, me cajole, même si on chahute toujours.  
Une heure plus tôt, il me prenait dans la douche, au container ; j'avais le nez dans son cou, je me cramponnais à lui et je pensais à la vie qu'on menait, entre deux soupirs de plaisir et baisers passionnés. Je suis irrévocablement amoureux de lui, et il ne simule pas l'amour qu'il a pour moi, je le sais – Ace ne peut pas tricher sur ça, c'est beaucoup trop voyant.

On a une entende cordiale entre nous à propos de ses disparitions : je ne veux rien savoir. C'est idiot, je le sais, mais j'ai peur de ne pas le supporter. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait, qui il chasse, comment est-ce qu'il tue, et ce qu'il fait des corps.  
Il m'a juré de ne jamais m'en parler et que, de toute manière, c'était beaucoup trop intime. Ses ressentis, sa façon de choisir, son mode opératoire sont des choses très personnelles, et même si j'étais horrifié de l'entendre parler ainsi… j'ai fini par comprendre. Jusqu'à un certain point, toutefois, mais… j'ai _essayé_ de saisir ce qu'il me disait à ce propos. Je lui ai juste fait jurer de ne jamais revenir plein de sang ou d'autres… trucs organiques qui ne sont pas à lui. Il m'a dit que ça n'arriverait jamais et je le crois.

J'avais du mal, juste après. À me laisser toucher, embrasser. À avoir un comportement normal – et si je suis honnête avec moi-même, ce n'était déjà pas très normal avant, et c'est pire maintenant.  
À présent… je me suis fait une raison. Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, Ace m'a dit que même si je le lui demandais, il n'arrêterait pas définitivement. Et que s'il arrêtait, il se sentirait… frustré, et que ce n'était _vraiment pas_ dans mes intérêts. Comme il l'a dit, il contrôle ses pulsions, jusqu'à un certain point. Il peut s'abstenir de tuer, mais pendant un temps seulement.

Je ferme les yeux et j'appuie ma joue contre l'appui-tête, en songeant à ce moment où j'ai compris que je faisais partie de son tableau de chasse. Je remplis tous les critères, selon lui. Je lui ai demandé en quoi et il m'a murmuré que j'étais beau et un peu tête en l'air, avant de me sourire et de planter un baiser sur mon front.  
Horrible.

- Lu'… ?

- Mmn.

- On va passer par derrière, y'a trop d'monde dans la rue.

- Il est 19 heures, non… ?

- Y'a une animation sur la place du marché d'à-côté. J'avais pas prévu ça.

J'acquiesce et il se tourne vers moi, en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je soutiens son regard, et son visage s'approche. Je le regarde faire avec un léger sourire, et son souffle se mêle au mien.

- … tu as confiance en moi ?

- Toujours.

- Petit menteur.

- J'te l'ai dit… je t'aime. Je ne partirai pas.

- C'est parce que tu as la trouille que je te retrouve et que je te botte le derrière.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je me tortille dans l'habitacle pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, entre lui et le volant ; un peu surpris, il caresse mes hanches à travers ma combinaison et me regarde avec un air plutôt circonspect.

- Si j'avais vraiment peur de toi, je ne te laisserais pas me toucher. Je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime, et j'en profiterais pour me barrer pendant que tu pars faire tes conneries.

- Syndrome de Stockholm… ?

- Pire que ça. Bonnie et Clyde.

- Tu fais Bonnie.

- Si tu veux. Elle était classe, souris-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Ace sourit et se tend vers moi pour nouer ses lèvres aux miennes. Je l'embrasse passionnément et sa langue explore ma bouche, son corps se presse contre le mien, et ma peau s'échauffe.

J'ai envie de lui, encore.

Et je ne pense plus raisonnablement. Mon cerveau essaye de me ramener à la réalité, en me rappelant tous mes cauchemars et toutes mes pensées sur les horreurs qu'Ace commet, mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus ; je me laisse aller, je laisse Ace me guider et me faire plonger avec lui, en Enfer ou ailleurs.

… du moment que ça reste _avec lui_, et pas _sans lui_.

Il bouge ses hanches contre les miennes et je gémis doucement contre ses lèvres pour lui montrer à quel point j'apprécie – son sourire s'élargit et il agrippe mes fesses, en me donnant un coup de bassin équivoque.

- … on fera l'amour dans une voiture, un de ces jours… ? souris-je.

- Pas très confortable, et j'aurais peur que tu m'confondes avec le levier d'vitesse…

- T'es nul.

- Je sais. On f'rait mieux d'y aller avant que j'me mette trop à penser à ton p'tit cul. Et la boutique va bientôt fermer.

Je hoche la tête, lui vole un dernier baiser long et sensuel – notre rituel – et je sors de la voiture, dans la ruelle croisant celle de la bijouterie visée. Personne ne fait attention à nous, comme d'habitude. Ace laisse les portières légèrement entrouvertes et enfile sa cagoule, pendant que je vérifie que l'arrière est désert.

J'observe le système de fermeture de la porte de service – elle aussi est protégée ; bien moins que la devanture, mais quand même. Si l'alarme, pour une raison X ou Y, se déclenche, un rideau de fer va se baisser et on sera faits comme des rats. Je claque des doigts pour attirer l'attention d'Ace, qui jauge l'ouverture du regard, un peu pensif ; il sort son couteau, je prends le mien et je le plante dans l'encadrement en bois, à un peu plus de trente centimètres du sol. On aurait besoin de moins, en théorie, mais Ace doit faire passer le tas de muscles qui lui sert de corps et il a besoin d'une certaine hauteur. Et de loin, la porte aura l'air suffisamment fermée pour que ça n'éveille pas les soupçons d'un passant.

Ace plante le sien face au mien, s'assure qu'ils sont suffisamment enfoncés tous les deux pour offrir une résistance suffisante et s'accroupit devant la porte pour voir son mode de fermeture : magnétique, avec ou sans puce, ou à pignons. La serrure est justement à carte magnétique et ça, ça dépasse largement mes compétences. Régulièrement, Ace m'entraîne à forcer des serrures ; je n'y arrive pas toujours très bien, mais lui est assez bon pour qu'aucun verrouillage, ou presque, ne puisse lui résister.

- Hé, bébé, marmonne-t-il, le nez devant la poignée, en observant les interstices laissés pour la carte.

- Ouais ?

- J'ai une blague à te raconter.

- Vas-y.

- C'est l'histoire d'une nana qui dit à un mec : « J'comprends pas, quand nous les filles on se tape plein de mecs, on passe pour des gonzesses faciles, et quand vous les gars vous vous tapez plein de nanas, ben vous êtes comme des dieux ! »

- OK.

- Alors, le mec réfléchit et lui dit : « Bon, imagine une clé qui déverrouillerait plein de serrures. T'en penses quoi, de cette clé ? » « Ben, qu'elle est géniale ! » « Exactement. », poursuit-il en fouillant dans notre sac d'affaires.

- Continue, j'te suis.

- Et le gars de réfléchir encore, et de lui dire : « Maintenant, imagine une serrure que n'importe quelle clé peut déverrouiller. » « Euh, OK. » « Comment tu la trouves, cette serrure ? » « Ben, c'est une serrure de merde… ! elle est trop facile ! » « Bah voilà, t'as la réponse à ta question. »

Je pouffe de rire, et Ace m'offre un sourire en coin – il est doué pour m'amuser, et il ne s'en prive pas. Je m'étonne encore de sa capacité à déconner dans un moment pareil, alors que n'importe qui peut passer et voir deux types en noir occupés à bidouiller la porte de l'arrière d'une joaillerie.  
Il sort un petit boîtier du sac et s'assoit en tailleur, un peu plus confortablement. Aujourd'hui, Ace va utiliser un usurpateur de carte magnétique. C'est un dispositif qui va tromper un lecteur de carte pendant qu'on y glisse une carte arbitraire, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- … comment tu vas faire ?

- Tu veux un cours accéléré sur l'émulation des données électromagnétiques d'une carte ? sourit-il en dépêtrant son matériel.

- Euh, ouais.

- Bon, déjà, basiquement, une carte à bande magnétique contient une certaine séquence de champs magnétiques que le lecteur détecte quand on y glisse la carte. La base de tous les circuits qui vont imiter les cartes, c'est d'faire une sorte d'électroaimant à mettre à côté de la tête de lecture et de manipuler le champ magnétique, jusqu'à copier celui de la carte-mère.

Ace a passé des heures à m'expliquer le crochetage d'une serrure magnétique, et m'a promis de m'entraîner un jour où on aurait du temps. Mais pour ça, c'est à la fois plus simple et plus délicat…

- L'idée, c'est de créer notre propre électroaimant par l'enroulement d'une bobine, mais le risque, c'est qu'elle s'adapte pas à l'intérieur de la fente de la carte, alors il faut créer une cale. Dans ce cas, il faut un noyau ferromagnétique mince pour l'électro-aimant qui va simplement coupler le terrain au détecteur dans le lecteur de carte. Et pour ça, j'utilise la lame d'un vieux canif en fer doux, et du fil de cuivre émaillé.

- Ah… plus le lecteur de carte est imposant, plus il doit y avoir d'enroulement du fil de cuivre pour créer une grosse bobine… ?

- Bravo.

Il se rapproche et enfile ses lunettes.  
Ça, c'est un truc que j'omets tout le temps : Ace est minutieux. Alors, souvent, je le vois manipuler les bijoux ciselés avec des lentilles grossissantes, ou une paire de lunettes pour presbytes. Ça lui fait une tête… carrément bizarre, mais j'essaye de ne pas me foutre de lui – il n'apprécie pas tellement.

- T'en as fait combien, de tours ? au moins une centaine ?

- Au moins, ouais, acquiesce-t-il, en glissant la lame entortillée de cuivre dans la fente du lecteur. Bon, maintenant, on a besoin d'un truc pour alimenter cette bobine, de sorte que l'électroaimant crée la séquence du champ à copier. Pour ça, tu prends un Arduino, c'est un circuit imprimé tout c'qu'il y a de plus classique. J'y ai ajouté une batterie 9 volts, et un adaptateur pour pouvoir l'interfacer avec une carte vierge, sur laquelle je vais copier les données qui vont sortir du lecteur de carte. Pour savoir quel champ va le déverrouiller. Et comme les champs peuvent être nombreux et plutôt complexes, tu dois penser à avoir suffisamment d'espace de stockage de données sur tes composants de l'Arduino.

Je hoche la tête, et Ace glisse sa carte vierge dans le boîtier qui va retranscrire les champs magnétiques dans la bande de la carte factice.

- Pour inscrire ça dans la carte, tu dois allumer et éteindre la bobine un nombre suffisant de fois. Pour voir si ça fonctionne, j'ai branché une LED dessus, en parallèle avec la bobine. Du coup, quand la bobine fonctionne, le voyant faiblit. Le seul truc chiant… c'est le bruit. Le lecteur de piste magnétique fait un sacré remue-ménage et y'a rien pour empêcher ça.

- C'est aussi simple ?

- Ben, c'est un cours accéléré, bébé, alors j'te passe tous les détails des commutateurs, des liaisons série et des analyseurs logique. D'toute façon, Monsieur a fait Harvard, non ? ricane-t-il.

Alors ça, c'est bas.

Le lecteur de piste grésille, alors que les données se gravent dans la bande magnétique de la carte factice. Ace fredonne en prenant son mal en patience et, bientôt, tous les voyants se rallument – la carte est prête. Il récupère tout, fourre le boîtier et les rallonges dans le sac et, la langue entre les dents, passe sa carte dans le lecteur. Un instant de latence, et la porte se déverrouille dans un bruit feutré, qui arrache un soupir de plaisir à mon cinglé de cambrioleur qui s'engouffre à l'intérieur ; je le suis, à travers les couloirs privés des joailliers qui travaillent ici. Une musique de fond résonne… Nabucco, opéra Verdi. Ace grimace – je sais qu'il exècre cette musique – et se penche à mon oreille.

- Tu pètes la chaîne Hi-Fi dès qu'on arrive, d'accord ?

Je pouffe de rire et j'acquiesce, avant de lui montrer une porte d'où filtre un rai de lumière ; lentement, Ace s'approche et, la poignée entre le pouce et l'index, fait lentement tourner le mécanisme qui crisse légèrement. Il pousse le battant et y jette un coup d'œil – une femme fredonne, le dos tourné au couloir ; elle a actionné le verrouillage des portes, et le rideau de fer de l'avant est mis en place, ce qui signifie que celui de l'arrière aussi. À quelques instants près…

Il se tourne vers moi, m'embrasse le front et fait sauter l'interrupteur.  
La femme sursaute violemment et un cri étouffé s'élève devant moi ; la lumière revient, venant du bureau à côté du comptoir. On ne voit quasiment rien de l'extérieur, et personne ne se doutera de quoique ce soit. Il fait nuit noire, dehors, et nous avons un peu de temps devant nous.

- T-t-t, désapprouve Ace en voyant qu'elle tend les bras vers le dessous du comptoir, où l'alarme doit être reliée au commissariat le plus proche. Mauvaise idée, ma grande… hé, attache-la.

Je sors mes liens de serrage de mon sac à dos et et je lui noue les poignets dans le dos, les chevilles et les genoux, avant de la traîner avec un minimum de précaution vers le bureau, où je l'installe avant de l'attacher, en prime, à sa chaise : on n'est jamais trop prudent.  
Ace a déjà commencé à faire son petit marché – c'est une vraie nana, il adore tout ce qui brille – et s'occupe de récupérer les bracelets sertis ; le prix est raisonnable, environ une vingtaine de dollars, et il n'y a aucun marquage dessus. On peut en tirer pas mal d'argent sans prendre le risque que les échanges avec le gageur ne soient retracés.

Je prends la recette de la journée et je m'assure que la femme ne tente pas quoique ce soit. Elle a l'air terrifiée, mais si elle se tient tranquille et coopère, Ace ne lui fera rien – j'ai sa parole : ceux qui ne se mettent pas en travers de son chemin n'auront pas la moindre égratignure. Je fais signe à Ace que je vais vers l'arrière, et je trouve l'officine où le maître des lieux s'occupe de retailler les pierres pour les sertir dans des bijoux. Je déniche le coffre, sous un établi et je siffle la vendeuse qui tourne la tête, nerveuse.

- Le code.

- …

- Croyez-moi, je commence à être un peu chatouilleux quand il s'agit de coffre-fort, alors donnez-le moi.

Je me rappelle notre dernière mésaventure et je grimace d'agacement ; elle me débite une série de chiffres, et le déclic se fait derrière le blindage. J'actionne la poignée et je sors les boîtes où sont rangées les pierres précieuses. Émeraudes, saphirs, quelques diamants, et des rubis. Énormément de rubis… Ace va être content. C'est sa pierre préférée… pour sa couleur rouge. Sa couleur de sang.

Je m'installe devant la balance du plan de travail et je pèse la gemme déjà travaillée ; zéro gramme deux cents. Un carat… c'est pas mal. Au moins trois milles dollars. Une ombre s'étend derrière moi et je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule – Ace regarde l'étalage de pierres, et je devine son sourire à travers sa cagoule rien qu'aux plis au coin de ses yeux.

- Ça te plaît, hein ? pouffé-je en pesant une deuxième pierre.

- Bien sûr que ça m'plaît. T'oublies pas, tu dépasses pas deux carats.

- Mm-mmn. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il me caresse la nuque et je ferme brièvement les yeux quand il relève sa cagoule sur son nez pour embrasser le creux de peau visible entre mon cou et mon épaule ; sa douceur passagère me fait autant de bien que l'ardeur qu'il met à me prendre dans notre lit. Je souris à cette pensée et j'entends son rire, pendant qu'il remet sa cagoule.

- À quoi tu penses… ?

- À toi… à nous deux. À ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure.

- Petit pervers, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille avant de retourner dans la boutique.

Je me retiens de ricaner et je pèse le reste des pierres, avant de les mettre en vrac dans un sac et de les ranger dans mon sac à dos, avec la recette.  
Ace a toujours le nez dans les bijoux, une lentille coincée sur un œil, et les scrute minutieusement pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun numéro de série. Je range tout dans le coffre dont je fais tourner la mollette et je vais inspecter l'arrière-boutique pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à chiper. Y'a bien une pendule, que je trouve vraiment réussie, mais on n'en a aucune utilité. Et puis, dans le genre discret, hein…  
J'entends les vitrines se refermer et je repasse dans la devanture pour voir si Ace n'a besoin de rien ; il est en train d'inventorier tout ce qu'il a récupéré, apparemment. Je le rejoins et je sens le regard de la vendeuse sur ma nuque. Ace lui lance un coup d'œil et fronce les sourcils : il ne va quand même pas faire une crise de jalousie dans la boutique parce qu'elle me regarde, non… ? déjà, le « baiser » de tout à l'heure était vraiment limite… OK, elle n'était pas dans la même pièce que nous. C'est passable.

On fait tout pour que personne ne recherche un couple, et c'a l'air de plutôt fonctionner pour le moment ; les flics sont dingues, mais rien ne permet de nous identifier, et c'est déjà pas mal.  
Alors… qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- … j'te trouve trop calme, chérie, murmure Ace en se levant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle écarquille les yeux et Ace s'agenouille face à elle ; il lui colle le canon du revolver sous le menton et relève son visage pour la scruter, en plissant les yeux. La jeune femme ne moufte pas et garde obstinément les yeux au sol… ouais, trop calme.

- Regarde-moi.

Elle obéit, et un éclair de satisfaction passe dans son regard. Ace plisse les yeux et se rapproche – il la met volontairement mal à l'aise, et ça marche du feu de Dieu. Une goutte de sueur perle sur sa tempe, le long de sa joue, avant de rouler sur son menton. Elle claque des dents.

- … dis pourquoi tu te fous de nous, marmonné-je, suspicieux.

- Je ne me fous pas de vous.

- Mens pas, menace Ace en lui donnant une tape légère sur la joue.

- Je vous jure que c'est vrai… !

Ace lève les yeux au ciel, retire la sécurité de l'arme et lui enfonce le canon dans la joue – je suis à nouveau projeté des semaines auparavant, dans la banque d'Ener, près de la jeune femme en larmes, son trousseau dans ses mains tremblantes.

- Nous deux, soupire Ace – en nous désignant, lui et moi –, on est pas très convaincants en corbeaux d'sacristie. J'te l'accorde. Par contre…

Il accentue la pression du canon et des larmes perlent des yeux affolés de la vendeuse.

- … mon Luger, dans le genre confessionnal, il est plutôt bon. Vas-y, dis-lui tout.

- J-je… bafouille-t-elle.

- … tu… ? s'impatiente Ace.

- L'alarme sous le comptoir… ce n'est pas la seule, murmure-t-elle en pâlissant à vue d'œil, alors qu'Ace devient rouge de colère. Y'a… y'a une alarme silencieuse qui se met en route quand on ouvre le coffre-fort au-delà d'un certain horaire…

… et merde.  
Je suis carrément inutile… je n'ai rien vu. Ace m'a répété mille fois de faire attention à ces nouveaux gadgets et je me suis fait avoir comme un crétin. Je me plaque une main sur les yeux et Ace soupire, avant de me coller une claque derrière la tête.

- Idiot.

- J'suis désolé.

- C'pas grave. Ça fait dix-sept minutes qu'on est là…

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et marmonne pour lui-même, avant de tirer dans l'interrupteur ; aussitôt le contrejour disparu, j'aperçois un peu mieux la rue, dehors – ma salive passe par le mauvais clapet et je m'étouffe, alors qu'il me tape dans le dos.  
Huit voitures de police, pas moins. Portières ouvertes, flics en position de tir.

Bon, OK, on est dans les ennuis, là.

_**.**_  
_**POV Ace :**_

J'essaye _vraiment_ de pas m'énerver – je jure que j'essaye – parce que Luffy a l'air tellement déconfit que je m'sens pas de lui passer la soufflante du siècle. Je prends mon sac lourd de bijoux et je fais signe à Luffy de détacher la fille, qui nous regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- … ben quoi ? tu croyais pas qu'on allait te laisser là pour jouer la bonne figurante ? tu bouges ton p'tit cul et tu nous suis.

Luffy la détache de sa chaise, lui libère les genoux et les chevilles et prend le sac que je lui tends, avant de repousser la fille vers moi ; je lui ai déjà parlé de la possibilité d'un otage. Possibilité qui ne s'était pas présentée jusque-là, mais… on a plus vraiment le choix. C'est notre seul billet de sortie.  
Je la prends par les cheveux et je l'entraîne à notre suite, en faisant attention de rien avoir oublié. Luffy ouvre la marche, cette fois. Je crois qu'il veut se rattraper pour son coup foireux, et ça me plaît de savoir qu'il fait son maximum ; je suis un peu dégoûté qu'on se soit fait avoir de cette manière, mais j'essaye de me dire qu'on vient équilibrer la balance : j'ai foiré notre cambriolage qui a tourné au drame la semaine dernière, et maintenant, c'est lui qui merde. On est quittes sur ce coup-là.

Il entrouvre la porte et soupire, avant de me jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- … ils vont avoir l'un de nous deux, c'est obligé, murmure-t-il. Ils sont partout, ils ont pas un seul angle mort. Celui qui sort sans otage a aucune chance.

- Ah, merde.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, en me demandant comment est-ce qu'on va réussir notre coup.

Ça m'paraît vraiment mal engagé… mes yeux regardent partout autour de moi, et s'arrêtent sur la porte estampillée d'un « private ».

Un sourire étire mes lèvres : c'est Noël avant l'heure… !

- Viens.

On verrouille la porte et on pénètre dans la partie privée des joailliers – Madame a sûrement son appartement juste au-dessus. On débouche dans une entrée, qui donne sur la rue principale, pleine de poulets, et un salon longé par un couloir, qui dessert d'autres pièces.

- T'as un garage ? apostrophé-je la vendeuse, qui n'a pas l'air de beaucoup réagir – une prise d'otage signifie que beaucoup de balles sont perdues, et elle doit savoir que pour le moment, elle a plus de chances d'y rester qu'autre chose.

Je lui imprime une secousse et elle couine, alors que Luffy me jette un regard lourd. Pas d'ma faute si c'est un sac d'os, cette gonzesse… !

- Oh ! cause !

- J-je… le… un garage ? balbutie-t-elle.

- Oui, un garage, pauvre idiote ! alors ?!

Elle acquiesce et désigne une porte au fond du couloir.

- T'as les clés de ta voiture ?

- Mes clés… ?

Elle commence à me faire chier à répéter tout c'que j'dis… ! j'agrippe le bas de son visage et je l'oblige à me regarder, et ce que je vois passer dans ses yeux me satisfait : elle crève de trouille. Et si c'a suffit à lui faire quitter son p'tit air bravache de tout à l'heure, alors ça sera utile pour la faire se ressaisir un peu. Parce que là, vraiment, elle m'emmerde.

- Tes putains de clés de bagnole ! m'écrié-je. Tu comprends c'que j'te dis ?!

- Elle va pleurer, prévient Luffy, une seconde avant qu'elle n'explose en larmes. Et ben voilà…

- Je hais les gonzesses ! vociféré-je pour montrer mon énervement.

Luffy secoue la tête, et je devine son sourire sous sa cagoule ; la nana me désigne sa commode d'une voix tremblante et il va fouiller à l'intérieur, en ouvrant tous les tiroirs pour trouver les clés. Il fronce les sourcils et je hausse un sourcil.

- … quoi ?

- Vous n'avez rien de plus rapide ? soupire-t-il en agitant le jeu d'une vieille Peugeot du siècle dernier.

… et ben on est pas dans la merde.

On pouffe de rire et la fille nous regarde comme si on avait vraiment pété les plombs, et elle imagine pas à quel point elle a raison. Luffy se fait de l'air, inspire profondément pour se calmer et entre dans le garage, déverrouillant la voiture que j'inspecte de fond en comble. Bon, c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais ; je pousse la fille à l'arrière et je fais signe à Luffy de monter avec elle. S'il y a des tirs, au moins, ce n'est pas lui qu'ils viseront. Je monte à l'avant et je démarre le moteur, avant de passer la marche arrière et de jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Porte en bois, genre contreplaqué.  
… ouais, ça peut l'faire.

J'écrase l'accélérateur et Luffy se recroqueville pour encaisser le choc de la rencontre avec la porte, qui vole en éclats. Je dévale l'allée et je braque à fond en tirant le frein à main – la voiture s'immobilise dans un fracas assourdissant au milieu de la route, et les roues patinent quand j'accélère pour partir vers le Nord de la ville.  
Et y'a le plein : ça, c'est chouette.  
J'branche la radio et je cherche la station des infos ; je pense qu'ils doivent déjà en parler… oh, ben tiens. Ça crachote, mais j'entends très bien qu'on a pas mal de patrouilles aux fesses. Ça sent vraiment le roussi, mais Luffy a l'air de bien garder son calme. Limite déprimé, en fait. Je l'interroge d'un coup d'œil et je l'vois, à travers la cagoule, se mordiller la lèvre.

- … quoi ?

- Rien, j'me sens nul.

- Ces trucs-là arrivent. Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois.

- … j'suis vraiment désolé.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'être désolé, ça servait à rien. Alors arrête de dire ça, on passe à autre chose. Le plus important, c'est de se sortir de cette merde, parce que là, mine de rien, ça pue comme situation.

Il acquiesce et porte son attention sur le paysage qui défile. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ma conduite, et de me guider au mieux dans L.A., et ça c'est pas d'la tarte. Bon, ce qu'il y a de bien, avec ces crétins de journalistes, c'est qu'ils pensent faire leur « devoir d'information » en inondant les ondes de renseignements sur les actions de la police. Ils s'imaginent pas un seul instant que les incriminés en question vont mettre la radio et tout entendre… mais je vais quand même pas m'en plaindre, c'est ce qui me permet souvent de me sortir de situations désastreuses.

La nana recommence à sangloter, et le volant grince sous mes doigts ; je supporte pas ça. Luffy lui pose un doigt sur la bouche mais elle pleure encore plus fort. Putain, c'est pas vrai… c'est toujours le même cirque : je gueule, elles chialent, je gueule pas, elles chialent aussi, Luffy essaye d'être prévenant et de les rassurer, elles chialent encore… faites-vous chier avec des gonzesses, tiens…  
Je soupire lourdement, et Luffy tourne son visage vers le sien pour la contempler – il lui murmure de rester calme, que tout ira bien si elle se tient à carreaux, et qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie de s'énerver contre elle. Ses sanglots résonnent dans la voiture et Luffy arrête mon bras avant qu'il n'ait surgi d'entre les sièges pour lui en ramasser une.

- Fais-la taire, ou je lui donne une bonne raison de chialer.

Luffy lui retire son foulard du cou et le lui noue autour de la bouche ; c'est pas miraculeux mais c'est déjà beaucoup mieux. Je vais pouvoir réfléchir.  
Des sirènes de police résonnent dernière nous et Luffy laisse sa tête retomber dans ses mains, consterné. Décidément… tout ça manque de classe, depuis quelques temps, il va falloir rehausser le niveau. Rapidement. Enfin, là, il risque plus d'y avoir beaucoup de niveau si j'me grouille pas pour trouver une solution. Luffy prépare ses chargeurs et ouvre la fenêtre, avant de tendre le bras vers la première voiture de flics. Mais ça bouge trop, et Luffy manque encore d'aisance au tir, même s'il se débrouille bien.

- Prends l'volant ! lui lancé-je en sortant mon arme de mon holster.

Luffy passe à l'avant, glisse son pied près du pied et agrippe le volant ; j'me tortille pour me faufiler entre les sièges et je me retrouve à l'arrière – la voiture a à peine bougé, je sens que Luffy est vraiment concentré et qu'il veut se faire pardonner.

J'ouvre la vitre en grand et je passe le haut de mon corps par la fenêtre, en priant pour que Luffy ait la conduite la plus stable possible. Il accélère et je tends les bras, la langue entre les dents ; il fait nuit, ça bouge, je dénombre seize voitures qui occupent tout le pan de la voie rapide… j'me sens super flatté d'avoir autant de monde mobilisé pour mes conneries, mais en même temps, ça craint.  
Les doigts sur les gâchettes, j'ajuste mon tir et je presse les détentes ; la fille hurle et se recroqueville quand le coup part : une balle dans le parebrise, une autre dans la carlingue. La première voiture oscille, avant de totalement dévier de sa trajectoire et d'aller se planter dans le fossé.

- … va vous apprendre à m'emmerder, marmonné-je. RALENTIS ! crié-je à Luffy.

Il écrase la pédale de frein, j'ajuste mon deuxième tir et je tire dans les parebrises des deux voitures qui se rapprochent le plus de nous ; le conducteur meurt sur le coup et un coup de volant les envoie dans le décor. Cette fois, elles en entrainent quatre autres avec elle, et j'peux pas m'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Luffy ré-accélère – il a compris ce que j'voulais et je le remercierai comme il se doit en rentrant au container – et ignore la sortie vers Long Beach. Judicieux.  
On a deux choix : on est à la limite du comté d'Orange. Soit on reste sur L.A, et on essaye de les semer comme ça, soit on quitte la zone, et on risque d'avoir les fédéraux sur le dos.

… et mine de rien, ils sont un peu moins cons que le poulet de base. Je me creuse la tête et j'essaye de réfléchir en préparant un troisième tir ; je sens le regard de Luffy sur moi, dans le rétroviseur. Il est prêt, il attend mes indic-

- AAAAAAH PUTAAAAAIN ! hurlé-je quand un coup violent m'atteint à quelques tous petits centimètres de mon bien le plus précieux.

La nana a envie de crever, c'est pas possible autrement ! cette pute m'a écrasé son talon dans l'aine ! Luffy sort son arme, retire la sécurité et lui colle le canon contre le front, et la surprise se mêle à la douleur : il n'a jamais fait preuve d'une telle agressivité, et je ne sais pas ce qui le décide. Qu'elle risque de nous faire tuer, ou qu'elle touche à son jouet préféré. Hé hé.  
Il lui jette un regard noir dans le rétroviseur et elle se terre contre le siège.

- Vous avisez même pas de recommencer… !

- Allez vous faire f-humpf !

Tiens, tu l'auras pas volée, celle-là, pétasse. La gifle que je lui colle lui envoie la tête dans la banquette et étouffe ses jérémiades. Luffy rengaine son pistolet et je reprends ma position en grognant – mine de rien, elle a du punch…  
Les flics se sont rapprochés et j'en profite pour abattre trois voitures de plus, qui provoquent un beau merdier dans la troupe qui nous colle au derche. S'ils ne nous ont pas encore descendus, c'est grâce à un otage ; Luffy le sait, et il comprend pourquoi lui et moi on a pu s'échapper ce jour de janvier, quand je l'ai pris à parti.

- MERDE ! crie Luffy quand un défilé de voitures arrive par l'entrée dans la voie rapide,  
cinq cents mètres plus loin, en nous coupant la route. FAIT CHIER !

.

* * *

**Ikaru D. Sina : Attention à l'overdose ! tu vas finir par mieux connaitre mes fictions que moi ^^ merci, c'est très gentil, j'me débrouille pour écrire des trucs pas trop mal mais c'est pas encore assez bien pour une publication…. Je trouve l'inspiration tout le temps, partout, tout la journée j'me ballade avec mon carnet pour noter des idées ;) Merci pour la review, à bientôt !**

**xLawffy : ouais, tout va bien, tranquille ;) Ace, violer Luffy ? dès le chapitre 15, c'aurait été un peu extrême, c'est vrai ! et puis sinon, tape l'ambiance de fin de fiction, quoi… x) Ouais, Ace est fooou. « Fou de la folie », comme dirait une amie. Ça promet pour la suite ! merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément *rougit* à très vite !**

**MorceauDeSucre : le pire… ? attends, j'ai au moins 40 chapitres prévus pour cette fiction, tu vas bientôt rigoler, héhé… il existe des addictions de toutes sortes, être accro à une fic c'est faisable ! ^^ si j'arrive à te faire aimer les darkfic, c'est flatteur pour moi ! j'espère que tu suivras et apprécieras jusqu'au bout, même si ça part en live ! Sabo/Ace… ? je prends note ;) et j'ai des mouchoirs à la pelle, et même des actions chez Kleenex ! tiens, j't'envoie un colis ! *pousse un carton de mouchoirs géants* j'espère que tes films bisounours t'auront exorcisée ;) à bientôt pour la suite ! merci !**

_**À bientôt pour la suite ! merci à tous !**_


End file.
